


Bien mieux sans eux!

by bekeoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Français | French, Humor, I was young when I wrote this, M/M, Romantic Comedy, comme...vraiment jeune, ghost - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 77,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekeoo/pseuds/bekeoo
Summary: Par un malencontreux sort qui les rendra invisible aux yeux de tous sauf de leur pire ennemi, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter verront à quel point la vie des élèves de Poudlard serait bien différente sans leur présence et leurs incessantes querelles!





	1. Chapitre 1 : De belles et de moins belles découvertes…

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo
> 
> Je suis en train de transférer toutes mes fics sur AO3, même si je sais que ce site n'est pas populaire dans la francophonie :')
> 
> Well! Il faut commencer quelque part! Moi je dis qu'on devrait venir en grand nombre, les amis!
> 
> Ok, ceci est une vieille, vieille, vieille fic que j'ai commencé en 2011! Just saying
> 
> So, j'étais très jeune, ok? 
> 
> Pitié
> 
> Tout est à moi, rien à J. K. Rowling ….. Oooook… le contraire! XD

_**POV Lucius Malefoy** _

NOM DE DIEU!

Mais on se perdait dans ce trou!

 _Qui_ avait eu la brillante idée d'agrandir ce satané manoir?

…

Ah, c'est vrai… c'était moi…

« Je veux le manoir 3 fois plus grand que le château de Versailles! ». Ah misère… L'art de ne pas savoir réfléchir et de gaspiller son argent.

D'un geste rageur, j'extirpai un plan (oui-oui, un plan!) de la poche de ma robe de sorcier et examinai le parchemin.

J'étais au troisième étage dans l'aile E, à côté de la quatrième salle familiale. Salle? Quelle salle?

Je me retournai et vis avec stupeur qu'il y avait effectivement de grandes portes devant moi.

Ah, c'était donc de cette salle-là dont Cissy ne cessait de me parler! J'avais tenté de découvrir cette fameuse pièce pendant des heures, puis j'y avais renoncé après m'être égaré une dizaine de fois.

J'ouvris les doubles portes de l'illustre salle. En entrant à l'intérieur, je songeai que ma femme avait des raisons de l'aimer. C'était une gigantesque pièce chaleureuse avec son énorme foyer et ses longs canapés en cuir blanc. Des colonnes de marbre, décorées par des entrecroisements de racines et de feuilles d'or, venaient traverser de haut en bas la salle. Je levai les yeux au plafond et vis une superbe mosaïque en blanc, brun et beige, représentant une forêt dénudée par l'hiver et son froid glacial. Ma femme d'ailleurs, assise sur un des sofas blancs, cadrait parfaitement avec l'ensemble. Elle releva la tête de son journal et m'adressa un tendre sourire en m'apercevant.

-Bonjour trésor. Finalement, tu l'as trouvé! dit-elle en empoignant sa tasse de thé et en la portant à ses lèvres.

Après avoir bu une petite gorgée, elle redéposa sa tasse fumante sur la table basse devant elle et replongea dans son papier. Une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds s'échappa pour aller brouiller la vue de sa propriétaire. De ses doigts fins, Narcissa emprisonna la mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et continua sa lecture d'un air serein.

J'eus la grande envie d'aller m'installer auprès d'elle et de la serrer contre moi. Comme au bon vieux temps, avant la guerre. Je décidai de suivre cette impulsion et je m'approchai d'elle tel un lynx s'apprêtant à dévorer son dîner. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque je pris place à ses côtés et l'entourai de mes bras. Elle se détendit et s'appuya sur mon torse tandis que je lui baisai ses cheveux d'ange. Ma femme me gratifia ensuite d'un autre énorme sourire. Puis, ses yeux se plissèrent de malice et elle me murmura d'une voix suave :

-Oooh, mais c'est que le joli Lucius est affectueux aujourd'hui…

Je lui fis un regard charmeur et susurrai à son oreille :

-Mais je pourrais l'être encore plus, ma belle…

Narcissa gloussa comme une adolescente et commença à me donner de petits bisous sur tout mon visage, excepté ma bouche. Amusé par ce jeu, j'essayai de lui voler un baiser au passage, qu'elle esquivait avec adresse.

-Je vais t'en montrer moi! dis-je en me penchant sur elle pour lui baiser le cou.

Elle soupira de contentement et commença à me caresser les cheveux. Quand je me fis plus entreprenant, je la sentis faiblement remuer sous moi, excitée. Je relevai la tête et elle me lança un regard brulant.

-Je pense qu'on va faire des trucs cochons… me murmura ma femme en levant un sourcil, amusée.

Pour confirmer ses dires, je glissai ma main sous sa robe pour aller lascivement lui caresser la cuisse. Elle gémit doucement en renversant la tête en arrière. Profitant de son cou aussi bien dévoilé, je m'y attaquai en le parsemant de bisous mouillés, pour ensuite descendre lentement vers son décolleté. Narcissa ondula inconsciemment les hanches et glissa ses mains pour aller me labourer doucement le dos.

Tout à coup, un énorme craquement sonore retentit dans la grande pièce.

Narcissa poussa un petit cri aigu et s'éloigna illico presto de moi. Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux entremêlés, les joues rouges.

Je grognai de mécontentement en me redressant : Foutus _elfes_!

Keya, notre elfe de maison la plus dévouée, avait une tête rouge tomate et se tortillait maladroitement les mains en se confondant dans des excuses inaudibles et pitoyables.

-QUOI? claquai-je, énervé.

L'elfe courba l'échine sous le ton acerbe et s'empressa de débiter :

-Les effets du jeune Malefoy sont arrivés!

-Bien! J'irai le chercher! Maintenant ouste! crachai-je.

Keya s'inclina en vitesse puis transplana avant qu'on ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Je lâchai un énorme soupir et me retournai vers ma femme. Celle-ci avait fait semblant de se préoccuper de nouveau de son journal et avait le nez plongé dedans. Quand l'elfe partit, et en sentant mon regard appuyé, elle abaissa le papier sous son nez puis me fixa à son tour. Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle éclata de rire. Sa bonne humeur fut contagieuse, car deux secondes plus tard, je riais avec elle.

Finalement, on se calma et je m'approchai d'elle pour continuer les petites douceurs qu'on se faisait avant qu'elles ne soient injustement interrompues. Mais ma déesse m'arrêta en pouffant :

-Va prévenir ton fils!

-Pas envie… répondis-je en posant mes lèvres sur son nez délicat.

Narcissa ferma les yeux et chercha ma bouche de ses propres lèvres. Après un baiser langoureux, elle chuchota :

-Tu vas prévenir ton fils et je te promets que tu ne dormiras pas cette nuit…

Je grognai de nouveau en me détachant de ma dulcinée. Je poussai ensuite un soupir à fendre l'âme en me levant et en me dirigeant vers la porte sous l'œil victorieux de ma femme :

-Tu regretteras ce soir… dis-je en ouvrant la porte du salon.

-Je n'attends que ça! entendis-je quand je fus dans le couloir.

Maintenant, trouver la chambre de mon fils. C'était bien l'un des seuls endroits que je connaissais dans ce château. Mais pas à partir de la salle familiale numéro 4. Même ma femme et Drago avaient l'air de s'en sortir mieux que moi dans ce labyrinthe.

J'allais devoir mettre des plans à chaque couloir, si ça continuait!

Furieux, je sortis encore une fois cette stupide carte de ma robe et l'observai attentivement. Puis je me rendis compte que la chambre de Drago se situait à quelques étages plus hauts, au cinquième. Je fourrai le papier à sa place initiale en me dirigeant vers les escaliers et commençai mon ascension. Mais au bout d'un moment, mes jambes me firent souffrir.

Note à moi-même : Faire comme ces pas-si-imbéciles-de-Moldus et ensorceler toutes ces marches en escaliers roulants.… Ou envoyer des elfes pour faire les messages à mon fils, dorénavant.

Quand, épuisé, je parvins enfin à l'étage (je n'irai jamais jusqu'au septième! D'ailleurs, il y avait quoi là-bas?), je fus surpris d'entendre d'étranges bruits.

Des cris?

Il gueulait tout seul, l'imbécile?

Oui il se disputait avec quelqu'un?

Secouant la tête je m'aventurai dans le couloir. Mais au fur et à mesure que j'atteignais le fond du corridor, les sons que j'avais entendus auparavant devinrent plus distincts.

Oh-oh.

Hum…ce n'était indubitablement pas des bruits d'une quelconque engueulade.

Mon pervers de fils, qui n'avait même pas été fichu d'insonoriser sa chambre, gémissait, haletait et émettait des râles de jouissance derrière la porte qui me faisait face.

Pfff! Il avait hérité de ses parents celui-là.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je fis volte-face et rebroussai chemin dans le couloir. Mais au milieu des gémissements de Drago, j'entendis un « Ooooh ouuuii Ériiiic…! ».

Je me stoppai instantanément.

Mon cerveau fit un blocage.

« Oooh ouuuiii Éric.. »…

Éric…

Éric…

Éric comme pomme d'Adam…

Éric comme pénis…

Éric comme…mec…

**WWWWHHAAAAATTTT!?**

Je me retournai et sortis ma baguette d'un geste. En trois pas, je fus à nouveau devant la porte et la fis carrément exploser. Des bouts de bois furent expulsés un peu partout et un énorme nuage de poussières s'éleva autour de moi. Mais après un instant, il se dissipa me laissant voir un affreux spectacle.

Mon fils était bel et bien là, à quatre pattes sur son lit, chevauché par-derrière par un homme. Leurs deux corps nus étaient ruisselants de sueur et ils me montrèrent un dernier mouvement de hanche avant de se stopper.

_J'allais me crever les yeux._

L'explosion les avait fait dangereusement sursauter et ils me lancèrent un regard empli de stupeur.

-P-père? bafouilla Drago en arborant une teinte livide.

Le dénommé Éric, un beau brun aux yeux ambrés, n'en menait pas large non plus. Il se retira de Drago (Oh Seigneur…) et se retourna vers moi, son…son… _truc_ brandi devant ma tronche!

Il allait m'attaquer avec, c'est pas vrai!

Le visage de Drago vira au rouge écrevisse et il alla se réfugier sous les draps tandis que son amant s'apprêtait à prendre la parole pour me calmer:

-Monsieur, on vous jure que…ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

Je vis rouge. J'allais faire exploser sa tête et lui trancher ce qu'il avait entre les jambes!

D'un pas rageur, je m'avançai vers ma future victime qui commença légèrement à trembler, et avec raison. Je lui empoignai les cheveux avec vigueur et le força à se lever sous ses gémissements de douleur.

-AH OUI? ET TU VAS ME DIRE QUE JE N'AI PAS VU TA QUEUE ENFONCÉE DANS LE DERRIÈRE DE MON FILS?

-Père! s'écria Drago horrifié par le traitement que je faisais subir à son amant et par mon langage plus que grossier pour un Malefoy.

Je ne l'écoutai pas et entrainai un Éric pleurnichant hors de la chambre.

Moi j'allais lui enfoncer d'autre chose dans les fesses (désolé mère, que votre âme repose en paix), mon pied oui!

-Monsieur..,aïe! s'il vous plait! Je n'ai pas de, aïe! se débattit ma jeune victime en tentant de desserrer l'emprise de ma main sur ses cheveux.

Je l'ignorai en resserrant ma poigne. En moins de deux, malgré les innombrables escaliers, nous nous retrouvâmes devant l'entrée principale. J'ouvris la porte à volée et je jetai le Éric sans ménagement sur le perron. Le petit, toujours nu comme un ver, se retourna, le regard suppliant :

-Mais, monsieur, je vous en prie…

-HORS DE MA VUE!

L'adolescent se releva précipitamment, les yeux hagards. Il observa autour de lui, puis sa vue s'arrêta sur moi. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il joignit ses mains d'un geste implorant :

-Mais…mes habits…

C'en fut trop. Je me saisis de ma baguette et lui lançai un sort qu'il évita adroitement. Le pauvre dévala les escaliers et s'enfuit à toute jambe sous une pluie de maléfices que je lui jetai.

Lorsqu'il disparut, je claquai la porte en faisant trembler ce qui était aux alentours.

_Il y en avait un qui allait m'entendre!_

Oh mais… je ne pouvais pas aller dans sa chambre… il devait sûrement régler un petit problème…

J'allais vomir.

Répugné, je décidai d'aller rejoindre ma femme dans le salon familial. Je gravis les escaliers quatre par quatre et entrai avec fracas à l'intérieur de la salle en faisant sursauter Cissy.

-Mais quel est donc tout ce boucan? demanda-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

Je refermai la porte rageusement et m'approchai d'un pas énervé.

-Il se trouve que ton fils aime se faire RENTRER-DES-BAGUETTES!

Les yeux ma belle blonde s'agrandirent encore plus et elle ouvrit la bouche, ahurie. Elle fit ensuite une affreuse grimace de dix secondes sans bouger. Puis, comme s'il y avait eu un déclic, elle se détendit étrangement, haussa les épaules et retourna à son journal. Elle avait accepté.

Une grimace de 10 secondes. Pourquoi c'était aussi simple avec les femmes?

-Tu n'es pas plus étonnée que ça? demandai-je, ébahi. Il aime se faire rentrer des baguettes et tu ne dis rien?

-En tout cas, on sait d'où il tient ça! s'exclama ma femme en me lançant un regard noir.

Bon là, ça va! Je lui avais demandé qu'une seule fois! Puis moi c'était une _vraie_ baguette.

Hum…bref.

-Puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, poursuivit Narcissa. Ça ne réduira pas mon nombre de petits-enfants alors…

-Mais ça coûte une fortune!

-Fortune que nous avons largement, mon cher, répliqua-t-elle, cinglante.

Où était donc cette époque où les femmes ne pouvaient tenir tête à leur mari? Loin, décidément…

Un scintillement argenté, à quelques mètres de nous, détourna notre attention. Un puma se matérialisa devant nos yeux et nous chercha du regard. Quand il nous repéra, le patronus s'exclama de la voix paniquée de Drago :

-Père, je peux tout t'expliquer!

-On verra ça! répondis-je sèchement. Amène-toi, tout de suite!

-Justement…vous êtes où? demanda le patronus.

-Dans la salle familiale du troisième.

-On a une salle familiale là-bas?

Foutue-trop-grande-maison!

-Oui dans l'aile E, emprunte les escaliers centraux et tourne sur ta droite!

-Je…ok, j'arrive.

Dix minutes plus tard - il avait dû se perdre le pauvre – les deux portes du salon s'ouvrirent sur un Drago aux joues légèrement rosées. Au moins, il était habillé, c'était déjà ça.

Au secours, j'allais faire des cauchemars…

Dray s'avança d'un pas hésitant et se passa une main timide dans ses cheveux.

-Heu… père… c'est que… Je… m'expliqua très clairement mon si intelligent fils.

Il se tut en se voyant ridicule et nous nous toisâmes quelques secondes. Cissy nous observa mi-curieuse, mi-amusée par la situation.

Je n'y comprenais rien à rien! Drago était un homme beau comme un dieu, il était grand et surtout, viril! D'accord, il n'avait pas un seul poil sur le torse (et je le soupçonnais dangereusement de s'épiler), mais il était vraiment loin d'avoir l'air d'une tapette! Il ne marchait pas les fesses serrées, ne croisait pas les jambes en s'assoyant et ne levait pas le petit doigt quand il buvait dans un verre!

Alors pourquoi?

Mon stupide fils sembla avoir repris ses esprits, car il poussa un énorme soupir et lâcha :

-D'accord, c'est vrai! Ce que tu as vu ans la chambre (grimace de ma part) n'était pas le fruit de ton imagination! J'aime aussi les hommes, voilà.

«Aussi» ???

-Comment ça « aussi »! m'étranglai-je.

-Heu… dit Drago perplexe. Ben, j'aime les femmes et les hommes, je ne vois pas…

-PARCE QU'EN PLUS TU NE PEUX PAS TE CONTENTER D'UN SEUL SEXE!

J'allais m'évanouir!

_C'était pire que je ne croyais!_

Ah misère! Comment avais-je donc éduqué mon enfant!

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils, un peu perdu.

-Papa, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, tu sais bien que tous les adolescents sorciers passent par là…

Ah l'adolescence… Une époque où on avait de la gelée dans le cerveau et où on ne pensait qu'avec ce qui était entre nos jambes. Puis on faisait des choses stupides. _Comme batifoler avec des hommes ET des femmes!_

-Ça ne te permet pas à toi de faire des choses aussi dégradantes et ô honteuses pour un Malefoy! m'écriai-je.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais essayé avec un homme! rétorqua ma progéniture.

Zut…

Où était donc cette époque où les femmes _et_ _les enfants_ ne pouvaient tenir tête à l'homme de la maison?... Loin, loin, loin…

Narcissa abaissa brusquement son journal sur la table basse devant mon silence et me fixa, étonnée. Elle s'attendait sûrement que je réponde d'emblée que non je n'avais jamais couché avec un homme.

Mais comme il l'avait dit… tout le monde passait par là…alors…

-Heu…dis-je. Peut-être une seule fois… Mais dans ma plus tendre-tendre-tendre enfance!

-Dans ta plus tendre-tendre-tendre _enfance_? me répondit Drago avec un petit sourire narquois. C'est encore plus répugnant, ma foi!

J'allais lui faire bouffer son sourire et lui arracher la tête tout de suite!

-Débarrasse le plancher et ne t'avise plus à ramener quiconque ne portant pas de soutien-gorge!

Triomphant, Drago s'enfuit joyeusement de la salle. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il allait se perdre dans cette maison trop grande pendant un bon deux heures!

Je me retournai vers ma femme qui continuait à m'observer. Elle leva ensuite un sourcil :

-Dans ta plus tendre-tendre-tendre enfance…?

-C'est bon, la ferme… maugréai-je.

oooOOOooo

* * *

**POV Ginny Weasley**

-Allez, Harry! s'écria Hermione.

Ça paraissait, le pauvre était épuisé, claqué, mort. C'était trop lui demander. C'était de la torture pure et simple. Il aurait abandonné si ce n'avait pas été l'insistance d'Hermione et la mienne. Cinq heures qu'on lui faisait subir toutes sortes de souffrances.

Le shopping, ce n'était pas le truc d'Harry Potter.

-Hermione, non, s'il te plait.., supplia le Survivant.

Catégorique, sa meilleure amie lui tendit une chemise à manche longue et un pantalon propre. Son ami baissa les bras et prit mollement les deux vêtements avant de se diriger tel un zombi dans sa cabine d'essayage.

Nous étions dans le magasin d'Alice Piguigui, sur le chemin de traverse. Ici, on y vendait autant des habits style sorcier, que style moldu. Hermione, Luna et moi avions pensé que ce serait le magasin parfait pour le petit relookage du jeune héros. Eh oui! C'était vrai quoi! La guerre était finie et on avait tous été récompensés, malgré nos refus, d'une énorme somme d'argent qui nous avait tous fait rougir. Et maintenant, les journalistes sorciers ne nous lâchaient plus. Un magazine, au grand dam de nous tous, avait même été publié sur nos vies. Allant de « Comment George Weasley supporte son deuil? » à « Qu'a mangé Hermione Granger au petit déjeuné? ». Bref, tout le monde avait été d'accord pour dire que le célèbre Harry Potter ne pouvait se permettre de se trimballer avec les vieux habits trois fois trop grands de son cousin. Alors, en si bonnes amies que nous étions, Hermione, Luna et moi, on avait décidé de remédier à ça!

Harry passa une tête hors de la cabine et pinça les lèvres, gêné :

-Les filles, quand même… cette tenue est ridicule…

-Harry… SORS!

Sous le ton impérieux de sa meilleure amie, Harry s'extirpa de sa cabine à contrecœur.

J'allais avoir une crise cardiaque.

La pire erreur de ma vie; avoir été d'accord pour qu'on rompe avant d'avoir couché avec lui. « Ginny, je crois qu'on ne s'aime plus! », la belle affaire!

On aurait dit que sa rupture lui avait donné l'envie de se mettre en forme! C'était vraiment pas juste!

Harry, cet été, avait tenté d'oublier toutes les horreurs de la guerre en se défoulant dans le sport. Puis ça avait marché. Trop même. Il était encore très mince, mais son corps était maintenant finement musclé et me faisait, par le fait même, grandement baver!

Puis là, il était simplement trop beau avec son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche sur laquelle il avait enfilé une simple veste acajou. À mon grand soulagement, il n'avait pas attaché la chemise jusqu'au menton, mais avait laissé ouverts 2 petits boutons.

-T'es super Harry, lui sourit gentiment Hermione. Tu achèteras cette tenue, peu importe ce que tu en dis.

Elle continua à lui sourire comme si de rien n'était. Mais au fond de ce petit sourire angélique se cachait une détermination sans borne. La preuve était qu'on avait réussi à faire acheter à Harry 5 paires de pantalons « trop moulants! », 4 chemises « encore trop moulantes!», 4 cols en V « RI-DI-CU-LE-MENT trop moulants! », plusieurs t-shirts et 3 vestes. Harry ne savait pas la définition de « moulant ». C'était loin de lui coller à la peau, ça lui allait parfaitement, tout simplement! Sauf peut-être celui qu'il venait d'enfiler. Comme c'était un pantalon propre, ce dernier était un _tout petit peu_ plus ajusté. Mais bon, moulant ou pas, un simple regard d'Hermione le faisait capituler!

Bien que son fameux regard n'avait malheureusement pas marché avec l'ensemble; pantalon en cuir noir/petite camisole noir/ chapeau et bottes de cowboy… Même quand j'avais demandé à Harry s'il pouvait le mettre juste pour moi dans ma chambre et me faire une petite danse avec.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il avait refusé.

« Mais Ginny! On ne sort plus ensemble…! ».

Je ne vois toujours pas où était le rapport.

-Bien, maintenant, fais voir de dos, intima Hermione à Harry.

Celui-ci rougit sans explication, mais s'exécuta quand même en se retournant.

Gggggggggrrrrrrrr! Miam-miam miam! Wouf-wouf-wouf!

Harry nous offrit une magnifique paire de fesses superbement rebondie en spectacle. Ni trop gros, ni trop petit, ce joli popotin ne nous donnait qu'une envie; s'en saisir et ne plus le lâcher! Je vis même Hermione ouvrir la bouche, rougir et se détourner, honteuse. Une vieille vendeuse ne put non plus s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil devant cette merveille avant de se reprendre et de poursuivre son chemin.

Le Survivant semblait attendre notre réaction anxieusement. Voyant qu'on ne disait rien, il se passa une main sur la fesse gauche, comme pour déplisser le tissu. Un geste tellement innocent, mais qui m'envoyait vers des rêves pas trop catholiques…

-Tu as des splendides fesses, Harry, dit Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

Elle ne l'avait dit ni d'une voix taquine, ni d'une voix perverse, ni d'une voix sérieuse. Simplement perdue et rêveuse, simplement Lunaesque.

Les joues d'Harry s'enflammèrent. Hermione s'étouffa avec sa propre salive et moi je m'écroulai par terre de rire.

-Heu… merci, je suppose…hésita Harry, le visage toujours en feu.

-Le garçon ou la fille qui t'aura aura de la chance…continua Luna d'une voix perdue.

Harry tiqua au mot « garçon ». Il avait toujours eu un peu de mal avec notre philosophie sorcière, comme quoi l'homosexualité était considérée aussi normalement que l'hétérosexualité. Apparemment, les Moldus n'étaient pas aussi cléments.

Moi, j'avais eu des doutes sur Harry. Le jour où il m'avait plaqué.

Je veux dire… c'était rare les mecs qui me résistaient! J'étais bien foutue, j'étais belle, puis en plus, j'étais amusante!

Bon… Je me faisais trop penser à Malefoy là.

Mais quand même…

-Allons-y! Il faut encore passer chez le coiffeur et dans une lunetterie! Va te changer Harry! s'exclama Hermione en prenant la pile de vêtements qui trônaient sur une table.

-Co-coiffeur? _Lunetterie!_ Non mais ça va pas! s'écria le concerné. Je vais me coiffer nulle part!

Harry croisa les bras, déterminé, et toisa Hermione du regard d'un air furibond. Il détestait qu'on parle de ses cheveux. Personnellement, je trouvais que ça lui faisait un genre assez mignon avec sa touffe indomptable. Mais ses lunettes, c'était l'horreur; une affreuse paire de verres rondes, dont la monture était toute distordue.

-C'est vrai que tu pourrais au moins changer tes lunettes, ça t'irait bien, dit Luna en tournoyant avec une robe fleurie qu'elle avait trouvée on ne savait où.

Harry Potter baissa les bras, vaincu. Luna avait parlé. Et quand Luna Lovegood disait un truc lucide, bien que ce fusse rare, c'était toujours vrai.

-D'accooord! J'arrive! soupira notre bel ami avant de retourner tête basse dans sa cabine d'essayage.

Hermione et moi, on se lança un regard complice : Harry allait faire fureur à l'école la semaine prochaine!

Notre ami ressortit sa tête de sa cabine et nous pointa du doigt :

-Mais pas question qu'on touche à mes cheveux!

On verra ça, Potter…On verra ça…

 


	2. La pieuvre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila le deuxième chapitre!

10hr43

Le quai de la voie 9 3/4 grouillait de monde. C'était à peine si on pouvait y distinguer quelque chose. Il fallait dire aussi que deux fois plus d'élèves de septième se présentaient à la fameuse école de sorcellerie, cette année-là. La guerre avait fait de nombreuses des victimes et en avait blessé plus d'un. Mais elle était finie et tout le monde voulait repartir du bon pied. Notamment, en finissant ses études!

Un grand homme blond et son fils, tout aussi blond, bousculaient les gens sans même s'excuser pour tenter de passer à travers cette foule. Ils étaient loin de manquer de manières, ils étaient simplement un peu trop absorbés par une certaine conversation pour faire attention aux exclamations outrées des personnes qu'ils écartaient durement de leur chemin :

-Pour la dernière fois, père; NON JE NE M'ÉPILE PAS! s'exclama Drago Malefoy, exacerbé.

-J'ai vu cette crème l'autre jour… répondit son père d'un ton suspicieux en le suivant derrière.

-C'était pour mes cheveux!

-Et ce rasoir…?

-Pour ma BAR-BE!

-Aaaa-HA! Donc, tu as de la barbe!

-Pff! OUI! Et je me l'enlève, comme tout le monde!

-Tu devrais alors avoir aussi du poil sur le  _torse_!

Drago se prit la tête dans les mains; _il_   _n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait cette conversation avec son père_!

Le garçon n'y comprenait rien; c'était répugnant de faire des galipettes avec un ours! Tous les garçons n'étaient pas velus, bonté divine! C'était quoi le problème à son père!

Non, en fait, il savait pertinemment quel était le problème de son père. Depuis qu'il l'avait découvert avec ce cher Éric, son géniteur surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes potentiellement un peu trop « efféminés ».

Drago poussa un soupir agacé; ce n'était pas parce qu'il se sautait des mecs qu'il allait finir en gonzesse!

-Dis, tu ne t'épiles pas là où…tu sais, là où…. continua Lucius Malefoy d'une voix hésitante.

NON! Il ne venait quand même pas de poser cette question!

Drago Malefoy émit un cri indigné, se boucha profondément les oreilles et repartit à travers la foule sans attendre son père. Lucius, en voyant son fils s'enfuir, poussa un grognement mécontent et frappa le sol de sa canne hors de prix.

Cet imbécile lui avait encore tourné le dos!

-Reviens ici, rejeton sans cervelle! s'écria le père en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Son fils accéléra le pas. Heureusement qu'il le voyait simplement trois mois durant toute son année scolaire, celui-là!

-Où est ma mère…? gémit le jeune Serpentard.

Narcissa avait eu un contretemps et n'avait malheureusement pas pu venir assister au départ de son fils. Le Ministère l'avait sollicité pour un interrogatoire sur les anciens Mangemorts encore en cavale dans la région. La famille Malefoy, contrairement à beaucoup, avait été acquittée lors de leur procès. Personne n'avait oublié, bien entendu, que Narcissa Malefoy avait grandement participé à la victoire contre Voldemort à la Grande Bataille de Poudlard.

Et, à sa première journée d'école, elle n'avait jamais autant manqué à son fils!

Drago se retourna et vit son père derrière, profanant des injures contre lui, bousculer les gens pour essayer de l'atteindre.

Deux choix s'offraient au jeune blond : 1) se cacher dans le train et risquer une mort certaine et douloureuse à son retour, 2) faire face à son père et ses embarrassantes questions de pilosités.

Se cacher, bien entendu!

Drago s'apprêtait à grimper dans le train et à se faufiler dans les filets à bagages s'il le fallait, quand une main ferme lui saisit le bras et l'obligea à faire volte-face.

- _Je te tiens_! Alors,  _cher fils_ , on tente de fuir? dit Lucius avec un sourire diabolique. Maintenant, revenons à nos moutons…

Mais un énorme sifflement résonna dans la gare entière et coupa court à l'interrogatoire gênant que s'apprêtait à faire subir Lucius Malefoy à son fils; il était l'heure de monter à bord!

Drago se déroba de la poigne de son père avec soulagement; Merlin avait eu pitié de lui!

Il fit ensuite un beau sourire à son aîné qui arborait un visage furieux.

-On se voit aux congés de Noël, mon  _cher père_! salua le fils avant de grimper dans le train.

Lucius lui jeta un regard noir et lui lança en guise d'au revoir :

-On continuera cette conversation pendant les vacances!

Regardant par la fenêtre, Drago pinça les lèvres; son père était tout à fait le genre à s'en souvenir. Mais au moins, il avait quelques mois de répit.

Bon sang, c'était passé proche…

oooOOOooo

* * *

 

**POV Harry Potter**

Ça avait été dur.

Très dur.

Mes lunettes… Mes jolies petites lunettes, je les avais depuis que j'étais né! Oui, elles étaient légèrement tordues et un peu dépassées. Mais c'était mes… _bébés_! Je revoyais encore leur mine déconfite quand la cruelle Ginny Weasley les avait vulgairement jetées à la poubelle. Je les avais abandonnées. Pas un geste pour les retenir. J'avais pourtant essayé de leur offrir une fin plus glorieuse. Mais personne n'avait été chaud-chaud avec mon idée d'enterrement…

« Harry… CE NE SONT QUE DES PUTAINS DE LUNETTES! » avait hurlé Ron.

Non… c'était LES lunettes.

Nul ne me comprendrait jamais.

Dans ma chambre du Terrier, j'examinai la nouvelle paire de binocles « trooooop stylée » que Ginny et Hermione avaient soigneusement choisie pour moi. Elles étaient rectangulaires avec un contour noir autour des verres. Le côté de la monture était épais et arborait la même couleur. Poussant un soupir, je les enfilai et m'observai dans le miroir qui me faisait face.

Bon… je devais l'avouer, elles n'étaient pas mal… Ça me changeait littéralement le visage.

Mais jamais elles ne combleraient le trou qu'avaient laissé mes anciennes lunettes….Jamais…

-HARRY! CESSE DE TE LAMENTER SUR TES VIELLES LUNETTES ET DESCENDS! ON EST EN RETARD! Hurla Molly Weasley plusieurs étages plus bas.

En me demandant comment diable Molly Weasley avait pu deviner mes pensées, je m'empressai de boucler ma valise et de sortir de la chambre. Après avoir failli débouler des escaliers, je parvins au rez-de-chaussée où presque toute la famille Weasley et Hermione m'attendaient.

Ron, au plus grand bonheur de tous, avait cessé de grandir. Déjà pas mal musclé, il avait décidé de venir s'entrainer avec moi pendant les vacances. Résultat; il avait encore plus gagné en muscle et on avait l'impression qu'il pouvait défoncer un mur avec son poing. Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si ce n'était qu'elle avait un peu maigri et que ses cheveux semblaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'auparavant. Point en commun que j'avais avec elle. Ginny, quant à elle, avait pris de vrais traits de femme. Elle était vraiment belle maintenant. Mais le truc, c'était qu'elle le savait, ce qui était un peu agaçant. Elle sortait cet argument pour se justifier à toutes les sauces.

Ça avait été l'un de mes plus beaux étés. On avait pleuré les morts, bien sûr, mais on aurait dit que tout le monde s'était entendu pour ne pas se laisser abattre. Après la bataille, malgré notre récente victoire, la mort de Lupin, Tonks et Fred avait plané longtemps dans la maison. Dans d'autres circonstances, cette ambiance lugubre aurait pu facilement s'étirer pendant des mois, voire, des années. Mais pas cette fois-ci. On avait trop souffert durant la guerre, on voulait revivre. Petit à petit, j'avais vu des sourires renaître sur les visages des habitants du Terrier. Puis ensuite, étaient venus les voix joyeuses, et enfin, les rires.

George, Bill, Fleur, Percy et Charlie se tenaient également près de la porte d'entrée et m'adressèrent un sourire moqueur lorsqu'ils me virent.

Quand je m'approchai de la famille, Molly fit une moue et passa une main dans mes cheveux en tentant de les aplatir vigoureusement.

Pour mes cheveux, contrairement aux lunettes, ça n'avait pas marché.

Hermione, Luna et Ginny avaient bien tenté de m'amener chez le coiffeur. De force, vous l'aurez deviné. Enfin, surtout Hermione et Ginny. Luna était un peu trop ailleurs, comme d'hab.

Bref, assis sur un siège dans un fameux salon de coiffure, mon coiffeur, un certain «Joooo-jo », avait fait les yeux ronds en évaluant ma tête. Puis, après des heures de travail et à la sueur de son front, il avait finalement réussi à aboutir à quelque chose.

Il avait même affirmé que mes cheveux l'avaient attaqué.

Mais bon, il exagérait, quoi.

Bien que je l'avais senti se débattre étrangement un moment donné. Même Hermione et Ginny étaient (c'était ce qu'elles m'avaient raconté, en tout cas) venues l'aider à se défaire de mes mèches de cheveux qui avaient apparemment « bizarrement poussés pour venir s'enrouler autour des poignets du coiffeur et lui couper la circulation ». Bah, je ne sais pas, tout se passait en arrière de moi et les filles avaient insisté pour qu'on m'installe à une place sans miroir. Donc si cette histoire était vraie, rien ne pouvait me le confirmer. Même si j'avais effectivement vu les poignets très rouges du coiffeur.

Il nous avait chargé le double du prix.

On était alors rentré, les filles excitées et moi avec une étrange sensation d'avoir froid à la tête. Et, bien sûr, ma nouvelle coupe avait été accueillie avec enthousiasme.

Mais le lendemain, à la grande horreur des filles, mes cheveux avaient repoussé comme avant.

-On y va Harry, me dit Molly. Sinon, le train partira sans vous!

George, Bill, Fleur, Percy et Charlie nous souhaitèrent une bonne rentrée et nous montâmes dans l'illustre voiture magiquement modifiée d'Arthur Weasley. Il démarra et ce fut parti pour un voyage long et pénible. La route jusqu'à la gare n'était pas si loin, mais on fut pris dans un embouteillage monstre au centre-ville. En plus, il faisait chaud à crever cette journée-là et le climatiseur de l'auto était en panne. Molly n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur son siège nerveusement et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à l'heure de sa montre qui s'approchait dangereusement du 11 heures. Quand on fut enfin arrivé à destination, on sauta rapidement de la voiture et on s'élançant à l'intérieur de la gare.

Les Moldus devant qui on courait nous regardèrent bizarrement, mais on n'y fit pas attention : il était bientôt l'heure!

-Dépêchez, dépêchez! nous pressa Molly en nous faisant un geste pour traverser en quatrième vitesse la barre 9 3/4.

Je fus le premier à franchir la barrière. De l'autre côté, les pistons du Poudlard Express émirent un énorme sifflement pour l'embarquement. Tout le monde sur le quai montait déjà dans les voitures ou faisait leur dernier au revoir et leur dernière bise. Les Weasley et Hermione me rejoignirent 1 minute plus tard et on ne tarda pas à grimper dans le train après avoir souhaité une bonne année à Moly et à Arthur.

-Soyez sages, nous dit Moly pendant que nous grimpions les escaliers. Pas de bêtises! Vous n'avez plus de raison!

Hermione, Ron et moi, on se lança un regard en souriant; on n'avait pas toujours besoin de raisons pour faire des bêtises…

oooOOOooo

* * *

Le train s'ébroua et émit un autre sifflement sonore, annonçant son départ. Le convoi s'ébranla et commença lentement à avancer. Sur le quai, tous les parents (sauf un certain homme blond avec sa canne) agitèrent la main jusqu'au premier virage du train.

À l'intérieur, le trio d'or et Ginny faisaient inconsciemment la course avec les autres élèves qui cherchaient également des compartiments vides. Manque de bol; les meilleures places avaient été réservées à ceux qui s'étaient levés tôt!

Soudain, Harry, par inadvertance, percuta une fille de son épaule. L'élève, une jolie brune, s'arrêta et fixa le jeune héros. Croyant qu'elle était indignée par cet incident, Harry s'excusa poliment. Mais la fille était à des kilomètres de se préoccuper de ce fait.

-Harry…Potter? s'exclama-t-elle.

Surpris, le garçon regarda ses amis et repporta son attention sur la brune;

-Euh…oui? hésita-t-il.

Il comprenait, d'accord, que les gens dans la rue réagissent de cette façon en l'apercevant. Après tout, il venait de vaincre le plus dangereux sorcier de tous les temps. Mais à l'école, les élèves le côtoyaient depuis des années! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à cette fille?

La fille en question coula un regard appréciateur de haut en bas sur le jeune héros. Elle releva ensuite la tête et lui décocha un sourire coquin :

-Moi c'est Sandra, se présenta-t-elle. Si un jour ça te prend…sache que je serai toujours partante pour un code 1… ou un code 5 de temps en temps, si tu es sage…

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil provocateur et repartit dans le couloir sans avoir donné le temps à Harry de réagir. Le garçon jeta un autre coup d'œil à ses trois amis qui haussèrent les épaules.

« Code 1 »? « Code 5 »? C'était quoi ce délire?

Harry secoua la tête, préféra oublier cette rencontre et se mit à la recherche de Neville et Luna. Ceux-ci étaient installés tout au fond du train, à leur droite. Le trio d'or et Ginny ouvrirent la porte du compartiment sous l'accueil chaleureux du Gryffondor et de la Serdaigle. Luna était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe d'été rose et jaune. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon et ses oreilles étaient ornées de boucles représentant des cygnes. C'était bien dommage, se dit Harry, qu'elle fût aussi bizarre; elle aurait pu ravager des cœurs. Neville, tout comme Hermione, avait maigri durant l'été et ses habits semblaient légèrement trop grands sur lui. Il fouilla un peu dans le bric-à-brac qu'il avait fait sur le siège et en extirpa trois lettres.

-McGonagall vous cherchait tout à l'heure. Elle avait ça à vous remettre, dit Neville en tendant les trois enveloppes blanches à Hermione, Harry et Ron.

Fronçant les sourcils, les Gryffondor s'emparèrent de leur lettre respective où était inscrit leur nom et l'ouvrirent. Ils déplièrent leur papier et commencèrent leur lecture. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils parcoururent les lignes, leur visage s'illumina.

-Mais non… murmura Ron avec un grand sourire.

oooOOOooo

-Une « chambre privilège »? s'exclama Blaise Zabini en lisant la lettre de son meilleur ami par-dessus son épaule.

Drago Malefoy était aux anges. Depuis longtemps qu'il en rêvait! Il n'avait cessé de maudire ces dortoirs où il pouvait entendre absolument  _toutes_ les activités de ses compagnons, aussi banales qu'embarrassantes. Mais avec un petit chez lui, l'année à venir s'annonçait merveilleuse!

Le jeune Serpentard était installé avec ses trois amis dans le plus grand compartiment du train, évidemment. Des petits premières années étaient déjà présents avant qu'ils n'arrivent, mais quelques grognement, des sourcils froncés et une ou deux bonnes promesses des pires sévices qu'ils allaient subir s'ils ne décollaient pas leurs fesses de ces sièges, avait réussir à les faire décamper. Drago s'était alors assis fièrement, heureux d'avoir encore le pouvoir de terroriser les plus jeunes que lui. Son meilleur ami avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de prendre place à ses côtés, laissant le banc d'en face pour Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson.

Le père de Théodore était toujours en prison, mais son fils avait été autorisé à revenir à l'école à la plus grande joie de sa meilleure amie, Pansy. Elle était toujours flanquée avec lui et aurait chigné toute l'année sans la présence du Serpentard.

Pour Blaise, on n'avait jamais eu la preuve que sa mère s'était alliée aux Mangemorts. Les parents de Pansy, par contre, étaient également à Azkaban. Mais comme ni Pansy ni Blaise n'avaient tué personne, et qu'on estimait qu'ils avaient été contraints d'intégrer le cercle de Voldemort, ils avaient pu revenir à l'école de sorcellerie, eux aussi.

Blaise s'empara de la lettre de Drago et la tourna dans tous les sens, comme si ce stratagème allait donner réponse à ses questions :

-Mais tu n'es même pas préfet en chef, ce n'est pas juste, cette chambre privilège!

-Heu… j'imagine que c'est parce que ma mère a sauvé Potter? risqua le Blond.

-Effectivement,  _ta mère_  a sauvé Potter!

-Moi aussi je vais aller en réclamer une chambre privilège! Le fils de la voisine de l'amie à mon père a sauvé le cousin éloigné d'Hermione Granger, se moqua Théodore Nott.

Pansy Parkinson ricana tandis que Drago levait les yeux au ciel.

-Pff, vous êtes tous jaloux parce que dorénavant, moi je n'aurai plus de problème avec mes galipettes!

À son grand bonheur, Drago vit trois visages se renfrogner. Le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient été pris, les deux années auparavant, dans des positions explicites par Rusard et sa chatte, ils ne pouvaient plus les compter!

Même si, il devait bien l'avouer, Drago n'avait pas non plus eu trop de chance avec son père jusqu'à maintenant…

Pansy leva soudainement le nez pour regarder au-dehors. De nombreux élèves erraient encore dans le couloir à la recherche de compartiments, ou plutôt, à la recherche de gens un tant soit peu aimables (donc pas dans leur propre compartiment) pour partager la pièce avec eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dehors? demanda Théo en scrutant lui aussi les passagers.

Pansy se repositionna sur son banc et haussa les épaules :

-Non, j'ai cru voir un nouveau. Sandra parlait d'un mec mignon tout à l'heure, je crois que c'était lui..

Blaise et Drago levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps.

-Sandra n'a que ça comme sujet de conversation; les garçons qui se retrouvent dans son lit et les garçons qui se retrouveront dans un avenir très proche dans son lit, éluda Blaise.

-Donc elle doit parler de moi! dit Drago en toute « humilité » et en passant ses mains derrière sa tête.

-Pour lequel des deux? demanda Pansy avec un sourire.

-Pour les deux! Faut bien que j'innove ma suuuuperbe chambre.

-Ta suuuperbe chambre, avec de la suuuperbe magouille en dessous! imita son ami noir.

-Ou plutôt, du suuuuper « Sevy »! le nargua Théo.

Drago pinça les lèvres devant ses amis qui se moquaient de lui :

-N'importe quoi! Sev n'a strictement rien à voir là-dedans!

oooOOOooo

* * *

**POV Drago Malefoy**

-Sev, c'est toi, pour ma chambre privilège? demandai-je à mon parrain en abattant mes mains sur sa table de travail.

Severus Rogue avait dangereusement sursauté quand j'étais rentré en trombe dans son bureau, le lendemain. Il m'avait alors lancé un regard irrité avant de claquer :

-Bien sûr que c'est moi! Tu penses que c'est dû à ton incomparable bravoure que tu as reçu cet avantage?

Sachant que je m'étais pratiquement caché sous les jupes de ma mère tout au long de la bataille, j'en déduis que la bonne réponse n'était probablement pas « oui ».

Aïe, mon pauvre égo en prenait un coup! J'allais répondre quoi moi aux autres quand ils allaient me poser la question?

Mais je ne pouvais pas trop me plaindre; ma chambre était divine. La veille, comme chaque année, on avait tous assisté au somptueux repas habituel de la rentrée après la répartition des premières années. McGonagall était devenue directrice à la place de Rogue, et celui-ci était maintenant son bras droit en quelque sorte.

Ensuite, épuisé, chaque élève était reparti dans la salle commune de sa maison… sauf pour cinq d'entre nous!

Potter, Granger, Weasley et Londubat avaient également bénéficié des « chambres privilèges ». Et je peux vous dire qu'ils me lancèrent un regard plein de points d'interrogation quand ils virent que je faisais aussi parti du groupe. Ils s'étaient pourtant abstenus de tout commentaire.

McGonagall nous avait alors conduit jusqu'au cinquième étage dans une section où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds.

Tout au long des deux côtés du couloir, se trouvaient des portes, qui devaient, j'imaginai, cacher les fameuses chambres. Je fus le premier à être mené vers la mienne.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la beauté des lieux me stupéfia. C'était loin d'être tout en vert et gris comme je m'y attendais. C'était plutôt dans des teintes brunes et beiges vraiment classe et extrêmement moderne. La chambre était munie d'un lit grand format et d'un énorme foyer. J'avais également une petite bibliothèque, une garde-robe et une commode pour ranger mes effets. Et, comble du bonheur, une salle de bain personnelle!

Avant de repartir, McGonagall me souhaita bonne nuit et ajouta « que mon nouveau lit ne me permettrait pas plus d'être en retard en cours ».

Je me demandais, par contre, s'il me permettrait de ne  _pas_  assisté aux cours…

Mais Blaise et Théo avaient raison! Severus était bel et bien derrière tout ça!

-Mais pourquoi? demandai-je au professeur.

-Parce que ton père me l'a demandé, aussi simple que ça!

-Mon  _père_?

J'étais ébahi. Mon père faire ce genre de truc pour moi?  _Impossible!_

Mon père voulait mon bien (et encore là, j'avais un sacré doute là-dessus), mais pas à ce point! M'offrir une chambre…? Vraiment…?

Après tout…pourquoi pas? Mon géniteur devait bien, quelque part, m'aimer un peu! Simplement… il avait une façon très-très particulière de me le démontrer. Ouais, à la longue, « simplet de première », « tête de gnome» ou « cerveau de scrout à pétard » pouvait sonner comme des noms affectueux, non…?

Ok, ou peut-être pas.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il avait quelque chose en tête…

-C'est quoi la raison…? dis-je, suspect.

Severus me fit un sourire carnassier.

-Doit-il nécessairement avoir une raison? Peut-être souhaite-t-il simplement ton confort…

-Sev, je suis pas con!

Mon parrain éclata de rire et fouilla dans son tiroir avant de me tendre une lettre. Sans attendre, je lui arrachai des mains. Et ce que j'y trouvai à l'intérieur confirma mes doutes :

_Fils,_

_J'espère que ta chambre te plait, car elle est protégée d'un sort qui repousse toutes conquêtes femelles et_ _SURTOUT_ _, surtout tous spécimens mâles._

_Ne le nie pas, je sais que vous faites des trucs pas très… « hétéros » dans vos dortoirs (et… je ne dis pas ça par expérience, si c'est ce que tu penses… si ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, oublie cette parenthèse)._

_Sur ce, ne me fais pas honte à l'école et garde ce qu'il y a dans ton pantalon, dans ton pantalon._

_Père._

Horrifié, je relevai la tête vers Severus qui se retenait à grande peine pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_Mon père n'avait quand même pas osé!_

-C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE! hurlai-je en agitant furieusement la feuille.

-Quel délire? me demanda « innocemment » mon parrain.

-Sev! Tu sais de quoi je parle! Cette histoire de chambre anti-conquêtes!

-Histoire de chambre anti-conquêtes? s'exclama Sev, faussement surpris, et en se mettant une main sur le cœur. Tu as dû faire quelque chose de grave cet été, ma foi! Raconte-moi donc en détail..

Alors mon père lui avait raconté, hein?

Et ce satané professeur se foutait grave de ma gueule.

J'étais à deux doigts de lui faire bouffer le papier que j'avais en main, quand on toqua à la porte, mettant un frein à mes élans de rage.

Mme Smith, notre professeure d'étude des Moldus, fit son apparition et se stoppa, gênée, en nous voyant en pleine conversation.

Elle était grande, blonde, avec des taches de rousseur à croquer sur le nez. Seul hic; elle était une passionnée des Moldus. Plus personne n'avait quelque chose contre les Moldus, loin de là. Mais tous Sangs Purs s'étaient mis d'accord sur un point; les Moldus étaient vraiment bêtes. Et une personne qui étudiait des bêtises était nécessairement bête, elle aussi. Alors, pour ne pas s'abrutir en sortant avec une fille bête qui étudiait des bêtises, Severus était mieux de rester loin d'elle.

C'était logique.

Voilà pourquoi je tentais de le mettre en garde depuis l'année précédente, mais la douce blonde ne semblait toujours pas le laisser indifférent. Il se mit à légèrement rosir et se passa inconsciemment une main dans les cheveux. Cheveux qu'il avait…. _lavés_?

-Oh, heu, désolée, s'excusa Mme Smith. Je peux repasser plus tard, peut-être?

Rogue s'apprêtait sûrement à lui dire de rester, quand son regard croisa le mien. Je lui fis des petits yeux en secouant légèrement la tête. Il se racla alors la gorge et déclara :

-Oui, peut-être, ce serait une bonne idée.

-Oh… d'accord, répondit timidement la femme. À…à tout à l'heure?

-Ouai, c'est ça.

La professeure d'étude des Moldus referma doucement la porte. Je dardai un regard sur Severus qui s'agita sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

-Quoi? s'enquit-il en fuyant mon regard.

-Non Severus, non.

Il me jeta un regard piteux et fit une légère moue. Et, réalisant qu'il se comportait comme un adolescent en faute et qu'il avait abandonné son masque d'impassibilité, il se reprit et soupira d'agacement :

-Bon, j'ai du boulot! Alors, hors d'ici!

-Mais ma chamb…!

-DEHORS!

Furieux, je lui lançai un regard meurtrier et sortis en claquant la porte de son bureau.

Une chambre  _anti-conquête_! Personne, ayant un minimum de bon sens, ne voudrait me passer son lit pour faire mes nuits de débauches là-dessus!

Au secours! Ma vie était finiiiiiie!

Gémissant presque, je m'aventurai dans les couloirs quasiment déserts en cette heure de déjeuner. En tournant un angle, une magnifique vision s'offrit à moi à quelques mètres d'où je me situais. Un grand garçon mince, mais avec une superbe carrure de dos, avait enlevé sa cape d'école et l'avait passé par-dessus son épaule. Ses pantalons gris me montrèrent une splendide vue de ses fesses rondes et fermes. Waaaa,  _quel derrière!_

L'élève se retourna vers moi, me permettant de le détailler; cheveux noirs broussailleux, yeux vert intense et…une minuscule cicatrice sur le front.

Potter…

Je venais de mater les fesses de Potter.

Je venais de mater les fesses de…POTTER!

NON! MERDE NON!

BON SANG! NON! COMMENT …?  **NON!**

**ÉCOEURANT!**

COMMENT J'AVAIS PU…POTTER?  **NON-NON-NON! MON DIEU, NON!**

Il fallait que je m'enlève cette affreuse pensée, cette affreuse image! Il fallait que j'oublie!

Où était ma baguette?

_Où était ma baguette!_

Ah! Elle était là!

oooOOOooo

* * *

 

Quand il entendit des pas, Harry se retourna pour voir si Ron et Ginny étaient les nouveaux venus. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut Malefoy, il poussa un soupir, prêt à affronter la première dispute de l'année avec le roi des Serpentard.

Mais à sa grande surprise, en l'apercevant, Malefoy arrêta net sa marche et un vent de panique sembla s'abattre sur lui. Ses pupilles s'agitèrent frénétiquement d'horreur. Puis, après ce qui eut l'air d'être un violent débat intérieur, le Serpentard se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa contre sa tempe. Paniqué, Harry s'élança vers lui, s'attendant presque à un suicide (bon sang, sa vue était  _si_ horrible?), mais Malefoy avait déjà lancé :

- _Oubliettes!_

Un voile blanc recouvrit les iris de Malefoy, et le garçon s'effondra par terre. Complètement perdu, Harry continua à s'approcher et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

Est-ce que… Malefoy venait vraiment de se lancer un sort d'oubliette à lui-même ou…?

Le héros jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre avait assisté à cette drôle de scène. Mais le couloir était vide. Le jeune homme soupira et se mit dos à son ennemi en se pinçant l'arrête de nez; il avait toujours su que Malefoy était bizarre. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas à dire, le Blond était névrosé dur…

oooOOOooo

* * *

**POV Drago Malefoy**

Aïe! Ma pauvre tête!

Je sentais le froid des dalles glaciales tenailler ma joue et une sensation d'extrême dureté sous mon corps.

Mais qu'est-ce que… Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais par terre?

L'horreur! Je m'étais évanoui!

Génial, ma chemise allait être toute sale à présent! Et quand je pensais au nombre de souliers malpropres qui avaient foulé ce plancher!

Ma baguette était sous mon nez. Je l'empoignai d'un geste las et me redressai difficilement sur mes coudes. Ma vue, passablement brouillée, s'éclaircit lentement pendant que je tentai de me mettre en position assise. Et quand ma vision devint nette, je vis quelque chose de complètement inattendu. Devant moi, se tenait un élève avec la plus belle paire de fesses n'ayant jamais existée sur Terre.

_Vava-vooooouuuuummmm!_

C'était sûr, ce soir, dans un placard s'il le fallait, je passais une nuit torride avec Mr. Belles Fesses!

Mais le bel inconnu se retourna et je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque.

POTTER?

AAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!

NE ME DITES PAS QUE J'AVAIS PENSÉ ME TAPER POTTER!

 **NON!**  DÉGUEUX! MERLIN, NON!

QUELQU'UN ASSOMEZ-MOI!

_COMMENT…?_

Il fallait que je m'enlève cette vision de la tête! TOUT DE SUITE!

Bien sûr! Ma baguette!

_Où était ma baguette!_

…

…

…Pourquoi, avais-je une étrange impression de déjà vue…?

oooOOOooo

* * *

-Malefoy… mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? s'exclama Harry.

Le blond, toujours au sol, avait de nouveau saisi sa baguette et s'apprêtait à se lancer pour une deuxième fois un sort d'oubliette. Mais juste le fait d'entendre la voix de son ennemi l'irrita au plus haut point :

-Potter, de quoi je me mêle, merde! cracha-t-il.

Ledit Potter ne silla même pas, trop habitué aux rambardes du Blond. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa, moqueur.

Drago secoua sa tête et se força à ne  _pas_ regarder les avant-bras finement musclés de cet imbécile à la cicatrice. Il se leva d'un bond et le lorgna de haut en bas d'un air dégouté.

-Alors Potter… susurra le jeune Malefoy. Je vois que tu as décidé de changer de look… C'est bien dommage que ça ait aussi lamentablement échoué. Tu croyais vraiment qu'une paire de lunettes métamorphoserait ta tête de clown?

Harry perdit son air moqueur et décroisa les bras en serrant les poings.

-La ferme Malefoy!

-Oh je vois! s'écria ce dernier, comme s'il venait de trouver l'idée du siècle. Ce sont pour les journalistes que tu essaies de t'arranger, Potty? Tu as pratiqué ton sourire avec?

Drago toucha un point sensible, et il le savait pertinemment. Il reçut une paire de yeux verts furieuse.

Plusieurs étaient au courant que la popularité qu'il possédait depuis sa toute petite enfance, pesait lourdement sur les épaules d'Harry Potter. Il rêvait parfois de se promener dans les ruelles sans que personne ne l'accoste ou ne lui demande de prendre une photo avec lui. Et le jeune héros, trop aimable pour refuser ou rembarrer qui que ce soit, voyait souvent ses journées partirent en fumée à force de signer des dizaines d'autographes.

Alors, insinuer qu'il avait fait ce changement expressément pour ça, l'enrageait sérieusement!

-Et toi, Malefoy, sous l'ombre de ta mère, que fais-tu pour qu'on parle de toi? Tu te prostitues? Oups! Tu le fais depuis longtemps déjà, excuse-moi! contrecarra Harry.

-Crois-moi, c'est loin d'être une insulte pour moi, répondit sincèrement Drago. Je m'affirme en tant qu'homme, tout simplement. Peut-être que tu devrais essayer, t'arrêterais de nous casser les couilles. Je sais que l'abstinence à trop long terme peut frustrer, mais quand même…

-Je… _je ne suis aucunement sexuellement frustré_! rugit Harry en virant au rouge.

-Vu la couleur de ta tête, laisse-moi en douter… Elle t'a servi à quoi ta Weaslette, durant les vacances? Ou elle était si mauvaise? Dis-le-moi, que je la raye de ma liste de cette semaine.

-Tu m'emmerdes Malefoy!

-Tant mieux, c'est justement le but. Bien Potter, si tu n'as plus rien d'autre à me dire, je te souhaite la plus merdique des journées!

Et sur ce, le Blond tourna les talons et lui fit un doigt d'honneur par-dessus son épaule avant de s'éloigner.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 

C'était mauve, visqueux, gros comme un ballon de foot et doté d'une étrange forme de poire. Mais étant donné que c'était Luna Lovegood qui se promenait avec ce drôle d'objet, personne ne se posa plus de question. Quand elle était allée rencontrer les nymphes du monde de Dawiwi à la lisière de la forêt avec Ginny (même si cette dernière affirmait « qu'elle divaguait et qu'il n'y avait foutrement aucune nymphe! »), les créatures magiques lui avaient remis ce magnifique présent. Elles lui avaient déclaré que c'était pour « ramener une paix définitive dans son école et trouver les deux âmes liées qui étaient la cause de toute cette tension restante. Et qu'ensuite, elles verraient. ». Puis après, les Nymphes s'étaient volatilisées dans un nuage d'étoiles et de rires joyeux.

Luna ne savait toujours pas qui étaient ces deux âmes. Elle ne savait pas non plus si elle devait réellement les chercher. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devait désormais se promener avec ce qu'elle avait intitulé « la Pieuvre ».

-Oh beurk, Luna, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec ce truc, entendit-elle derrière son dos.

La fille se retourna doucement et sourit à ses deux amis. Dans le couloir, Ginny venait d'arriver avec Ron et ils s'arrêtèrent près d'elle. Le garçon regarda l'étrange chose qu'elle avait en main et fronça le nez, dégouté.

-Luna, où es-tu encore allé pêcher ça? s'enquit-il.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard vague :

-Pêcher? Je ne crois pas être allée pêcher…répondit-elle d'une voix perdue. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, je pourrais attraper des LannaKoïdes…

-Oh-oh, on va la perdre… Luna-Luna! Je voulais dire, où as-tu pris ça? reprit Ron en désignant la chose gluante entre ses mains.

Luna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et observa Ron comme s'il venait d'arriver. Elle lui fit un autre énorme sourire et dit :

-Oh! Tu parles de la Pieuvre!

-La…la quoi? s'exclama Ron en haussant les sourcils.

-La Pieuvre, expliqua Luna. Parce que dans ma tête, toutes les pieuvres sont mauves. Et ça me faisait penser à une pieuvre. Mais sans tentacules. Elle vient du monde de Dawiwi, ce sont les nymphes qui me l'ont offerte pour rétablir la paix dans l'école.

-Heu…

-Hoche juste la tête, Ron, hoche juste la tête…le prévint sa sœur entre ses dents.

Comme un automate, le roux suivit le conseil de sa sœur en regardant la blonde bizarrement. Ginny, qui savait depuis un peu plus longtemps comment gérer les folies de son amie, lui sourit comme on sourit à une folle et dit « Mais oui Luna, bien sûr ». Elle claqua ensuite des mains pour mettre terme à cette conversation farfelue.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, on doit faire poireauter Harry, dit-elle. On y va.

Les trois amis se mirent en route à la recherche du jeune héros. Quand ils le repérèrent, au deuxième étage, ils le virent fixer le dos d'un Malefoy qui s'en allait d'un pas nonchalant de l'autre côté du couloir. Les pas du Serpentard résonnèrent durement dans le corridor, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu.

Sûrement la fin d'une de leurs énièmes altercations.

Quand il se retourna, Harry sursauta légèrement en voyant la présence de ses amis. Il sentit sa colère s'estomper et s'avança vers eux. Mais il ralentit le pas en remarquant ce que Luna avait en main.

-Luna… qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il.

-On te présente la Pieuvre! dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui mais, pourquoi ça…clignote comme ça? continua Harry.

Étonnés, les trois autres dévièrent leur vue et observèrent la Pieuvre. Effectivement, celle-ci oscillait maintenant entre le violet mat et le violet si fluorescent qu'il en devenait presque blanc. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait remarqué, Luna se rendit compte qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts la Pieuvre se réchauffer à chaque fois qu'elle devenait lumineuse.

-Je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée, souffla Luna. C'est bizarre.

Ron, Ginny et Harry se jetèrent un coup œil ; il fallait qu'une chose mauve, visqueuse et sortie d'un monde de Dawiwi se mette à clignoter avant que Luna Lovegood ne la trouve bizarre.

La Serdaigle pencha la tête de côté en réfléchissant. Et, sans crier gare, elle s'élança dans la même direction que Malefoy en leur lançant « À plus! Je vais voir les Nymphes! ».

Les trois autres amis l'observèrent s'éloigner, perplexes. Ils se lancèrent ensuite un regard et haussèrent, encore une fois, chacun les épaules.

Essayer de comprendre le comportement de Luna Lovegood devait sûrement susciter une vingtaine d'années d'étude chez les psycomages…

oooOOOooo

À sa grande déception, arrivée près des portes amenant au-dehors, Luna vit que la Pieuvre s'était à nouveau éteinte. Elle la secoua, tapa dessus, mais celle-ci demeura inerte. La Serdaigle baissa les bras; ça ne servait plus à rien d'aller rendre visite aux déesses Dawiwienne. Poussant un soupir elle voulut faire volte-face pour rejoindre ses dortoirs, mais percuta une personne derrière elle. Elle échappa la Pieuvre et l'individu contre qui elle était entrée en collision jura :

-Lovegood, regarde où tu marches, bordel! s'exclama Drago Malefoy en se massant l'épaule droite.

Mais Luna ne l'écoutait pas. Elle regardait la Pieuvre qui s'était remise à briller par intermittence. Elle fit un gros sourire à Drago :

-Elle s'est rallumée!

Le Serpentard la fixa bizarrement.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? tonna Drago, agacé.

Luna lui pointa l'objet du doigt. Le garçon suivit son geste des yeux et fronça le nez, écœuré, en voyant la chose gluante.

-C'est quoi ce truc? demanda-t-il.

-La Pieuvre. Un cadeau des Nymphes du monde de Dawiwi.

Il y eut un instant de silence où Drago attendait le moment où la Blonde allait dire « haha, non c'est une blague ». Mais le moment ne vint pas. Elle s'accroupit simplement pour ramasser sa chose visqueuse et la berça comme un bébé.

Voyant qu'elle ne le charriait pas, Drago leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête et déclara :

-Tu es trop folle pour que je perde mon temps à t'insulter…

Le Serpentard réajusta son élégante cape verte et se passa une main dans les cheveux à peine décoiffés par sa précédente bousculade. Il lança un dernier regard présomptueux à Luna avant de franchir les portes menant au parc.

Et quand les pas du garçon furent suffisamment loin, la Pieuvre s'éteignit à nouveau…


	3. Bye-bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo,
> 
> Voici le chapitre 3! :)
> 
> (Je n'avais pas de bêta en 2011, sooo mistakes are on me)

**POV Drago Malefoy**

_**Abstinence**_ [apstinas] n.f lat. _anstinentia_ : **Déf.3 :** Renoncement volontaire d'une durée déterminée ou indéterminée de toutes pratiques sexuelles.

Ces hommes en noir.

Vous savez, ceux qui déambulaient devant leur bâtiment en souriant aux passants, en saluant des connaissances ou en regardant le ciel comme la plus belle chose créé dans cet univers. Ceux-là mêmes qui nous étonnaient avec leur joie de vivre, leur intégrité et leur ton doux et rassurant quand ils nous disaient qu'ils pardonnaient nos fautes, peu importait leur ampleur. Et nous, pauvres citoyens, quand on les apercevait, soit on s'en contrefichait, soit leur visage honnête nous embarrassait, soit on les admirait.

Vous l'avez sûrement deviné, je ne parlais pas des Mangemorts. Je parlais des prêtres. Oui des prêtres.

Franchement, je les tenais en haute estime. Ils se dévouaient corps et âme pour un amour et une protection qu'ils ne voyaient pas, pour des promesses nébuleuses et si lointaines, pour un être inaccessible, pour le silence… Et qu'avaient-ils en retour? Eh bien, pas toujours ce qu'ils désiraient. Le monde continuait à s'entretuer, des enfants mouraient toujours de faim, des hommes battaient encore leur femme. Mais ils ne lâchaient pas. Ils avaient promis leur vie et leur corps à leur Dieu, et ils le faisaient avec une dévotion sincère.

J'aurais été prêtre, peut-être, dans une vie antérieure…antérieure, antérieure, antérieure exposant 10.

Car à cette vie de prêtre, il ne fallait pas oublier _La_ condition : l'abstinence.

Comment.. comment pouvait-on se priver d'une telle bénédiction, dites-moi? Je ne sais toujours pas comment les prêtres faisaient. Ils ne connaissaient pas ces tendres baisers, ces douces caresses, l'extase quand on arrivait à la jouissance. Ils n'avaient jamais la satisfaction de voir leurs désirs refoulés paisiblement assouvis dans les bras d'une belle fille aux courbes divines. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus se recoucher, lovés dans les bras de leur partenaire pour la nuit. Et avoir le plaisir de pouvoir recommencer encore et encore.

Un péché dont tous les hommes étaient ravis de s'adonner. Un vice si doux et si bon, qui pouvait y résister? En tout cas, pas moi. J'étais tombé dedans tête première. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas plus. Et j'en avais besoin.

Alors pourquoi mon père m'en privait-il?

Cette chambre…

Cette chambre était mon malheur.

Cette chambre était ma mort…

MAIS j'allais la conquérir! J'allais la battre, j'allais la vaincre! Il fallait juste un peu de courage et de l'espoir pour voir la lumière! J'avais foi en moi! Je pouvais y arriver!

NON! J' _allais_ y arriver!

Oui! Courage, Drago, coura…!

_**« EXPULSION IMMÉDIATE! »** _

Merde!

_**« EXPULSION IMMÉDIATE! »** _

Au secours…

_**« EXPULSION IMMÉDIATE! »** _

LA FERME!

_**« EXPULSION IMMÉDIATE!»** _

Aaaaaarrrrggghhhh!

_**« EXPULSION IMMÉDIATE! »** _

La voix de femme robotique de la chambre retentissait sauvagement dans nos oreilles, brisant nos tympans avec ardeur. Lara (ou Mara ou Sarah?) me jeta un coup d'œil apeuré, ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette voix étrange sortie de nulle part.

Il avait fallu à peine trois minutes pour faire du charme à cette cruche, en plus. J'avais dit deux phrases et elle était déjà sur moi, me poussant vers mon cher « nid douillet ». La Serdaigle était rousse avec une poitrine un peu plate, mais de jolies hanches pour compenser. C'était acceptable pour moi. Non, en fait, peu m'importait, depuis quelques jours, tout le monde aurait fait l'affaire!

Alors, on avait commencé à s'embrasser, comme je le faisais normalement, en s'approchant de ma chambre. Et en mettant ma main sur la poignée de porte, j'étais déterminé à me faire cette Lara, Mara ou Sarah. À l'intérieur, je l'avais emprisonné contre un mur et j'essayais d'enlever nos fringues le plus vite possible. Devant mon empressement, la Serdaigle avait gloussé, satisfaite, s'imaginant sûrement qu'elle me faisait plus d'effet qu'elle ne le pensait.

Mais, une fois encore, je n'y avais pas échappé.

J'étais en train de m'attaquer à la chemise de la rousse quand les sirènes, sonnant l'alerte, nous avaient interrompus. La porte de ma précieuse chambre s'ouvrit en grand et une énorme bourrasque de vent magique propulsa ma conquête au-dehors. La fille retomba lourdement sur le plancher du couloir dans un gémissement de douleur. J'eus à peine le temps de la voir tourner la tête en me jetant un regard de profond ahurissement, que la porte de ma chambre se referma d'elle-même dans un bruit sourd.

_PUTAIN DE CHAMBRE!_

C'était la cinquième cette semaine! La _cinquième_! Et les garçons, je n'en parle même pas! Ils mettaient à peine un pied dans la chambre qu'ils se retrouvaient fracassé contre le mur opposé.

Je me précipitai vers la porte et tentai de l'ouvrir en l'ébranlant. Rien à faire. Comme d'habitude, elle allait me faire poireauter pendant 10 minutes « le temps que mes désirs charnels s'estompent » comme le disait si bien Rogue.

Rogue.

Lui et moi, c'était la guerre depuis trois jours.

Comme il ne voulait pas me donner la solution de ma chambre « anti-conquête », je lui en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais étant donné que mes répliques hostiles en classe ne me valaient que des retenues, je mettais plutôt rabattu sur son point faible qui me préservait de toutes punitions; Mme Smith. Je lui avais dit que trois espèces de colonies bactériennes poussaient dans les cheveux de mon parrain, qu'il devait boire 2 potions par jour pour alléger la souffrance due à une infection buccale qui lui donnait des furoncles verts à l'intérieur des joues, et que plusieurs preuves affirmaient qu'il était probablement hermaphrodite. Mais rien. Rogue, fou de rage, en plus de ne pas me donner le contre-sort de ma chambre et de me foutre toutes sortes de retenues, n'était pas sur le point de céder et me faisait suer de son côté également.

Au nom de quoi ne voulait-il pas me dire la solution? L'amitié de mon père?

Et ma survie à moi, il y avait pensé?

Non, décidément pas!

Voyait-il à quel point j'agonisais? _Le voyait-il?_ Une chambre anti-conquête, c'était l'horreur! Pire que se casser un bras, pire que la chaise électrique, pire que la Deuxième Guerre mondiale!

Je ne pouvais plus supporter la « belle » voix de Mme casse-couille (aussi paradoxale que ce nom puisse être, vu qu'elle voulait apparemment me les préserver, mes fameuses couilles!) résonner dans mes oreilles chaque fois que je voulais me faire quelqu'un! Non! Le seul endroit où je pouvais prouver « mes performances de mâle accompli » était maudit! Malheur à moi!

Oh, bien sûr, j'ai essayé quelque part d'autre!

Mais Mme Pince nous avait chopés, une fille et moi, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me faire un joli petit code 5 sous la table. J'avais été banni (encore une fois) de la bibliothèque. Puis, depuis mes quelques…heu…mésaventures avec certaines filles et certains garçons que je ne nommerai pas où on faisait certaines choses que je ne nommerai pas non plus, les vestiaires étaient étroitement surveillés à l'heure du couvre-feu. Et, comme mon malheur ne voulait pas prendre fin, le septième étage était interdit aux élèves pendant 3 semaines à cause d'un imbécile de deuxième année qui avait provoqué une inondation en voulant faire une blague à son ami. Du coup, je n'avais pas non plus accès à la Salle sur Demande.

Résultat; ça faisait plus d'une semaine que « Mini-me » ne faisait rien avec personne. Pas même un petit code 5 qui pouvait se faire n'importe où, rien! Niet! Nada!

Et j'allais mourir!

J'étais prêt, je vous jure, à faire n'importe quoi pour mettre fin à cette torture : la vaisselle toute l'année, ne plus envoyé de premières au plafond, même devenir pote avec la Belette, mais tout sauf ce cauchemar que je vivais! Quitte à aller supplier encore une fois Rogue à genou et le prier pour qu'il me donne…

Ah mais oui! Bien sûr!

Suis-je bête! Une prière!

Bon, j'avoue que Dieu ou Merlin (je ne veux pas non plus faire de jaloux) ne devait pas trop me porter dans son cœur, mais il était bon, n'est-ce pas? Il pouvait un peu délaisser le sort des petits qui mouraient en Afrique, des civils tués par une guerre, et des habitants ravagés par une famine pour faire un peu attention à la prière d'un jeune étudiant en manque de sexe non?

Ok, on joignait les mains comme ça non…Ouai c'est ça :

_S'il vous plaît mon Dieu!_

_Écoutez votre humble serviteur en manque et venez-lui en aide!_

_S'vous plaît, S'vous plait, S'vous plaît!_

_Je suis fatigué de tout faire tout seul! Réglez mon problème, par pitié!_

_Donnez-moi un petit signe…un tout petit… et je vous en serai redevable toute ma vie…un tout petit signe…_

_S'il vous plait…un petit signe…_

_**« TOC-TOC-TOC! »** _

…

Wahou! Aussi vite?

Surpris, je me levai et voulus me saisir de la poignée de porte pour accueillir mon miracle! Mais dans mon élan, j'hésitai une seconde. Je mis une main prudente sur la poignée et la tournai doucement pour voir si elle céderait. À mon plus grand bonheur, elle le fit et je pus enfin ouvrir ma porte.

Dire que ça faisait déjà 10 minutes que je m'apitoyais sur mon sort. Les séances devenaient de plus en plus longues…

Dans le chambranle, Blaise me fit un sourire en m'apercevant et me lança un « Hé vieux !» en guise de bonjour. Il était déjà en uniforme et prêt pour notre premier cours du jour qui commençait dans 30 minutes à peine. Mais mon ami perdit de son sourire en voyant ma tête et commença à me scruter intensément. L'analyse dura quelques secondes. Et je vous jure que je ne sais pas quel geste je fis, quel mot je prononçai ou quelle ride précise il décela sur mon front, mais il devina :

-Drago… qu'est-ce que tu as fait…? me demanda-t-il, la mine suspecte.

Des fois, j'aurai rêvé avoir un poisson rouge comme meilleur ami. Les poissons rouges, c'était calme et ça ne posait pas de questions …

-Je…rien! me défendis-je un peu trop rapidement.

Merde, j'avais hésité. Puis j'essayais encore de fuir son regard.

C'était perdu.

-Dray, dis-moi ce que tu as fait, insista mon ami en levant les sourcils.

-Rien je te dis, merde! répliquais-je en voulant reboutonner ma chemise.

Blaise remarqua mon geste. Il cligna une fois des yeux et commença à observer ma tenue débraillée plus en détail. Et au fur et à mesure de son observation, je vis des traits de découragement poindre sur son visage.

Avec des cheveux ébouriffés, une chemise mal attachée et une cravate dénouée, mon accoutrement devait sûrement en dire long…

Mon ami se mit une main sur le front et secoua la tête :

-T'avais vraiment besoin d'un code 2 à 8hr30 du mat? s'écria-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'était un code 1! trouvai-je simplement à répondre.

-Il n'empêche qu'il est 8hr30 du mat!

-Bon ça va! De toute façon, il n'est rien arrivé, alors tu me lâches!

-Ah! Comment ça?

Oups.

J'avais omis de parler du problème de ma chambre à mes amis, bien entendu! Rien qu'en pensant aux nombreuses moqueries que j'aurais reçues pendant des mois, ça me faisait froid dans le dos.

Les Serpentard étaient salement cruels parfois…

Puis Blaise avec ses putains de questions! Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de rien voir parfois, lui?

-Pour rien! m'énervai-je.

-Drago Malefoy, tu sais très bien que tu perdras à ce petit jeu.

Aaaah, au secours… Des poissons rouges…des poissons rouges ne posaient pas de questions…

Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher, même quand j'étais déterminé dur comme fer. Et je savais, dans le fond, qu'il ne resterait pas indéfiniment ignorant de cette histoire de chambre anti-conquête. Cependant, j'avais trop honte de l'avouer. Le nombre de fois que je m'étais vanté, la première journée, de ma si précieuse chambre! Et pour ne pas éveiller quelques soupçons, eh bien! je continuais à « vénérer » mon antre à qui voulait l'entendre! Avec ça, nombreux étaient les filles et les garçons qui n'étaient pas contre l'idée de l'essayer. Je ne pouvais pas les refuser, ça aussi ça aurait eu l'air suspect. Après tout, j'étais non seulement surnommé le « Prince des Serpentard », mais aussi, le « Chaud Lapin »! Bon, pour ce dernier, on ne se moque pas! Ouai, ça va, je sais que ce n'est pas très prestigieux comme nom. Des lapins, c'est moche. Comme les Koalas. Je déteste les Koalas. Ça et les tamias. Les tamias….Sous leur apparence de petit animal mignon se cache une âme des plus noires, j'en sais quelque chose. Brrr…Diabolique ces petites bestioles. Que de traumatisants souvenirs de jeunesse. Bref, je m'éloigne… Alors, comme je disais, on m'avait prénommé le Chaud Lapin, non pas à cause de l'allure grotesque de l'animal, mais bien en raison de ma tendance à vouloir fréquemment copuler. Donc, les personnes qui venaient pour une petite séance, je me voyais mal les refuser. Au début, comme vous avez pu le voir, j'avais voulu tenir tête à cette chambre de malheur, mais elle remportait tout le temps, cette garce, en éjectant joyeusement toutes personnes ayant des pensées malsaines qui franchissaient le cadre de la porte. Mes ex-futurs-conquêtes repartaient alors outrées et allaient déblatérer leur expérience à d'autres. Mais personne ne les croyait. Tous pensaient qu'ils exagéraient et qu'ils étaient simplement frustrés d'avoir été jetés par le prince de Serpentard. En tous cas, ce n'est pas moi qui allais démentir!

Tout ça pour dire que non, je n'avais rien dit au garçon qui se tenait devant moi actuellement. Mais je préférais encore qu'il se la ferme et qu'il me laisse tranquille avant que je ne me lâche tout seul.

-Dray! Pourquoi? s'écria mon ami en me sortant de mes pensées.

-Pour rien, Merlin!

-Tu n'as pas un vocabulaire très varié ce matin.

-La ferme, Zabini!

-Alors réponds à ma question!

J'hésitai 2 secondes en le fixant. Puis mon regard coula tout seul vers la porte sans que je ne lui en donne la permission. Blaise dut le suivre, car lorsque je reposai mes yeux sur lui, il avait les sourcils froncés et observait la porte attentivement.

-Tu es frustré ces temps-ci, dit-il plus à lui-même qu'à moi. Et quand tu es frustré comme ça…c'est parce que tu es en manque de sexe…

Il détacha sa vision de mon entrée pour la braquer vers moi. Il plissa les yeux et recommença son manège encore quelques secondes, dans un mouvement de va-et-vient entre la porte et ma personne.

-Puis ces rumeurs qui disent que ta chambre est bizarre, continua mon ami en murmurant.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant en se frottant distraitement le menton. Soudain, il poussa une exclamation de surprise et ses yeux s'élargirent comme des soucoupes :

-Ne me dit pas que t'as vraiment… _une chambre anti-conquête_! s'exclama-t-il.

Bingo.

Je vous dis, je ne lâche pas l'idée des poissons rouges…

Blaise, voyant que je ne répondais pas –confirmant ses dires, de ce fait- éclata de rire.

Je ne comprenais pas, comment avait-il pu deviner, merde? C'était populaire ces chambres? Tous les pères étaient dotés d'un sadisme égalant celui de Lucius Malefoy pour faire subir telle souffrance à leur progéniture? Et moi qui croyais que j'étais le seul à être mal aimé! Au moins, je me sentais moins seul…

Mon stupide meilleur ami continuait à rire à rire et à rire en claquant des mains et en prenant appuie contre le mur pour ne pas tomber par terre.

Connard…

-C'est bon, tu la fermes oui! maugréai-je.

-Non mais c'est que…haha!...t'avais tellement…haha!...hâte de…. Hahahaha! se marrait le Noir.

-Zabini, tu auras la chance de mourir en toute dignité. Étant quand même mon meilleur ami, j'aurai la bonté de te tuer proprement…

Difficilement, le rire de mon ami s'estompa, mais il conserva un sourire amusé :

-Tu as dit ça la dernière fois et ça a fait mal.

-J'ai dit que j'allais faire ça proprement, non sans douleur.

-Dommage, répondit mon meilleur ami en haussant les épaules. Je souffrirai sûrement trop pour te dire la solution à ton problème…

« Solution »…

Il avait dit le mot « solution ».

Mon cœur se mit à battre à la chamade pendant qu'une vague d'espoir déferlait en moi. Je lui empoignai le bras de l'autre Serpentard, complètement excité.

-Tu…connais la solution? demandai-je, vivace.

-Hum…peut-être…me répondit Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Ça voulait donc dire oui.

Ploupl! Dans les toilettes les poissons rouges! Retour à Blaise Zabini! À mon beau, mon bon, mon tendre et cher Blaise Zabini! Merlin, je ne le méritais pas! J'étais privilégié de faire partie de son entourage. Que-dis-je, honoré! Blaise, mon petit Blaise, oh que je l'aimais! C'était mon étoile, mon miracle!

Mais c'est vrai! Mon miracle!

Je levai la tête au plafond et élevai mes bras en criant « MERCI SEIGNEUUUUUUR! »

-Heu…dit Blaise devant ma gratitude inopinée envers les cieux.

-Blaise, je t'aime, affirmai-je sincèrement en me redressant.

-D'accord… cette chambre t'a rendu complètement dingue …

-Ça tu l'as dit… Puis comment l'as-tu su, au fait?

Blaise me lança un regard énigmatique, et papillonna des cils :

-Mais je sais toujours tout mon beau Blond!

-Sérieux.

-C'est l'émanation de cette chambre…

-Tu m'énerves!

-Tu m'en vois ravi!

-Blaise, je recommence à penser aux poissons rouges là…

-Heu…

-Sache juste que ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

Le Noir ricana, habitué par mes paroles et mes délires inexpliqués.

-Viens, on va manger! Je meure de faim là! dit-il en prenant mon bras.

-Mais… ma chambre! Tu m'as promis!

-Tu viens de me menacer de mort, je te rappelle.

-T'es injuste!

Mon meilleur ami pouffa tandis que je lançai un sort d'accoutrement adéquat sur ma tenue. Quand même, un Malefoy ne sort pas n'importe comment. Bien qu'aussi mal affublé que je puisse être, je ne perdais jamais en rien de ma beauté. Qu'est-ce que j'entends? Narcissique? Moi? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

On se plongea bientôt dans l'immense brouhaha habituel de la Grande Salle. Les croissants, les muffins et les crêpes chaudes qui résidaient sur les tables me firent bien vite saliver.

Miam-miam! À table!

Blaise et moi, on s'installa à nos places assignées, en face de Théo et Pansy qui étaient déjà présents, occupés à engloutir des crêpes au sirop d'érable en parlant d'on ne savait trop quel sujet. Ils nous saluèrent brièvement et retournèrent à leur discussion. Pendant que je piochais dans les gaufres devant moi, les hiboux se déversèrent dans la Grande Salle pour nous apporter nos courriers. Je n'attendais aucune lettre, donc je n'y fis pas attention. Mais telle fut ma surprise quand une magnifique chouette effraie se posa devant moi. Un petit colis était attaché à sa patte droite. Comme mes mains étaient occupées, Blaise s'occupa de débarrasser la chouette du paquet pour moi. Il lui donna deux mornilles et l'oiseau reparti en déployant ses ailes élégamment.

-Je peux? me demanda mon ami en enlevant déjà les cordes qui attachaient la petite boite.

J'acquiesçai brièvement et j'observai Blaise ouvrir le paquet. Une légère lueur de stupéfaction passa sur son visage en évaluant le contenu du colis. Il fronça les sourcils et plongea sa main à l'intérieur pour en ressortir une petite crème et un minuscule mot. Blaise observa en premier lieu le papier et me lança « c'est de ton père ». J'haussai les épaules et lui fit signe de regarder ce qu'était la crème. Mais quand mon ami s'exécuta, ses yeux s'élargirent de façon exubérante et il retourna la crème vers moi pour que je lise ce qui y était inscrit :

« _ **Époilmaria**_

_**Crème de pilosité!** _

_**Faites ressortir le Mâle en vous!** _ _»_

Et sur l'étiquette, on pouvait voir un torse recouvert d'une couche de poils noirs d'une épaisseur d'au moins 8 centimètres. C'était dégueulasse. On pouvait y faire des tresses.

Blaise me regardait, la mâchoire tombante, tenant toujours la bouteille en main. Il renversa ensuite la tête et éclata d'un rire sonore. Puis et il se pencha légèrement en avant en brandissant le cadeau de mon père sous le nez de toute la table des Serpentard :

-Hey! Les gars! Regardez ce que Dray a reç….!

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin et m'infliger la pire des humiliations, je me saisis d'un geste de sa cravate qui pendouillait sous lui et tirai vivement dessus. Sa tête vint violemment heurter la table, lui faisant lâcher la bouteille que je me dépêchais de récupérer et de cacher sous ma cape.

Première chose à faire arriver dans le dortoir foutre le « présent » de mon géniteur au feu!

Blaise se redressa et plaqua ses mains sur son front en glapissant de douleur sous les rires d'un peu tout le monde.

Hihi! Il allait avoir une jolie bosse sur sa belle petite tête! Bien fait pour lui! On n'essayait pas d'embarrasser un Malefoy impunément!

Mon meilleur ami continua à se masser douloureusement le crâne et me lança un regard meurtrier :

-TOI TU VAS MOURIR!

Pff, ouai c'est ça. Il me disait toujours cette phrase et ne faisait jamais rien de bien méchant finalement. Ça finissait souvent par une claque derrière la tête ou un décoiffage de cheveux.

Même si j'avoue que ce dernier m'agaçait au plus haut point…

Mais à mon grand étonnement, Blaise voulut réellement se venger. Il plongea carrément sa main dans de la gelée aux citrons en face de lui et la propulsa dans ma direction. Je l'évitai de justesse et la nourriture alla s'écraser sur le plancher.

-Haha, même pas capable de vis…

 _Splash_! Et je reçus un bol de céréales complet sur la tête, sabotant ma belle coiffure et maculant ma chemise neuve d'un répugnant lait sucrée.

J'ouvris la bouche sous le choc. La table au complet riait et Blaise affichait un petit air suffisant.

 _-Tu vas me le payer,_ sifflai-je.

Je lui envoyai un morceau de tarte aux fraises dans la tronche qui longea son visage en répandant une trainée de gelée rose pour finir sur son pantalon neuf. Fou de colère, il prit sa cuillère, la plongea dans un pot de yaourt et voulut me la catapulter. Malheureusement, il manqua sa cible et la mixture peu appétissante atterrit sur les cheveux de Bulstrode. La fille se retourna, outrée, hurla de rage et nous bombarda de tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Ses croissants, son jus d'orange, et ses crêpes nous tombèrent tous dessus. Mais Blaise et moi ne fûmes pas les seuls victimes dans ce massacre. Et bientôt, toute la table des Serpentard répliqua.

Des tartes, du lait, des céréales, des gaufres, du café, des salades de fruits, du bacon, des omelettes, tout y passait et volaient de part et d'autre à travers notre table sous l'hilarité générale de la Grande Salle. On s'était chacun formé des boucliers avec nos assiettes et on menait une guerre sans merci. Mais on fut finalement interrompu :

-SERPENTARD! tonna la voix extrêmement en colère de notre directrice.

Oula! Pas contente la petite dame!

Tous les Serpentard se recroquevillèrent sur leur banc sous le regard inquisiteur de McGonagall. On essaya tant bien que mal d'essuyer nos visages pleins de mixture non-déterminée pour avoir plus de contenance.

-60 POINTS EN MOINS POUR VOUS ADONNER À DES ACTIVITÉS AUSSI PUÉRILES ET DÉGRADANTES! ALLEZ À VOS COURS, MAINTENANT!

Chacun d'entre nous pouffa après s'être lancé un sort de propreté et se pressa d'obtempérer. Et c'est dans la bonne humeur que les Serpentard de septième année firent leur entrée dans les cachots pour leur cours de potion.

Théo, Pansy, Blaise et moi, on s'installa dans le fond avec les autres Serpentard comme à l'accoutumée. Théo et Pans s'assirent devant nous pendant que les Gryffondor faisaient également leur apparition. Potter et ses deux sangsues parlaient tranquillement et se mirent tout en bas, à la deuxième rangée de bureaux. Le Survivant sortit ses livres de son cartable, debout, et dos à nous, nous offrant, encore une fois, une vue de ses fesses… pas trop moches. Je déglutis difficilement et me mis une main pour me couvrir de la vision de Potter.

Ces temps-ci, j'avais un problème grave! À chaque fois que j'apercevais le corps svelte et musclé de Potter (oui bon je l'avoue! Je ne suis pas non plus de si mauvaise foi!), j'avais des réactions trop bizarres! Comme cet étrange réchauffement vers le bas de mon ventre, par exemple! Ok, je savais parfaitement ce qu'était cette réaction, mais c'était insensé! C'était tout bonnement impossible que je sois attiré par cette taupe! Même penser à cette éventualité me donnait la gerbe! Ouai! Pourquoi je me cachais, en fait? Je pouvais très bien le regarder sans crainte!

Voilà! Je le regarde!

…

Oh Seigneur… Est-ce qu'il savait qu'il avait des fesses à faire bander le plus convaincu des hétéros?

…

AAAAARGGGGH! _À quoi je venais de penser, merde_!

Horrifié, je m'empoignai de ma baguette reposant sur mon bureau et la dirigeai contre ma tempe. Mais Blaise, me voyant faire, me l'arracha d'un geste avant que je ne me jette un sort :

-Suffit les « oubliettes »! Hier tu t'en es tellement lancé que t'es resté avec un regard vague pendant deux heures!

Je ne savais pas combien je m'en étais lancé la veille (forcément, j'oubliai!), mais je m'en contrefichais. C'était le seul moyen pour oublier…pour ne pas… vous _savez_! Mes réactions me faisaient trop peur, je devais avoir une maladie ou un truc du genre. Impossible qu'avec lui… Vraiment pas… Impossible! Ouai! Potter ne me faisait rien! Tout à l'heure, bon, je n'étais pas préparé! J'allais le regarder encore une fois et « mini-me » allait rester en place! On y va!

Je louchai vers Potter une seconde, puis ramenai mon regard rapidos presto sur mon bureau en réalisant qu'il m'offrait encore et toujours ses fesses rebondies en spectacle.

Oooooookkk! Finalement, il valait mieux pour moi de ne décidément _pas_ le regarder!

Ouai, fait ça, Crétin de blond! _On ne regarde pas_ …

On-regarde-pas-on-regarde-pas-on-regarde-pas-on-regarde-pas-on-regarde-pas-on-regarde-pas-on-regarde-pas-

-DRAY! s'écria Blaise. Tu te décides, mais s'il te plait, _arrête_ , je vais devenir fou!

Oups. J'avais parlé tout haut?

-Oui t'as parlé tout haut pauvre débile!

-J'ai encore parlé tout haut?

-Bon, là c'est grave. Écoute vieux, je m'inquiète pour ta santé. Alors, tu vas aller te taper Potter, et on n'en parle plus!

Hein? Il avait bien dit « tu vas aller te taper Potter », n'est-ce pas? J'ai manqué un épisode là!

Comment il savait toujours tout, bordel de merde!

- _T'es un devin ou quoi!_ explosai-je.

-Tu me l'as dit hier, Du gland.

-Qu…?

Ah ouai. C'est vrai.

Puis ça avait été facile en plus. Il m'avait juste demandé « À qui tu penses? » et j'avais répondu d'emblée « Harry Potter » sans le vouloir. Après, bien entendu, il m'avait soudoyé de questions que j'avais refusé catégoriquement de répondre. Mais après trois heures d'acharnement, j'avais fini par capituler et tout lui avouer à ma plus grande honte. Il s'était ensuite, évidemment, moqué de moi de tout son soûl.

C'est pénible des meilleurs amis, je vous dis…

-Blaise… _Jamais de la vie je ne me ferais Potter!_

-Ah ouai et Pourquoi?

-Premièrement parce que c'est Potter, deuxièmement parce que c'est Potter et troisièmement parce que c'est… PUTAINEMENT POTTER!

Mon ami devait chercher à me comprendre! Fantasmer sur Potter… Eurk! Ooooouuuuui, je l'avoue _encore_ , le Survivant était loin d'être moche, mais c'était mon ennemi! Alors l'imaginer à poil dans sa douche (oh non, pas d'image, please, pas d'image…) n'était pas correct! C'était malsain, immoral même! J'avais un truc qui ne tournait pas rond dans ma tête!

Vous devez savoir de quoi je parle. Qui, dans la vie, n'a jamais rencontré une personne sublime, mais qui s'enlaidissait aussi vite que la lumière quand elle ouvrait la bouche pour sortir des âneries ou des méchancetés? C'est connu, c'est un fait! Quelqu'un qui agit comme un con ou qui est bête reste affreux à nos yeux, peu importe son physique! Alors qu'est-ce qui me prenait, bonté divine! En plus, Potter n'était même pas le plus sexy de l'école! Et ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de m'exciter pour si peu! Faut dire que j'étais habitué et qu'on ne faisait pas lever « mini-me » aussi facilement. Mais avec Potter… Qu'est-ce j'avaaaais?

Mon meilleur ami poussa un soupir devant mon air désespéré.

-Bon, je te comprends un peu, j'ai été confronté au même problème avec une autre personne. Et je peux te dire des techniques qui garderont ton entrejambe tranquille en la présence de Potter.

-Tu…ferais ça? m'ecriai-je.

-Non, ce n'est surtout pas pour ça que je viens de te le proposer.

-Oh Blaise, je t'aime!

-Bien sûr que tu m'aimes!

Je lui fis un énorme sourire plein de reconnaissance. Mais, tout à coup, je songeai à ce qu'il venait de me dire :

-… Attend… t'as dit que tu as été confronté au même problème? Avec qui?

Mon ami pinça les lèvres et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, hésitant. Ouai! À mon tour de poser des questions Blaizou!

-Heu… Chan Pham? dit-il.

-Le…Gryffond Vietnamien?

-Ouai…?

Blaise. Mon meilleur ami, Blaise…avait fantasmé sur un Gryffond.

Potter n'était pas le seul pas trop laid chez les Gryffond. D'ailleurs, plusieurs de la maison des Vert et Argent aimaient beaucoup s'amuser avec eux. Cette petite rivalité et ce plaisir « interdit » les excitaient, faut dire.

Mais le prince des Serpentard et son meilleur ami ne pouvaient pas se permettre cette liberté. Il fallait des exemples. Et ces exemples, c'était nous.

- _Et tu oses me dire ça en face sans porter de casque de protection!_ sifflai-je

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour me fixer droit dans les yeux :

-Mon frère, _cette fois-ci_ , tu ne me feras pas la peau, et tu sais pourquoi? dit-il avec assurance.

-Ah ouai, hein? Essaie toujours! répondis-je en pinçant les lèvres

-Premièrement, parce que sinon je ne te dis pas la solution pour ta chambre.

Touché.

-Deuxièmement, parce que sinon je ne te donne mes techniques pour tes problèmes avec ton « mini-you ».

Touché, coulé.

-Et troisièmement parce que… TOI-MÊME TU FANTASMES SUR POTTER!

Touché, coulé et dévoré par des requins, des planctons et des hippocampes.

-Non mais tu la fermes oui! m'exclamai-je en voulant lui prendre sa cravate pour fracasser encore une fois sa tête sur la table.

Blaise n'eut pas l'air de vouloir réitérer l'expérience de la Grande Salle. Son front n'avait pas apprécié du tout. Il repoussa vivement ma main d'un geste. Il voulut empoigner ma propre cravate, mais je lui donnais une tape sur la main. Outré, mon meilleur ami me fit des yeux ronds et me donna également une tape sur la main. Je la lui rendis aussitôt. Insatiable, il me la rendit également, plus forte. Et devinez quoi? Je fis de même.

Et ce fut parti pour une pitoyable bataille de claquage de mains précipitées et interminables, telles deux bonnes nanas en furies.

-MALEFOY! ZABINI!

Blaise et moi, on sursauta dangereusement. On se retourna pour voir tous les yeux des élèves de la classe rivés sur nous et Severus avec un air pas du tout, mais alors là, pas du tout content.

J'imagine que notre gentille gue-guerre avait dû faire un peu de bruit…

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez pour vous battre comme deux filles hystériques?

Instinctivement, mon regard se tourna vers Potter. Celui-ci me toisait avec ses amis, moqueur.

Dire que même quand il n'était pas dans les parages, il m'attirait des problèmes.

Petit con.

-Heu…Rien, balbutiai-je.

-Rien? demanda Severus.

-Oui rien, _monsieur Rogue, professeur de potion_ , répondis-je un soutenant le regard de mon professeur d'un air hautain.

Étant donné que Sev était un proche ami de la famille, j'avais toujours eu du mal à l'appeler « professeur Rogue » à l'école. Alors, pour régler le problème, je ne le faisais pas, aussi simple que ça. Ce qui l'agaçait profondément. Et le fait que je l'appelle clairement « monsieur » à cet instant, montrait bien que je me foutais de sa tronche en abordant ce ton poli.

La mâchoire du prof de potion se crispa. Après avoir remué de probables sombres pensées, un sourire narquois apparut au bord de ses lèvres.

-Monsieur Malefoy, comme vous ne pouvez apparemment pas rester tranquille à côté de votre ami, vous allez me faire l'honneur d'échanger de place avec Monsieur Londubat et faire équipe avec Mademoiselle Granger.

-PAS QUESTION! m'écriai-je.

Quelques élèves sursautèrent légèrement à mon exclamation fougueuse. C'était parti tout seul. Je n'avais pas fait exprès. Mais Granger était assise à côté de Potter. Et la chaise de Londubat était _directement_ voisine à celle de l'Imbécile-à-la-cicatrice.

Si je m'approchais, ça n'allait pas être beau.

-Granger vous pose un problème? me demanda Severus avec un sourire carnassier.

-Heu…

La Gryffondor me décocha un regard noir, interprétant sûrement ma réaction par le fait que je ne voulais pas être assis à côté d'une Sang de Bourbe.

Si elle avait su, la Petite Lionne…

-Dans ce cas, si vous n'êtes pas content, venez prendre place aux côtés de Potter, conclut le professeur.

**Liste des personnes à assassiner :**

_Par Drago Malefoy_

1-Potter

2-Mme Bibine

3-Mme Pomfresh

4-Potter

5-Weasley

6-Blaise

7-Potter

8-McGonagall

9-Potter

10-Potter (rappel)

11-Blaise

12-Mme Pince

13-Potter

14-Ajouté le 11 septembre, avant-midi: Lucius Malefoy.

**15-Ajouté le 11 septembre, avant midi : Severus Rogue.**

Ce dernier haussa deux fois les sourcils et me fit un sourire satisfait, ravi de m'en faire baver.

Mon parrain me connaissait. Il savait bien que j'allais avoir à peu près cette réaction. Donc il avait dû songer à l'autre « alternative » à l'avance.

Personne ne me verrait, n'est-ce pas, si je me glissais dans sa chambre pour foutre un serpent venimeux dans son lit? Ou du poison dans sa bouffe n'était pas une mauvaise idée nos plus… Et le lac du parc était profond non?... Ah zut, un corps ça flottait…

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, M. Malefoy? continua mon stupide parrain en penchant la tête de côté.

Rageur, je ramassai mes effets sur la table sous l'œil compatissant de Blaise. Il me donna une légère tape sur l'épaule, encourageante, cette fois-ci. Je dévalai les quelques marches me séparant de la table du « Survivant » et m'assit à côté de lui pendant que Weasley s'en allait à ma place. _Rogue_ avait signé son arrêt de mort.

À côté de moi, la situation ne semblait pas déranger Potter plus que cela. Il avait l'air plutôt amusé même, que le bon vieux Rogue punisse son filleul adoré.

Je poussai un soupir et entrepris de lire les instructions du manuel.

Bon, il suffisait que je ne regarde pas l'empoté à ma droite et puis c'était tout…

La potion à confectionner était épineuse à réaliser. Je prévins mon coéquipier qu'il allait se contenter d'aller chercher les ingrédients et de les couper, et que je m'occuperais reste. Il sembla quelque peu mécontent de recevoir des ordres de ma part, mais il obtempéra quand même. Étant nul en potion, il avait dû évaluer que c'était la plus sage des décisions. Vingt minutes plus tard, grâce à mon superbe talent (je ne me vante de rien du tout, ce sont des faits, hein!), notre potion allait de bon train et fumait en répandant une grande quantité de vapeurs brulantes comme il se devait. Le truc, c'était que tous les chaudrons des élèves faisaient de même. Du coup, la température de la salle devait friser les 38 degrés. On avait beau avoir ouvert la minuscule fenêtre, ça n'y changeait rien.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la classe. Cette chaleur était insupportable. Des panaches de fumée surgissaient de chaque chaudron en nous suffoquant toujours un peu plus à chaque bourrasque de vapeur blanche. On suait tous comme des porcs. La salle s'était transformée en un véritable sauna. Plusieurs avaient enlevé leur veste et cravate depuis longtemps et certains étaient même jusqu'à aller retirer leur chemise pour rester en camisole. Mais même à poil, on aurait eu encore trop chaud! Les filles s'éventaient, leur poitrine se soulevant au rythme de leur respiration saccadé. Leur regard s'égarait souvent sur le torse à moitié dénudé et ruisselant de sueur de leur compagnon. Et elles se faisaient de l'air avec encore plus de vigueur en imaginant des trucs sûrement impurs pour des gentes demoiselles. Et les garçons n'en menaient pas large non plus. C'était même pire. Ils lançaient des regards affamés autour d'eux, matant autant les filles avec leurs jupes remontées que les hommes avec leur chemise entrouverte.

Tout ce monde en chaleur… dans les deux sens! Ça allait bientôt finir en un énorme code 7, incluant même le professeur, si ça continuait!

Je remarquai que plusieurs filles louchaient dans notre direction. Un peu plus et elles bavaient. Pour moi, c'était tout à fait normal (faut pas se voiler la face, je suis beau à tomber!...Ça aussi c'est un fait!), mais ce qui était un peu plus étrange, c'était que la moitié des regards étaient tournés vers…mon compagnon.

Je m'étais interdit de le regarder, alors je n'allais pas le regarder. Mais je le sentais bien remuer à côté de moi, mal à l'aise avec cette chaleur étouffante. Et même si je faisais des efforts prodigieux pour l'ignorer et focaliser uniquement sur notre potion, le Gryffondor était quand même dans mon champ de vision. Je le vis, par biais, onduler faiblement les hanches, vraiment inconfortable dans sa tenue. J'entendis des soupirs derrière mon dos. Et je peux dire que moi-même, je ne savais pas si s'était dû à la chaleur suffocante de la pièce où à mon ennemi assis à ma droite, mais j'avais foutrement chaud!

Potter poursuivit son manège à côté de moi durant de longues minutes. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux humides, s'essuyait lentement le cou et poussait des soupirs de façon totalement innocente, mais fichtrement sexy. Et c'est quand il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, que je me sentis réellement défaillir. Et je n'étais pas le seul. Dire qu'il ne le faisait même pas exprès, cet imbécile, pour nous chauffer!

Il commença à dénouer d'un geste las et sensuel sa cravate, pour finalement la retirer au bout de cinq minutes et déboutonner deux-trois boutons du haut de sa chemise. Après un temps, il décida que les autres boutons étaient également en droit d'être libérés. Et il détacha les derniers et dégagea les deux pans de sa chemise derrière son dos. Puis il s'appuya sur sa chaise, offrant probablement une vue divine de son torse.

Bon…d'accord.

Ok…il fallait juste.. ne pas le regarder directement.

Concentration, Dray, concentration…

Ne pas le regarder directement- Ne pas le regarder direct…

Oh-oh.

J'avais dit non!

Pourquoi mes yeux bougeaient!

Non merde! QU'EST-CE QUE MES YEUX FAISAIENT!

NON! Arrêtez! ARRÊTEZ!

**BIP-BIP-BIP!**

**MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!**

Trop tard.

Mes yeux, les traitres, n'avaient pas résisté. Et oh mon Dieu, comment pouvait-on se tailler comme ça en abattant un mage noir et avec quelque cours de gym, merde!

Je l'admettais, avec toute la honte que je possédais, que Potter était vachement bien foutu. Une camisole pour homme blanche recouvrait les pectoraux assez bien dessinés du héros national. Quand je baissai ma vue vers le bas, je pus également voir une naissance d'abdos sous le survêtement. Tout ça, bien sûr, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur sur sa peau nue. Je me délectai de cette vue, passant de ses avant-bras dévoilés délicatement musclé à son cou dégouttant de sueur…

Non! Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire!

Je me retournai vivement vers le devant de la classe en réalisant ma bêtise. Le feu me monta aux joues. Mais tous et chacun avaient les joues rouges avec cette chaleur, je dus donc passer inaperçu. Toujours dans mon champ de vision, je remarquai Potter se retourner vers moi lentement. Puis, il se pencha dans ma direction me laissant sentir les effluves exquis qu'émanait son corps.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait celui-là!_

Paniqué, je me mis debout in extrémis. Non mais! Ça ne se faisait pas de s'approcher des gens comme ça quand il était…dans un état…précaire! Oh mon Dieu! La honte si « mini me » devait se manifester maintenant! J'en mourrais!

Potter sembla furtivement étonné, prit sa baguette qui était devant ma place (ah ok, je comprends) et reprit sa position initiale après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil bizarre. Je me retournai et vis que Severus, devant son bureau, m'observait lui aussi, surpris par ma réaction.

Il fallait que je sorte d'ici!

-Heu…Je me sens…nauséeux, je vais à l'infirmerie! débitai-je avant de m'élancer vers la sortie de la classe.

Sans attendre la réponse de mon enseignant, j'ouvris la porte en grand et me plongeai dans le couloir. Une fois dehors, la différence de température me frappa. Je pris une grande goulée d'air et me forçai à calmer ma respiration agitée en prenant appui sur le mur à côté de la porte du cachot.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que _Potter_ m'avait _encore_ fait de l'effet!

C'était dégoutant! Beurk, je me répugnais!

Puis ma baguette était restée en classe. Donc pas de petit sort d'oubliette pour m'enlever cette vision d'un Potter en sueur qui remuait sensuellement sur sa chaise et qui déboutonnait langoureusement sa chemise pour dévoiler un torse super bien sculpté et…

NON! Ça recommençait!

Bon, j'avais besoin d'un substitut aux sorts d'oubliette.

Et la seule solution pour oublier : un code 1 ou 2 bien placé!

Non, pas de code 2. Il me fallait tout le contraire de Potter, donc une fille. Oui, une fille avec des seins et rien entre les jambes, une vraie! Sans lunettes de préférence, rousse ou blonde. Comme…comme _elle_ au bout du couloir!

Une élève se tenait effectivement, dos à moi, à l'angle opposé du corridor. Elle n'était pas très grande et sa belle crinière dorée retombait gentiment derrière son corps élancé. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu de face, mais elle avait l'air potable. Mais un conseil; toujours prendre garde. Je me souviens de ce jour, au parc durant les vacances d'été, où je m'apprêtai à aller faire la cour à un grand garçon musclé et bâtit comme un ours qui se tenait dos à moi. Comble de l'horreur, quand « il » fit volte-face, ma future conquête s'avérait être une fille. Mais elle était si laide qu'elle faillit me faire gerber sur place. Je pense que c'était le mono sourcil. Diable! C'est facile à épiler! Et je vous jure que j'avais pris un temps fou à déterminer si l'être devant moi était un garçon affreux ou une fille pire qu'affreuse pour _ressembler_ à un garçon affreux! C'était un truc sans sexe ce monstre. À enfermer ou à envoyer sur une île déserte. Bref, le traumatisme de jeunesse 2) après l'épisode des tamias.

Je m'approchai furtivement de la belle blonde qui se retourna en entendant mes pas. Et je m'arrêtai surpris en reconnaissant la personne : Luna Lovegood.

Potter, ensuite Lovegood?

J'avais franchement des goûts bizarres ces temps-ci…

Lovegood me fit un joyeux sourire et trotta vers moi, son éternel objet mauve et gluant entre les mains. Elle était toujours contente de me voir, cette folle. Elle me collait avec sa « Pieuvre » comme aimait la nommée, et s'écriait à chaque occasion « c'est merveilleux! Tu l'as fait briller! ». Encore une fois, le fameux objet se ralluma par intermittence quand la Serdaigle fut à deux pas de moi. Que son truc clignote en ma présence, je n'en avais cure. Je devais me défouler. Mais j'hésitai de le faire avec elle. Même si elle était belle, je n'avais jamais osé la toucher avant ce jour, la considérant un peu trop dans l'entourage de Potter. Puis il paraissait qu'elle ne couchait qu'avec un seul et unique gars à Serpentard, Erwan. Et bizarrement, le Serpentard non plus n'allait pas voir ailleurs. C'était étrange entre ces deux-là. Au début, tout le monde croyait qu'ils étaient simplement « amis-avec-un-plus ». Mais apparemment, le garçon semblait tenir à elle. Quant à la Serdaigle, elle était un peu trop perdue pour qu'on analyse le moindre de ses sentiments. En tout cas, elle devait être bonne. J'avais demandé un jour à Erwan. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés et un énorme sourire était apparu sur son visage : «elle te fait des… _choses_! Mais _inimaginables_ , je te jure! Je ne sais pas d'où lui sort toute cette imagination pour ce côté-là, mais waaaa….!» avait-il dit. Hum…Ça pouvait être tentant…

-Bonjour Malefoy… me salua-t-elle.

Elle me dit cela sans me regarder, en fixant un point derrière ma tête, dans la lune. Après quelques secondes, elle daigna enfin m'accorder de l'attention et me fit un énorme sourire.

-Lovegood… répondis-je

-Tu as fini ton cours avant tout le monde? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légère.

-Comme tu peux voir… Je ne me sentais pas bien.

-C'est drôle de mentir. Tu le fais plutôt bien. Mais ne t'inquiète, ton problème sera réglé dans peu de temps.

Ok… comment ELLE AUSSI SAVAIT! Tout le monde avait une boule de cristal et suivait ma vie dans leur chambre ou quoi? J'allais porter plainte!

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais? s'enquis-je d'un ton suspicieux.

-C'est un fait.

-Un fait?

-Oui, le loup ne s'accouple pas avec la gazelle, et s'il le fait, il dort ensuite.

-Heu…

-Comme les Nargoles. Mais les Nargoles chantent quand ils trépassent. Ils se tiennent les coudes et pleurent sous le soleil qui leur brule les cils. J'ai voulu un jour les consoler, mais ils se sont enfuis dans les houblons des champs. Et mes pieds enlisés dans le sable du regret m'ont empêché de les rattraper. Mais je comprends les Nargoles. Comme moi, ils voudraient bien se coucher dans le reflet de la lune et prendre leur repas avec de la poussière d'étoiles. Mais ils vont et se perdent dans leur imagination. Qui ose prétendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas tisser avec leurs ailes? C'est triste…

Silence.

Vous entendez le criquet chanter?

Ouai, bah, moi c'est pas loin.

Mon cerveau est presque tombé à force d'entendre autant de divagations.

Avant que je ne décide si oui ou non je devais prendre mes jambes à mon cou et appeler les psycomages, on entendit le bruit des gonds d'une lourde porte grincer derrière nous. Lovegood et moi, on vit Théodore Nott et Cameron Dunkeld sortir du cachot de potion. Mon ami avait l'air nauséeux et la fille à côté de lui affichait un air inquiet. Mais une fois que la porte fut close, ils abandonnèrent leur expression faciale visiblement feinte et se dirigèrent vers nous en éclatant d'un rire silencieux.

-Vous avez fait exprès? demandai-je à Théo avec un petit sourire quand il fut à ma hauteur.

-Bah oui! En plus, c'est toi qui nous as donné l'idée! J'ai fait semblant de vouloir m'évanouir!

-Haha, pourquoi?

-Si tu voyais la tension sexuelle qu'il règne là-dedans! J'allais craquer! Il me fallait un code 1 urgent!

-Et moi un code 3, me répondit la fille en s'accrochant au bras de mon ami. Alors, ça tombait bien!

Je les regardai tour à tour avec envie. Ils avaient l'air pressés de s'en aller, direction la chambre des Serpentard pendant qu'il en était encore temps. J'avoue qu'ils allaient devoir se dépêcher, les cours finissaient dans 5 minutes et je savais que Théo avait Métamorphose ensuite. Mais vite ou pas, au moins ils allaient faire quelque chose, contrairement à moi!

-Et moi alors! boudai-je.

-Ben…

Théo fit un mouvement du menton discret vers Luna qui ne prêtait aucunement attention à la conversation et qui s'était mise à caresser son objet abject.

Si ça se trouve, la blonde ne voudrait pas se détacher de sa Pieuvre, rendue dans ma chambre. Et qu'importe ce qu'Erwan avait dit, je n'allais rien faire avec un truc gluant et mauve!

Je fis un bref signe négatif de la tête, et Théo grimaça, compatissant. Cameron me lança elle aussi un léger regard de pitié, ayant sûrement une vague idée de ma jolie « frustration ». Puis, tout à coup, une lueur lubrique passa dans ses yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Théo, et me fixa à nouveau. Elle lâcha le bras de son compagnon pour s'approcher de moi et vint se coller contre mon torse d'une façon provocante :

-Je voulais un code 3 mais… je ne serai pas contre un code 6, moi…me dit-elle avec un sourire coquin et en passant son regard entre nous deux.

Mon ami et moi on frissonna en même temps.

Règle numéro 1 entre le prince des Serpentard et ses trois amis : ne jamais, mais au grand jamais, se retrouver dans le même lit pour autre chose que dormir. C'était de l'inceste et nos âmes en seraient atteintes à jamais. Même lors d'un code 7, où tout le monde participait, il n'en était pas question.

Car je me souviens de _ce_ jour…

Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, c'était avec Arisa Weiss que ça s'était passé, une septième de Poufsouffle. La fille était mignonne sans plus, mais on racontait qu'elle était une vraie diablesse au lit! Ce jour-là, encore une fois, j'avais envie d'aller m'amuser un peu et Arisa avait été la première que j'avais vue. En plus, je n'avais encore jamais essayé avec une fille plus vieille que moi, et ça m'excitait! Je l'avais plaqué contre un mur et je lui avais fait ma proposition dans le creux de l'oreille. Elle s'était mordu les lèvres, hésitante, mais je voyais bien qu'elle en avait envie. Qui n'aurait pas envie de coucher avec moi? Ce n'est même pas une question à se poser… Alors la fille avait enlacé mon cou et m'avait dit d'une voix sensuelle; « je fais déjà attendre quelqu'un…mais je suppose que ça ne lui dérangera pas si je ramène une autre personne, surtout si c'est toi... ». Elle me fit un clin d'œil et me prit la main pour m'amener vers les étages supérieurs.

Arisa connaissait une chambre secrète au cinquième étage. Elle me fit un dernier sourire coquin et ouvrit la porte. À l'intérieur, il faisait assez sombre, mais ça ne me dérangeait aucunement. Je pus distinguer quand même qu'une personne se tenait déjà en dessous des draps blancs d'un grand lit queen. Arisa sauta joyeusement sur celui-ci et entreprit d'aller embrasser langoureusement l'autre garçon pendant que je refermais la porte derrière moi. Je l'entendis lui chuchoter qu'elle ramenait un « cadeau » pour pimenter un peu. L'inconnu grogna de satisfaction et souleva les draps pour nous accueillir en dessous de ceux-ci. Je m'empressai de me débarrasser de mes habits et rejoignis mes des compagnons en conservant mon boxer. Arisa, qui était au milieu, cessa d'embrasser l'autre partenaire pour venir s'attaquer à mes lèvres. Pendant qu'on s'embrassait avec ardeur, le troisième élève vint baiser l'épaule dénudée de la Poufsouffle. Et je vis rapidement que la peau du garçon était foncée. Hum…un Noir. Selon la rumeur, ils en avaient tous des plus longues! Après mes nuits passées avec Shan et Alric, je ne pouvais que confirmer ces dires, mais j'avais été quelque peu dessus avec un certain Eddy. Héhéhé! Un quatrième pour m'assurer n'allait pas faire de mal…

Mais quand le Noir pausa une main sur la hanche d'Arisa, je remarquai une bague familière ornant son auriculaire gauche. Elle était carrée et en argent, décorée d'un serpent sur le dessus.

Un peu…un peu comme celle de Blaise…

Oh…mon…Dieu…

« _BLAAAAISE!_ » avais-je hurlé.

Surpris, et reconnaissant ma voix, le Serpentard avait figé. Puis, d'un geste, il avait allumé la lampe de chevet adjacente au lit. À la lueur de la lumière, le visage épouvanté de mon meilleur ami m'était parfaitement apparu. Et, comme si on venait de voir la Mort en personne, on se mit à hurler dans un bel ensemble « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ». Arisa sursauta, n'y comprenant rien. Et moi je bondis du lit en continuant de crier semblant avoir vu le truc le plus traumatisant de ma vie et je m'enfuis de la chambre en courant, sans même prendre la peine d'emporter mes vêtements.

Si je n'avais pas vu cette bague…

Nos yeux se seraient probablement habitués à la noirceur et on aurait reconnu l'autre un moment donné. Mais la question était _comment_? Dans quelle _position_? Et après lui avoir fait _quoi_? Brrrrr…. Ça, nul ne le saura jamais. Et c'est sûrement mieux ainsi.

J'en avais fait des cauchemars durant des mois.

-Heu…non merci, la prochaine fois peut-être, répondis-je à Cameron en me détachant d'elle.

La Serpentard fit une jolie petite moue et haussa les épaules avant de retourner vers un Théodore soulagé par ma réponse. Mon ami claqua finalement des mains :

-Bon, Drago, si ça ne te dérange pas, on a à faire!

Il prit ensuite la main de Cameron et l'entraina dans le couloir. J'étais en train de les observer s'enfuir en courant joyeusement avec regret, quand j'entendis derrière moi :

-Ils sont drôle ces deux-là.

Je sursautai à la voix de Lovegood. Je l'avais presque oublié celle-là.

Je lorgnai la blonde bizarrement qui me regardait en souriant faiblement :

-Ne soit pas jaloux. De toute façon, tu vas avoir la chance de choisir une fille ou un garçon de ta maison ou de celle de Gryffondor maintenant. Le cours vient de finir.

Et à peine avait-elle dit ça que la porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur une marée d'élèves.

Cette fille me faisait décidément peur.

Plusieurs groupes de deux nous dépassèrent en gloussant, direction les dortoirs, je présume. Même Blaise ne me remarqua même pas et passa devant moi avec deux filles à ses bras. Les autres élèves, les plus sages qui ne s'excitaient pas comme des sauvages avec quelques degrés en plus, nous lancèrent des regards étranges. C'est vrai que voir le grand Malefoy en compagnie de Loufoqua discuter tranquillement devait paraître étrange. Ou bien peut-être était-ce le fait que j'étais censé être à l'infirmerie depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Ouai, finalement ça devait être cela. Tout le monde devait penser que j'avais feint mon malaise pour échapper au cours, à présent. Tout le monde dont un certain héros national…

M'enfuir. Oui m'enfuir serait peut-être une bonne idée avant qu'il ne se manif…

-MALEFOY! beugla une voix derrière moi.

Bien entendu…

OOO

* * *

Harry Potter s'élança d'un pas rageur vers le Blond qui lui servait d'ennemi. Il le vit sursauter quand il l'interpella, faire volte-face et regarder de droite à gauche, cherchant un moyen de prendre la fuite. Harry plissa les yeux et accéléra sa course.

Oh non! Cet imbécile de blond n'allait pas lui échapper!

Le Survivant vint se planter devant le prince des Serpentard et le foudroya du regard en croisant les bras.

Drago, lui, tentait désespérément de poser ses yeux partout sauf sur le torse ou les bras musclés d'Harry. Bon, il lui restait à fixer son le pantalon… NON! Bon sang! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête! On ne fixe pas l'entrejambe de son ennemi! Par terre peut-être? Oui mais il aurait l'air de le craindre! Et un Malefoy ne baisse pas la tête!

…

Ou il pouvait le regarder dans les yeux.

Ouai, c'était pas bête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter? cracha le Blond en plongeant ses yeux gris dans des iris verts éclatants.

-Je vois que tu es vraiment _malade_ hein! se frustra le Gryffondor.

-Ooooh, regardez la Pieuvre! s'écria Luna à côté d'eux.

-Non mais tu me lâches Potter! Je n'étais vraiment pas bien! rétorqua le blond en ignorant royalement la blonde

-Oh bien sûr! Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire, peut-être? C'est toujours ce que tu fais! Tu laisses les autres faire tout à ta place! Quand monsieur en à marre de travailler, il se casse! J'ai dû faire le reste tout seul!

-Quoi, dis-moi? Mettre le dernier ingrédient dans la potion dont j'avais préparé le trois quarts, hein?

-Non, Malefoy, tu as a fait la partie paisible, si on veut! Tu es parti juste au bon moment!

-Harry, Malefoy! pilla Luna.

-Je suis parti au bon moment? Continua Drago en faisait toujours comme si la Serdaigle n'existait pas. Avant que tu fasses exploser le chaudron, je suppose!

-Je n'ai rien fait exploser, connard!

-Tu vas me dire que tu as réussi la potion peut-être?

Harry voulut répondre, mais sa réplique lui resta en travers la gorge. Leur potion devait donner une couleur rouge limpide. Mais, juré craché, il ne savait _vraiment_ pas comment elle avait réussi à devenir noire avec des grumeaux jaunes et blancs…

Devant le silence d'Harry, Drago leva les yeux au ciel :

- _Je le savais_! Le grand Harry Potter ne sait même pas lire de stupides instructions quand on le laisse quelques secondes seul! Je me demande même comment tu as réussi à tuer Voldemort sans te jeter un sort à toi-même!

-Pendant que tu pleurais sous les jupes de ta mère en essayant de ne pas abimer ta coiffure!

-Non mais vous avez fini avec ma mère MERDE!

-Les gars! s'écria encore Luna.

- _QUOI_! hurlèrent Harry et Drago à l'unisson en se retournant vers la Serdaigle.

Toute trace de rancœur et de colère disparut de leur visage quand ils aperçurent dans quel état se trouvait la Pieuvre que Luna avait en mains. Celle-ci ne clignotait plus. Elle projetait maintenant une lumière persistance si blanche et si vive qu'elle en était presque aveuglante. Et quand ils voulurent acquiescer un geste vers l'objet, l'éclat ce dernier s'intensifia encore plus.

Harry et Drago se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil apeuré et reculèrent d'un pas prudent.

-Ça va…exploser ou quoi? demanda Drago d'une voix craintive.

Pour toute réponse, la Serdaigle fronça les sourcils en regardant la Pieuvre. Elle leva ensuite la tête pour fixer le Serpentard et le Gryffondor. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux comme si un déclic venait de se faire en elle. Elle passa en vitesse son regard entre la Pieuvre et les deux jeunes hommes et murmura un « mais oui, c'est ça! ». Une lueur sournoise passa dans ses prunelles. Elle fit lentement un pas vers les deux garçons qui reculèrent instinctivement. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de la belle blonde et, sans crier gare, elle s'écria :

-Attrapez!

Et Harry et Drago n'eurent pas le temps de faire un geste que la Serdaigle avait lancé la Pieuvre dans les airs.

Un réflexe.

Quel humain n'en avait pas? Cet atout était nécessaire, primordial même. Sans lui, l'homme en serait sûrement mort. C'était cette réponse musculaire involontaire qui nous empêchait de tomber dans le vide en nous raccrochant de justesse à une barrière, qui nous évitait de nous brûler la main quand celle-ci se posait sur un rond chaud d'une cuisinière, qui nous faisait battre des paupières pour que nos yeux ne se dessèchent pas. Et Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Ils en avaient également, des réflexes. Cet objet qui s'élevait au plafond, aucun des deux n'eut le temps de songer s'ils devaient le rattraper ou non. Par contre, s'ils avaient su…

S'ils avaient su d'avance l'aboutissement de l'histoire qui allait suivre, jamais au grand jamais ils n'auraient retourné les paumes de leurs mains. Oh! Nul doute que le Serpentard et le Gryffond auraient laissé la Pieuvre s'écraser pitoyablement sur le sol sans aucune pitié. Ils se seraient contentés de fermer les yeux et de retenir fermement leurs mains dans leur dos. Même mieux! Ils auraient veillé à garder leur distance avec cette folle de Luna et son cadeau du monde de Dawiwi! Puis, qui sait? Peut-être auraient-ils comploté ensemble l'extermination de la ladite Pieuvre…

Mais voilà, ils ne le savaient pas.

Alors, quand la Pieuvre dans les airs retomba vers eux, ils n'eurent pas le loisir de réfléchir à leurs actes et tendirent les bras sans s'en rendre compte.

Et en même temps, les deux garçons l'attrapèrent…


	4. Un petit problème…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut!
> 
> Chapitre 4
> 
> Je me souviens qu'il y a avait des codes que vous deviez deviner, donc en voici quelques uns:
> 
> Code 1 : Homme; doit se faire une femme
> 
> Code 2 : Homme; doit se faire un homme
> 
> Code 3 : ?
> 
> Code 4 : ?
> 
> .Code 5 : Petites gâteries (*oui, j'englobais tout, mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir!)
> 
> Code 6 : Invitation, ménage à trois
> 
> Code 7 : Invitation, ménage à trois et plus

Dans l'un des couloirs de la vieille école de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre, deux corps immobiles gisaient sur le sol. Si l'on se fiait aux drôles de posture qu'adoptaient les deux élèves, nul doute qu'ils étaient tombés dans l'inconscience au même moment. Mais personne n'était là pour leur venir en aide. Le couloir était désert. Si les deux victimes avaient été sur le point de trépasser, elles se seraient éteintes sans que personne ne le sache, sans que personne ne le remarque.

Il y eut finalement un mouvement à ce tableau figé. Lentement, très lentement, les doigts de la main droite du corps le plus près du mur se resserrèrent involontairement sur leur paume. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de sa jambe de bouger faiblement. Et enfin, difficilement, les paupières de l'élève qui reprenait peu à peu conscient se soulevèrent d'à peine un millimètre.

D'un effort colossal, le pauvre tenta de les ouvrir davantage. Sa vision était brouillée. Il papillonna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour enlever ce trouble. Lorsque sa vue s'améliora, il vit que le plancher se dressait au niveau de son visage.

Il était par terre…? Ah bon…

Drago Malefoy, l'esprit encore embrouillé, referma les yeux et voulut se replonger dans sa torpeur précédente. Mais après un court instant, le déclic se fit.

Attendez… _par terre_?

Brusquement, il rouvrit les paupières et se redressa in extremis en position assise. Ce geste fut cependant une très mauvaise idée. Assailli par un virulent mal de crâne, le garçon plaqua ses mains sur son front et lâcha un grognement de douleur en fermant les yeux. Quand le mal fut légèrement atténué, le Serpentard s'autorisa à évaluer la situation et risqua un coup d'œil devant lui.

Personne.

Pas un rat. Même pas un bruit de fond, rien.

Le couloir de l'école était silencieux. Beaucoup trop silencieux. Quand le blond scruta le dehors, même le ciel à travers la fenêtre était complètement et littéralement nu. Pas un seul nuage ne venait le décorer, pas un oiseau ne venait le traverser, pas même le Soleil ne montrait le bout de son nez. Le ciel était simplement d'un bleu-gris tristement terne et uniforme. Le même scénario s'appliquait à la forêt. D'ordinaire, elle émettait les échos des bêtes étranges qui la peuplaient, mais cette fois-ci, elle restait muette comme une tombe. Drago aurait même juré que les feuilles des arbres étaient figées. Commençant à légèrement s'inquiéter, il se mit à la recherche d'une quelconque âme qui vive. Et lorsqu'il se tourna sur sa gauche, il sursauta violemment en remarquant ce qui se tenait à ses côtés; un autre élève étendu par terre, sans connaissance.

L'élève en question se mit à remuer légèrement. Progressivement, il réussit à sortir de son état comateux et se redressa avec peine sur ses coudes. Il remit ses lunettes en place à l'aveuglette et émit un léger gémissement sous la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes. Puis, après mures réflexions, l'élève décida finalement de se laisser tomber de nouveau sur le dos le temps que son mal de crâne diminue. Il passa ensuite ses mains sur son visage avant d'ouvrir définitivement les yeux. Mais une vision inattendue s'offrit à lui; le plafond. Et pas celui de sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa la seconde suivante.

Il s'était évanoui?  _Encore_?

Le nouveau réveillé regarda à sa droite et sursauta brusquement en apercevant son voisin :

-Malefoy?

Le Serpentard continua de le dévisager un temps, mais ne répondit pas. Il préféra se remettre sur pied et scruter encore une fois les lieux.

Hésitant, le Survivant fit de même.

La première chose que le héros national remarqua dans ce monde étrange dépourvu d'un semblant de vie fut les tableaux. Tous les personnages les avaient désertés pour laisser un décor immobile. À ce simple fait, Harry sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Inconsciemment, il porta une main à son épaule pour apaiser le frisson glacé qui venait de le parcourir et jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade. Ce dernier fixait un point dans le fond du couloir, son visage voilé d'une légère inquiétude.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et n'osèrent plus bouger.

Un silence n'avait jamais été aussi lourd. Il venait leur peser sur leurs épaules et les compresser. Il rendait l'air dense et terrifiant. Ce manque de vie donnait encore plus la chair de poule au Survivant que le plus effrayant des Détraqueurs. Ces derniers, ils pouvaient les chasser, mais là, il avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension et de ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à son ennemi de toujours, mais sa présence le rassurait énormément.

Harry déglutit difficilement et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

-Où…où est tout le monde?

Sa voix résonna contre les parois des murs de l'établissement. L'effet fut étrange. Les deux élèves avaient l'impression d'être des intrus dans cet univers vide et que le son de leur voix ne faisait que perturber son équilibre. Drago faillit même chuchoter en réponse à la question d'Harry. Il se reprit toutefois et dit d'une voix claire:

-Pas la moindre idée. On devrait peut-être-

Mais le Serpentard fut interrompu par de faibles bruits. Des bruits de talons qui martelaient durement le sol.

Drago et Harry se retournèrent en même temps vers l'origine de ces pas qui provenaient du fond du couloir. C'était si inattendu que les deux élèves avaient commencé à désespérer.

Mais ils ne virent rien.

Pourtant, les pas semblaient se rapprocher grandement!

Les bruits de pas augmentèrent et eurent l'air de passer entre les deux jeunes hommes avant de se volatiliser de l'autre côté du corridor. Comme si une personne venait de le traverser. Drago et Harry se regardèrent, désorientés.

Puis d'autres sons se firent entendre. Encore des pas.

Et graduellement, des voix s'élevèrent faiblement dans le couloir, pour s'intensifier au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Paniqués, les deux garçons observèrent tout autour d'eux, car ils ne percevaient toujours rien!

Puis ce fut là, enfin, qu'ils virent.

Un à un, des corps d'élèves marchant et venant se matérialisèrent faiblement devant eux. Ils furent d'abord passablement flous avant de vite devenir distincts aux yeux d'Harry et de Drago. Le Soleil réapparu et ses rayons se filtrèrent à travers les fenêtres voutées. Des oiseaux et des nuages se dessinèrent dans le ciel et un vent tiède vint frapper le visage des deux garçons. Une minute plus tard, les personnages des tableaux regagnèrent leur poste comme si de rien n'était. Ils saluèrent quelques élèves et reprirent le milieu d'une conversation, semblant n'avoir jamais bougé de leur place. Une souris passa près d'eux poursuivit par un chat orange affamé. Des rires fusèrent dans le couloir. Un groupe de garçons se couraient après, se lançant une substance bleue et gluante en pouffant. Personne n'avait l'air de réaliser qu'ils venaient tous de surgirent comme par magie.

La vie venait de littéralement réapparaître dans le château de Poudlard.

Harry et Drago clignèrent des yeux à plusieurs reprises, ahuris.

-T'as…vu ça? balbutia le Survivant.

Son ennemi hocha mécaniquement la tête.

Les gens continuaient de passer à côté d'eux. Drago, qui se trouvait au beau milieu du couloir, se décala un peu sur le côté pour céder la place. Mais on ne lui accorda aucun regard. Oui…Bizarrement, personne ne semblait les voir, Potter et lui. Tout le monde suivait son chemin sans même leur lancer un petit coup d'œil de curiosité. En d'autres circonstances, le Blond en aurait été choqué (depuis quand ignorait-on un Malefoy, Diable?), mais pour l'instant, il avait d'autres problèmes à régler.

Quand il releva la tête, son camarade louchait étrangement vers sa robe de sorcier. Il était sur le point de lui demander son problème, mais Potter ouvrit la bouche avant qu'il ne s'en donne la peine:

-Malefoy… Je… je peux voir derrière toi!

-Et alors? s'énerva le Vert et Argent.

-Oui mais le truc…c'est que tu es devant!

Drago regarda bizarrement Harry et ses remarques idiotes (sa tête avait dû frapper fort, le pauvre. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très futé à la base…), mais son attention fut vite détournée par un garçon qui courait à travers le couloir comme un déjanté.

Le marathonien semblait en retard pour un quelconque cours et fonçait tout droit sur Drago. L'élève avait pourtant les yeux rivés sur lui, mais il ne ralentissait ni ne déviait sa course!

Il était aveugle ou quoi?

-Hé Ho! Regarde où tu vas, imbécile! cria le blond en agitant les mains devant lui.

L'avertissement ne porta pas fruit. L'élève sembla sourd à ses paroles et poursuivit sa course folle. N'ayant plus le temps de s'écarter, le prince des Serpentard lui hurla qu'ils allaient se frapper, mais il était trop tard.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et contracta les muscles pour parer le choc.

Mais la collision brutale à laquelle il s'attendait ne vint jamais.

Pas un seul cheveu de Drago ne fut déplacé, pas un seul muscle ne fut heurté. Quand le fameux coureur lui rentra finalement dedans, Drago ressentit simplement une étrange vague de froid lui parcourir le corps. Aucune douleur, rien. Juste cette sensation de froid. Et l'autre garçon, qui aurait normalement dû être à ses pieds en train de gémir de douleur suite à cet impact, disparaissait maintenant à l'autre bout du corridor, sans un regard en arrière.

Parce qu'il venait de passer à travers le Serpentard.

Celui-ci feula de surprise. Il observa ses mains (étrangement transparentes!) et ouvrit la bouche sous l'étonnement.

_On venait vraiment de lui passer à travers?_

Quand il releva le menton, il eut juste le temps de constater qu'une autre petite fille blonde marchait droit sur lui sans se détourner. Ce fut la même sensation de froid qui le saisit quand son corps se mélangea au sien. Il hoqueta encore de surprise, mais la blonde était déjà loin.

Peu désireux de réitérer l'expérience, Drago alla se plaquer sur le mur aux côtés d'un Potter la bouche grande ouverte. Il haleta, la tête pleine de questions.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, par le caleçon de Merlin? Depuis quand il s'était transformé en Casper? D'abord ses camarades de classe qui s'amusaient à disparaître et réapparaître à leur guise, et maintenant  _ça_? Il était devenu…invisible? Mais comment? Bon sang de bonsoir… il n'était quand même pas mort, dites? NON! Il n'avait jamais mis sa fameuse chemise brodée avec des cheveux de fées des montagnes du Laos à 2 340 galions! Gaspillage d'argent! Puis Potter, lui…

Gggrrrr POTTER!

Malefoy se retourna vivement vers son congénère, encore sous le choc, et beugla :

-Potter! Qu'est-ce t'as ENCORE fait?

Harry sursauta et posa une main sur son cœur, indigné.

-Non mais je…de quoi…  _Comment ça moi!_

 _-_ Parce que si ça se trouve, nous sommes MORTS! T'as dû faire exploser notre chaudron, crétin!

Même transparent, c'était maintenant qu'il le remarquait en effet, Drago vit la couleur du visage de son ennemi blanchir sous cette éventualité. Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussi vite avant de lui lancer un regard angoissé.

-Tu- tu crois…? couina-t-il horrifié.

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui décocha le regard le plus venimeux qu'il avait en réserve. Harry Potter plaqua ses mains sur son visage et commença alors à pitoyablement se lamenter avec des « ah, mais quel con! », « Jsuis pourri! », « prends potion Harry, disait Hermione, ça ne te tuera pas! ».

Drago leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de connerie.

Misère… Qu'avait-il fait au Seigneur pour se coltiner un être aussi attardé? Puis sa chemise… sa chemise! Elle brillait même dans le noir, c'est vous dire! 2 300 galions… Il aurait pu s'acheter au moins…  _trois_ chemises avec ça!

Tout à coup, Drago Malefoy se figea en apercevant quelque chose de totalement irréaliste et incongru tourner l'angle du couloir.

-Potter… appela le Serpentard sans détacher son regard des deux nouveaux venus.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à s'apitoyer encore sur son pauvre sort. Il avait tête contre le mur et la balançait contre celui-ci en continuant de geindre sur sa bêtise.

-POTTER!

Le Survivant gémit et lâcha un « quoooiii….? » pleurnichard, puis voulu se retourner vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller. Et dans ce geste, il vit parfaitement la même scène inattendue que son camarade.

Deux hommes qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour réfléchissaient à la lumière du jour et s'avançaient dans leur direction.

Albus Dumbledore et Remus Lupin.

Le directeur le plus connu de l'histoire du monde sorcier était habillé d'une somptueuse robe pourpre. Sa longue barbe argentée rebondissait gentiment sur sa poitrine à chacun de ses pas et ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune se reflétaient aux rayons du soleil qui s'engouffraient dans le couloir. À ses côtés, l'ami de son père n'était pas vêtu de ses habituels vêtements défraichis. Non, pour une fois, une simple et belle robe neuve dans les teintes turquoise retombait sur ses épaules. Le visage du professeur était dépourvu de toutes cicatrices et, contrairement aux souvenirs d'Harry, une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue brillait dans ses prunelles. Les deux hommes discutaient amicalement d'un sujet quelconque en répondant distraitement aux salutations de quelques élèves.

Alors, à l'opposé d'Harry et de Drago, le professeur et le directeur étaient bel et bien visibles aux yeux de tous et non le fruit de leur imagination!

Albus Dumbledore et Remus Lupin passèrent à côté d'Harry et de Drago sans se douter de leur présence et de leur étonnement. Les deux jeunes hommes les suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu à l'angle opposé du couloir.

Dumbledore et Lupin vivants.

Non mais, c'était quoi ce délire?

Harry fut le premier à réagir. Il détacha ses yeux du vide qu'avaient laissé les deux anciens défunts et le planta sur son camarade. Sentant que son ennemi le fixait, le blond se détourna également et l'interrogea du regard.

-On..on a atterri dans un autre monde..? tenta Harry.

Drago leva les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, n'ayant pas songé à cette possibilité.

Atterris dans un autre univers où Dumbledore et Lupin ne seraient pas décédés? Oui peut-être.

Mais comment? Et pourquoi?

Bien sûr, il pouvait encore tout mettre sur la tête de Potter et de son incompétence en potion, mais il ne voyait toujours pas comment le Survivant aurait réussi un tel exploit. On avait beau provoquer des accidents, mais de cette envergure, le hasard avait dû taper fort si c'était le cas. Puis dans ses souvenirs…

En fait, c'était justement le problème. Des souvenirs, il n'en avait guère!

-Tu te rappelles quelque chose? demanda Drago en sortant également le Survivant de ses pensées.

Harry fronça brièvement les sourcils en tentant de se remémorer d'un quelconque événement qui expliquerait leur venue dans ce monde, mais en vain.

-La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de toi qui demandais à Rogue d'aller prendre de l'air, répondit-il finalement.

Drago avait oublié cet épisode. Mais maintenant que son camarade l'évoquait, la scène lui réapparut clairement en mémoire. Oui, il avait balancé à son prof qu'il sortait, il avait pris la poignée de porte, s'apprêtant à la franchir puis….le blanc total.

-Tu m'as vu sortir? poursuivit Drago.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure gauche, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Après un temps, il haussa les épaules, vaincu:

\- Aucun souvenir.

Songeur, Drago observa le va et viens des élèves dans le couloir. Un petit Poufsouffle tomba par terre en échappant son cartable et déversant son contenu. Un Gryffondor lui vint en aide pendant que des Serdaigle sur la droite ignoraient l'accident et que des Serpentard sur la gauche riaient de la victime et de son sauveur. Une scène normale, quoi.

À part les deux ressuscités, le monde ne semblait pas avoir trop changé.

-Bien, reprit le blond. Imaginons que ce soit bel et bien toi qui nous aies rendus dans cet état avec ta potion ratée…

-Elle n'était pas si…!

-La ferme Potter! Je _disais_  : imaginons que ce soit bel et bien toi qui nous aies rendus dans cet état avec ta potion ratée. Il y a deux choix : soit je suis effectivement sorti et tu m'as suivi avec la potion (sinon toute la classe serait des fantômes comme nous), soit je suis revenu m'asseoir, tu as foiré la potion entre temps, et elle a explosé sur nous deux à ce moment-là. Mais bon, ces deux théories sont très peu probables.

-Heu…Pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi Sèv t'aurait laissé sortir avec le chaudron complet et que, vu ma vigilance et mon expertise, j'aurai tout de suite détecté ce qu'il n'allait pas dans la composition de notre substance.

Harry fit une moue de dégout devant tant d'« humilité », mais ne répondit rien, étant malgré tout du même avis que le Vert et Argent. Pourquoi Diable serait-il sorti avec le chaudron complet de toute façon? Mais tout ça les ramenait à la case départ, comme quoi ils étaient morts tous les deux. Ils s'étaient entretués? Véritablement, cette fois-ci?

Un ricanement échappa au héros à cette pensée, bien que la situation n'ait rien de drôle. Après tout, mourir était…fâcheux.

Le garçon se gratta le menton, songeur.

Par contre, plus il y songeait, plus leur mort lui paraissait invraisemblable. Après tout, les fantômes qui peuplaient son école étaient visibles aux yeux de tous! Bien sûr! Ça ne pouvait être ça! Il est vrai qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il advenait des autres morts qui ne se manifestaient pas dans cette forme, mais ils ne seraient certainement pas dans un autre univers si différent du leur. Et encore! Si Malefoy et lui étaient réellement morts, ils verraient au moins  _d'autres_  morts, non?

-Nous ne sommes pas morts, déclara Harry.

Drago hocha distraitement la tête, d'accord avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas échangé leurs réflexions, mais apparemment, ils en revenaient à la même conclusion.

-Non, je crois également que nous sommes simplement dans un autre monde. Je sais que le sort  _Selari Orbis_ a pour but d'envoyer les gens dans des univers parallèles.

Harry soupira, soulagé. On leur avait lancé un simple sort! Il ne s'était effectivement pas tué comme un con!

-Il dure combien de temps, ce sort? demanda Harry.

-Quelques heures, je pense…dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Son camarade, oubliant un instant leur haine légendaire, lui adressa un sourire radieux. Drago hésita d'ajouter que le sort n'impliquait pas que les victimes se manifestaient en fantôme, néanmoins. Elles prenaient la place de leur autre « soi » et pouvaient parfaitement interagir avec les autres. Mais Malefoy se ravisa en apercevant le Rouge et Or pratiquement claquer des mains à cette bonne nouvelle. Normalement, le prince des Serpentard aurait dû être ravi d'avoir un prétexte de faire perdre le sourire à son ennemi. Mais cette fois… Il ne voulait juste pas d'un Potter angoissé, parce que ça…l'irriterait, voilà.

-Je me demande à quoi on ressemble! dit Harry, excité.

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien! On est là pour quelques heures, autant en profiter pour voir de quoi nous avons l'air dans cette vie!

Les yeux verts d'Harry allèrent se planter dans une marée argentée et le jeune homme acquiesça un sourire taquin:

-Qui sait, peut être que tu es un Griffond ici!

-Non mais ça va pas! s'énerva Malefoy.

Le Survivant s'esclaffa en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Et son ennemi eut la pensée saugrenue de trouver son rire beau. Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette idée et se reprit :

-Pas complètement bête de visiter un peu…

-Bon alors, on commence par quoi?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il n'y a pas de « on » Potter! Tu veux aller t'admirer, soit! Cela dit, moi j'irai de mon côté!

Et sur ce, Malefoy tourna les talons sous le regard d'un Harry quelque peu vexé, mais pas trop surpris. Ils pouvaient très bien être dans la même galère, ils restaient ennemis malgré tout!

Le Survivant observa sa Némésis se faufiler à travers le grouillement d'élèves et s'énerver une fois ou deux lorsque certains d'entres eux lui passèrent à travers par mégarde. Harry ricana discrètement et s'en fut à son tour.

Bon! Il pouvait commencer par aller voir…sa chambre, tiens! En espérant qu'il n'y découvre pas des cravates jaunes, ou pires, des ensembles verts!

Décidé, notre héros prit la direction des escaliers et débuta son ascension au milieu du raz de marée d'étudiants qui venaient en sens inverse.

Et au bout de quelques minutes, il comprit pourquoi le Serpentard s'était énervé auparavant.

C'est que c'était énervant de se faire traverser sans cesse, merde!

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il tentait d'atteindre le haut des marches, Harry évita un garçon de justesse en se poussant vers la droite. Mais cette manœuvre ne lui fut pas tellement bénéfique. Deux filles qui parlaient de bon train lui passèrent dessus, sans ressentir le même froid désagréable qui parcourut notre joli brun quand leur corps se mélangea au sien. Énervé, il se plaqua contre la rampe d'escalier et escalada les dernières marches en vitesse, ignorant les obstacles sur son chemin. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une grande différence!

Essoufflé, le Survivant arriva finalement au cinquième étage. Si le blond avait eu la même idée, Harry risquait de le rencontrer, vu que sa chambre se situait en face de la sienne. Il scruta les lieux, mais ne vit aucune trace du Serpentard. Haussant les épaules, il dirigea ses pas vers sa chambre et s'arrêta devant la porte, se demandant comment il allait bien faire pour pénétrer à l'intérieur...

Puis, réalisant son nouvel état, un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres.

Héhé! Mais c'est qu'il était un fantôme à présent!

Le jeune héros craqua les jointures de ses mains, comme pour se préparer à franchir un cercle de feu.

Et à « go! », il s'élança et traversa la porte.

oooOOOooo

* * *

_**POV Drago Malefoy** _

« On pourrait visiter ensemble main dans la main gnanani gnanana! »

Non mais, il me prenait pour qui ce con à lunettes? Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais fait à Merlin pour que ma malchance atteigne ce niveau, mais il n'avait vraiment pas eu pitié de moi!

Rester seul avec Potter…Mais  _vraiment_  seul! Qui sait ce que ma folie du moment pouvait faire!

Miséricorde… je parlais comme un psychopathe qui allait sauter sur la première personne qu'il croisait.

Mais bon, je n'étais pas  _aussi_  désespéré! Pour l'instant, j'étais simplement sur les nerfs parce que tout le monde dans les couloirs du château prenait un malin plaisir à me passer au travers! Ça en devenait un peu frustrant, si vous voulez mon avis!

J'arrivai au cinquième étage en jurant quand un autre imbécile de Serdaigle eut la merveilleuse idée de me foncer dessus. Le même froid me parcourut l'échine et disparut une fois que l'élève me dépassa. Je poussai un soupir énervé et remis de l'ordre dans mes cheveux, même si je savais que ce petit incident n'y avait rien changé. Je longeai ensuite les murs, ne voulant pas être découvert par Potter à tout prix.

Mais heu…je ne le fuyais pas hein! C'est simplement que sa présence m'incommodait! Voilà! Aucun rapport avec une certaine frustration sexuelle et une obsession malsaine pour les fesses – heu,  _la face_ \- de mon ennemi ou quoi que ce soit!

Notre soi-disant héros national avait sûrement eu la même idée que moi; voir ce qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Ça allait de soi, tout le monde aurait pensé de même.

Puis il m'avait foutu la frousse quand il avait insinué que  _je_ pouvais être à  _Gryffondor_!

Connerie!

Mais en même temps, des mondes parallèles, c'était des mondes parallèles quoi! J'allais peut-être y voir une Granger cruelle, un Weasley riche, un Sev sexy et un Goyle intelligent!

Brrr, un Sev sexy…

Une image apparue dans ma tête où mon parrain, les longs cheveux au vent, entrelaçait ses doigts dans le poil de son torse musclé en me lançant un regard sensuel. Je secouai la tête avec vigueur.

Bon sang! Je fantasmais sur Potter, j'hésitais à me faire Lovegood et maintenant, j'imaginais mon parrain en tant qu'Apollon! Rendez-vous avec les psycomages de retour à la maison!

Passant discrètement un œil dans le couloir où se trouvaient les Chambres Privilèges, je vis Potter qui se tenait devant la sienne, semblant être en pleine réflexion. Il se craqua finalement les doigts comme s'il allait affronter un Magyar à pointes et passa à travers la porte d'un bond. Ce spectacle me fit sursauter, ayant encore du mal à me faire avec notre état d'intangibilité.

Bah oui! Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait devenir une Kitty de X-Men!

Et…si je connaissais ce personnage moldu, ce n'était vraiment pas comme si j'étais déjà allé au cinéma en secret avec Blaise le jour où mon père avait voulu m'expliquer les bienfaits des slips en poils de Gïynterz (pour ces derniers, ne vous posez même pas de questions) et que le film n'avait pas été, à mon grand étonnement, si désagréable à regarder.

Pas du tout.

Idée complètement stupide de penser ça.

Comment ça, vous n'aviez rien dit?

Ah puis zut, fermez-la!

Toujours tapi derrière ma cachette, j'attendis un moment, craignant que Potter ne remontre le bout de son nez. Comme il ne le fit pas, je m'élançai à mon tour en direction de ma chambre et traversai le mur sans hésitation. Encore une fois, j'eus l'impression de plonger dans une eau glacée quand je franchis la barrière de briques. Mais cette sensation fut de brève durée et disparut aussitôt que mes pieds arrivèrent à destination.

La clarté de la pièce m'aveugla et me fit plisser les yeux. Quand ils furent enfin accoutumés à cette lueur, je vis avec stupéfaction que les lieux étaient loin d'être restés comme je les avais quittés, quelques heures plus tôt.

Tout était devenu blanc.

Et vide.

Les murs n'étaient pas peints de leurs jolies couleurs bleues et beiges. Ma bibliothèque était seule et triste, sans ses livres pour la garnir, et mon bureau avait disparu. Il y avait bien un lit, mais dépourvu de drap. Une minuscule couche de poussière drapait le sol et les meubles, comme si personne n'avait habité ici depuis longtemps.

Je restai un moment, au beau milieu de ma chambre, n'y comprenant rien.

Si je ne demeurais pas ici…J'étais où alors?

À moins que…

Je me frappai le front, me traitant d'idiot.

Bien sûr!

Plein de choses avaient pu arriver dans ce monde! Je n'avais peut-être pas tourné bi, ou Dumbledore n'avait peut-être pas trouvé la raison de mon père assez valable pour m'octroyer d'une chambre privilège.

Mon lit devait se situer dans le dortoir des Serpentard, naturellement!

Sans attendre, je ressortis de la chambre en moins de deux et me dirigeai vers les escaliers pour les dévaler en vitesse. Je ne grognai même pas une seule fois quand des gens me traversèrent par inadvertance tant ma tête était préoccupée par autre chose.

Il fallait que mon lit se retrouve chez les Verts et Argent et non dans une autre maison!

Parce que si on regardait mes notes :

Vert+blond= la classe.

Bleu+blond= l'acceptable.

Rouge+blond= l'horreur!

Jaune+blond= le suicide.

Ah, s'il vous plait Merlin! Pas chez les Poufsouffle! Leur air niais ne seyait pas à mon teint! Mais alors là, pas du tout!

Puis de toute façon, vous imaginez, Blond et jaune? J'aurai l'air d'un Soleil! Pire, d'une banane!

Banana Malefoy? Et merde, en plus ça rimait!

Hum…Mais ça rimait aussi avec Baklava.

C'est bon des Baklavas.

Et c'est affreux voir une chouette se gratter le nez…

Je sais que ça n'a aucun rapport, mais dans ma tête il y avait un lien.

Ok, je me la ferme.

J'arrivai enfin devant le mur nu et humide des sous-sols que je cherchais. Mais aucune porte n'allait se matérialiser quand je prononcerai le mot de passe. Je fis alors comme tout à l'heure et franchit le mur d'emblée, restant stoïque au froid. Je commençais à être habitué!

La froideur coutumière des lieux m'accueillit. Rien n'avait changé de ce côté-là non plus. Les mêmes fauteuils en cuir luxueux meublaient la salle verte et grise. Quelques Serpentard qui séchaient les cours, se prélassaient dans ceux-ci en bavardant Quidditch.

Les ignorants, je me dirigeai tout de suite vers le dortoir des garçons et pénétrai dedans, toujours avec ma petite méthode fantôme, héhé! Une fois à l'intérieur, je me guidai vers ma place d'autrefois.

Et ce fut une surprise.

Avant, mon lit reposait entre ceux de Théo et de Blaise. Mais cette fois, le mien n'y s'y trouvait pas. À sa place, le vide. Étonné, je fis le tour de la salle pour le repérer.

Ok-ok; celui de Goyle, d'Adrian, de Steven, blabla, mais le mien, nada!

Je me retournai vers le lit de mon meilleur ami, pensant que peut-être j'avais mal regardé et mes yeux tombèrent sur le petit cadre trônant sur sa table de chevet. Mon corps se figea devant celui-ci.

Je connaissais cette photo par cœur. Une vieille passante l'avait prise pour nous lors de nos vacances d'été passé en France, Blaise, Pansy et moi. Théo n'avait pas pu venir, sa famille se rendait en Afrique et il voulait y aller depuis qu'il était petit. On se trouvait dans une petite rue quelconque, s'apprêtant à aller rendre visite à la cousine de Pans. Sur l'image, notre amie se trouvait au milieu et nous agitions la main à la caméra, tout sourire.

Enfin, dans mes souvenirs, c'était ce que nous faisions.

Mais là…sur cette photo, je n'étais pas là!

C'était bien la même photo avec le même décor, mais à ma place, deux autres personnes se trouvaient à la droite de Pans et de mon meilleur ami; une fille aux cheveux indomptables et de grosses lunettes sur le nez et un grand garçon, une casquette lui cachant la moitié du visage.

Je pris peur à cette vue.

Où étais-je, bonté divine?

Ben...Encore une fois, j'avais pu avoir n'importe quel contretemps m'empêchant de faire parti du voyage. Mais en même temps… pourquoi diable mon lit n'était-il pas dans ce dortoir non plus?

Ça voulait vraiment dire que… je n'étais pas à Serpentard?

Bouhouhou! Quand même pas! Ce monde était pourri!

Trainant les pieds, je ressortis de la pièce, la mort à l'âme.

Pas à Serpentard…

Pas à Serpentard!

Je…comment…je ne pouvais même pas m'imaginer dans d'autres maisons!

Puis apparemment, je n'étais pas ami avec Blaise et Pansy, je devais donc être dans une maison crado comme celle des Poufsouffle.

Et merde…

Je ne voulais pas être une banane!

Mes pas m'emmenèrent hors de notre salle commune et je commençai à arpenter les murs d'école en réfléchissant.

Fouiller les dortoirs de toutes les maisons ne m'avancerait à rien. Après tout, qui sait? Je n'étais pas à Serpentard, je m'habillais peut-être en…salopette et chemise à carreaux! Je ne reconnaitrais même pas mes vêtements!

La solution se présenta à moi quand je vis un groupe de Serdaigle rentrer en cours de Métamorphose. McGonagall passa une tête dans le couloir pour voir si des retardataires accouraient et, ne voyant personne de plus, elle referma la porte.

Je me précipitai vers la classe et rentrai à l'intérieur d'un bond.

Les Serdaigle avaient métamorphose avec les Poufsouffle. Je savais que ces deux maisons ne portaient pas une haine farouche l'une envers l'autre comme les Gryffondor et nous, mais je fus tout de même étonné de les voir aussi mélangés et…amicales!

En tout cas, je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder là-dessus. J'avais un boulot à faire : me voir!

Me mettant à l'œuvre, je dévisageai chaque tête, priant d'y retrouver la mienne. Je ne séchais jamais les cours de métamorphose, j'avais un peu de mal avec cette matière. Donc, il allait de soi, si j'étais dans l'une de ces maisons, que je serais présent dans la salle.

Mais je n'y étais pas.

N'en croyant pas mes yeux, je refis la même manœuvre 3-4 fois. Rien.

J'avais espéré avoir atterri à Serdaigle, au moins. D'accord, je n'étais pas non plus une banane, mais là, trois maisons étaient à rayer de ma liste!

Ce qui veut dire…que j'étais…un…  _Gyffond_!

Pggr…Arg…Purgfff…Au secour! Le souffle me manquait! J'allais m'étouffer!

Gryffond?

Bon Dieu, non!

Ce monde était décidément POURRI!

Dray, Dray, Dray…on souffle par le nez et on reeeeeeespire…

Inspire – expire – inspire - expire.

Maintenant, tu ouvres lentement ton chakra et tu te calmes en laissant pénétrer les bonnes énergies.

Fiou, ça allait mieux.

Bon. Avant de me jeter de la tour d'astronomie, il fallait que je m'assure de cette conclusion. Quel cours avaient-ils aujourd'hui?

Pff! Comme si je connaissais l'horaire de ces ploucs!

Non, concentration, Dray, concentration. Simplement espérer qu'ils avaient tous un cours en commun, sinon j'allais devoir fouiller toutes les classes, ce dont je ne tenais pas énormément…

Ah mais oui! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué aujourd'hui, mais je crois bien que j'avais vu trôner sur la table d'un Gryffondor un livre de DCFM la semaine dernière en potion! Et ce cours était devenu obligatoire jusqu'en septième depuis la chute de Voldemort. Si ça se trouvait, c'était leur cours suivant!

Direction le troisième!

Je grimpai les marches quatre à quatre et courus dans les couloirs jusqu'à la classe d'un Lupin ressuscité. La porte était restée ouverte. Je m'engouffrai dans la classe et entrepris mon inspection dès que j'atteignis son sol.

Weasley – Thomson – Finnigan – Granger – Winkler – Londubat – Eder- etc, etc, etc….

Mais pas de moi!  _Encore!_

Devais-je être effrayé ou rassuré de ne pas être chez les Rouges et Or?

…

Ben…

…Hum….non, d'accord; EFFRAYÉ!

Ok, pas de panique!

PAS DE PANIIIIIIIIQUE!

Oh! Mais oui!

Mon dernier espoir!

L'infirmerie!

Je mettais peut-être cassé une jambe ou quoi que ce soit d'autre!

Commençant vraiment à craindre le pire, je sortis et fonçai vers l'antre de madame Pomfresh. Ma main s'abattit sur le cadre de la porte quand j'y arrivais, complètement essoufflé.

Il n'y avait que deux malades; un Serdaigle avec des lèvres quatre fois plus grosses que leur dimension normale (blague des Serpentard à coup sûr) et une fille avec une forte fièvre.

Mais pas de tête blonde. Encore une fois, aucune trace de mon existence.

Puis, je compris quand la photo aux côtés du lit de Blaise me revint en mémoire.

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence.

Dans ce monde, je n'étais ni Serpentard, ni les Gryffondor, ni dans aucune maison. Et personne ne m'avait accordé le droit de posséder une chambre privilège simplement parce que…

Simplement parce que dans cet univers, je n'en avais pas besoin.

Simplement parce que dans cet univers…

Je n'existais pas.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Non mais c'était quoi ce bordel? NON MAIS C'ÉTAIT QUOI CE BORDEL?

Harry Potter était à veille de s'arracher les cheveux dans la salle de trophées.

_Il était oooooooùùùù?_

Le Survivant avait fouillé de fond en comble le château pour trouver la moindre trace de son existence.  _De fond en comble_! Il était même venu jusqu'ici dans l'espoir d'y retrouver l'un de ses multiples trophées, mais rien.

Niet, nada, kaput!

Son front vint s'appuyer sur la vitre transparente.

Dans cet univers, les Dursley avaient peut-être réussi à le tenir à l'écart des sorciers? À moins que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne soit vraiment venu à bout de lui lorsqu'il était encore un bébé?

Harry ferma les yeux. Tant de possibilités et de scénarios s'offraient à lui, c'était affreux…

-Potter?

L'interpellé sursauta dangereusement en poussant un cri loin d'être viril. Quand il se retourna, il vit Drago Malefoy qui ne semblait pas en meilleur état que lui. Sans attendre, sa question fusa :

-T'existes toi?

Cette question aurait pu paraître stupide et insolite dans n'importe quel autre contexte, mais le prince des Serpentard la comprit immédiatement. Il secoua la tête, dépité.

-Non… c'est un Serpentard sans moi!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel;

-Tes sujets doivent être perdus sans leur prince pour les guider vers la lumière! ironisa-t-il.

L'illustre prince ne releva pas. Rien à faire du Survivant et de ses remarques débiles. Non, pour l'instant, le Blond se demandait vraiment  _comment_  pouvait être la vie de Serpentard sans lui. Il n'était pas non plus le centre de l'univers, mais il espérait franchement que les Verts et Argents continuaient à terroriser les Premières, les Deuxièmes, les Troisièmes, les Quatrièmes…En fait, toutes les personnes moindrement plus faibles qu'eux quoi! Puis Blaise devait…

Hey!  _QUI_ était le meilleur ami de Blaise, s'il n'était pas là? Ce n'était quand même pas cette greluche à la crinière de lion sur la photo? C'était qui cette poufiasse, d'abord?

En plus… ces cheveux lui disaient quelque chose…

Hum… il fallait qu'il aille vérifier.

Sans prévenir, Drago tourna les talons, surprenant Harry;

-Hé, mais tu vas où?

-C'est ton problème, peut-être? dit Malefoy en se dirigeant droit vers la porte d'entrée.

La seconde suivante, il avait disparu derrière celle-ci.

Hébété, Harry cligna des yeux. Il hésita une seconde avant de le prendre en chasse.

-Attends!

Le jeune héros franchit le voile glacée que représentait pour lui la porte et se retrouva dans le corridor. Les torches ornant les murs étaient allumées depuis environ une heure. Si Harry se fiait à ses sens, il devait être bientôt l'heure du dîner. Le peu de passants trainant aux alentours confirma cette supposition.

Il vit son ennemi se retourner à son apparition. Le blond poussa un soupir agacé et tonna;

-Potter, tu me lâches, oui!

Et sur ces paroles, il se dirigea vers l'une des portes qui leur faisaient face de l'autre côté du couloir et la traversa sans laisser le temps au jeune héros de répliquer.

Drago atterrit au milieu d'une salle de combat vide. Le sol était fait de dalles agencées en une mosaïque formant un dragon. Le jeune homme était sur le point d'aller admirer le chef-d'œuvre quand un bruit sourd provenant de l'entrée de la pièce le fit légèrement sursauter. La porte s'ébranla et une plainte étouffée s'éleva derrière elle.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel; "Potter l'Empoté" avait encore frappé.

Secouant la tête, il rapporta son attention sur l'art du plancher, mais il se figea deux secondes plus tard, ahuri.

Minute...Potter venait de se  _cogner_  à la porte?

Le Blond fit brusquement volte-face. Il courut vers la porte et passa sa tête au travers. Devant lui, son ennemi était par terre et se massait douloureusement le crâne.

-Po-Potter? Tu t'es frappé! s'étonna son ennemi.

Un regard noir lui répondit.

- _Sans blague?_ ironisa le Survivant.

-Potter.. on est censé être des FANTÔMES!

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui balancer un autre sarcasme bien placé, mais il se tut, réalisant. Ébahi, il éleva ses mains au niveau de son visage et ouvrit la bouche quand qu'il vit leur apparence.

Elles étaient redevenues normales! Elles n'étaient plus transparentes, mais bel et bien faites de chair et de sang!

Pour s'assurer, Harry se palpa vivement en poussant des petits cris de joie.

Normal! Il était redevenu normal!

Une pointe de jalousie monta en Drago à la vue de son ennemi jubilant de son nouvel état. Après tout, lui-même avait la moitié de son corps dans la salle d'une classe et l'autre moitié sortant de la porte. Il était clair qu'il était toujours en mode fantôme! Mais il était quand même un peu bizarre que Potter continue à l'entendre malgré tout…

Il vit le Survivant se lever d'un bond et s'élancer vers un groupe de filles marchant dans le couloir. Il fit agiter ses bras devant lui et cria :

\- HÉ-HO!VOUS M'ENTENDEZ?

Mais les filles marchèrent tout droit, comme s'il n'existait pas.

Étonné, Harry refit la même manœuvre avec tous les passants du couloir, mais ceux-ci le dépassèrent également, inconscients de sa présence.

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide au Survivant.

Il était toujours invisible?

Le jeune homme observa ses membres et se tâta une nouvelle fois pour s'assurer. Pris d'un doute, il alla toucher le mur à côté de Malefoy qui l'observait d'un œil intrigué. Ses doigts rencontrèrent parfaitement la brique dure et rugueuse du mur du couloir. Il ne le traversait pas.

C'était quoi le problème alors? Il était redevenu… _consistant_  bordel!

-Je n'y comprends rien! gémit-il en observant ses paumes et en s'approchant de son compagnon.

Drago passa une main à travers la porte de la salle où il se trouvait et alla la poster à côté de celles d'Harry. On voyait tout de suite la différence. Contrairement à celles de son ennemi, les mains du Serpentard laissaient parfaitement passer la lumière à travers leur épaisseur, telle de l'eau.

Puis, une idée soudaine lui vint à l'esprit, et il empoigna le bras du Gryffondor.

Dès que sa main entra en contact avec son camarade, ce dernier redevint transparent. Les deux sursautèrent à ce fait et Drago lâcha son ennemi par réflexe. Une fois qu'Harry ne sentit plus les doigts du Blond enlacés autour de son bras, il vit celui-ci changer de nouveau en une forme parfaitement tangible.

Fasciné, Drago réitéra son geste. À sa grande satisfaction, il vit encore une fois Harry redevenir fantôme. Le Blond acquiesça un sourire vainqueur et d'un geste sec, il fit traverser Harry la porte.

Le Sauveur du monde, pris par surprise, faillit perdre l'équilibre quand il atterrit dans la salle de combat. De justesse, il se retint à un pilier et releva la tête. Drago était déjà plus loin et avait les sourcils froncés, semblant réfléchir.

-Heu…Malef- commença Harry en se redressant.

Son ennemi leva le doigt, le sommant de se taire.

Alors comme ça, ils pouvaient prendre deux formes? Il devait avouer que parfois, ça devait s'avérer pratique! S'ils devaient traverser tous les obstacles sans cesse…

Se rendant compte d'une chose, il baissa la tête et observa ses pieds.

-Mais oui, c'est logique!

-Heu…de quoi? demanda Harry.

Son camarade planta ses yeux illuminés dans les siens.

-Penses-y Potter, on marche!

-Oui…Et alors?

Drago soupira agacer devant un cerveau aussi lent :

\- Normalement, on devrait traverser  _toutes_  choses réelles. Mais là, la plante de nos pieds est en contact avec le sol! Donc depuis le début, inconsciemment, on enjoint certaines parties de notre corps à demeurer sensible au contact de différentes surfaces concrètes. Comme lorsque nous marchons!

-Ok…mais pourquoi?

-Ah, heu…ça je ne sais pas.

Drago observa ses mains. Il était encore transparent, contrairement à son camarade qui avait décidé de rester sous une forme sensible. Le Vert et Argent tapa ensuite du pied. Un bruit sourd résonna dans la salle à son geste. Comme quoi sa théorie était bonne!

Maintenant, Potter n'avait pas fait exprès de redevenir normal. Pouvaient-ils changer de forme à leur guise?

Sans attendre, Malefoy vérifia cette énigme la minute suivante. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, exhortant son corps de prendre la même apparence que son ennemi. Toujours les paupières closent, il entendit son camarade pousser une légère exclamation de surprise. Ça avait dû fonctionner.

Effectivement, quand il rouvrit les yeux et observa ses mains, la lumière ne passait plus au travers et il ne pouvait plus distinguer aucune autre forme derrière elles.

C'était donc une simple question de volonté!

Satisfait, Drago s'observa de tout son soûl en faisant virevolter les pans de sa cape.

-Tu…Tu as juste souhaité redevenir normal et ça a marché? demanda Harry, éberlué.

-Eh oui!

Drago arrêta ses mouvements et observa le carrelage autour de lui.

-Il faut juste qu'on commande notre état, donc si je devais souhaiter maintenant de traverser le plancher, je n'aurai qu'à y penser et- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Harry sursauta avec vigueur.

Un blond et ensuite, plus de blond.

Son camarade s'était volatilisé. Le plancher venait de l' _engloutir_! Il avait traversé le sol en moins de deux, les bras en l'air! Et hop, parti!

Harry regarda par terre.

Bon sang, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose! Le Serpentard avait juste dit qu'il pourrait traverser et…

Tout à coup, ce fut comme si le sol avait disparu. Le Survivant hurla à pleins poumons quand il réalisa qu'il tombait. Ce fut le noir durant une fraction de seconde et la lumière revint, lors de son passage à l'étage inférieur. Harry avait l'impression que son estomac dansait la samba à l'intérieur de lui. Trop effrayé, il ferma les yeux et souhaita immédiatement atterrir par n'importe quel moyen. Ce vœu fut cependant très douloureux. Après un temps qui sembla une éternité au jeune homme, son dos alla violemment percuter une surface dure, lui faisant échapper un cri de douleur. Il porta une main à son derrière meurtri en gémissant. Quand le mal s'apaisa légèrement, il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Malefoy était à ses côtés, étendu sur le sol, ses iris rivés sur le plafond au-dessus d'eux. Il tourna la tête vers Harry avant de pousser un soupir las et de se remettre sur pied difficilement.

Les deux élèves se trouvaient dans des vestiaires. Mais ce n'étaient pas ceux du Quidditch, à côté des gradins. Ils avaient beau avoir traversé un étage, ils devaient encore se trouver au quatrième ou au troisième. Les vestiaires de Quidditch n'étaient pas à ce niveau.

Son camarade décida également de se lever avec toutes les peines du monde. À chacun de ses mouvements, il échappait un petit couinement douloureux. Drago plissa les yeux et un sourire espiègle se forma sur son visage.

-Petite nature Potter?

-La ferme Malefoy, grogna Harry en s'étirant le dos.

Ledit Malefoy ricana devant la vue du Sauveur du monde qui gémissait comme chien en se tenant le dos tel un vieux pépé tout brisé.

-Pppfff! Je l'avais bien dit à Blaise! Pas très coriace! Des muscles pour faire jolis!

-Bah! Tu ne peux pas savoir! Moi j'ai préféré les travailler au lieu de m'en faire implanter des faux comme toi. Ça doit être pour ça que tu n'as rien senti durant ta chute, ça doit faire de bons coussins.

-Je… _n'importe quoi!_ s'indigna le blond.

S'implanter des muscles?

Ça se faisait?

-Tu ressens quelque chose si je te fais ça? se moqua Harry en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Le coup n'était pas très fort, mais il prit quand même au dépourvu le Blond qui perdit l'équilibre.

Normalement, il aurait dû se retenir au mur qui se trouvait tout juste à côté de lui, mais par malchance, son corps décida à ce moment-là de lui faire traverser la barrière de briques.

Mais de l'autre côté de  _ce_ mur, il n'y avait pas d'autres classes, ni d'autres couloirs.

De l'autre côté de ce mur, c'était le vide.

C'était l'extérieur au-dessus de quatre étages.

Tout se passa au ralenti dans la tête de Drago. Ce fut d'abord le noir pendant un moment et le décor changea subitement. Une marée bleue, sans fin, s'étendit au-dessus de lui. Puis quelque chose l'aveugla ensuite. Le Soleil. C'était peut-être pour l'ennuyer, pour lui montrer que son corps à lui fait de feu ne tombait jamais. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement pour lui conseiller de fermer les yeux lors de sa chute. Ça serait moins effrayant.

Alors, Drago ferma les yeux.

Au moins, il ne verrait pas sa mort se rapprocher d'une vitesse affolante au fur et à mesure que la distance entre le sol et lui s'amoindrirait. Tout de même, c'était bête de mourir. De cette façon, en plus! En tant que fantôme dans un autre monde!

Fantôme.

C'est vrai, il était un fantôme.

Il y avait peut-être une chance d'éviter que tous les os de son corps ne se brisent à l'atterrissage. Il suffirait de traverser le sol. Encore et toujours traverser. Mais jusqu'à où? Jusqu'à quand? Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve de l'autre côté de la terre? Ou plus loin encore? Il pourrait continuer indéfiniment, jusqu'au ciel, jusqu'à atteindre l'espace, son univers et ses étoiles. Sans d'école et ses règles. Sans de vie et ses problèmes. Sans de Potter trop stupide pour le tuer sans le faire exprès.

Oui, c'était peut-être une bonne idée.

Mais toutes ses craintes ne furent finalement pas nécessaires.

Il sentit sa chemise et sa cape se tendre brusquement. Puis son corps fut ramené vers l'avant avec force. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu rouvrir les yeux, des dalles humides et dures l'accueillirent lorsque ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

Le Serpentard souleva immédiatement les paupières. Devant lui, son ennemi était également sur le sol, une main sur le cœur, haletant difficilement. Harry déglutit et tourna sa tête vers lui avant de demander d'une voix soucieuse :

-Ça va?

Drago ne répondit pas et préféra se remettre sur pieds pour constater qu'il était de retour dans les fameux vestiaires. Incertain, son camarade fit de même et s'approcha de lui d'un pas hésitant.

-Heu…Malefoy?

Une paire d'iris argentés se posa sur Harry. Aucune expression faciale ne passait sur le visage du Serpentard. Ni de peur, ni de soulagement, rien. Il semblait simplement réfléchir. Enfin, sa bouche s'ouvrit :

-Non…

Inquiet, Harry s'avança vers son ennemi pour lui apporter une quelconque aide. Et il ne vit pas le coup venir.

À peine s'était-il rapproché que le Blond se retourna vivement vers lui et lui asséna une droite bien placée dans le ventre. Le Survivant se cambra sous la douleur et grogna avec force. Un énorme soupir de bien-être s'échappa des lèvres de Drago Malefoy et il se passa une main dans les cheveux en souriant;

-Ouf! Maintenant, ça va mieux!

Harry lui marmonna des malédictions dans sa barbe et voulut s'appuyer contre le pilier à côté de lui.

Mais encore une fois, il ne s'attendit pas à la suite.

Au lieu que ses doigts ne viennent rencontrer gentiment le béton, ceux-ci eurent la brillante idée de le traverser. Avant que son corps entier y passe également, Harry eut le réflexe de le faire redevenir concret afin d'arrêter la progression. Mais son bras demeurait quand même pris dans le pilier.

À ce spectacle, Drago s'écroula par terre de rire, sous le regard noir d'un Harry qui se tortillait pour se libérer.

-Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle Malefoy, siffla le Survivant.

Seul des hoquets de rires lui répondirent.

De toutes ses forces, Harry tira pour délivrer son bras. Il tenta même de redevenir transparent pour le dégager, mais en vain. Désespéré, il lança un regard suppliant à son ennemi :

-Malefoy, la ferme et aide-moi!

Le dénommé Malefoy calma peu à peu ses rires et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction :

-Comment veux-tu que je t'aide?

-Tout à l'heure, tu m'as bien rendu transparent à ton contact! répondit Harry en se tordant toujours dans tous les sens. Fais de même et va chercher mon bras!

-Et tout à l'heure tu as bien failli me tuer!

-Malefoy!

-Puis demandé si gentiment…

Le Serpentard lui fit un salut militaire avant de ricaner et de mener ses pas vers la porte et de disparaître derrière elle.

oooOOOooo

* * *

_**POV Harry Potter** _

Il était vraiment parti, le salop?

-MALEFOY!

Des échos d'un rire machiavélique se répercutèrent sur les parois de la salle... Mais le détenteur de ses rires ne revint pas.

Albinos à la con!

J'essayai encore de dégager mon bras de toutes les manières possibles, mais peine perdu. Les muscles de mon épaule étaient désagréablement tirés et je risquais d'arracher mon membre si ça continuait!

Bon, analysons : j'étais devenu un fantôme avec Malefoy pour seule compagnie dans un univers parallèle où nous n'existions pas, et maintenant, j'avais un bras coincé à l'intérieur d'un pilier sans savoir comment le sortir de là.

Bah….

C'aurait pu être pire.

Les gonds de la porte des vestiaires grincèrent tout à coup. J'entendis des gloussements étouffés et de légers bruits de baisers pendant qu'on refermait l'entrée.

Oh-oh.

Deux élèves de Serdaigle de sixième ou cinquième année entrèrent dans mon champ de vision. Une jolie blonde embrassait farouchement un grand garçon à la carrure de joueur de Quidditch en le débarrassant de sa robe de sorcier.

Double oh-oh.

Le couple recula ensuite pour venir s'allonger sur un banc…juste devant moi, évidemment. Un sourire des plus pervers étira les lèvres de la fille qui chuchota sensuellement à son amant:

-Un 69, ça te dit?

Le garçon grognant de plaisir et alla attaquer le cou de sa copine, approuvant sûrement la proposition.

69?

69 quoi là?

C'était mieux d'être un jeu de cartes merde!

Mais aucun paquet de cartes (étonnement!) ne sortit de la poche arrière du garçon. Il préféra plutôt aller défaire sa ceinture et descendre sa braguette.

Heu…

-Malefoy…? couinai-je en fixant toujours le couple.

…

Mais… _comment_  ils se plaçaient?

Pourquoi le gars se mettait…entre….puis la fille…mais….

Oh.

Ooohhh!

OOOOOoooooohhhhHHH!

_69!_

Ok, ON FERMAIT LES YEUX!

Finalement, ma situation n'aurait _pas_  pu être pire!

Mais les bruits de succions sonores, de coup de langue écumant et de faibles gémissements étouffés s'élevèrent dans la pièce et me firent vite changer d'avis **.**

Car avec mon bras pris, je ne pouvais même pas me boucher les oreilles.

Des fois, je devrais me la fermer.

-MALEFOOOOOOOOYYYYYY!


	5. D'un autre œil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello
> 
> Voilà le chapitre 5 :)

_**POV Drago Malefoy.** _

Non.

J'hallucinais.

J'étais devenu fou!

C'est moi ou je voyais  _mon meilleur ami_  discuter avec Londubat dans le couloir! Mais amicalement en plus, Merlin! Aucune bosse ne pointait sur sa tête, son regard n'était pas vide, donc pas de sortilège d'impérium, et il n'avait pas non plus activé son mode « drague » (mais s'il l'avait fait, là par contre, j'aurais fait une crise cardiaque sur-le-champ!), ce qui veut dire qu'il ne voulait pas du Rouge et Or dans son lit.

Alors POURQUOI parlait-il à ce stupide clown?

Après avoir laissé Potter en très bonnes...  _mains_  (Haha!...non, pas drôle?...Ok alors), j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour dans la Grande Salle, histoire de savoir si de nouveaux élèves existaient dans cette vie. Nécessairement, au moins deux devaient nous remplacer, non? Je me demandais vraiment quel plouc se tenait à ma place. De plus, j'étais toujours à la recherche de la poufiasse aux cheveux broussailleux et potentiellement meilleure amie de Blaise. Elle était peut-être à Serpentard, elle aussi. Mais en tournant l'angle d'un couloir, j'avais aperçu mon meilleur ami discuter non pas avec Miss crinière de lion, mais avec ce loser de Londubat.

Une main sur le cœur, la bouche grande ouverte, je m'avançai vers Blaise et le bouffon. Mais ils avaient l'air d'avoir bientôt fini leur conversation :

-…hier. Bref, elle ne voulait plus. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on se reprendra vendredi! dit le Gryffondor en haussant les épaules.

-D'acc! répondit Blaise en lui souriant (misère de misère,  _pourquoi_?). À plus Nev!

AAARRG!  _NEV_?

Mon meilleur ami lui fit un petit signe de la main que le Rouge et Or répondit nonchalamment, et les deux se séparèrent.

J'observai Blaise s'enfoncer dans le couloir, abasourdi.

J'avais cru avoir rêvé quand j'avais aperçu un Vert et Argent parler avec Weasley sans l'insulter, tout à l'heure. Mais apparemment mes camarades étaient trop stupides pour se comporter comme des Serpentard dignes de ce nom sans moi pour les guider!

C'était bizarre. Je me savais influent, mais pas à ce point-là. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Potter non plus n'existait pas dans ce monde, il y était peut-être pour quelque chose, lui aussi. Mais tout de même, changer autant la dynamique du château simplement parce que deux personnes manquaient à l'appel, c'était plutôt inattendu!

Alors comme ça, il serait possible que certains Serpents s'entendent avec d'autres personnes que ceux de notre petite communauté?

Ok, théories :

1)…

Non, je ne comprenais pas.

Pourquoi diable se mélanger avec la racaille? Ça ne servait fichtrement à rien, et leur bêtise générale n'était pas bonne pour notre santé. Coucher avec eux, soit! Mais faire ami-ami? De retour à mon époque, j'allais devoir renforcer les règles!

J'hésitai à suivre Blaise jusqu'à ses dortoirs. Peut-être pour écouter leurs conversations et en apprendre plus sur ce monde farfelu? Hum, bonne idée! En plus, pendant que je m'amusais à traverser les planchers et que Potter avait des envies meurtrières, les élèves avaient eu le temps de terminer leur dîner. Ils étaient tous repartis dans leurs dortoirs pour la nuit. Plus personne ne traînait vraiment dans les couloirs, Londubat et mon ami étaient parmi les derniers. Mais je savais qu'on avait pris l'habitude de veiller chez les Serpents, j'aurai tout le loisir d'entendre les ragots du moment.

Décidé, j'emboitai les pas de mon ami qui avait eu le temps de me distancer. Mais en voulant tourner l'angle du couloir, j'aperçus une chevelure blonde à l'autre bout complètement de celui-ci.

Lovegood.

Je m'arrêtai subitement, oubliant Blaise et ma bande de Serpents. La Serdaigle se stoppa elle aussi et sembla directement me fixer. Elle acquiesça ensuite un petit sourire mesquin et hocha discrètement la tête dans ma direction, en guise de salut. Puis, elle repartit avant que je n'aie fait le moindre mouvement.

Sauf…qu'il était impossible que ce salut me soit adressé, j'étais invisible!

Mais quand je me retournai pour scruter les alentours, il n'y avait pas un seul chat dans le couloir.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 

_**POV Harry Potter** _

Ça m'avait pris 2 heures pour libérer mon putain de bras. Et ce, que lorsque qu'un  _second_  couple était rentré après que le premier soit parti dans l'intention de faire d'autres… _choses ne respectant sûrement les règles de l'école!_

Non mais cette école était peuplée d'esprits pervers ou quoi?

J'errais dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un Malefoy que je pourrais assommer contre un mur. Ou bien le refaire passer à travers un, tiens? Pourquoi l'avais-je sauvé encore? Un Malefoy en Chine! Ça aurait été le plus beau cadeau! Malheureusement, il n'y avait presque plus de passants dans les corridors. Et aucun Malefoy à l'horizon. Pff, il était mieux de cacher ses fesses, oui! Parce que j'allais lui jeter l'un de ces sorts!

Ah oui, c'est vrai, pas de baguette.

Oui, pas de baguette!

C'était bête de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. J'étais un sorcier! Notre baguette était notre meilleure amie dans n'importe quelle situation! Mais non. Monsieur traversait des planchers, avait le bras coincé dans un pilier durant deux heures, mais il n'y pensait même pas une seule fois!

Bref, de toute façon, ça ne changeait rien, car je ne l'avais pas. Rien n'était accroché à ma ceinture quand j'avais voulu la sortir pour obtenir un peu de lumière dans un couloir sombre. Avant, j'aurais peut-être pu dire « Bof, ce n'est pas grave, aucune chance de buter contre quoi que ce soit, je suis un fantôme! ». Mais non, même pas! J'étais un fantôme  _et_  je pouvais effectivement foncer dans n'importe quoi! Le pire des mondes quoi!

Des bruits de pas attirèrent mon attention. Un homme vêtu d'une robe turquoise traversa le couloir perpendiculaire au mien et disparut de ma vue en moins de deux. J'avais déjà vu cette robe ce matin. C'était lupin.

J'hésitai un instant, puis je le pris en chasse.

Remus m'avait horriblement manqué cet été. J'avais essayé de ne pas trop le laisser paraître, pour ne pas ajouter encore plus d'ombre à l'atmosphère déjà déprimante du Terrier, mais c'était un fait. Le dernier des Maraudeurs s'était éteint pendant la guerre et le voir en ce moment me serrait douloureusement le cœur. Bien sûr, j'étais aussi heureux d'avoir revu Dumbledore. Mais le directeur, lui, avait vécu sa vie. Le loup-garou non. Il avait peut-être espéré la recommencer avec Tonks et Teddy, mais à présent, il était sous terre et avait rejoint mon père et mon parrain en laissant son fils derrière.

Je vis un peu plus loin, le prof de DCFM s'arrêter devant son bureau, dans l'allée. Il sortit une clé, déverrouilla l'accès de la pièce et rentra à l'intérieur en refermant la porte derrière lui avant que je ne l'atteigne. Je m'approchai et regardai le bois de la porte d'un œil anxieux. Disons que je ne voulais pas réitérer l'expérience dans les vestiaires!

Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur mon objectif; traverser cette foutue porte. Sans rester pris, de préférence! Je pris une profonde inspiration et mis un pied en avant. L'habituel froid m'enveloppa pendant un instant, et lorsque je fis un autre pas, il disparut pour laisser place à une chaleur confortable.

Le bureau de mon ancien professeur était presque demeuré le même que dans mes souvenirs. Remplis d'objets farfelus de toutes sortes et occupé par un aquarium sur le mur du fond où un Strangulot rouge et bleu nageait paresseusement. Par contre, de nouveaux petits cadres trônaient sur sa table et le professeur possédait maintenant de singulières plantes qui m'étaient inconnues. Il avait également des affiches et des livres dont je n'avais jamais fait attention auparavant. Probablement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas là, eux non plus.

Remus alla s'asseoir à son bureau et extirpa une lettre de sa cape. J'essayai de me faire discret et allai m'installer près de la fenêtre. Je n'avais aucune idée si j'étais en mode « transparence » ou non et je préférai ne prendre aucun risque. Je vis le sorcier déchirer négligemment l'enveloppe de sa baguette et déplier la feuille. Il murmura ensuite un petit « James » amusé en secouant la tête.

Mon sang se figea immédiatement.

James. Comme mon… _père_?

Je me levai d'un bond pour m'approcher silencieusement et je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du professeur. L'écriture était en patte de mouche et assez soignée pour un homme. L'écriture de mon père. Je ne l'avais jamais vu.

_Cher Remus,_

_J'y ai bien réfléchi et je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de dire la vérité à ma femme. Je t'imagine déjà lever les yeux au ciel, mais je n'ai pas un sens du suicide aussi prononcé, merci! Rem…j'y suis obligé! 20 ans de mariage, je ne peux pas aller faire du camping derrière, dans ma cour! Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de Dubaï depuis trois semaines d'une façon si peu subtile! Évidemment qu'elle voulait aller là-bas! D'accord, je sais que ce n'est pas très honnête de ma part d'avoir pris les billets de deux moldus et d'avoir modifié leur mémoire pour qu'ils souhaitent se rendre au Nunavut. Il doit y avoir des maisons là-bas, non? Ça fera l'affaire! Puis je les ai remboursés là! Oui-oui en monnaie sorcière, mais ils n'ont qu'à aller au bureau d'échange du coin et voilà! Bref, je préfère ça que d'avouer à ma femme que j'ai oublié notre anniversaire de mariage et me faire trucider. Sirius m'encourage (mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment une référence) et Queudver me conseille de peut-être lui avouer après le voyage! Ouai c'est ça, compte sur moi, oui! En tout cas, on en reparle dimanche. Tu viens, n'est-ce pas? Patmol amènera Sarah et la petite demandait si Kyle, Gwena et Mandy allaient venir. La dernière fois, je sais que tu avais eu une autorisation pour amener les enfants, alors dis à Dumbledore que je lui offrirai 2 vins français 1890 en échange. Il aime trop boire ce vieux fou, mais ça peut s'avérer pratique!_

_Viens dimanche, sinon Sirius dit qu'il te ramène lui-même par la peau des fesses._

_James._

Je finis la lecture et déglutis difficilement, ayant l'impression que des couteaux soigneusement aiguisés me lacéraient le coeur. Les mains tremblantes, je me reculai lentement pour aller m'appuyer contre le mur du fond, la respiration saccadée.

J'avais mal. Vraiment mal. Je pressai une main sur mon cœur ou la douleur ne voulait pas s'estomper.

Était-ce leur intention? Les élèves ou la personne qui m'avaient joué ce sale tour en m'envoyant dans ce monde avec Malefoy, était-ce leur intention? Voulaient-ils me voir affligé et rongé par les remords quand je saurais que sans moi dans ce monde… Sans moi, tous mes proches seraient encore vivants?

Cette lettre avait été écrite par la main de mon père. Une main qui existait encore...Une main qui avait le loisir de caresser chaque jour les cheveux de ma mère, qui pouvait pleinement jouir de sa baguette, qui avait la chance de fêter son vingtième anniversaire de mariage avec la femme qu'il aimait. Vingt ans à travailler, rire et s'épanouir ensemble. Vingt ans à vivre. Et moi, j'avais volé cette heureusevie fictive écrite dans cette lettre il y a 17 ans de cela.

Puis ces Kyle, Gwena, Mandy, Sarah, qui étaient-ils? Parce qu'ils n'existaient pas d'où je venais. Les enfants de Sirius? De Remus? De mes parents?

Cette idée me fit terriblement souffrir. Oui j'aurai pu avoir des frères et sœurs, qui sait? Non, en fait, ça aurait sûrement été le cas. Je savais que maman aimait les bébés, elle aurait voulu enfanter plus d'une fois. Puis cette Sarah devait être la fille de Sirius, je suppose. Il avait donc une femme qui lui donnait son amour et le rendait heureux. Oui, Sirius aurait dû être aimé. Et avoir cette petite Sarah. Tous ces enfants auraient dû être là. Mais ils ne verront jamais le jour. Ils n'existeront pas une fois que je serai de retour chez moi. Ils n'existeront jamais. Parce que leurs parents étaient tous morts par ma faute.

Une larme silencieuse s'échappa de mon œil droit et alla tracer son sillage sur ma joue tandis que le professeur prenait une plume en rigolant de la bêtise de mon père.

Remus aussi…il souriait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire de cette façon à notre époque. C'était toujours un sourire fatigué par toutes les horreurs qui peuplaient le monde des sorciers. Mais là, il souriait à pleines dents pendant qu'il répondait à l'un de ses meilleurs amis le cœur léger, les yeux brillants de bonheur. Cette lueur dans ses yeux non plus, je ne l'avais jamais vue.

Il fallait…il fallait que je sorte d'ici.

Ma vision était embrouillée par les larmes qui risquaient d'une minute à l'autre de se déverser abondamment. Je tentai d'atteindre la porte, mais mon pied buta contre le coin d'une commode provoquant un bruit sourd. J'entendis le loup-garou sursauter et se retourner sur sa chaise.

-Il y a quelqu'un?

Je ne répondis pas. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Et moi je devais sortir de cette pièce immédiatement. Je fis un effort pour me concentrer et redevenir transparent. Et sans attendre, je traversai le mur loin de mon ancien professeur préféré et de sa lettre qui m'avait fait saigner le cœur.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 

Grrr, elle était partie où?

En vitesse, Drago Malefoy passa en vitesse sa tête à travers deux ou trois classes à la recherche de Luna Lovegood, mais aucune trace d'elle. Frustré, il reprit sa course dans le couloir. Mais en tournant un angle du corridor, il fonça abruptement dans une masse et tomba par terre. Le blond grogna et se massa le crâne en jurant.

Comment  _ça,_  il avait foncé dans quelqu'un?

Quand il releva la tête, il vit son ennemi assis sur le sol et immobile, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

Bien sûr, Potter!

Le Serpentard ricana;

-Tiens! Sortit des vestiaires, lui!

Des yeux émeraude et embués de larmes s'élevèrent vers lui. Le Gryffondor baissa ensuite la tête et ferma douloureusement les paupières. La colère de Drago tomba immédiatement.

-Ça..ça va? hésita-t-il.

Son ennemi opina lentement du chef, le regard triste toujours planté au sol. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au Blond avant de se relever et de scruter les alentour. Drago fit de même ayant immédiatement oublié ses insultes, se préoccupant un peu plus de l'humeur de son camarade. Ce n'était quand même pas cette petite collision qui allait le faire chialer, non? Après tout, il avait connu pire! Comme traverser des plafonds, tiens!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago admira longuement le magnifique profil de son compagnon. Aaah misère…Même avec son air triste de chien battu, Potter était vraiment à tomb…

NOON! C'était vrai!

Règle numéro 1) : ne  _plus_  fantasmer sur son ennemi! Enfin… règle numéro 1) après : Ne jamais demander à Lucius Malefoy si le blond de ses cheveux était naturel ou s'il avait eu recours à une teinture. Son père pouvait se montrer vraiment effrayant quand il se m'était en colère…

En tout cas! Si ses pensées devaient se pervertir avec Potter, il avait toujours ses jolies  _oubliettes_  et sa baguette pour remédier à la situation…

Drago tâta les poches de sa cape et de son pantalon, mais elles étaient vides. Le garçon scruta le plancher pour voir s'il l'avait laissée tomber, refouilla ses poches, mais rien.

_Où Diable était sa baguette?_

Le Vert et Argent voulut en avertir Potter et lui demander s'il était en possession de la sienne. Mais en se retournant, le Prince des Serpentard nota que la tristesse sur le visage de son ennemi semblait avoir disparu et qu'il fixait un point devant lui. Intrigué, le blond suivit son regard.

Rogue venait d'apparaître et se tenait au bout du couloir, une personne aux longs cheveux blonds étroitement enlacée dans ses bras. Cheveux appartenant à une chère Mme Smith.

Drago ne les avait pas entendus arriver et fut surpris. De 1) parce que son parrain ne montrait jamais de quelconques marques d'affections en public et de 2) parce que…c'était Mme Smith quoi! Le Serpentard les regarda avec un léger air dédaigneux. Ainsi, sans sa présence, Sevy pourrait être avec la belle Adélie? Beurk…

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à faire une remarque à la vue du couple qu'il s'acharnait à éloigner dans leur univers, quand les deux amoureux se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre. Puis, Mme Smith se retourna.

Et son ventre, il était rond.

Le souffle de Drago se coupa devant cette constatation et blanchit dangereusement.

Il vit Severus Rogue caresser le ventre de sa dulcinée avec un sourire tendre. Car ce ventre allait dans très peu de temps donner vie à une petite créature toute mignonne. Créature dont le professeur de potion serait père et immensément fier de l'être.

Le Prince des Verts et Argents haleta difficilement et alla s'appuyer contre un mur.

Harry était également étonné par cette vue. Un Rogue père? Il n'y avait pas image plus bizarre! Agirait-il de manière aussi austère avec son fils? Ou au contraire, serait-il complètement gaga devant lui? Le Survivant rit faiblement en s'imaginant un Rogue en train de faire des « gouzi-gouziiii! » à un bébé. Puis en pivotant, il remarqua enfin l'air nauséeux de son camarade accroché au mur. Alarmé, il s'approcha et demanda :

-Malefoy? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Drago ne l'entendit pas. Il avait juste les yeux rivés sur le couple au bout du couloir qui s'embrassait maintenant tendrement. Le Serpentard dévia légèrement sa vue sur le ventre de la femme et son cœur serra.

Finalement…, il avait la preuve que son parrain l'écoutait. Dans leur monde, le professeur de potion était toujours célibataire, détesté par la moitié de ses élèves et exerçant sa profession avec génie. Sans de Mme Smith pour l'enlacer comme elle le faisait dans cet univers. Voilà, Drago avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal?

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser par terre.

Il croyait vraiment bien faire quand il conseillait le professeur de potion de ne pas s'approcher de la Sang de Bourbe. Son parrain avait tellement fait durant la guerre, il voulait s'assurer qu'il serrait heureux et aurait une épouse riche, belle, et digne de lui. Mais Drago n'avait pas voulu de Mme Smith. Il ne voulait pas d'une femme sans nom et possédant un métier aussi banal. Il ne voulait pas d'une  _femme_  aussi banale. La professeure d'étude des Moldus était mignonne, gentille et douce, mais sans plus!... Mais si cela suffisait à Severus Rogue, Drago devait peut-être se contenter d'être heureux pour lui et se taire, après tout.

Et puis finalement, si cette Mme Smith réussissait à voir au-delà du masque froid de son parrain et à le faire sourire, elle gagnait déjà le respect du Blond.

Seigneur, Severus Rogue père..

-Malefoy..? répéta Harry, inquiet.

-Faut…faut qu'on retrouve Lovegood, murmura Drago, la voix chevrotante.

Il se leva en s'appuyant sur le mur, mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du ventre de la femme.

-Retrouver qui? s'étonna Harry

-Toi…tu…savais qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, hein? demanda le Serpentard en ignorant la précédente question de son camarade.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne connaissait pas la vie amoureuse de son professeur de potion (pourquoi l'aurait-il su,  _anyway_ ), par contre, plusieurs garçons trouvaient assez mignonne Mme Smith et avaient tenté de flirter avec elle la sachant célibataire. Elle avait peut-être une aventure avec le maître de potion, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle n'était pas enceinte la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu.

-Oui je sais, finit-il par répondre.

Drago déglutit difficilement et croisa le regard du héros. Les deux garçons se fixèrent un instant et rapportèrent leur attention au couple qui partait lentement, la femme une main sur son ventre arrondit.

-C'est à cause de toi? poursuivit le Survivant.

Cette question fit mal au Prince des Serpentard, mais il hocha quand même la tête faiblement. Il avait l'affreuse impression d'avoir volé une vie. Harry sembla lire dans ses pensées, car il ajouta :

-Les sorciers vivent longtemps, Malefoy, il n'est pas trop tard pour Rogue.

Cette remarque réchauffa immédiatement le cœur du Vert et Argent et il lança un regard plein de reconnaissance à son ennemi. Potter était bizarre. Il venait de le laisser coincé dans une salle réputée pour y faire des cochonneries en couple et il le consolait, comme ça, un air soucieux et sincère collé au visage. Drago s'éclaircit la gorge pour apaiser son malaise.

-Bon, allons trouver Lovegood, dit-il en s'élançant dans le couloir.

Harry lui emboita le pas en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi Luna?

-Quelque chose me dit qu'elle pouvait me voir tout à l'heure. Elle m'a saluée, mais il n'y avait personne dans le corridor.

-Heu…hésita Harry, septique. Elle saluait peut-être une autre de ses bestioles de la galaxie d'Algonza. Luna est un peu bizarre.

-Bizarre comme toi ou…?

-Hé! Je ne suis pas bizarre!

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, toi tu es juste bête.

L'art de lancer l'hostilité pour que dalle, applaudissez Drago Malefoy! Drago haussa les épaules pendant que le Survivant lui balançait toutes sortes d'insultes incluant les mots « cerveau en gélatine », « tête de bouse d'Hippogriffe » et « séant prétentieux ». Bon d'accord, ça avait été un peu gratuit, mais le Serpentard devait se défouler pour apaiser les remords qui le rongeaient. Et quoi de mieux que d'embêter Potter? Drago ricana.

-Pourquoi tu ris, crétin? bougonna Harry.

-Je t'imagine en couple avec Lovegood! La Folle et l'Imbécile! Héhé! Ça ferait un bon titre de film ça!

-Comment sais-tu ce que sont des films?

-Les gens normaux, qui ne veulent pas rester toute leur vie de lamentables ignares comme toi, tentent parfois de s'instruire. Tu devrais essayer.

-Malefoy, j'ai la très grande envie de te refaire traverser un certain mur!

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu sais que j'aurais pu traverser  _toute_  la planète, si je n'avais eu le réflexe de m'arrêter au gazon?

-Oh, mais ça aurait été parfait, dans ce cas! sourit Harry. Tu aurais pu faire un arrêt au centre de la Terre, faire une petite visite en Enfer (tu sais, ton lieu d'origine) et saluer ton cousin le Diable!

-Potter…dit le Vert et Argent avec un énorme sourire hypocrite. Traverse donc le plancher, toi.

Harry fut surpris par cette réplique et jeta un coup d'œil par terre.

Comment ça traverser le pl….?

Le Survivant n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'il sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et il disparut sous terre dans un énorme « AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! » interminable.

À présent seul, son camarade éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre. C'était trop facile avec cet idiot! Ouf! C'était divertissant être avec Potter!

Drago se calma un peu et fonça vers les escaliers à moitié hilare. Il les dévala en vitesse et, un étage plus bas, il courut vers le couloir où avait probablement atterri son ennemi.

L'élève se tenait effectivement là, sur le dos, gémissant en se tordant de douleur. Drago s'approcha un peu, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mouhaha! Faire du mal à Potter sans même le toucher! Il y avait-il quelque chose de plus jouissif? Bah quoi! S'il ne pouvait pas coucher avec lui, autant le faire souffrir, non? C'était logique. Non, pas « sadique », « logique » il avait dit!

Le Survivant, toujours couché par terre, remarqua Drago à travers ses lunettes et il essaya de se lever avec difficulté.

-TOI! JE VAIS TE TUER! Cria Harry en le pointant du doigt d'une main et en se tenant le dos de l'autre.

Drago ricana encore une fois devant cette menace loin d'être crédible. Les yeux de son camarade lui lancèrent des éclairs tandis qu'il se redressait complètement en faisant craquer son dos. Il malaxant ensuite son épaule meurtrie en regarda le plafond d'un air morne.

 _Vraiment_?  _Deux_  fois la même foutue journée?

Satané…SATANÉ Albinos à la con!

-Allez viens chochotte, on a du boulot! dit le ledit Albinos en repartant dans le corridor sans venir en aide à son camarade.

-Je ne vais nulle part avec toi, crétin! s'écria Harry en grimaçant à la douleur venant de sa cuisse gauche.

Drago se retourna vivement, ébahie.

-Comment ça?

-Tu viens de me faire traverser un étage, je te signal!

Le Vert et Argent ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Pff! Ce que Potter pouvait être susceptible!

-Regarde, commença Drago. Je ne te demande pas de venir jouer à la marelle avec moi. Je suis sûr que tu as autant envie que moi de partir de ce monde pourri! Alors, on va requérir l'aide de Lovegood ensemble et après tu te vengeras comme tu veux! D'accord?

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Mais il devait avouer que leur situation ne lui plaisait pas énormément. Lui aussi voulait partir d'ici le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne tombe dans une atroce déprime à force de voir toutes les personnes qui seraient vivantes sans sa présence. Puis il ne pouvait pas tellement rendre l'appareil à son ennemie s'il ne possédait pas de baguette. Le héros se rappela de maitriser un peu plus son "problème fantôme" à l'avenir, histoire de ne pas donner trop davantages à son camarade. Il était tombé dans un piège facile. Il suffisait de  _penser_  traverser le sol et le corps obéissait automatiquement!

Le Survivant soupira bruyamment sous le regard moqueur du Serpentard.

-Suis-moi, grommela Harry

Il devinait que le Vert et Argent n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'emplacement du dortoir des Serdaigle. Les Serpentard ne s'intéressaient qu'à eux-mêmes. Toutefois, il devait reconnaître que lui-même ne savait qu'à peu près où demeuraient ses camarades des autres maisons. Il avait déjà entendu parler que les Bleu et Bronze se trouvaient dans une tour comme eux, ils devaient donc se situer dans l'ouest du château. Harry leur fit monter plusieurs escaliers et le Blond le suivit docilement. Il guida ainsi son ennemi à proximité de l'endroit qu'ils cherchaient et ils s'arrêtèrent. Plusieurs tableaux leur firent face. Harry n'était même pas certain que les Serdaigle possédaient également un portrait comme entrée. Après tout, les Serpentard, eux, n'en avaient pas.

-Bien, on fait quoi? s'impatienta le blond.

-C'est proche d'ici, mais je ne sais pas où est l'entrée.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et empoigna le bras d'Harry.

-Potter, que n'as-tu pas compris dans « nous sommes des FANTÔMES! ».

Et sans laisser le temps à son camarade de répliquer, il le fit traverser le mur le plus près.

Les deux sorciers pénétrèrent dans une drôle de pièce blanche où une épaisse vapeur les empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il faisait horriblement chaud et humide et cette température rappelait amèrement à Drago une fameuse journée en Potion où il aurait dû rester coucher.

Bref, ce n'était décidément pas le dortoir des Serdaigle.

-On est où? demanda Harry en notant la flaque d'eau sur un carrelage blanc au sol.

Drago haussa les épaules.

Des rires et des bribes de conversations s'élevèrent derrière toute cette vapeur. Puis finalement, l'étrange brume se dissipa.

-OH MON DIEU! hurla Harry Potter en plaquant durement ses mains sur ses yeux.

Contrairement à ce dernier, Drago Malefoy, lui, ouvrit grand les paupières et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Waaaaahooou! Comme s'il allait les fermer maintenant!

Finalement, être fantôme avait drôlement ses avantages!

oooOOOooo


	6. Mystère résolu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 6 :)

**POV Drago Malefoy**

Le Paradis…

…contient des femmes toutes nues!

Comme maintenant! Dans cette salle qu'on appelait : douches communes!

La salle de bain réservée aux filles de Serdaigle était plus spacieuse que celle des garçons de ma maison. Le décor n'avait rien de spectaculaire; un carrelage blanc du plancher jusqu'au toit, des douches communes, quoi. Mais de splendides femmes nues, aux corps et courbes divins décoraient ingénieusement la place!

Héhé! Des seins partout! Des seins partout! C'était le Paradis, le Paradis oui-oui! Oui-Oui! Le Paradis!

J'en pleurais presque!

Mon coéquipier, prude comme il l'était, avait toujours les mains plaquées contre ses yeux, la face tournée contre le mur, tel un enfant de 5 ans jouant à cache-cache.

On était invisible dans une salle remplie de femmes à poil et il n'en profitait pas pour regarder? Potter n'était décidément pas normal.

-On-on sort d'ici! balbutia le Survivant toujours aveugle.

J'échappai une exclamation indignée :

-Pas question Potter! On reste dans cette pièce avec ces jolies demoiselles et on se paie du bon temps sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent!

-T'es abject! S'offusqua le brun.

-Toi t'as un sérieux stick dans les fesses!

À cette réplique, le héros des sorciers libéra sa vue de ses mains en s'assurant de garder ses yeux sur moi et en tentant d'ignorer tant bien que mal ces femmes en serviette ou à moitié nues qui défilaient devant lui.

Mon doux, mon doux, être si coincé, il perdait sa jeunesse.

-Je n'ai aucun « stick » dans les fesses, je ne suis simplement pas une fouine perverse comme toi!

-Hum, c'est vrai, tu n'es qu'une petite vierge effarouchée.

-Tu la fermes et on sort d'ici!

-Dans tes rêves, va! Hum…je me demande ce que cachent les recoins de cette salle de bain …

-T'es…!

Potter ne finit pas sa phrase.

Curieux, je me retournai pour m'assurer que ce dernier n'était pas tombé dans les pommes (il aurait été au comble du pathétisme), mais le héros observait autre chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un d'autre.

Une fille avec une serviette nouée autour de sa poitrine et dont les cheveux blonds et humides dégoutaient sur le plancher, venait de s'approcher de nous en regardant clairement dans notre direction. Puis, sans aucune surprise, elle dit :

-Oh Harry, Malefoy, vous êtes là.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 

**POV Harry Potter**

Je ne suis pas prude, ok. Simplement, voir des seins partout, ça gêne (sauf pour un certain blond), ça engendre des pensées louches qu'on préférait éviter (sauf pour un certain blond) et, avec ces pensées déplacées, ça donne des réactions non-voulues entre ses deux jambes (sauf pour un certain blond…mais…je ne regarde pas là bas, hein!...C'est pas….Je suis pas…. De toute façon qui…! …bref j'ai pas…hein, bon). Et ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas souvent (jamais) couché avec une fille que j'ai un stick dans les fesses. C'est mon école qui est la débauche totale, nuance. J'y résiste tout simplement. En fait, c'est admirable. Donc, ce satané blond n'a qu'à…

Pourquoi il riait encore de moi, celui-là, merde!

Assis sur le lit de Luna dans le dortoir des filles de Serdaigle, le Serpentard était totalement hilare, me lançant des coups d'œil embués de larmes sous le regard un peu perdu de mon autre amie. Pfff! Il n'y avait de drôle! Juste parce que…

Oh putain, ce que j'ai honte.

On avait été abasourdi que Luna nous distingue malgré notre flagrante invisibilité. Mais bon, cette fille était bizarre, tout pouvait se produire avec elle. Mais après avoir tiré cette conclusion, je m'étais rendu compte que la fille était toute nue et parfaitement à l'aise. Il est vrai qu'elle était recouverte d'une serviette, mais c'était tout comme, non? non? Oui, ça l'était! Je me souviens avoir rougi et avoir voulu me détourner aussi vite que possible. Sauf que dans ma précipitation, j'avais heurté une fille qui passait près de moi, ignorante de notre présence. Surprise, elle perdit l'équilibre et, par pur réflexe, voulut trouver de ses mains un soutien qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû rencontrer. Apparemment, quand j'étais en colère, stressé, triste ou troublé, comme à ce moment-là, il semblait que j'avais du mal à rester dans mon état de transparence. Donc, quand cette fille tomba, ce fut moi qu'elle accrocha. Elle avait dû être aussi surprise que moi, mais certainement moins gênée. Et en voulant me relever immédiatement pour mettre de la distance entre moi et ce corps à moitié nu un peu trop proche du mien, j'avais trouvé appuie sur…ses seins. Pendant que Malefoy pleurait de rire et que je bafouillais dès excuse qu'elle ne pouvait entendre, la fille se mit à gueuler dans toute la salle qu'un fantôme la tripotait.

Hum…ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

Et il n'y avait que dans les mangas que des trucs pareils pouvaient arriver.

Puis qu'il arrête de rire, cet imbécile!

-LA FERME!

Malefoy se pinça le nez et ferma durement les lèvres, mais les soubresauts qui secouaient ses épaules le trahissaient effroyablement.

L'enfoiré.

-Ok, ok, je me calme, dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Dis, c'était ta première fois?

-…Quoi? répondis-je

-Que tu touchais des seins?

Le feu me monta furieusement aux joues :

-Je-j'ai pas à te raconter ma vie…s-se-sexuelle!

-Il n'arrive même pas à dire le mot, c'est lamentable, éluda le Serpent en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est parce qu'il est vierge, chantonna innocemment Luna.

-LUNA! me choquai-je.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une de ses camarades de chambres s'approcha de nous en regardant la blonde bizarrement :

-Luna…à qui tu parles?

-Oh, à deux fantômes venus d'un monde parallèle. Sûrement les deux âmes liées énoncées par les nymphes du monde de Dawiwi.

Blanc.

Long blanc.

-Bonne nuit Luna, lança finalement la nouvelle venue.

-Bonne nuit Chloé.

La fameuse Chloé, semblant être habituée - tout comme Ginny- à la folie de la blonde, secoua simplement la tête et s'éclipsa dans une autre partie du dortoir. Dortoir qui était vachement propre. Les femmes étaient pour moi tout un mystère.

Et PAS parce que je n'avais jamais couché avec l'une d'entre elles!

…

Et non ce n'était pas pathétique, mon truc.

…

Puis laissez-moi vivre, je n'ai que 18 ans, merde!

-Bon, Lovegood, revenons à nos moutons, dit Malefoy en se repositionnant sur le lit pour faire face à la fille installée sur le plancher. Pourquoi sommes dans ce monde en tant que fantôme? Pourquoi es-tu la seule à nous voir? Qui a fait ça et quelle en est la raison? Finalement, combien de temps dure cette mascarade?

Luna fixa Drago sans le voir, un instant. Puis tout à coup, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, elle détourna la tête et se mit à contempler le ciel à travers la fenêtre se situant aux côtés de son lit :

-Il fait soleil…

-Il est 11 heures du soir, idiote, claqua le leader des Serpentard.

La Serdaigle reporta son attention sur le blond et cligna deux fois des yeux lentement :

-Quand vient le temps où l'âme se débarrasse de sa membrane, les écorces des arbres se cherchent et deviennent aveugles. Ainsi, la fourchette se tord, et alors, il pleut. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Donc, il fait soleil.

…

…

Fuyons pendant qu'il est encore temps.

Malefoy n'eut aucune réaction pendant la réponse de Luna. Finalement, il se pinça l'arête du nez en penchant la tête et ferma les yeux :

-Deux fois dans la même journée, c'est dur…

-Luna, m'écriai-je en sautant du lit pour aller me saisir fermement de ses épaules. Combien de temps dure ce sortilège?

-Je crois qu'il est turquoise, répondit mon amie.

-Q-quoi?

-Ça ne va pas, Harry? s'inquiéta Luna.

-Je…oui, ça va, mais répond à ma question : Comment avons-nous atterri ici?

Au lieu de m'éclaircir, la blonde leva sa tête vers mon compagnon assis sur le lit qui était en train de se masser la tête en affirmant que « quelque chose venait d'éclater dans son cerveau »;

-Malefoy, tu as mal à la tête?

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard noir avant de refermer les yeux en maugréant dans sa barbe.

\- Luna, écoute-moi! m'énervai-je

-C'est peut-être les particules de Donnjou dans l'air, tu sais, Malefoy, continua la fille.

-Pitié Seigneur….

-Oh, Harry, tu me parles?

-OUI!

-Malefoy, si tu poses toutes ces questions à la fois, j'en oublierai, tu sais.

-Qu-qu'est ce que tu racontes, Luna! je m'écriai en jetant un coup d'œil à mon compagnon qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Répond juste à ma question : Il y a-t-il un moyen de rentrer chez nous?

-Combien de temps? Je ne sais pas, ça va dépendre, je présume.,

-Combien de…? Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai posé cette question!

-Comment vous avez atterri ici? Oh, à cause de la Pieuvre, j'imagine.

- _Arrête de répondre en décaler_! Puis quelle est cette p…

Attendez…

La Pieuvre? Pourquoi ce nom m'évoquait-il quelque chose?

Je vis que Malefoy s'était également immobilisé et fixait droit devant lui. Puis, il se retourna dans ma direction et, brusquement, un amas de souvenirs déferla en moi : le cours de Rogue en avant midi et la classe étouffante, la fuite de Malefoy, mon désastre quant à notre potion ( et je vous jure, j'avais simplement agrippé la louche qu'elle avait tournée verte), ma dispute avec le Roi des Serpents dans le couloir et cette chose mauve et gluante que Luna tenait entre ses mains.

La Pieuvre.

Notre porte d'entrée vers les enfers qui nous avait été lancée et que nous avions malencontreusement attrapée.

-DONC C'EST À CAUSE DE TOI! rugit le Serpentard.

Luna tourna gentiment sa tête vers le blond et lui sourit comme s'il venait de lui faire un compliment :

-Moi? Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Mais ce sont les nymphes, les nymphes de Dawiwi, vous savez, qui m'ont donné la Pieuvre.

-Arrête tes conneries, elles sont dans ta tête tes putains de nymphes! s'énerva Malefoy.

-Et vous alors? répliqua son interlocutrice.

Elle marquait un point.

Aux yeux de ses autres camarades, le Serpentard et moi devions également être le fruit de son imagination.

S'en rendant compte, Malefoy se tut et souffla un bon coup pour se calmer en fermant les yeux. Quand ils furent de nouveau ouverts, ce fut le pire sourire forcé qui éclairait son visage :

-Bien! Et quel est le but de ces…nymphes?

-Rétablir la paix de l'école.

-La paix de l'école? interrompis-je surpris.

-Oui, vous deux, vous la perturbez plus que nécessaire, continua Luna en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

Malefoy et moi, on échangea un regard interrogateur. On n'était pas les seuls à ce battre dans cette école. Mais bon, il est vrai qu'on représentait en quelque sorte nos maisons respectives…

Mais bon sang, cette paix je l'avais rétabli dans le monde entier en abattant l'autre débile. Pourquoi on ne me lâchait pas…

-Et…que devons-nous faire…? demanda Malefoy, hésitant.

-Oh, rien…souffla Luna d'un regard vague. Je pense simplement que vous devez voir…

Mon ennemi et moi, on se rejeta un autre coup d'œil avant de rapporter notre attention sur Luna.

-Voir quoi? demandai-je

-Comment ça pourrait être bien sans vos querelles…vos bagarres…vos coups bas… Comment ça pourrait être bien la relation entre les maisons sans cela…dit mon amie d'une voix mélancolique.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Finalement, elle rajouta :

-Comment ça pourrait être bien mieux sans ça.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 

Dans les couloirs, le Serpentard et le Gryffondor revenaient vers leur chambre, silencieux comme des tombes. La dernière phrase cohérente qu'avait dite Luna (Elle s'était ensuite lancée dans un discours sur le pèlerinage des vers blancs au mont Alibis) ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans leur tête. Observer les changements dans la vie de leurs amis et dans celle de cette école s'ils n'avaient pas été là? En se rappelant Lupin et la lettre que lui avait envoyée son père, Harry se sentit que plus déprimé à la pensée de leur tâche. Il trouvait ça idiot, mais…il espérait secrètement que, sans sa présence dans ce monde, il y trouverait au moins un petit point négatif. Peu importait quoi, juste quelque chose qui lui indiquerait que sa vie n'avait pas servi qu'à détruire le bonheur des autres. D'ailleurs, qu'était-il advenu de Voldemort? Pourquoi la terreur ne régnait-elle pas sur le ciel des sorciers. Non qu'il la souhaitait, loin de là, mais n'était-il pas censé être le seul à terrasser le mal en battant ce fou furieux? Non, apparemment, son existence même avait amené le Seigneur des Ténèbres!

Il avait envie de pleurer!

-Pff! C'est quoi cette tête? entendit-il près de lui.

Harry se retourna et vit son homologue l'observer d'un air légèrement dédaigneux. Celui-ci se maudit intérieurement d'avoir posé cette question à voix haute. Il espérait que le Gryffond ne confondrait pas! Il ne se souciait pas du tout de lui! Simplement…le voir triste et déprimé pouvait être contagieux.

-Je fais la tête que je veux, répliqua Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Puis, Drago lâcha sans crier gare :

-Lupin serait vivant sans toi.

Harry s'arrêta et le regarda avec surprise, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le blond n'avait pas une face moqueuse, mais il n'avait pas non plus un visage compatissant ou autre. Il était totalement neutre et guettait sa réaction. Qu'essayait-il de faire?

-Qu'est-ce tu viens de dire? demanda le héros.

-Lupin serait vivant sans toi, répéta Malefoy. Ainsi que le vieux crouton, Black, le jumeau Weasley et sûrement tes parents, qui sait? C'est ce qui te déprime?

-La ferme! Siffla Harry en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Drago Malefoy lui emboita le pas et poursuivit :

-Puis, c'est drôle, hein, comme ce monde à l'air gentil. Est-ce simplement dû à la prophétie que L'Autre a déconné? C'est fou ce que, sans cette guerre, plusieurs vies ont dû être épargnées.

Il voulait le faire réagir, mais si Drago Malefoy y avait bien songé, il aurait mis de la distance entre le héros et lui afin préserver sa belle figure. Il ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard, mais, heureusement, le brun ne s'attaqua pas au précieux visage du jeune Malefoy. Au lieu de cela, il le plaqua férocement au mur. L'impact arracha un grognement au blond qui se dit que finalement, oui finalement, Potter n'avait peut-être pas ses muscles pour faire joli-joli.

Puis d'ailleurs…

IL ÉTAIT BIEN TROP PROCHE DE LUI!

Drago commença à paniquer intérieurement : de magnifiques yeux verts et furieux plantés sur lui, un parfum enivrant et un corps bandant collé au sien. Cette scène devenait un petit peu trop chaude pour ses hormones!

-Et toi alors, hein? persifla le Survivant à deux centimètres de son visage. Sans toi, on dirait qu'il y a un Rogue moins graisseux et beaucoup plus _paternel_.

Bien que Drago n'avait rien d'autre dans sa tête que « trooooooopp prooooooooche! », il entendit tout de même les paroles d'Harry et y répondit :

-Les sorciers vivent longtemps.

-ET QUI PENSES-TU T'A DÉJÀ DIT ÇA? hurla Harry en le projetant violemment sur le sol.

Il n'en revenait pas! Quand le blond avait un peu déprimé au début en apercevant Mme Smith, il n'avait sorti aucune parole déplaisante, allant même jusqu'à le rassurer! Mais quand c'était le contraire, cet idiot ne faisait que…Il ne faisait que…

Oui, les sorciers vivaient longtemps et son professeur de potion n'avait pas perdu ses chances de fonder une famille, mais pour Harry, une fois retourné à son époque, il ne pourrait pas ressusciter les morts!

Furieux, Harry fit mine de vouloir se saisir de sa baguette avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne la possédait plus. Alors en serrant les dents, il jeta un dernier regard meurtrier au Serpent, tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 

**POV Drago Malefoy**

S'enfuir en courant, pff, quelle Drama-Queen!

Je ne m'étais pas défendu, mais le Survivant ne m'avait pas vraiment défoncé non plus. Ça faisait quelques maux en moins et c'était surement mieux ainsi. Sans compter que bagarre impliquait des corps qui se collaient, alors moyen pour moi.

Depuis notre venu dans ce monde, j'avais remarqué que mes ardeurs envers Potter s'étaient radicalement estompées, même s'ils étaient assez présents pour ne pas souhaiter un rapprochement comme tout à l'heure.

Normalement, j'aurais dû en être ravie; je fantasmais sur Potter comme une personne tout à fait normal et non plus comme une bête furieuse. Mais voilà, quand je lui avais demandé la signification de son visage d'enterrement, je mettais rendu compte d'une chose : maintenant que je ne voulais plus tant ses fesses, je m'inquiétais pour lui. Je n'avais pas le temps, le courage et la volonté de me soucier des états d'âme de Potter. Mes remarques avaient peut-être été gratuites, mais j'en avais simplement marre d'avoir cet imbécile à lunette constamment dans ma tête.

Mon problème de chambre anti-conquête me paraissait bien futile à côté de cela…

…

…

…OU PAS!

BOUHOUHOooouUU! J'avais oubliéééé! Coincé avec Potter ou une année sans sexe avec un père qui me harcelait sur le poil de mon torse! Ce monde ou l'autre, c'était l'Enfer! Seul Blaise devait…

Aaah, mais oui!

Blaise!

Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête! Mon meilleur ami avait trouvé une solution pour ma chambre! Haha génial! Je n'avais qu'à identifier les changements de tous les ploucs de l'école et hop, à la maison!

En fait non, mon influence devait un peu plus concerner mon entourage proche. Bien! J'avais d'or et déjà remarqué la différence dans la vie de mon parrain, ne me restait plus qu'à regarder pour celle de mes amis et mes…parents.

Pour mon père, même s'il m'aimait bien (…un peu…enfin…il devait au moins me reconnaitre comme son héritier…je pense…même si je l'avais souvent entendu maugréer comme quoi notre cuisinier allait peut-être devenir super riche…hum…), je devais être un agacement en moins. Un Lucius Malefoy plus relax sans moi pour lui taper sur les nerfs, voilà ce que j'allais probablement découvrir. Quant à ma mère… je n'en avais aucune idée. Et je ne trouvais pas vraiment le moyen de le savoir. J'avais beau être un fantôme, je ne pouvais transplaner à ma guise en dehors du château. Le seul moyen d'en connaître plus sur mes parents était les échanges de lettres que Severus entretenait avec mon père.

Je savais pertinemment où se cachaient tous les messages qu'envoyait mon géniteur à mon parrain. Le jour où j'avais appris au sujet de ma chambre anti-conquête, Sev avait sorti ma lettre de _ce_ tiroir…

Hum..tentant…

Eh bien! Je n'étais pas fatigué! Puis, fouiller les souvenirs de mon parrain m'éviterait de m'endormir avec un Potter en tête. Même si ce que je risquais d'avoir en tête après ma petite excursion ne serait pas forcément plaisant. Potter n'était pas déprimé pour rien, restait à savoir si mon cas était aussi terrible que le sien.

Décidé, je me redressai difficilement et me mis sur pied. Une fois mes vêtements époussetés, je rebroussai chemin, direction les escaliers. Tant qu'à y être, je pouvais très bien me créer des raccourcis en traversant les murs… Aaaahhh, notre aventure de tout à l'heure chez ces magnifiques douches...Je pense que j'allais souvent _malencontreusement_ passer par là dans les prochains jours, héhé! Il fallait que j'en profite, sinon c'était du gâchis. Ou peut-être espionner un code 4 dans les dortoirs des filles! Haha super! Super! Blaise allait être trop jaloux!

J'arrivai devant le bureau de Severus quelques minutes plus tard. Les lumières, comme partout ailleurs, étaient éteintes et aucune activité ne semblait se passer derrière la porte. Porte que je décidai de franchir la seconde même.

Sans la lumière de la lune qui traversait les fenêtres du couloir, la pièce était plongée dans un noir total. Il me fallut quelques instants avant que mes yeux ne s'habituent à la pénombre. Une fois cela fait, je me dirigeai vers le bureau en bois massif du professeur de potion.

Bien, maintenant, expérience fantôme!

Je savais que Severus gardait ses messages sous clé. Je rendis donc mon bras droit transparent et l'introduisit dans le tiroir de mon parrain. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me concentrai pour que seule ma paume redevienne tangible et j'empoignai un tas de lettres au hasard. Je savais qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais rendu Potter transparent à mon contact, j'espérai qu'il en serait de même avec ces lettres. Mes espérances furent comblées, car lorsque je retirai ma main du tiroir, j'avais plusieurs enveloppes entre mes doigts.

Mais bon, c'était malin, dans le noir, fantôme ou pas, je ne pouvais rien apercevoir. Je pris donc un risque et j'allumai la petite lampe rouge se trouvant sur la table. Ensuite,je séparai immédiatement les enveloppes des Malefoy de celles des autres. Parce que, des enveloppes à 34 gallions chaque, ça se reconnait. Apparemment, celles des Malefoy devaient absolument sentir l'aubépine de la forêt d'Orphus et l'essence des sirènes du lac de l'île Sulawesi, et être brodées or.

Pfff, c'est stupide.

Je les aurais brodées argentés.

Heureusement, les lettres de mon père avaient déjà été lues par mon professeur et étaient toutes ouvertes. Je posai donc le tout sur la table et débutai mes lectures.

Les 3 premières lettres ne m'informèrent pas grand-chose à part que ma mère faisait maintenant du yoga, que la marque de shampoing de mon parrain était « Babambola hairs! », que mon père portait toujours ses caleçon en poil de Gïynterz (misère, il essayait de convaincre quelqu'un d'autre que moi). Cependant, des noms que je ne connaissais pas revenaient souvent dans les conversations; des Mme Amstrong, des Lana, des Bernard, etc. Ils faisaient peut-être partie de la famille de Mme Smith ou mes parents avaient pu se faire d'autres connaissances sans Voldemort et cette guerre. Mais, ce fut dans la quatrième que les choses devinrent plus intéressantes.

Dans celle-ci, mon père parla plus de cette Lana. Je sus qu'elle allait à Beauxbâton, qu'elle avait gagné une compétition de frisbee (le frisbee, c'est un sport?), qu'elle avait « accidentellement » suspendu un première année sur le toit de l'école (bonne fille) et qu'elle détestait la métamorphose. Mon père n'en parlait pas avec une énorme affection, mais en même temps, il n'en portait pas vraiment (du tout) à mon égard non plus, alors je commençais à avoir des doutes.

Quand je me saisis de la dernière lettre que j'avais ramassée, j'appris également que, lors d'un match d'entrainement de frisbee (Non-non sérieux, le frisbee, c'est vraiment un sport?), cette Lana avait failli se faire massacrer à cause de certaines expériences menées par des sixièmes années près de là. Une explosion avait retenti et d'énormes morceaux de chaudron et de verre s'étaient dispersés dans la cour à des vitesses fulgurantes. Par chance, elle était tombée à cause d'une pierre humide et le projectible, qui aurait normalement frappé sa tête de plein fouet, l'avait manqué de peu. Mais ce fut les phrases écrites par mon père à la suite de ces explications me clouèrent sur place sur place :

«…Narcissa a failli faire une crise d'hystérie lorsqu'elle l'a appris. Tu sais, après ce qui est arrivé à Drago, elle a peur pour Lana. Mais cette dernière affirme que son défunt frère doit garder un œil sur elle… »

…

Eh bien…

…j'étais mort….

Et ma mère avait enfanté une fille après moi…

À ceci, j'arrêtai ma lecture et repliai doucement la lettre.

Comment et quand, je ne le savais pas. Sûrement lorsque j'étais enfant, car j'avais l'impression que cette Lana n'était pas tellement plus jeune que moi. Puis, les Malefoy, qui n'avaient normalement qu'un seul héritier, ne se seraient pas amusés à faire deux bébés de suite pour le plaisir. Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Mais je m'en foutais et je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir.

Quand même…c'était bizarre de se savoir mort.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je pris pour encaisser la nouvelle, mais quand je revins à moi, les couleurs du ciel commençaient à changer. Je pris une profonde inspiration, remis les lettres en place et, en sortant du bureau, je me promis de ne jamais tenter de mettre un visage sur le portrait de cette petite sœur.

Finalement, j'avais raison, je n'allais pas mieux dormir.


	7. Ron dans tous ses états

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, chapitre 7 :)

**POV Drago Malefoy**

Durant la journée, ma chambre-Privilège faisait encore plus pitié avec ses murs nus et blancs, ses meubles vides et sa poussière qui dansait à la lumière du jour passant à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre crasseuse. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil du reste de la nuit. Me sachant mort dans ce monde, j'aurai aimé oublié cette troublante révélation soit en plongeant dans le monde des rêves, en me soulant la gueule avec quelques verres de rhum ou en me gavant de biscuit au chocolat « miam miam Bambana » (je vous jure, ça détend). Mais Merlin ne m'accorda aucun de ces trois choix. Depuis mon petit séjour ici, je n'avais encore jamais eu l'envie de me restaurer, de me désaltérer ou celle de me reposer. Alors, j'étais resté là, à regarder le plafond étendu sur mon lit dépourvu de drap et à me demander si mon père apprenait également à ma sœur joueuse de frisbee à conserver ses cheveux blonds éclatant en les lavant au jus de pamplemousse et à la résine d'arbre Tropolos en les frottant en rotation dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Conseil de mon bizarre de père, mais…Mine de rien, j'ai des cheveux radieux maintenant… Pas…que je fais ça aux deux jours non plus, mais…

M'en fiche, j'ai des cheveux radieux.

Pendant que je chantais « Seul au monde » à tue-tête pour passer le temps (tout le monde connait cette chanson en temps de déprime) le soleil avait inévitablement fini par se lever complètement pour annoncer une autre de mes journées en tant que fantôme de Poudlard.

Quelle heure était-il? 8hr? 9hr? 10hr? Aaaaah, je ne le savais pas. Je pouvais distinguer très faiblement des bruits d'activités dans le couloir, mais pas assez pour m'indiquer le moment de la journée. Puis, de toute façon, ce côté du château était plutôt silencieux, car personne ne semblait avoir bénéficié des chambres privilèges dans ce monde. Enfin, il n'y avait que Potter et moi qui faisions exception à la règle, pour le moment.

Potter... Je me demandais ce qu'il mijotait. Était-il sorti? Je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir cloitré dans ma chambre, Potter avait pu traverser n'importe quel autre mur que sa porte d'entrée. Quand on avait pour seule compagnie l'ennui, même la présence de votre pire ennemi finissait par vous manquer.

Je changeai de position et m'installai sur mon ventre, ma tête sur mes bras croisés. Étant resté sur le dos pendant des heures entières, j'aurai normalement dû avoir des courbatures, mais non, rien.

Être fantôme c'était nuuuuuuuul.

Ah Merlin, je m'ennuyais.

…

Hum…Je pouvais aller embêter Potter.

Est-ce que j'allais embêter Potter?

J'avais envie d'aller embêter Potter.

Ok, j'allais embêter Potter.

Je me redressai d'un bond et m'étirai de tout mon long, bien que cette entreprise ne fût inutile. Mes pas me dirigèrent ensuite vers ma porte d'entrée que je traversai d'emblée. Comme je le pensais, le couloir était presque désert, mais je pouvais apercevoir quelques passants à celui perpendiculaire au mien. Il devait être tôt encore. Mais tôt ou pas, Potter n'avait sûrement pas pu dormir lui non plus. Sachant que cela énerverait probablement ma Némésis au plus haut point, je pris quand même le risque de passer une tête à travers l'un des murs de sa chambre. Cette dernière, sans occupant à mon grand soulagement, était tout aussi blanche et vide que la mienne. Cependant, quelques feuilles de papier jonchaient sur le sol ici et là, couvertes d'écriture ou de jeux solitaires. Eh bien, il y en avait un qui avait mieux perdu son temps que moi. Je poussai un soupir et sortis de la pièce.

Bien! Maintenant, à la recherche de Potter!

Il est vrai qu'on devait espionner les membres de l'école, le Survivant avait peut-être eu la bonne idée de commencer son enquête dès le matin. À cette pensée, je pris la route de la Grande-Salle. Géniale comme je l'étais, je me fis un raccourci et traversai sans frissonner classes et élèves pour me rendre directement à destination. Il fallait juste espérer que je ne garderai pas cette habitude une fois revenue à la normale, mes camarades allaient me regarder bizarrement si je m'amusais à toujours foncer dans les murs et dans les gens…

La Grande-Salle, probablement due à l'heure matinale, avait quand même une bonne partie de la population de Poudlard, mais pas sa totalité. Elle était aussi chaleureuse que dans notre monde et, ce matin-là, des fleurs multicolores ornaient les tables des quatre maisons. On était le printemps? La veille, j'avais vu par une fenêtre qu'il n'y avait pas de neige et que le gazon était passablement vert. Oui, on était peut-être le printemps, ça expliquerait les fleurs. Ou c'était une soudaine envie du Vieux Débris, allez savoir.

Je repris mes esprits quand une petite Poufsouffle passa à travers moi. Je secouai la tête et entrepris de balayer la salle du regard. Puis, bingo! Potter était effectivement là, l'air morose, appuyé contre un mur, en train de fixer je ne sais quoi. Je me dirigeai vers lui, tout sourire. Lorsqu'il nota ma présence, ses yeux se plissèrent encore plus et il me lança un regard noir :

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Potter.

Ledit Potter leva les yeux au ciel et recommença à bouder pour une quelconque raison. Ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de moi, quand même? Il faisait la tête avant que je rentre et je savais que Potter était la personne la moins rancunière au monde. C'était pour cette raison que je prenais tant plaisir à l'embêter. Contrairement à la belette qui mettait toutes mes insultes dans un compte et qui me les renvoyait avec les intérêts, Potter, lui, semblait les oublier dès le lendemain. Le degré de haine qu'il me portait ne pouvait varier qu'en une seule journée et quelque temps plus tard, tout recommençait à zéro. Il se souvenait bien de toutes mes insultes, mais il les digérait à une vitesse affolante. Je peux vous dire que c'était pratique. Alors, même si je ne lui avais pas fait cadeau la veille avec mes remarques, ce n'était pas son genre de faire la tête ce matin-là si je ne lui avais pas rappelé.

-C'est quoi cette tronche? lui demandai-je.

Le Survivant sembla surpris par ma question et il plissa les yeux, suspect.

-Oh! parce que tu te préoccupes de moi maintenant?

-Je suis curieux.

-Ta curiosité, tu peux la mettre dans tes fesses.

-Si tôt le matin, voyons, Potter. Allez, dis à Drago Malefoy ce qui te tracasse.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas toi mon problème depuis tout à l'heure! Tu essayais généreusement de me blesser hier!

Mon Dieu, ce qu'il était lourd! Oui-oui, je n'avais pas été gentil hier avec Saint-Potty, mais ce n'était pas la peine de me mentir! Puis il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, s'il faisait cette tête parce qu'il avait découvert un changement quelconque, il ferait bien de se hâter de m'en informer! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? Que je m'excuse pour la forme?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me dirigeai vers la table la plus proche pour aller piquer une fleur aux pétales noirs. Pour éviter d'inutiles exclamations de surprise de la part des élèves, je la rendis transparente à mon contact et la soulevai pour la présenter à mon ennemi :

-Ô mon Grand Saint-Potty aux pouvoirs magiques infinis et à la coiffure douteuse, veuillez accepter mes plus humbles et sincères excuses, dis-je en me courbant de façon théâtrale.

Quand je me redressai, un air niait et de profond ébahissement était affiché sur le visage du Gryffond. Quoi? Parce qu'un Malefoy, ça ne s'excusait pas? Parce qu'un Malefoy, ça ne se courbait pas? Il pensait que je faisais comment avec toutes les filles et les gars que je jetais après une simple nuit de folie? Le nombre de gifles que j'avais évitées avec cette méthode!

Soudain, Potter se reprit. Une lueur de colère passa dans ses yeux émeraude et le feu lui monta aux joues.

-Non, mais ça va pas! s'énerva-t-il en m'arrachant la fleur des mains. M'acheter avec une fleur! Tu me prends pour une gonzesse!?

Il disait ça, mais l'imbécile conserva quand même la fleur et se mit à l'observer. À travers les pétales noirs, de petits filaments blancs s'entrecroisaient pour former des dessins des plus complexes. Il est vrai que la fleur était belle et rare. Le visage admiratif et les yeux un tantinet plus brillants qu'avant de Potter appuyaient mes dires.

…

Le tableau était…presque mignon.

Presque, hein.

Sentant probablement mon regard sur lui, le Survivant abaissa en vitesse la fleur et me lança un regard noir pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il ne croyait pas en la comédie que je venais de lui faire. Je haussai les épaules et réitérai ma question :

-Bon, alors, qu'as-tu découvert?

À ceci, le visage de mon ennemi se rembrunit et il dirigea sa vue vers l'une des tables à manger de la salle. J'eus la bonne idée de suivre son regard et tombai sur le groupe des Gryffondor. Immédiatement, je sus ce qu'il regardait. Enfin, pour être plus précis, _qui_ il regardait : Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Les deux tourtereaux étaient, comment dire, _très_ collés. Finnigan murmurait quelque chose a l'oreille de son apparemment amant pendant que celui-ci gloussait des paroles sûrement pas catholiques qu'il entendait. Ah, eh bien, pour c'est deux là, ce n'était pas une si grande surprise. Mais Potter ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

-Bon, magnifique, un changement de plus observé! m'écriai-je en faisant légèrement sursauter le Survivant.

Ce dernier secoua la tête d'un air dépité :

-Mais…mais, c'est à cause de qui? Pas de moi, quand même? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans?

-Ça crevait les yeux que Thomas en pinçait pour toi, déclarai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

À voir sa tête, je venais de lui annoncer la nouvelle du siècle. Notre stupide héros national se mit à lamentablement rougir et recula d'un pas :

-Mais-mais, je suis un mec!

-Et là tu penses qu'il embrasse quoi? Une poule?

Potter me gratifia de son habituel regard meurtrier et dévia à nouveau sa vue vers les deux Gryffondor. Je fis de même et me mis à penser. Je ne savais pas si le Survivant était très proche de ses deux zouaves (mon Dieu, qu'étaient-ils en train de faire en pleine Grande-Salle?), mais le nombre de personnes concernées par notre absence était bien plus grand que je ne l'imaginais. Puis, je ne voyais Lovegood nulle part pour nous aider à ce sujet.

Il fallait qu'on établisse une liste. Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers la sortie :

-Viens Potter, on a du travail!

-Me donne pas des ordres, crétin, bougonna ce dernier en me suivant malgré lui.

J'ignorai la remarque et pris la direction de nos chambres. Contrairement à moi, Potter avait toujours du mal avec les gens qui le traversaient. Je le voyais frissonner chaque fois qu'on lui passait dessus. Même qu'à deux reprises, l'inconfort le fit redevenir tangible et il fonça littéralement dans quelques élèves avant de s'enfuir en vitesse pour ne pas se faire prendre. Il est vrai que nous étions dans ce monde depuis peu, mais il allait devoir s'y faire plus vite que ça, c'était dangereux. Tant bien que mal, nous arrivâmes finalement devant nos chambres.

-On va dans la mienne, déclara Potter.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Ça ne change rien de toute façon, continua mon ennemie en menant déjà ses pas vers sa porte. De plus, j'ai des feuilles et des crayons.

Ne voulant pas créer de discussions inutiles (ce n'était vraiment pas mon genre), je le suivis et traversai le mur sans objection. Puis il avait raison, je n'avais aucune fourniture volée en ma possession. Une fois à l'intérieur, on s'installa à même le sol; Potter, le dos appuyé sur son lit et moi, contre un mur près de celui-ci.

-Bon, alors, c'est quoi ce travail, soupira le Survivant.

Je pris une feuille et l'agitait devant son visage :

-On va établir des listes.

-Des listes de quoi?

-Des personnes qu'on doit observer, Stupidos. On ira une personne à la fois, comme ça, on sera certain de ne pas en manquer. Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on en parle à Lovegood…j'expliquai en écrivant « Personnes dignes de l'entourage de Drago le Grand » en titre sur ma feuille.

Potter ne dit rien, approuvant certainement mon idée, et se saisit également d'une feuille pour y inscrire « Harry » en tête de page (pff, si peu original). Immédiatement, je vis mon ennemi gribouiller une multitude de noms sur sa page précédemment vierge; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Albus Dumbledore, Dobby (?), Ginny Weasley, Hagrid et j'en passe. Je regardai mon papier blanc et les deux seuls noms qui me vinrent à l'esprit furent « Blaise Zabini » et « Severus Rogue ». Puis encore là, étant donné que je savais déjà la différence dans la vie de mon parrain, il ne restait plus que le nom de mon meilleur ami. Lentement, j'inscrivis le nom de celui-ci sur ma feuille et regardai mon œuvre.

Hum…ça faisait pitié.

J'avais sûrement d'autres personnes à qui je tenais! …. Ah ben tient! Théo et Pansy. Ensuite…

Ensuite…

Ensuite…

Heu…

…

Potter leva les yeux de sa feuille pour observer la mienne. Il acquiesça un léger sourire moqueur et lança :

-Tu peux bien mettre toute l'école toi.

-Hein? Comment ça?

-Le nombre de première, deuxième et troisième années que tu as traumatisés, le nombre de filles que tu as fait pleurer, le nombre de garçons que tu as insultés, le nombre de courageux que tu as menacés, le nombre de professeurs a qui tu as fait du chantage, ton absence doit rendre la vie des gens bien plus agréable!

Touché.

Ok, d'accord….Hum…une seule feuille ne serait peut-être pas suffisante…

Bon, eh bien! Je pouvais commencer par les "A"!

...

Ah puis zut! Non, c'était trop long! Qui avait eu l'idée de faire ces stupides listes?

-J'abandonne, dis-je en appuyant l'arrière de ma tête contre le mur et en fermant les paupières.

-C'était rapide.

-La ferme.

Le Survivant émit un faible rire et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis qu'il était retourné à sa liste, vérifiant les noms qu'il y avait inscrits. Quand il releva la tête, nos yeux se croisèrent et il claqua une fois dans ses mains :

-Bon, alors on commence par qui?

-Celui que tu vas observer, ça, c'est ton problème. On se sépare Potter, il n'est pas question que j'aille espionner un quelconque minable Gryffondor, annonçai-je en me levant.

-Toujours aussi sympa, soupira mon ennemi en se redressant à ma suite.

Je haussai les épaules et traversai le mur qui m'avait servi d'appui pour mon dos un peu plus tôt sans en avertir mon congénère. Quand mon décor changea, je m'empressai de rejoindre les escaliers et de les dévaler en vitesse.

J'allais rendre une petite visite à mon meilleur ami…

oooOOOooo

* * *

**POV Harry Potter**

Ben oui, disparait comme ça, connard!

Je poussai un soupir et sortis de ma chambre en traversant mur d'eau glacée que représentait ma porte. Ça ne faisait que deux jours, mais je ne savais pas si j'allais un jour m'habituer à cette horrible sensation. Malefoy semblait s'y être accoutumé d'une façon remarquable. Aaah, ce crétin…

Il était sûrement parti voir Zabini. Je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller observer mon meilleur ami en premier, moi aussi.

Décidé, je pris la direction des escaliers pour me rendre dans la tour des Gryffond en faisant bien attention de ne toucher à personne. Être fantôme, ce n'était vraiment pas mon truc.

Les cours ne commençaient pas avant une bonne heure et Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas dans la Grande Salle lorsque Malefoy et moi y étions tout à l'heure. Sachant le Roux gros dormeur, j'espérais quand même qu'il était déjà réveillé.

Par miracle, pendant que je marchais, je tombai directement sur mon sujet, m'évitant de faire tout le trajet jusqu'aux tours. Chose étrange, Hermione n'était pas avec lui. Étaient-ils moins amis dans ce monde, car je n'y étais pas? Après tout, à la base, nous étions tous les trois devenus potes à la suite de l'épisode du troll dans les toilettes des filles. Sans cette passerelle, l'amitié entre Ron et Hermione ne s'était peut-être pas amorcée.

Deuxième fait étrange, mon meilleur ami ne se dirigeait pas vers la salle à manger. Ce garçon ne vivait que pour la bouffe, alors qu'il existe quelque chose qui fasse attendre son Amour-numéro-1 dès le matin m'intriguait énormément. Je suivis Ron jusqu'au deuxième étage de plus en plus curieux. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. Héhé! Quoi? Un rendez-vous amoureux? Il s'était enfin mis avec Hermione? Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'était pas là? Elle l'attendait dans un coin sombre pour le plaquer contre un mur avant de l'embrasser sauvagement?

Heu…Ou pas. On parlait d'Hermione quand même… (Puis est-ce que j'avais _vraiment_ envie de voir ça.).

Ron tourna des couloirs moins fréquentés, pour finalement atterrir dans un endroit désert. Il regarda à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans les parages et ouvrit une porte en bois vert avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle. J'eus juste le temps de me glisser à l'intérieur que mon ami refermait la porte.

Puis là, quand je levai la tête, surprise…

-Malefoy?

Le Blond me regardait avec étonnement et darda un regard vers Ron. Même légèrement transparent, je le vis pâlir à une vitesse surprenante :

-Non! s'exclama-t-il.

Entre-temps, Ron venait de se rapprocher d'une masse noire un peu plus loin dans le fond et l'enlaça tendrement pour lui baiser le cou.

Et…cette masse était LOIN d'être Hermione.

Malefoy avait également suivi la scène et n'en finissait plus d'écarquiller les yeux d'ahurissement tellement le choc était grand. Mais quand les lèvres de mon meilleur se posèrent sur le cou de Blaise Zabini, le Serpentard perdit toute contenance.

Deux secondes plus tard, il se jeta carrément sur Ron dans un énorme « Noooooooooonnnnnnnnn!.

Et je peux vous garantir qu'il ne passa décidément pas au travers.

Ron fut violemment propulsé par terre. Voyant son amant s'écraser contre le sol sans raison, Zabini sursauta et appela son nom, paniqué. Sa proie à moitié sonnée, Malefoy retourna mon ami face a lui et s'installa en califourchon sur son ventre, prêt à faire quelque chose qui ne lui ferait probablement pas du bien.

-Qu'est-ce que…se débattait Ron de toutes ses forces.

Plutôt malin ce Malefoy (oui je l'avoue), les coups de Ron ne pouvaient l'atteindre, car il rendait les parties de son corps invisible aux moments opportuns tout en s'assurant de maintenir le poids de ses jambes autour du corps du roux.

Blaise réagit une demi-seconde avant moi. Il se rua vers son amant et j'en fis de même avec mon ennemi. Je me saisis de justesse du poing que Malefoy s'apprêtait à abattre sur la figure de mon pauvre ami et l'effet fut immédiat. À mon contact, le corps entier du Prince des Serpentard sembla se détendre et la colère disparut comme par enchantement de son visage. Je le tirai sans ménagement vers moi pour le dégager du corps de Ron :

-NON, MAIS ÇA VA PAS! beuglai-je.

Comme toute réponse, le prince des Serpentard retira sèchement sa main de mon emprise et jeta un regard de profond dégoût sur le couple accroupi par terre.

-Ça va? demanda Blaise à Ron d'un air inquiet.

-Hr..ouai-ouai, répondit le Gryffondor en se redressant difficilement. Foutu château hanté…

-T'es sûr que ça va? insista le Noir en pressant sa main contre la tête de son amoureux. Tu t'es cogné non?

Ron haussa les épaules et leva les yeux vers Zabini. Voyant sa mine toujours anxieuse, mon meilleur ami acquiesça un petit sourire coquin et rapprocha lentement son visage près de celui du Serpentard.

-Si tu veux…Je connais un bon moyen de me réconforter.

Zabini ne se fit pas prier et rendit le sourire de Ron avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. J'entendis un bruyant soupir d'exaspération sur ma droite et je vis Malefoy se détourner dédaigneusement du spectacle. Je dois dire que même moi je trouvais cette scène bizarre. Puis, je commençais à me sentir quelque peu inconfortable à les espionner dans un moment aussi intime.

Tout en conservant leurs lèvres scellées, Ron avait commencé à passer une main baladeuse en dessous de la chemise du Serpentard Noir tandis que celui-ci s'attaquait à la ceinture du pantalon du roux. Le haut de Zabini ne résista pas très longtemps et Ron vint doucement titiller les mamelons durcis de son partenaire.

Ouhla! Ça devenait 18ans et plus!

Quand même, à 7hr du mat'…

-Potter, on dégage! me fit sursauter la voix de Malefoy. Je ne tiens pas à voir mon meilleur ami s'envoyer en l'air. Encore moins avec la belette, je vais vomir.

Le Prince des Serpentard tourna les talons et je le suivis, les yeux s'égarant de temps en temps vers le couple qui n'avait plus de chemise ni de pantalon (Woua! La vitesse!).

La température monta dans la pièce, le souffle des deux élèves étendus sur le sol se fut plus précipité et les baisés s'approfondirent. Puis Ron, qui était à présent par-dessus son amoureux, baissa soudainement les hanches et alla langoureusement frotter son sexe gonflé toujours pris dans son caleçon contre l'érection naissante de son partenaire.

OH MERLIN! JE VENAIS DE VOIR UN TRUC OBSCÈNE! Qu'est ce que je faisais à regarder? QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAISAIS À REGARDER?

Mais…l'amour entre deux gars…?

-Comment…? laissai-je échapper.

-Hein? Comment quoi? demanda le Serpentard devant moi le dos tourné.

Je sentis le feu me monter furieusement aux joues et je bégayai :

-Heu…non-non r-rien!

Malefoy dut percevoir ma gêne dans le ton de ma voix, car il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Il me dévisagea drôlement, jeta un coup d'œil au couple et déposa à nouveau ses yeux sur moi, un sourire espiègle ornant son visage.

-Ooooh! S'exclama le blond d'un ton moqueur. Comment vont-ils faire l'amour, c'est ça? Mais c'est que t'as un côté pervers caché Saint-Potty-pas-si-Saint-que-ça!

-La ferme!

-Je savais que t'étais une petite vierge, Ringard-à-lunette.

-T-t'en sait strictement ri-

-Tu veux les voir? me coupa-t-il.

Si je voulais voir? Non, mais il était taré! Bien sûr que je voulais savoir! HEU.. _PAS_ VOIR! PAS VOIR! JE NE VOULAIS EN AUCUN CAS VOIR! Je n'étais pas un voyeur! Simplement…non, simplement rien! J'allais sortir d'ici et laisser la vie privée de mon ami tranquille, voilà!

-Non! Pas qu…commençai-je dire en jetant un coup d'œil à mon ami qui gémissait maintenant à travers toute la salle.

Mais les activités du couple ne me permirent pas de finir ma phrase. Le sexe de mon ami venait d'être libéré de sa prison et était activement bran… _agité_ par la main apparemment experte du Noir. Pendant que le roux gémissait son nom contre son oreille, Zabini mit deux doigts de sa main libre dans sa bouche, puis alla les glisser le long du dos de Ron et pour finir dans son caleçon. Il entreprit alors un mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il accélérait au fur et à mesure, augmentant les cris de son petit ami.

Qu'est-ce que…

Ou est-ce que…

Est-ce qu'il…vraiment… NON! Pas Possible!...quand même pas… dans son**** de ***(eh oui! je me censure moi-même)!

NON MAIS C'ÉTAIT SALE!

Je me retournai pour fixer mon ennemi, complètement ébahi. Mais l'imbécile avait les yeux étroitement fermés et les mains durement plaquées contre ses oreilles. LE PUTAIN DE TRAITRE!

Oh mon Dieu, j'avais l'air du seul pervers dans cette pièce!

-Vas..vas-y…Blaise! se mit à gémir mon meilleur ami derrière nous.

Section Adulte! Section Adulte!

Je secouai énergiquement le coude du Serpentard, prêt à partir.

-Non-non-non, me lança le Serpentard en conservant ses yeux clos. Parfais ton éducation sexuelle Potter. Tu me remercieras après! Dis-moi quand c'est fini!

NON! Je ne voulais plus voir! N-O-N! Non! Parfaire mon éducation sexuelle? Il se foutait de moi! Non! C'était un total manque de respect de regarder! Non..

P-pourquoi mes yeux bougeaient-ils tout seuls?!

Non! Yeux! Revenez!

Les salops ne m'écoutèrent pas et tombèrent sur un Zabini qui abaissait un peu plus le caleçon de mon ami et qui enfonçait plus profondément ses doigts à l'intérieur du roux. Finalement, cédant aux supplications de son amant, le Noir libéra son propre sexe dur de son caleçon et empala carrément mon ami dessus.

…!

OH MY GOD! C'était rentré! C'ÉTAIT RENTRÉ!

NON! C'était trop!

Je devais être rouge de la racine de mes cheveux jusqu'au bout de mes orteils et j'avais foutrement chaud!

Les soupirs étouffés et sensuels des deux amoureux résonnèrent dans toute la pièce me donnant de _plus_ en _plus_ chaud.

Ok, c'était décidé!

ADIEU MONDE PERVERS! JE ME BARRE D'ICI!

J'empoignai sans ménagement le bras d'un Malefoy aveugle mais à la mine amusée en imaginant sûrement mes réactions et je me hâtai de nous sortir de la salle. Comme d'habitude, j'eus l'impression de traverser un rideau d'eau glacée. Une fois en dehors, je me permis de respirer plus correctement. Malefoy, sentant sûrement l'atmosphère changer, s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux et libérer ses oreilles. Quand il vue la tête que je faisais, il éclata de rire en me pointant du doigt :

-Haha! Si..haha!...tu te…haha! …voyais! HAHAH!

-LA FERME! (mon vocabulaire le plus connu ces temps-ci)

Malefoy, toujours hilare, tenta de se ressaisir en inspirant profondément. Et moi, j'essayai de m'enlever l'image d'un Ron excité et se faisant… _vous savez quoi_ de la tête.

Je ne le verrai plus jamais de la même façon.

Tout à coup, le visage du Serpentard s'assombrit. Il ferma un instant les yeux et dit :

-Blaise..se tape Weasmoche…

À l'heure actuelle, j'étais beaucoup plus traumatisé par la découverte des relations homosexuelles que par la personne avec laquelle mon meilleur ami couchait. Je n'avais jamais rien eu contre Zabini. Il nous insultait que lorsque nécessaire et se contentais de lever les yeux au ciel quand ses amis agissaient de manière inutilement stupide avec nous.

-Bien! déclara le blond en me sortant de mes pensées. On a du travail, Potter! On doit faire en sorte que cette scène ne se produise pas dans notre monde et on doit voir si d'autres affreux couples comme celui-ci se sont formés! Ensuite, on doit trouver un plan pour qu'ils ne se forment jamais!

Hein?

-LET'S GO! s'écria Malefoy avec dynamisme en s'élançant dans le couloir.

Miséricorde….

Ce séjour allait être long…


	8. Les cuisines

Il n'y avait pas énormément de personnes qui importaient dans la vie du Prince des Serpentard : ses parents, son parrain, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott (lorsqu'il était aimable). Certains avaient bel et bien la chance d'obtenir la sympathie du garçon pour un court laps de temps, mais une fois hors de sa vue, Drago Malefoy se fichait bien de l'existence des êtres qui ne lui étaient pas utiles. Il ne se préoccupait que de son propre bien-être et de celui de son entourage lorsqu'il avait du temps libre.

Mais voilà, présentement, du temps libre, il en avait à revendre. Et le bien-être d'une certaine personne dénommée Blaise Zabini était menacé par un gringalet roux à tête de Schtroumph.

Drago n'y arrivait pas. Voir son ami aux bras de cet énergumène aux couleurs de citrouille l'horripilait au plus haut point. Son meilleur ami méritait quelqu'un de sensas. Un mannequin, une superbe bombe, une actrice célèbre! Mais bon Dieu, pas cet imbécile! Absolument pas! Hors de question!

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis le matin de l' « apprentissage » de Potter dans les profondeurs du château. Par la suite, Drago avait tellement été dégouté qu'il s'était refusé de suivre à nouveau son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci projetait de s'aventurer dans des recoins sombres. Mais le pire dans tout ça, oui LE PIRE était que leur relation était ouverte! OUI! Poil de carotte et Blaise jouaient à s'asseoir ensemble dans les classes, dîner à la table de l'autre ou se donner des petits bisous d'au revoir (il vomissait en y pensant!) quand peu de personnes les observaient. Tout ce que pouvait faire le pauvre Drago, était de s'amuser à donner des baffes au Gryffondor sans que ce dernier ne puisse trouver son agresseur. Mais quand même!

Mis à part cet affreux couple, tout au long de ces cinq jours, le Serpentard avait découvert avec Potter que Londubat possédait une confiance en lui qui leur était inconnu, que ce tas de guenille de Dobby avait créé un syndicat des elfes, que Pansy prenait des cours de chants (c'était quoi le rapport avec eux?), que le vieux croûton de Dumbledore, encore vivant dans ce monde, avait une collection de cactus dans son bureau (encore là, c'était quoi le rapport avec eux!?) et que le gros balourd d'Hagrid avait toujours un stupide air heureux collé au visage. Pour ce dernier cas, les deux garçons avaient suivi le gardien de l'école jusqu'à chez lui pour découvrir la raison de son enjouement. Ils l'avaient alors surpris en train de lire une lettre d'une certaine « Copulpa » qui lui fixait un rendez-vous secret dans la forêt une quinzaine de jours plus tard. Les deux élèves s'étaient alors entendus de le prendre en filature à ce moment-là, s'ils étaient toujours coincés dans ce monde.

Mais voilà, depuis un certain temps, les deux jeunes hommes espéraient franchement que leur séjour ne s'étirerait pas jusqu'à là! Puis, Luna Lovegood semblait avoir carrément oublié leur existence. Quand ils tentaient de lui parler, elle les ignorait royalement, semblant ne pas les apercevoir du tout. Elle avait même paru honnêtement surprise lorsque Drago lui avait donné une gentille (presque) claque sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

Drago se massa l'arête du nez et ferma ses yeux irrités à force d'avoir trop lu de textes incompréhensibles pour son pauvre cerveau fatigué.

À même le sol, entre deux étagères de livres près d'une petite fenêtre, cela faisait bien deux heures que Potter et lui effectuaient leurs recherches quotidiennes dans la bibliothèque de madame Pince afin de trouver une échappatoire à leur condition. Mais rien.

Être fantôme avait peut-être été marrant au début, mais après quelques jours, on se lassait bien vite de cet état. Vu qu'ils ne mangeaient pas, ne buvaient pas, ne dormaient pas, ne travaillaient pas, ne faisaient rien quoi, l'ennuie venait facilement leur tenir compagnie.

Cependant, leurs séances à la bibliothèque étaient bien moins lourdes que les deux ne l'avaient imaginé. Au début, bien sûr, une légère tension avait régné dans l'air, mais elle s'était vite fait remplacer par des silences paisibles entrecoupés par des insultes lorsqu'il était temps de prendre des pauses.

Le blond se donna une claque mentale et se força à prendre un autre volume de sa pile gigantesque placée devant lui. Il l'ouvrit aux premières pages et parcouru la table des matières comme à son habitude :

…

_Histoire Magique_

_-La guerre des Gobelins 1876…..p.90_

_-La naissance des Goules en Amérique….p.105_

_-La naissance des Goules en Afrique…..p.123_

_-La naissance des Goules en Europe…..p.145_

_-Les Vampires du XIX siècle…..p.163_

_-Le voyage d'Arnold Dumfrane…..p.181_

_-Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort…..p.198_

…

En voyant ce dernier titre, Drago poussa un soupir irrité. Son camarade leva brièvement les yeux vers lui, mais les rebaissa bien vite sur son livre sans se donner la peine de le questionner sur la raison de son énervement. Des soupirs, le Blond en lançait bien souvent durant leur période de recherche à la bibliothèque. Il fallait avouer que ces séances étaient également longues pour Harry. Ils ne n'arrivaient pas à trouver la moindre information sur un sort ou une potion permettant de voyager dans des mondes parallèles ou sur des Nymphes de Dawiwi (quoique, pour ce dernier, tous les deux s'en doutaient).

Les minutes passèrent, en silence, comme la plupart du temps. Mais lorsque Drago prit un nouveau volume sur la pile qui lui faisait face sur le sol et l'ouvrit sur la table des matières, il le referma d'un coup sec et poussa un cri de frustration.

-Malefoy, tu la fermes, oui! T'es fatiguant! s'énerva Harry en refermant son propre volume.

- _Je_ suis fatigué de voir ton stupide nom à chaque deux livres que j'ouvre! T'aimes bien narrer ton histoire pour qu'on ait écrit autant de livres sur toi! Faux modeste va! répondit son voisin en balançant l'objet sur la pile d'ouvrages qu'il avait déjà lus.

La remarque surprit sincèrement Harry.

Lui? Narrer son histoire?

Bien sûr, il avait bien eu une ou deux interviews, car Mme Weasley l'y avait obligé, mais ce n'était pas pour se rendre populaire! Il savait qu'Hermione en faisait fréquemment parce qu'il était « important que les gens sachent la vérité » et que Ron sautait sur chaque occasion pour encaisser les jolis chèques en échange de ce service. Mais lui-même était très embarrassé de discuter si ouvertement de leur aventure. Il ne recherchait pas plus d'attention!

-Regarde! Encore là! agita Drago un livre sous le nez d'Harry. Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as jamais vu ton nom avec tout ce que tu as parcouru!

-Une fois ou deux…peut-être, répondit Harry un peu mal à l'aise.

-Peut-être?

-Écoute, ce n'est pas ma faute, d'accord? Je n'aime réellement pas l'attention.

-Pff, mensonge…

Drago afficha un air maussade et tourna les pages de son livre. Sans savoir pourquoi, peut-être par curiosité ou dû à leur sujet de conversation, le Prince des Serpentard alla à la section «l'histoire d'Harry Potter ». Une image montrait une petite maison bien entretenue avec une herbe verdoyante et un mini jardin aux fleurs multicolores. On ne pouvait pas qualifier la maison de laide, mais elle n'était pas non plus élégante ni majestueuse au grand étonnement de Drago.

« _Maison d'enfance d'Harry Potter_ ».*

-Tu…habitais là? demanda Drago en montrant l'image et en oubliant de garder secrète sa curiosité.

Harry, qui était retourné à ses recherches d'un air morose, leva distraitement la tête. Il cligna des yeux de surprise en voyant la demeure des Dursley et grimaça en se remémorant de mauvais souvenirs.

-Oui…répondit Harry d'un air morne. Pas aussi impressionnant que tu l'imaginais, hein?

Drago leva les sourcils et se pencha à nouveau sur le livre en tournant la première page. La suivante montrait une autre photo de la famille Dursley elle-même, cette fois en noir et blanc. Si on se fiait à leur position, les trois assis sur des divans du salon en train de manger du poulet graisseux, la photo avait dû être prise en secret. Le Serpentard ricana en tournant le livre vers son camarade :

-Ils sont tous moches dans ta famille!

-La ferme…maugréa Harry.

-Le gros lard, c'est ton cousin? « Dudley Dursley »? Il a l'air con. Vous devez être ami, dans ce cas.

-Je le déteste.

-Mais non…

-Il m'a obligé 4 fois à aller à l'école en jupe.

-J'l'aime bien ton Duddley.

Harry lui lança un volume, que le Serpentard évita en ricanant. Commençant à bien apprécier sa découverte, sans se rendre compte qu'elle était en fait la vie de son pire ennemi, Drago alla à la page suivante qui montrait non pas une photo, mais un dessin représentatif de Lord Voldemort.

À cette vue, le visage du blond s'assombrit.

Un long silence régna pendant que ses yeux parcouraient lentement chaque trait du dessin. Celui-ci était sombre. Le personnage, vêtu d'une longue cape noire, était plongé dans une mare d'un liquide noir où flottaient des choses que Drago ne pouvait deviner. Le corps de l'homme sur le dessin était représenté par un squelette et une substance noirâtre dégoulinait des orbites vides du crâne.

Était-ce ainsi qu'on se le représenterait dans une centaine d'années? Un être démoniaque, un être aussi terrible que la Mort, un être venu des profondeurs de la terre pour venir semer terreur et désespoir dans ce monde?

Drago referma le livre avec douceur et ne put détacher ses yeux de la couverture.

Avait-il détesté Voldemort? Probablement. Un peu quand même. Il lui avait mené la vie dure. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il avait préféré Dumbledore. Le prince des Serpentard ne voulait simplement pas qu'on l'importune, que ce soit par l'homme bon ou le méprisable.

-Tu…tu y croyais? fit la voix timide de Potter en le sortant de ses rêves.

Drago leva les yeux vers lui, l'incitant à développer sa question silencieusement.

-Heu j-je veux dire, bafouilla Harry, aux idées de Vol…mai enfin, si tu ne veux pas répondre...

Son camarade posa de nouveau ses yeux sur la page couverture de l'objet qu'il tenait en main, pensif.

S'il croyait aux idées de Voldemort?

Potter le regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et de crainte. Il espérait peut-être que son ennemi ne répondrait pas.

Après un long silence, le Prince des Serpentard finit par déclarer :

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment à savoir si j'y croyais ou non. C'était là, alors je m'y suis adhéré. Car au début, c'est le plus simple, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais Potter, je n'aime pas vraiment les problèmes. Je les aime que lorsque je me sais vainqueur. Je voulais simplement éviter les ennuis, la peine et la torture. La liberté de mon père et moi, nous la devons qu'à notre lâcheté. De moi-même, je ne voulais suivre aucun camp. Je voulais simplement être dans celui du gagnant.

Drago était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour remarquer l'intensité du regard que lui lança Harry à la suite de cette réponse. Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle ce dernier s'attendait. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il vraiment? Il ne le savait même pas lui-même.

-Tu es honnête, dit faiblement Harry en détournant sa vue.

Un minuscule sourire triste étira les lèvres minces du Serpentard qui contemplait la petite fenêtre encastrée dans le mur de briques qui menait dehors.

-Oui...Je ne sais pas pourquoi, murmura Drago plus à lui-même qu'à son camarade.

À l'extérieur, Harry vit que le soleil commençait à se coucher paisiblement. De magnifiques couleurs rouges et orangées se peinturaient dans le ciel, donnant un tableau des plus réconfortants et chaleureux. Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil sur son camarade absorbé par la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Alors même Drago Malefoy pouvait apprécier ce genre de moment…

Ses cheveux dorés se reflétaient magnifiquement aux rayons du soleil couchant. Puis, Harry ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais ainsi, face au Soleil, les cils du Serpentard étaient vraiment…vraiment longs…

L'observation du Gryffondor fut interrompue par la venue de trois filles de Poufsouffle dans leur allée. D'un geste, les deux garçons se précipitèrent sur leurs livres et, comme à leur habitude, les rendirent invisibles au contact de leur main. Lorsque les élèves partirent, Harry et Drago se remirent silencieusement au travail.

Les heures passèrent encore lentement. Le château se calma et les deux garçons en déduisirent que les élèvent avaient rejoint leur dortoir respectif. Normalement, la fin de leurs recherches finissait lorsque la bibliothèque fermait ses portes. La fatigue avait beau ne pas être un problème pour eux, mais allumer les lumières de la bibliothèque quand celle-ci était censée être vide n'était pas très discret. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ce fut le gargouillement atroce du ventre d'Harry qui mit fin à leur tâche quotidienne.

Harry et Drago sursautèrent en même temps.

-T'as…faim? demanda le jeune Malefoy avec surprise.

Son camarade posa une main hésitante sur son ventre.

Il avait faim?

-Heu…j'imagine, répondit le Survivant.

-T'as faim ou merde?

-Ok, ça va, j'ai faim!

Ce n'est qu'en disant cette dernière phrase que le survivant se rendit compte qu'il était effectivement affamé. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des lustres. Mais dans cet état, pouvait-il même se nourrir?

-Heu…je ne sais pas si je peux manger quoi que ce soit, par contre.

À cette remarque, Drago haussa les épaules et se leva d'un bond.

Se dégourdir les jambes n'était franchement pas une mauvaise idée. Puis, de toute façon, il commençait à en avoir marre de tous ces textes.

-Eh bien! Allons voir si ça marche! déclara Drago

Hésitant, Harry se leva à son tour et suivit le blond qui se dirigeait déjà vers les portes de la bibliothèque :

-Et si ça ne marche pas? questionna Harry.

-Au pire, à ma plus grande joie, tu meurs.

Le Survivant, son attaque favorite ces temps-ci, se saisit de deux livres au hasard sur une étagère et les jeta en direction d'un stupide albinos qui souhaitait sa mort. L'albinos en question se baissa de justesse (il avait l'habitude maintenant!) et sortit de la salle en ricanant.

Le traditionnel froid traversa chaque parcelle du corps d'Harry en passant la porte, mais il ne broncha pas lorsqu'il atterrit dans le couloir. Après cinq jours d'entrainement, il s'y était accoutumé. D'ailleurs, il le traversait plus les planchers! (enfin, il ne fallait pas trop qu'il y pense, sinon ça tournait mal). Cependant, la maitrise de ses états de transparence laissait encore vraiment à désirer.

-Bon…on cherche les cuisines? demanda Drago sans se retourner.

Harry tenta de localiser les escaliers les plus proches du regard et s'élança vers eux lorsqu'il les repéra.

-Suis-moi, jeta-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Sans attendre la réponse de son coéquipier, Harry Potter dévala les marches en direction des cuisines. Drago afficha une légère mine stupéfaite, mais s'empressa tout de même d'emboiter les pas de son camarade. Quelques étages plus bas, les deux élèves empruntèrent encore deux ou trois couloirs avant d'atterrir devant un gigantesque tableau d'un pot de fruits. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil :

-Heu…qu'est-ce que…

L'action de son camarade le coupa. Au lieu d'accorder la moindre attention à la phrase suspendue du prince des Serpentard, Harry s'approcha un peu plus de la toile et se mit à chatouiller gentiment une poire installée entre une banane et une grappe de raisin. À la grande surprise de Drago, la poire se transforma en une poignée que Potter saisit pour ouvrir sur un spectacle épatant.

Drago ne s'était jamais aventuré dans les cuisines. Lorsqu'il mit les pieds à l'intérieur, il eut l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde. Étonnement, l'endroit était très moderne. La salle était immense dotée d'un plafond inaccessible et de mur en pierres blanches. Un très long comptoir se tenait au milieu de la pièce où d'innombrables fourneaux étaient installés de chaque côté. Les murs étaient ornés de casseroles ou de couteaux de toutes sortes et une imposante cheminée en briques présidait sur le mur du fond.

-Eh ben…siffla le Serpentard en s'aventurant un peu plus à l'intérieur.

Quand Drago fit plus attention à ses alentours, il remarqua que quatre portes étaient reparties sur les murs de la cuisine.

« Les garde-manger » se dit-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry derrière lui avant de se diriger vers l'une des fameuses portes.

Le garçon passa la tête à travers la plus proche et découvrit une chambre froide où diverses viandes étaient suspendues dans le vide. Il y avait bien de nombreux congélateurs et frigidaires sur les côtés, mais mieux valait dérober quelque chose de plus simple. Il ressortit sa tête et la fit traverser l'autre porte qui était collée à celle qu'il venait de quitter. Cette fois-ci, le contenu de la pièce correspondait mieux à ce qu'il cherchait. Il rentra entièrement à l'intérieur et observa les étagères remplies de nourritures à sec. Il s'approcha ensuite d'un sac de fruits sur une planche du bas. Le blond ouvrit le sac et se saisit d'une pomme avant de ressortir de la salle l'instant d'après.

Drago remarqua que le Survivant s'était visiblement rapproché, curieux par la disparition de son ennemi. Celui-ci lui indiqua la pomme se trouvant dans sa main et la lui lança. Harry l'attrapa de justesse et questionna la Serpentard de regard.

-Bah quoi, essaie. On n'a pas toute la journée, dit Drago.

Le brun regarda le fruit d'un œil craintif avant de l'apporter lentement à sa bouche. Il enfonça timidement ses dents la peau. Quand le goût et le jus de la pomme vinrent lui titiller les pupilles gustatives, le héros national décida de prendre une vraie bouchée. Voyant que rien d'anormal ne se produisait, il la dégusta lentement en relevant la tête vers son camarade d'un air triomphant :

-Malheureusement pour toi, tu ne m'enterreras pas aujourd'hui, dit Harry.

-Dommage…sourit faiblement son ennemi en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant sur le comptoir du milieu.

Il observa son camarade de classe engloutir son casse-croûte, pensif.

La faim était-elle la première étape pour mettre un terme à leur périple? Peut-être que celui-ci s'achevait simplement avec le temps, malgré ce que Lovegood avait prédit.

Il croisait les doigts pour que ça soit le cas.

-Tu t'es déjà aventuré dans le coin, auparavant? demanda Drago en se rappelant que le héros national avait ouvert la marche.

Harry alla jeter son cœur de pomme dans une immense poubelle en fer plus loin avant de répondre :

-J'y suis venu la première fois en quatrième année. Après, j'y faisais souvent un tour.

-Avec permission?

-Tu penses

Son fruit fini, Harry marcha vers la dernière porte que Drago avait traversée un peu plus tôt, disparut derrière elle et revint avec une autre collation dans les mains quelque instant plus tard.

Harry agita les deux barres tendres qu'il tenait en direction de son ennemi :

-Tu en veux?

Drago fut un peu étonné par l'attention du Survivant avant de se rappeler qu'il avait lui-même eu un élan de gentillesse de la même manière en allant chercher le goûter du Gryffondor.

Que voulez-vous, en plus d'être beau, un Malefoy était bon!

Après qu'il ait hoché la tête, Harry lui lança sa part et vint s'appuyer sur le comptoir près de lui.

-Alors, en fait, monsieur Potter est un petit rebelle? le nargua Drago. On t'admire pour rien…

-Arrête d'être aussi jaloux, tu me fais plaisir, répliqua son voisin en déballant sa barre.

-Je ne suis certainement pas envieux d'un bigleux à lunettes comme toi.

-Si tu l'es.

-Non.

-Si tu l'es.

-Non!

-Hum…Si tu l'es.

- _La ferme!_

Le Survivant ricana pendant que son voisin s'éloignait de lui en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce dernier décida d'aller examiner l'énorme cheminée du fond. Quand il fut à proximité, il fut obligé de s'arquer le cou pour en évaluer la hauteur. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent ensuite au mur de droite. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que ce qu'il avait pris pour de la décoration en bois un peu plus tôt, était en fait de longues tables fixées temporairement au mur.

Les descendaient-ils pour séparer la nourriture des quatre maisons à chaque repas? C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il y avait autant d'espace vide entre les murs et le gigantesque comptoir.

La cuisine était vraiment grande…

Mais Drago ne put pousser ses observations plus loin, car un cri strident le fit violemment sursauter. Il se retourna vivement vers l'origine de cette perturbation pour y découvrir un elfe de cuisine affolé.

oooOOOooo

* * *

**POV Harry Potter**

Le cri me prit au dépourvu. Premièrement, car je n'avais pas remarqué qu'un elfe de cuisine avait pénétré la pièce, et deuxièmement, car la chose par laquelle il semblait être effrayé avait l'air d'être moi.

Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas? J'étais invisible!

-Un esprit! couina l'elfe.

Je dardai un coup d'œil à mon ennemi qui faisait également la navette de ses yeux entre l'elfe et moi sans comprendre. Finalement, son regard s'arrêta sur ma main droite.

-Potter, ta barre!

Je fixai ma collation pour constater qu'elle n'était effectivement pas transparente. Pour l'elfe, elle devait flotter dans les airs. Mais bon, il était trop tard.

Malefoy commença à se rapprocher en vitesse et je rapportai mon attention sur l'elfe, toujours en état de panique par sa découverte.

C'est alors que le petit être décida enfin d'agir.

Mais pas de la meilleure des façons pour moi.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque l'elfe claqua des doigts et que tous les couteaux de la cuisine accrochés au mur vinrent parfaitement s'aligner en rangées directement face à ma pauvre personne.

Oh…oh…

Je reculai lentement d'un pas, commençant à franchement paniquer, butant contre le comptoir derrière mon dos.

Puis, tout se passa très vite.

J'entendis Malefoy crier « Deviens transparent! », et l'elfe claquer une deuxième fois des doigts. Mais voilà, quand je paniquais, mes états de tangibilité avaient tendance à ne pas suivre mes souhaits. De justesse, je priai de tout mon cœur pour devenir transparent lorsque la première rangée de couteaux bougea enfin.

Un par un, les lames s'élancèrent à une vitesse ahurissante dans ma direction, sous les commandes de l'elfe. J'eus la chienne de ma vie lorsque la première me traversa en me faisant frissonner et alla sûrement se prendre dans le fond de la cuisine. Comme j'avais les yeux fermés, je ne savais pas où se situait Malefoy, mais lorsque je l'entendis émettre un « Wooo! » (Un couteau qui avait dû le frôler), j'ouvris immédiatement les yeux par réflexe.

Et ce fut une très mauvaise idée.

Malefoy était à demi accroupi à plusieurs pas de moi et semblait maintenant se concentrer pour maintenir son état d'intangibilité pendant que les couteaux traversaient la salle.

Mais la vue de toutes ces lames tranchantes me fit immédiatement perdre mon sang-froid.

Une autre lame me traversa. Elle ne me fit pas mal, mais je la ressentis bien plus intensément que normalement. Je levai la tête pour en voir une autre venir à grande vitesse vers mon visage, que j'écartai par instinct.

Et cette fois-ci, la douleur fut réelle lorsque le couteau vint me frôler la joue et la coupa légèrement. À cet instant, je perdis toute concentration et repris forme tangible.

Ni Malefoy, ni moi n'eûmes le temps de réagir à cette catastrophe qu'une lame vint se planter brusquement dans mon bras gauche, m'arrachant un cri. Le sang commença à imbiber mes habits et une douleur atroce me fit perdre l'équilibre. Je tombai par terre et plaquai ma main droite sur ma blessure.

Voilà, maintenant j'étais aussi exposé qu'une cible à un concours de tire à l'arc.

J'allais…MOURIR!

Oui! Mourir avec un grand « M »!

Non, grand « M » ou petit « m » j'allais mourir pareil!

C'était à des moments comme celui-ci qu'on priait n'est-ce pas?

Alors, elle allait être simple ma prière : « Seigneur, SAUVE MOOOOOOOOIIIIII! »

Pendant que je me disais que j'allais bel et bien crever avant d'avoir goûté à un vrai flan de coco au caramel fondu dont Ron parlait tant, je sentis deux puissantes mains me soulever. J'eus à peine le temps d'en être conscient que Malefoy me fit traverser le mur le plus proche en me rendant transparent à son contact. J'atterris douloureusement sur le plancher d'un couloir. Mais me savoir hors de danger fut un énorme soulagement.

C'était passé proche.

Je relevai mon torse difficilement. Le sang de mon bras gauche commença joliment à dégouliner par terre. Je levai les yeux et vis Malefoy, debout, en train de fixer ma blessure d'un air noir.

-Mal…

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase. Comme un peu plus tôt, il se saisit de mon bras valide, me força à me lever entièrement et m'entraina dans le couloir sans demander mon avis. Je restai silencieux, ayant trop mal pour rouspéter, de toute façon, et reconnaissant qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie précédemment. Il avait dû réagir vite avant qu'une autre lame ne m'atteigne. J'étais content de m'en être sorti en un seul morceau (enfin, presque. Pas mort, au moins!).

Le Prince des Serpentard, qui marmonnait dans sa barbe des « non mais, quel con », « stupide incapable », « héros à deux noises », nous fit atteindre l'infirmerie quelques couloirs et escaliers plus tard. Par chance, aucun malade ne s'y reposait. Le blond, sans même me regarder, me poussa vers le lit le plus proche et partit dans la réserve de l'infirmière. J'entendis plusieurs armoires s'ouvrirent et des bruits de fouilles.

Malefoy revint ensuite avec une bouteille d'alcool, des linges, une serviette et des bandages dans les mains.

Il déposa la bouteille sur la table de chevet adjacente au lit et lança le reste sur le matelas à côté de moi.

-Désolé, je ne guéris pas les imbéciles, déclara-t-il en s'assoyant sur le lit voisin au mien, les bras croisés.

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier avant de prendre tant bien que mal mon équipement de premier soin. De toute manière, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment qu'il me guérisse, pas vrai?

Cependant, avec un couteau planté dans le biceps, mes intentions se révélèrent impossibles. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir de douleur à chaque mouvement que mon bras gauche faisait.

Pendant que je tentais de faire quelque chose de tous ces tissus et bandages (d'ailleurs, ça marchait comment? Faut dire que j'étais toujours évanouie quand on me guérissait), je sentis le Serpentard face à moi commencer à gigoter impatiemment sur son matelas.

Finalement, il se leva et me prit férocement le bras.

-T'es pathétique! Tu m'énerves! s'irrita-t-il en se saisissant de la poignée du couteau planté dans mon bras et en la retirant sans prévenir.

Je lâchai un cri de surprise et de douleur quand la lame fut ressortie violement de mon muscle. Le sang se mit à couler de plus belle. Je pressai une main sur la plaie et lançai un regard furibond à mon ennemi.

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS! hurlai-je.

— Tu la fermes et tu restes tranquille, siffla le Serpent en froissant un morceau de tissu et en me le fourrant dans la bouche.

Mes protestations ne l'atteignirent pas (de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre grand-chose de mes « hhhummpphu » « muhhhuupfff » « mmonffuh ») et il se débarrassa de ma manche de robe de sorcier en la déchirant d'un geste habile. Il versa ensuite un peu d'alcool sur la serviette qu'il avait rapportée et approcha de nouveau ses mains.

Ce ne fut pas une ferme poigne qui me saisit le bras comme je m'y attendais, mais des mains curieusement douces et chaudes. Le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau nue me brûla. Sans aucune raison, je sentis le rouge remonter jusqu'à mes joues. Mais cette gêne fut bien vite écartée quand il appliqua la serviette imbibée d'alcool sur ma blessure. Je gémis faiblement sans le vouloir. Les gestes brusques par l'irritation de mon camarade n'arrangeaient pas ma souffrance et la douleur commença à me monter à la tête.

Malefoy leva les yeux vers moi. Il soupira une deuxième fois d'exaspération, mais je sentis ses mouvements s'adoucirent légèrement.

C'était gentil, mais ça faisait quand même un mal de chien…

Ma plaie désinfectée et nettoyée, le Prince des Serpents changea d'entreprise et commença à bander ma blessure avec le rouleau de tissu.

La douleur estompée, ma gêne précédente refit surface lorsque je réalisai à quel point le Serpentard était proche de moi. Assez, en tout cas, pour que je puisse humer la légère fragrance qu'émanait son corps.

Je savais que l'état dans lequel nous avions quitté notre réel monde ne variait pas avec le temps dans celui-ci, mais je n'avais jamais remarqué son odeur.

Ça sentait vraiment…vraiment bon…

Puis il avait définitivement des mains douces…

….

….

WOH! Qu'est-ce que… _qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait!_?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre à ma propre question, le Serpentard me relâcha, les premiers soins terminés.

Ma face devait être rouge avec toutes les pensées bizarres que je venais de me défiler. Cependant, je réussis tout de même à articuler :

-Heu…mer-

-Non, je ne veux rien entendre, me coupa mon ennemi en refermant la bouteille d'alcool. Tu faisais lamentablement peine à voir et, comme j'ai trop bon cœur, j'accorde parfois mon précieux temps aux gens misérables, c'est tout.

Je souris paresseusement en le regardant s'activer. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait et agir le plus froidement possible, je ne pouvais plus me représenter le prince des Serpentard de la même façon avec l'aide qu'il m'avait apporté.

Il était bien plus aimable qu'il en avait l'air.

Et dire qu'on lui disait posséder un cœur de pierre.

-Merci quand même, Malefoy, insistai-je.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et commença à ramasser les bouteilles et les lingettes usées en échappant un « tsss! ».

J'échappai un petit ricanement.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, ces derniers jours avaient beau avoir été pénibles, mais d'un côté, je n'étais pas mécontent qu'il soit là. Et je ne disais pas cela simplement parce qu'il venait de me sauver la vie. Les insultes étaient toujours notre dialogue préféré, mais l'atmosphère était nettement différente.

Peut-être que…peut-être qu'on s'entendait mieux, finalement?

-La prochaine fois, il est mieux de viser la tête! lança Malefoy en allant rapporter les effets de Madame Pomfresh dans sa réserve.

….Ou pas.

oooOOOooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Est-ce qu'on a remarqué quelque chose de louche dans ce chapitre…? ;)
> 
> J'espère que oui!


	9. Bonus 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un petit bonus! (La suite vient après)
> 
> Ce sont des bonus dans le futur, donc ne soyez pas perdus!

**POV Lucius Malefoy**

Je devais être figé depuis deux bonnes minutes maintenant. Mon miroir aux contours d'or habilement ficelés reflétait mon air complètement ahuri par ma découverte.

C'était impossible. Tout bonnement impossible.

Là. Juste là. Cette abomination que je tenais dans les mains, m'épouvantait au plus haut point.

Un cheveu blanc.

Preuve incommensurable de ma vieillesse.

« Vieillesse »…

Ce mot m'écorchait la bouche. Vieillesse était synonyme de « sénile », « perte de mémoire » et « os qui craquent ». On ne voyait même plus le visage de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore tellement il avait de rides et de plis. Tout comme ces Moldus qui, un jour, avait une peau acceptable, et le lendemain, une tête de raisin sec. Mourir n'était pas ce qui m'importait le plus, mais _vieillir?_

Oh, miséricorde…

Un cheveu blanc…

Au moins, maintenant, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de non naturel à ce que tous les membres de la famille Malefoy soient morts en conservant la totalité de leurs cheveux blonds intacts…

Tout de même, il était bizarre que la décoloration de mes cheveux débute par le bout de celui-ci et non par la racine…

Suspect, je passai un doigt dessus et ressentit un minuscule relief rugueux.

Espoir.

D'un ongle, j'égratignai la partie blanche de mon cheveu et derrière; une couleur superbe, un blond divin, bénit de tous les Dieux. Une simple saleté blanche avait osé s'agripper à une partie de ma belle chevelure. Mais je n'avais aucun cheveu blanc.

Ouf, mon cœur avait failli lâcher.

Je me jetai un dernier coup d'œil et changeai de posture pour voir mon allure.

Parfait. Comme d'habitude.

Bien! Cette histoire de cheveux blancs réglée, j'allais peut-être rendre visite à ma princesse à présent…

Décidé, je descendis les escaliers en direction du bureau de Narcissa. Cependant, en passant près du hall, la porte d'entrée sonna, coupant court à mon élan. Je me stoppai et attendis.

Que voulez-vous! On n'avait pas des elfes pour rien. Je n'allais pas me forcer à faire les devoirs d'un autre.

-KEYA! beuglai-je.

Aucune réponse.

-KEYA! rappelai-je.

Toujours aucune réponse.

…

_Finalement, les elfes ne servaient à rien._

Je poussai un soupir de frustration et me dirigeai vers la porte d'un grand pas. Je me saisis de la poignée et ouvris la porte sur une personne qui empira immédiatement mon humeur.

Il y avait des héros qui devraient y laisser leur peau en accomplissant leur bonne œuvre.

Fort malheureusement, Harry Potter n'en faisait pas partir.

L'imbécile à lunette, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs soyeux et aux yeux gris profond dans ses bras, me fit un énorme sourire (moqueur, juste pour préciser) et s'exclama :

-Lucius!

Je serrai les dents et lui décochai un regard qui, je l'espérai, le tuerait surplace.

« Lucius »? _« Lucius »_?

-« Monsieur Malefoy »! le rectifiai-je.

 _-_ Luciuuuuus, chantonna le gamin dont la tête mériterait d'être décapitée. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas pris le nom de mon mari, voyons! Appelle-moi simplement Harry!

Devais-je préciser qu'il se foutait de moi?

Pendant que je fulminais et que j'inventais, par inspiration du moment, des potions pouvant l'empoisonner discrètement au prochain repas de Noël, le Sauveur du Monde en profita pour pénétrer ma maison. Il se retourna ensuite et m'adressa un autre énorme sourire.

-Alors, Lucius! Comment vas-tu?

Q-que-quoi! À la familiale maintenant?

Pour qui se prenait-il?

-« Comment allez _-vous_! » sifflai-je.

-Lucius, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de me tutoyer? me répondit en ricanant (parce qu'il ne se cachait même plus!) le Survivant en déposant la petite fille par terre.

Une bonne excuse. Il fallait simplement trouver une bonne excuse pour expliquer à Drago la raison pour laquelle son mari se retrouvera assassiné, par p-pur hasard, dans ma maison et le tour était joué.

Mais je cherchais cette excuse depuis 7 ans. Aucune ne me semblait crédible…

J'avais également eu l'intention de publier un livre intitulé « Tuer Harry Potter dans toutes ces facettes », mais lorsque j'avais pris contact avec l'éditeur, Rogue et Narcissa m'en avaient empêché.

Je suis sûr que j'aurai fait fortune, en plus...

-Tu restes sage hein? J'entendis l'imbécile de mari de mon imbécile fils pour avoir choisi cet imbécile (j'espère que c'était clair) dire à la petite aux cheveux noirs.

Cette dernière hocha docilement la tête et plongea ses yeux gris dans les miens en me faisant un petit sourire. Comme d'habitude, je me radoucis sur le champ.

Il possédait des pouvoirs démoniaques les mômes de mon fils.

Potter embrassa sa fille sur la nuque et me salua avant de repartir.

-À plus beau-papa! s'écria le Survivant sur le perron en agitant la main.

Je claquai la porte en lui balançant mes malédictions habituelles.

Sale gosse…

Quand son papa fut parti, Raina s'avança docilement vers moi et vint m'enlacer la jambe, la partie de mon corps la plus accessible pour elle :

-Pourquoi tu renfrognes le visage? demanda-t-elle.

J'observai ses yeux gris remplis de jeunesse et d'innocence et poussai un soupir.

Bon, je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire à une môme de 5 ans mes intentions meurtrières envers l'un de ses pères, si?

-Hum…pour rien.

La petite regarda autour si personne n'était dans les parages. Ne voyant aucune âme à proximité, elle se retourna vers moi et me tendit les bras.

Bien, ces enfants commençaient à me connaître.

Je fis moi-même une petite vérification pour voir si nous n'étions pas observés et pris finalement Raina dans mes bras. Une fois bien installée, elle fit un sourire radieux et observa mes cheveux (non blancs) et demanda :

-Je peux te faire des boucles?

-Si tu veux que l'on retrouve ton corps dans deux endroits différents, oui.

-T'es méchant, papou Loulouuu!

P-

Pa…

PA-QUOOOOOIIII!?

-« Papou loulou »? Non mais ca va pas! Je t'ai dit de m'appeler « grand père »! m'écriai-je, scandalisé.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas! dit la fille. Papa nous a dit que tu aimais secrètement qu'on t'appelle ainsi, même si tu faisais semblant de détester ca! Mais qu'à chaque fois, ça te réchauffait le cœur!

Je plaignais mon fils, il allait devenir veuf bien jeune.

-Je déteste réellement ça! déclarai-je

-Mais Papa dit que tu aimes!

-Il dit n'importe quoi!

-Pourtant, Père l'a appuyé.

J'allais tous les déshériter.

Chaque membre de ma famille avait été contaminé par l'idiotie Potteresque! Drago devait être sous l'effet d'un puissant philtre d'amour pour être encore avec un personnage aussi grotesque! Même Narcissa commençait à faire de charmants sourires au Survivant et à rigoler avec lui! Tout le monde était devenu fou! Potter les avait ensorcelés! Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité! J'étais le seul encore saint d'esprit! Il n'était pas question que je lègue mon précieux or à l'un d'entre eux! Personne, je vous dis!

Raina fit une moue et passa un doigt sur mon front, comme pour y enlever la ride de mécontentement qui s'y était tracée.

-Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ce nom?

-Non.

La petite fille posa doucement sa tête sur mon épaule et ferma les yeux:

-D'accord, Grand-père.

…

…

… Bon, je ferai peut-être une exception pour elle.

**oooOOOooo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, ce sont des bonus dans le futur. On revient dans le présent au prochain chapitre


	10. Gwena

**POV Drago Malefoy**

Je ne m'inquiétais pas.

Absolument pas.

Sa plaie pouvait s'infecter, sa chair se décomposer, je m'en contrebalançais.

Même s'il… même s'il tombait dans les pommes. Même si sa blessure se rouvrait en créant une hémorragie atroce, qu'il tombait du lit en gisait dans son sang, et qu'il finissait par mourir en me maudissant dans son dernier souffle moi et les quatre prochaines générations de ma famille pour l'avoir ignoré par pur égoïsme, je n'en avais rien à faire.

Rien.

Puis, si j'étais devant sa porte dans le couloir, c'était simplement parce que je me baladais par pur hasard dans le coin.

…

…

Miséricorde, je n'arrivais même pas à me convaincre moi-même.

Tout à coup, une douleur aiguë en provenance de ma main droite me sortit de mes réflexions et m'arracha un petit cri. Quand je regardai mes doigts, je vis mes ongles pratiquement en sang à force de les avoir trop rongés.

Aaaaaaaaarrgghh, mes bébés!

Parce qu'en plus, l'Imbécile à lunettes me bousillait les ongles!?

Stupide! Stupide Potter!

L'incident des cuisines s'était déroulé la veille et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inq… _de ne pas trop me réjouir_ de sa condition. Potter semblait épuisé la nuit passée, et j'avais passé une partie de celle-ci à me demander, malgré moi, s'il avait réussi à se reposer. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment dormir dans notre état, mais mon ennemi avait bien déjà eu faim, alors…

Mais bon, hein! Je m'en fichais, n'est-ce pas?

Misère, je devais me sortir l'idiot de la tête. Il me fallait une distraction.

Je décidai de rejoindre la Grande Salle, après mûres réflexions. Comme d'habitude, j'empruntai les escaliers, traversai deux trois classes avant de me retrouver dans le couloir menant dans la salle à manger du château.

Quand j'arrivai aux portes, je constatai avec ravissement que ce jour-là, Blaise et Poil de carotte n'étaient collés ensemble dès 8hr du matin. La Belette discutait joyeusement avec X loser 1 et X loser 2, tandis que mon meilleur ami feuilletait tranquillement un magazine de Quidditch du côté des Vert et Argent près de Théo et Pansy. Je voulus rejoindre ma maison, mais j'aperçus une tête blonde familière assise seule à la table des Serdaigle. J'hésitai avant de m'approcher de celle-ci.

Lovegood était peut-être bizarre, mais lui faire la causette pouvait bien m'empêcher de penser à un brun blessé quelques étages plus hauts.

Je savais qu'elle ne semblait plus pouvoir nous voir la dernière fois, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer.

-Yo! Lovegood, la saluai-je en m'approchant.

La fille continua à picorer dans la masse informe et juteuse orange et turquoise qui reposait dans son plat (où diable avait-elle trouvé ça?) en m'ignorant totalement.

Normalement, je me serais certainement mis en colère. Mais Luna Lovegood étant Luna Lovegood, j'en déduisis qu'il valait mieux ne pas le prendre personnel immédiatement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, traversai la table sur laquelle elle mangeait et vint me planter devant elle.

-Looooovegood! j'appelai en agitant les bras avec de grands gestes.

Aucune réponse.

Commençant à m'énerver cette fois-ci, je rendis mon poing ferme et donnai un coup féroce de celui-ci sur la table. Les assiettes et les verres rebondirent légèrement provoquant plusieurs exclamations de surprise chez les jeunes un peu plus loin. Lovegood, elle, n'avait que sursauté faiblement et, comme tous les autres, chercha la cause du trouble en regardant aux alentours. De nombreuses fois, ses yeux atterrirent sur moi mais ne me virent pas.

Bon, peut-être était-elle sincère, après tout.

Je poussai un soupir et commençai à traverser la table de long en large en plein milieu des plats des élèves (bah quoi, c'était drôle). Soudain, les nouvelles du jour que lisait une petite rousse attirèrent mon attention. Je m'arrêtai et jetai un coup d'œil au journal.

Un personnage excentrique (c'était peu dire) faisait la page couverture. Un tantinet curieux, je dus me déplacer légèrement pour apercevoir le titre. Mais à sa vue, je soupirai d'irritation et levai les yeux au ciel.

Déjà dans les livres, maintenant, dans le journal! Bon sang, j'en avais plus que ras le bol de voir son nom partout!

Même dans ce monde, on parlait de l…

…

…

Attendez une minute…

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

-POTTER!

Harry, torse nu et assis sur son lit, sursauta violemment lorsque son camarade pénétra dans sa chambre en traversant la porte d'entrée. Le blond s'approcha comme une furie et voulut lui saisir les épaules pour lui annoncer sa découverte, mais il s'arrêta en voyant le bandage à présent imbibé de sang de son compagnon.

Drago déglutit. Premièrement, parce qu'il y avait un Harry Potter sans chandail (n'avait-il aucun sens du danger!?) et deuxièmement, car, comme il s'en doutait, ses soins avaient grand besoin d'être changés. Mais étonnamment, il se trouvait plus à s'inquiéter du bras de son ennemi qu'à s'exciter à la vue de ses faibles abdos.

Quoique…

-Qu-quoi? demanda le Survivant alarmé en enfilant un chandail près de lui tant bien que mal.

En se rappelant la raison de sa venue, le Serpentard se ranima, chassa l'image d'un Potter faisant la danse du poteau et s'exclama :

-Potter, on est trop stupide de ne pas y avoir fait attention!

Harry battit des paupières et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

Drago vint s'installer sur le lit près de son ennemi et déposa le journal qu'il avait piqué à la fille rousse (sans se soucier du cri de surprise de celle-ci lorsqu'elle avait vu son courrier du matin disparaître) avant de se retourner vers le Survivant.

-Hier, à la bibliothèque!

-Quoi la bibliothèque?

-Hier, on a parlé de ta famille, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, et alors?

-Je t'ai en effet posé des questions sur celle-ci _à cause des renseignements des livres_!

Harry ne répondit pas et le regardait toujours avec des yeux interrogateurs. Drago se retint de justesse de lui donner une claque sur le front en raison de sa lenteur.

-Potter! _« À cause des renseignements des livres_! _»._

Le Survivant soupira d'impatience.

Ouai bon, ça allait, il n'était pas con. Pas la peine de répéter la phrase. Depuis des années que l'on parlait de lui dans toutes sortes d'ouvrages, il n'allait pas vraiment s'étonner davantage cette fois-ci. Malefoy n'avait qu'à en venir aux f…

Puis, il y eut un déclic dans la tête d'Harry Potter.

Il blanchit à cette constatation.

La bibliothèque. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt!

-Comment …commença Harry.

Dans ce monde, il…existait?

Mais comment? Où?

Non, en fait, c'était tout bonnement impossible. La lettre de son père ne parlait de lui nulle part lorsqu'il avait pénétré le bureau de Lupin. S'il allait jusqu'à inviter un professeur de Poudlard en achetant Dumbledore avec de l'alcool, James Potter aurait sûrement réclamé la présence de son fils aîné pour l'événement.

Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait nier le fait d'avoir vu son nom de nombreuses fois dans ces fameux volumes ce jour-là.

-D'accord, et où suis-je présentement, au juste? demanda Harry, peu convaincu.

-Tu as peut-être simplement été dans une autre école, comme on pensait au tout début, répondit Drago.

Le Gryffondor réfléchit à la réponse et ressentit soudainement un énorme poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

Non pas parce qu'il se savait vivant dans ce monde, mais bien parce que son existence n'impliquait pas nécessairement la mort de ses parents.

Il vivait dans cet univers, et sa famille aussi.

Bien que ce dernier point laissait encore certains doutes chez Harry.

-Même à ça, mon père aurait au moins mentionné mon nom dans la lettre que j'ai découverte dans le bureau de lupin la dernière fois, déclara le Gryffondor.

-Ce n'était qu'une lettre, il n'allait pas y inscrire tous les noms de sa connaissance.

-Il parlait d'un Party et énumérait les invités!

-Hum…tu es un enfant renié? tenta Drago.

- _Pourquoi le serai-je?_

 _-_ Des raisons il y en a plein, il y en a trop! Et en voilà sûrement une! s'exclama Drago en lui fourrant le journal dans la figure.

Le blond avait décidément un étrange sourire sur les lèvres et semblait se retenir à grande peine de ne pas éclater de rire. Suspicieux, Harry arracha des mains le journal que tenait le Serpentard et le déplia devant lui.

À la Une figurait en photo l'un des personnages les plus rocambolesques que Harry n'avait jamais vus.

La carrure de la personne assise sur la photo indiquait clairement qu'elle était un garçon, mais ses cils étaient beaucoup trop longs et ses sourcils beaucoup trop parfaits pour que cela n'atteigne pas sa virilité masculine. Du fard à paupières noir était appliqué sur ses yeux jusqu'à ses sourcils, et ces derniers étaient recouverts d'une paire de lunettes de vue en forme d'étoile. Sa tête était coiffée d'une baratinas catalane où de longs cheveux noirs dépassaient en deux longues tresses. Un gigantesque foulard jaune quadrillé entourait son cou et une barbe venait finement encadrer sa mâchoire. Pour finir, Mr. Farfelu flattait la tête d'un coq énorme qui se tenait tranquillement sur ses jambes comme s'il s'agissait d'un chat domestique.

-C'est qui, cet énergumène? demanda Harry après son évaluation.

-Devine! répondit son compagnon hilare en pointant une partie du front du personnage de la photo.

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de l'image.

Et là, il vit, en tout petit et embrouillé, une…cicatrice…en forme de…

Hein?

_Hein?_

_HEEEEEIIINNNNN!?_

-IMPOSSIBLE! rugit Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Son camarade riait maintenant aux éclats sur le lit en claquant des mains.

C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie!

-Malefoy! La ferme!

-Hahaaaaaa! Quand je…ahah…vais raconter ça…hahah…à…haha…Bl-Blaise..pouhaha!

Horrifié, les yeux exorbités, Harry rejeta un coup d'œil au journal et remarqua le titre :

_« La nouvelle cause d'Harry Potter »_

…

?*& R|!$2%#*7&*!? (ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Harry à ce moment-là)

NON!

IMPOSSIBLE que ce soit lui! Impossible- Im-impossible!

Le pauvre se secoua vivement et se retourna vers son compagnon.

D'un geste, de son bras valide, le Sauveur du monde empoigna par le col un Drago Malefoy toujours mort de rire sur le lit, le força à se redresser et l'entraina vers la porte.

-Hum? s'enquit le Serpentard derrière Harry en essuyant une larme du revers de la main.

-On va voir _Lovegood_!

oooOOOooo

Arrivé dans la grande Salle, le Sauveur du monde accompagné d'un blond beaucoup trop amusé de la situation, se rua vers la table des Serdaigle, percuta deux ou trois personnes dont il ignora les exclamations et hurla :

-LUNA!

La fille se retourna tranquillement vers son ami qui se dirigeait toujours vers elle. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et salua d'une voix vague :

-Oh, Harry. Bonjour.

Drago, qui venait d'arriver près d'eux, laissa échapper un petit cri d'indignation quand la Serdaigle répondit au Survivant.

-Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré _moi_ tout à l'heure! siffla-t-il.

-Oh..? Ah bon? dit Luna. Les particules de l'air et celles des couleurs du Donnjou n'étaient peut-être pas en harmonie.

-…

-Bref! coupa le Survivant en s'installant en face de la Serdaigle suivit de son compagnon. Luna, explique-moi ça!

Harry pointa le titre du journal « La nouvelle cause d'Harry Potter » qu'il avait en main. Luna regarda le papier un instant et rapporta gentiment son attention sur le Gryffondor.

-Quoi donc, Harry? s'enquit son amie.

-Pourquoi suis-je vivant dans ce monde!? demanda vivement le Survivant en brandissant le journal.

-Hum…? Qui a dit que tu y étais mort? fit Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

-Tu…tu as dit qu'on devait observer ce monde sans notre présence! s'indigna Harry

-Oui, dans le château.

-Fallait préciser!

-Tu ne l'as jamais demandé.

-Aaaargh!

Drago vit les camarades de classe de Luna, assis à deux-trois chaises d'eux, loucher légèrement vers elle un moment. Ils haussèrent ensuite les épaules, comme si le fait que la blonde parle toute seule était chose quotidienne.

Ce qui était probablement le cas.

-Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé! Continua Harry en ignorant les regards posés sur eux.

La Serdaigle émit un léger soupir et déposa sa fourchette dans son assiette à moitié entamée. Elle se prit alors une mèche de cheveux et commença à jouer avec d'un doigt.

-Eh bien…La plus grande différence entre se monde et le votre est sûrement le fait Peter Pettigrow ne soit pas devenu Mangemort. Je ne sais pas exactement l'influence qu'avait celui-ci sur Rogue, mais grâce à ça et une série d'événements, notre professeur de potion a dévoilé les plans de Voldemort à Dumbledore trois mois avant le meurtre de tes parents.

-Sev? s'étonna Drago.

-On a donc pu s'enfuir? demanda Harry.

Luna hocha de la tête et poursuivit :

-Oui, mais pas tous ensembles. Tes parents se sont enfuis au Bangladesh avec un elfe qui a servi de ton sosie grâce à quelques potions et formules ingénieuses des frères scientifiques allemands Lindeberg. Tandis que toi, tu as été envoyé chez les Dursley.

-Donc je me serai retrouvé chez les Dursley peu importe les situations, dit Harry en songeant à la découverte de Malefoy la veille à la bibliothèque. Mais les Mangemorts n'ont-ils pas fouillé également leur demeure?

-Vous étiez protégés, et de toute manière, on avait changé ta forme physique et rebaptisé ton nom.

-En?

-Henry Pattair, expliqua Luna en faisant fi du « _c'est une blague_? » d'Harry . Tu es resté 7 ans avec les Dursley jusqu'à ce que la situation ne devienne trop difficile et que Voldemort fasse des ravages dans la population. Étant conscient que le sort de l'humanité reposait sur tes épaules, tu as décidé à tes 8 ans de t'occuper du Mage noir. Avec l'aide de tes parents, des amis de ton père et de nombreuses connaissances, tu es donc parti à la recherche d'Horcruxes. Secrètement, une grande partie de la population suivait tes exploits même si vous demeuriez incognito. Finalement, deux ans plus tard, vous êtes venus à bout de tous les Horcruxes et vous vous êtes introduits dans la demeure des Malefoy pour aller défier le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il y a eu des pertes, mais bien moins nombreuses que dans la guerre de votre monde. Et évidemment, vous avez triomphé.

Harry resta un instant silencieux le temps de digérer ces informations. Drago, à côté de lui, n'ajouta rien non plus, étonné par la tournure des événements qu'avait pris cet univers. Il darda un coup d'œil au Sauveur du monde qui fixait le vide, pensif. Soudain, ce dernier sembla se rappeler d'une chose, s'ébroua légèrement et défroissa, de sa main dont le bras n'avait pas été poignardé, le journal qu'il avait rapporté de la chambre en le pointant à nouveau du doigt :

-Maintenant! Plus important! _Pourquoi_ _Diable ai-je tourné en travelo ambulant_? s'exclama-il.

-Travelo? répondit Luna. Oh, ne te méprends pas! Les talons, tu ne les portes qu'à la journée de la femme.

-WHAAAAAAT!?

Malefoy s'étrangla de rire en tapant férocement sur la table, faisant sursauter plusieurs élèves à côté d'eux qui commençaient franchement à penser que leur maison était peut-être maudite.

-Malefoy! Je vais te buter! s'énerva Harry.

-Tu te soucis de l'allure de tes yeux pour pouvoir plus amplement admirer « la beauté du quotidien », continua Luna. Puis, tu dis souvent que les cheveux font partie de l'âme, donc tu ne les coupes pas. Mais sinon, on te prend tous pour un mâle…...

-IMPOSSIBLE QUE JE SOIS DEVENU COMME ÇA! s'insurgea Harry pendant que Malefoy riait de plus belle.

Luna cligna des yeux, semblant elle-même se poser la question, et haussa finalement des épaules. Elle reprit alors sa fourchette et entreprit de rejouer avec son petit-déjeuner (si ce dernier était bel et bien de la nourriture).

-Et pourtant, dit-elle. Cela doit probablement venir de ton voyage en Australie que tu as fait pour célébrer la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec toute ta famille vers l'âge de tes 11 ans. Un jour où tu te promenais dans la forêt, tu y as rencontré ta future inspiration Roland Dumfran qui t'a appris le flux et les caprices de la vie plus tard.

-C'est lui qui l'a travestie (de façon non figuré)? pouffa Drago en énervant encore plus son compagnon.

-Vous avez passé deux jours dans une grotte, continua Luna à l'adresse d'Harry. Nul ne sait ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais le lendemain, tu as déclaré à tes parents que tu ne rentrerais pas à Poudlard, mais que tu désirais découvrir le mode de vie des chimpanzés de la forêt d'Olcotos.

Pendant que Drago Malefoy se roulait par terre de rire, le teint d'Harry prit une jolie couleur pivoine.

_Que quelqu'un le tue!_

_-_ Pourquoi cette tête?demanda Luna. Tu sais, tout le monde dans le monde des Sorciers t'adore.

-IMPOSSIBLE! ria Drago et hurla Harry en même temps

-Oh? Je t'assure pourtant. Peu importe ce que tu dis, la population te croit et te soutient. Les Baratinas sont d'ailleurs très à la mode ces temps-ci…

Drago n'en pouvait plus. Ah! il avait mal aux côtes. Mon Dieu, il avait de quoi narguer Potter pour les 60 années à venir! Bénédiction! Bénédiction!

Harry, quant à lui, se prit la tête dans les mains et la secoua en d'interminables signes de négation.

C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar!

Pas étonnant que sa famille l'ait reniée par la suite!

Il se reniait lui-même, bordel!

-Donc, à cause de cela, je n'ai plus contact avec ma famille? se lamenta Harry.

-Hum…oui bien sûr que tu as toujours contact avec eux, répondit la blonde.

Le Survivant tressauta de surprise à la réponse de son amie.

-J'ai lu une lettre de mon père, il parlait de tout le monde, mais il n'a jamais mentionné mon nom! informa-t-il.

-Oh, pour les intimes, tu préfères que l'on t'appelle Gwena. Ce qui signifie « fils cherchant la lumière de la connaissance» en langue des Elfes.

Harry – trop traumatisé par son double lui pour aligné quoi que ce soit – tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer les étranglements de rire de son compagnon et de se remémorer des mots de James Potter.

« _Patmol amènera Sarah et la petite demandait si Kyle, Gwena et Mandy allaient venir_ »

Sérieu..sement?

S'il se rappelait bien, dans sa lettre, son père avait demandé à Lupin d'amener « les enfants ». Cependant, à présent, il savait que ce n'était peut-être pas nécessairement des enfants étudiants à Poudlard dont il parlait. Il devait probablement faire référence à tous ceux de sa génération.

-Luna, tu connais un Kyle et une Mandy reliés à mon entourage? questionna Harry.

La Serdaigle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, pensive.

-Je crois qu'il y avait bien un Kyle chez les Serpentard l'année passée. Mais il a gradué depuis. Et il y a effectivement deux Mandy en deuxième et quatrième année chez les Gryffondor.

-« L'année passée »? répéta Drago. Lovegood, tu viens de quel monde, au juste?

-De celui-ci, évidemment.

-Mais comment peux-tu être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans le nôtre? Tu fais toujours jasette avec les Luna Lovegood des autres univers?

-Nous ne faisons qu'une. Mais nos barrières inter-espaces spirituelles sont effectivement faibles.

-…

-En tout cas, coupa encore une fois Harry (Pourquoi Malefoy cherchait-il encore à comprendre la Serdaigle?). Luna, connais-tu d'autres élèves ayant un lien avec les connaissances de mes parents?

-Rach ne cesse de se vanter qu'il te connait, mais je ne sais pas s'il ment. Ah, et peut-être Donovan aussi…

-Potter…

Drago, qui s'était immédiatement calmé lorsque son ennemi avait demandé ces dernières informations à la blonde, avait parlé si faiblement, qu'Harry crut un instant que ses oreilles lui jouaient peut-être des tours. Quand il posa ses yeux sur le Serpentard, celui-ci sembla quelque peu surpris de cette attention tournée vers lui et se tortilla, un peu mal à l'aise :

-Est-ce que…est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ les voir…? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Son camarade fut surpris par la question, mais ne répondit pas immédiatement, y réfléchissant.

Il est vrai qu'il avait été déprimé en découvrant le courrier de Lupin. Mais en même temps, il se croyait mort ou nullement venu au monde à ce moment-là. Il savait dorénavant que ce n'était pas sa naissance qui avait causé inévitablement la mort de ses parents et celle de tous les autres, mais une suite d'événements. Les choses auraient pu tourner autrement. Cela le rassurait grandement.

-Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire. Je suis curieux, j'imagine. Je sais, par contre, que la personne que je ne veux _pas_ voir est le moi version travesti/Trelawney-Lovegood (sans offense Luna)!

-Oh! Eh bien, tu le verras peut-être, s'exclama cette dernière. Il doit venir faire une conférence dans deux semaines ici. Les élèves ne parlent que de ça.

-Qui ça?

-Ton toi de ce monde, bien sûr.

Harry hoqueta d'Horreur.

NOOOOOOONNNNNN!

Putain! Il ne voulait pas se voir!

-Je crois que le sujet est la libération des Scarabées du Mozambique, informa Luna semblant sincèrement intéressée.

Le gigantesque rire de la part d'un Serpentard fut la seule réponse.

Harry poussa un soupir désespéré avant de durement laisser tomber sa tête sur la table.

.

Finalement, il aurait décidément préféré être mort.

oooOOOooo


	11. Visite en forêt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le 11ième chapitre :)

_**POV Harry Potter.** _

On pouvait me comprendre quand même.

On n'avait pas tous les jours envie de se voir en version travesti dans les couloirs.

Non! Je sais pas, moi ça ne me branchait pas trop, quoi!

J'avais franchement espéré que Malefoy et moi serions partis avant de rencontrer… _l'autre,_ mais selon notre théorie, il nous manquait d'observer le changement dans la vie d'Hagrid avant de retourner dans notre monde. Puisque nous supposions que ce fameux changement serait en lien avec le rendez-vous secret qu'il s'était fixé ce soir même avec une mystérieuse femme, Malefoy et moi n'avions pas pu éviter la venue de cette énergumène qui se prénommait Gwena.

Eh oui, je n'associais pas cet être avec moi, car le  _vrai_  Harry Potter ne se tressait les cheveux, le  _vrai_ Harry Potter n'achetait aucun produit de la section « L'Oréal Paris » et le _vrai_  Harry Potter ne faisait certainement aucune danse du Couscous sur la table des Serdaigle à l'heure du dîner (n'essayez même pas de comprendre). Non, j'étais normal, moi!

J'avais passé les deux derniers jours, depuis l'arrivée du Survivant de cet univers au château, à fuir cet imbécile de Malefoy qui voulait absolument me raconter des brides des discours plus loufoques les uns que les autres du héros national de ce monde. Au moins, mon bras avait eu le temps de guérir complètement, je pouvais donc courir plus aisément lorsque j'apercevais Malefoy au fond d'un couloir et qu'il me criait d'une voix hilare « Oh mon Dieu, Potter écoute ça! Ton double dit que frotter son torse avec des pelures de pamplemousse permet de …. » (et je n'avais pas écouté la suite).

« Embarrassant » vous dîtes?

Je voulais mooouuuuuuuurir!

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière l'angle d'un mur et observai Gwena discuter avec entrain à quelques élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui. Il arborait la même baratina que d'habitude sur sa tête, mais était vêtu, ce jour-là, d'une immense robe à traîne noire décorée de papillons multicolores. J'eus à peine le temps de m'apercevoir que les papillons bâtaient réellement des ailes sur sa robe que le propriétaire s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. Semblant vouloir faire une démonstration, mon double recula d'un pas et sortit sa baguette. Il se mit ensuite à chanter des «  _Ga-ga-ga_  » en tournant lentement sur lui-même et en remuant les hanches. Une neige de couleur bleutée tomba alors de nulle part et se répandit tout autour de Gwena. Les élèves émirent des « oh » impressionnés et claquèrent joyeusement des mains avant de l'imiter dans sa danse.

Bande…d'attardés…

-Bonjour Harry.

Je me retournai en sursautant et aperçus Luna qui fixait à présent le groupe qui s'était attroupé autour de mon double. Elle sembla ravie de trouver cette autre version de moi dans les couloirs, car elle lança un petit « ah! » et sortit un magazine de sous son bras.

-C'est quoi? demandai-je tandis qu'elle extirpait un crayon de la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

-Oh, je voudrais bien qu'il me signe ma revue. Il fait la couverture. Regarde, c'est toi.

Fièrement, Luna déplia son magazine et me montra l'avant.

Puis l'horreur.

Pure et simple horreur.

Sur la couverture ce trouvait une image de mo-…de  _l'autre_ avec ses habituelles lunettes en forme d'étoiles, ses longues tresses sur les épaules et sa baratina Catalane sur la tête. Mais voilà, le problème, c'est que…c'était tout! J'exposais (enfin « il », bref!) nu comme un ver avec que ce stupide coq qui servait d'animal de compagnie pour couvrir ce qu'il y avait entre les jambes! Mais le coq ne couvrait presque rien bonté divine!

-Tu as un corps très attirant Harry, me fit remarqué Luna comme si elle me complimentait sur mes chaussures.

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUX DIRE! j'hurlai.

-Eh bien, Gwena dit toujours que notre corps est important pour notre état spirituel et qu'il faut en prendre soin. Alors, il nous montre souvent l'exemple de cette façon. Tu as fait la même chose avec le magazine « MyLady», « SorcièrePlus » et « Mardana ».

-T- _tout nu_?

-Hum…si.

-POURQUOI?

-Parce qu'on te le demande souvent.

- _Avec le coq seulement_?

-Avec « Bobo » ou moins.

-Noooooooooooon!

Que s'était-il passé dans ma tête? Sauver le monde à l'âge de 10 ans m'avait grillé les neurones? Ma pauvre mère ne disait rien dans ce monde en me voyant puis poser à poil dans des magazines?

Elles étaient formidables les mères…

Si Ron et Hermione savaient ça!

Puis une chance que l'autre albinos n'était pas là-

\- OH MON DIEU! HAHAHA! C'est quoi ça! POUHAHAHA! s'étouffa de rire une voix désagréablement familière derrière nous.

Je fis volte-face pour voir un Malefoy jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Luna et examiner l'image de mon double en (crise cardiaque) tenu d'Adam.

Je voulus arracher le magazine des mains de Luna, mais le Serpentard fut plus rapide que moi. Toujours hilare, il se saisit du papier et recula de quelques pas pour être hors de ma portée. Il mit ensuite le magazine à la hauteur de mon visage, fixa l'image, me fixa, fixa Gwena dans le couloir, refixa l'image et éclata de rire.

-Malefoy, LA FERME!

-Love-lovegood…s-s'il te plait fait moi u-u-une photocopie, hahaha! dit Malefoy en essuyant une larme d'une main et en rendant la revue de l'autre.

\- Avec plaisir Malefoy, répondit la concernée.

-LUNA, NON, beuglai-je.

La Serdaigle me regarda étonnée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas que mon pire ennemi ait en sa possession une photo de moi à poil version travesti.

Non, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Luna secoua la tête, voulant dire « dommage, quel gâchis » avant de s'élancer dans le couloir vers le groupe qui avait cessé de faire tomber la neige colorée. Quand les élèves virent la Serdaigle arriver, ils saluèrent Gwena et reprirent leur chemin. Je voulus tourner les talons toujours aussi désireux d'être le plus loin possible de cette fausse version de moi, mais un certain Serpentard me saisit solidement le bras dans un rire et m'entraina à la suite de Luna. Je tentai de me dégager (faisais-je de l'exercice pour rien?), mais en vain.

Oh pitiiiiié!

-Bien sûr! Je signerai cela avec joie, mademoiselle, entendis-je Gwena dire en prenant le magazine et le crayon des mains de Luna lorsque Malefoy et moi arrivâmes à proximité.

Il fit une signature tout aussi rocambolesque que sa personne, et lorsqu'il voulut rendre le magazine à Luna, il loucha étrangement dans ma direction.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis lâcha:

-Ah tiens, tu me ressembles vachement, toi.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque où personne ne pouvait les déranger, Luna et Gwena s'étaient assis dans des fauteuils tandis qu'Harry et Drago s'étaient installés contre un mur à même le sol près d'une fenêtre pour raconter leur aventure.

Si Gwena fut étonné par l'histoire qui venait de lui être contée, il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air pensif et de poser quelques questions de temps à autre en se frottant le menton.

Harry avait été mal à l'aise, mais avait changé son opinion sur son double. Il s'attendait à une attitude rêvasseuse ou efféminée de la part de cette autre version de lui-même, mais loin de là. Gwena était certes un peu bizarre - après tout, il réussissait, tout comme Luna, à voir Harry et Drago dans ce monde alors qu'ils étaient invisibles, et sortait des choses étranges de temps en temps- mais pas comme il l'imaginait. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de conversations sérieuses, comme celle-ci par exemple, il semblait répondre avec une lucidité impeccable et avait la même lueur de sagesse et d'intelligence dans les yeux que dans ceux de Dumbledore.

Le concerné se repositionna sur sa chaise et croisa lentement les bras. Après un temps assez long de réflexion, Gwena se tourna vers Harry, le fixa et dit:

-Tu es bien…

Harry lui lança un regard suspect pendant que son double l'observait de la tête au pied d'un œil critique.

-…fade.

Finalement, le Gryffondor retirait ce qu'il venait de dire : ce Gwena n'était qu'un pauvre type.

- _Je suis fade_! C'est VOUS qui êtes complètement…! commença Harry avant que Drago ne le fasse taire en lui couvrant la bouche de ses deux mains. Le Serpentard fit ensuite un énorme sourire à Gwena :

-Pensez-vous que l'on pourra effectivement rentrer chez nous à la suite de notre filature de ce gros balourd cette nuit?

L'homme le fixa sans rien dire un instant, réfléchissant à cette option. Il poussa ensuite un long soupir et secoua lentement la tête avant de joindre ses mains ensemble en se penchant vers les deux garçons.

-Je ne crois pas. À moins que vous n'en tiriez une morale, vous serez pris dans ce monde. Je pense que le fait d'observer la vie votre entourage n'est qu'une piste. Mais simplement faire cela serait beaucoup trop facile.

Luna, Drago et Harry se consultèrent brièvement du regard.

Une morale? Quelle morale?

Si c'était qu'ils devaient cesser leurs bagarres pour que tout le monde soit content, Drago et Harry étaient déjà au courant. Pourtant, ils étaient toujours fantômes.

Alors quoi maintenant?

Gwena, voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas de réponse à ce qu'il venait de leur présenter, claqua des mains en soupirant avant de se lever de son fauteuil sous l'œil morne de Drago et Harry.

-Eh bien! Je dois aller discuter avec Dumbledore à présent, je n'aurais alors malheureusement pas le temps de me pencher sur la question avec vous. Mais juste avant ça…

L'homme se pencha et leur dit sous un ton de confidence :

-Qu'y avait-il de commun dans les vies des personnes que vous avez observées? Car il y avait bien quelque chose, n'est-ce pas, à part le fait que leur vie ait changé?

Gwena se redressa en leur affichant un radieux sourire, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. À cet instant, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard en déduisirent que cet homme extravagant savait la réponse à sa propre question, mais ne leur dirait pas.

-Pensez-y! Pas la peine de chercher dans des livres! Au revoir, vous trois! On se reverra! salua-t-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas en direction de l'avant de la bibliothèque.

Luna, qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant, poussa un soupir et se leva à son tour. Elle déplissa l'avant de sa robe et se saisit de son sac :

-J'ai botanique dans dix minutes, on se reparle, Malefoy, Harry.

La Serdaigle quitta la bibliothèque sous le regard d'Harry et de Drago. Ce dernier, une fois la fille hors de vue, ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur :

-Bon sang, ce que c'est chiant…

À cette remarque, Harry leva lentement les yeux vers le visage de son ennemi et l'observa.

Comme d'habitude, le profile sans défaut de Malefoy semblait ce moquer de tout ce qui était alentour dans sa perfection.

Harry poussa un soupir las.

Tsk…Même pas un bouton… Il se foutait quoi sur le faciès, bon sang? Des masques de boue? D'avocats? Impossible d'avoir une peau aussi nette!

Le Survivant parcourut lentement le visage de son ennemi à la recherche d'une minuscule imperfection, mais son regard se figea sur les yeux de son camarade.

Ah tiens…Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais….

..Malefoy avait vraiment….de longs cils…

-Je sais que tu me regardes, Potter, sortit Drago, les paupières toujours closes.

Gêné, le Survivant voulut baisser les yeux, mais ceux de son ennemi s'ouvrirent au même moment et le fixèrent.

L'intensité de son regard sembla traverser Harry.

Et ce fut la première fois que le Survivant porta autant d'attention aux yeux de sa Némésis.

Un ciel orageux vivait dans le tréfonds des iris du Serpent, menaçant de lui jeter ses foudres à tout moment. Ce gris profond semblait sonder le corps entier d'Harry, le rendant extrêmement inconfortable et le faisant rougir furieusement. Il détourna le regard et Drago fronça les sourcils :

-Hum? Pourquoi tu rougis? demanda le Blond.

-Pour…rien.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Il leva malicieusement les sourcils et dit :

-Tu penses à des revues cochonnes?

-N-non! s'offusqua Harry.

-Tu penses à ce que tu peux faire dans les recoins de la bibliothèque?

-QU-

-Tu penses à la fille que tu as molestée dans la douche des filles?

-NON!

-Tu penses à la mère de la Belette en maillot à pois?

-LA FERME!

Drago éclata de rire et vint poser son bras droit au mur pour y appuyer sa tête.

Harry soupira, mais bizarrement ne se fâcha pas plus que cela.

Les rires de Malefoy, le Survivant les avait auparavant détestés, mais ces temps-ci…ils ne le répugnaient plus vraiment.

Ce n'était pas affreux à entendre. Malefoy…ne riait pas mal.

-À la place de dire des conneries, réfléchissons à ce que Gwena vient de dire, suggéra Harry. Quel changement il y a-t-il en commun dans la vie de notre entourage de ce monde?

Semblant abattu, le Serpentard soupira à son tour et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de décider de se lever en s'étirant.

Bon sang, il en avait vraiment ras le bol de toute cette histoire.

-On verra bien après notre dernière observation, bailla Malefoy.

-Et que fait-on jusqu'à là?

Le Serpentard se frotta les mains d'un geste enjoué.

-Hum…Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je vais faire un tour vers la salle de bain des filles! Certaines n'ont pas cours à la première période et prennent leur douche le matin, héhé!

Le visage du Gryffondor se renfrogna d'un coup. Il se repositionna sur le mur et croisa les bras de mauvaise humeur.

Franchement, ce Malefoy ne pensait qu'à ça!

Eh oui! Il l'avait bien vu la dernière fois donner une claque sur les fesses du Serdaigle Alvin Clark sans que ce pauvre dernier ne puisse remarquer son agresseur.

Cette espèce de pervers!

-Fais ce que tu veux, bougonna Harry en tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre du mur près d'eux.

Drago fit un petit sourire et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, avant de regarder dans la même direction que son compagnon. Au-dehors, le ciel était d'un bleu superbe et quelques nuages défilaient ici et là sans venir obscurcir les rayons illuminés du soleil.

Il faisait beau.

-Tu…commença Drago.

Harry retourna lentement sa tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu…préfères aller faire un tour, peut-être? demanda calmement son ennemi.

À cette proposition, la mauvaise humeur du Gryffondor se dissipa peu à peu. Comme toute réponse, le Survivant se leva en époussetant ses pantalons :

-Meilleure idée.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Vers 23hr, Harry et Drago se faufilèrent hors du château. Cependant, contrairement à ce matin-là, le temps au dehors depuis cet après-midi ne leur faisait pas cadeau. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur le pauvre sol depuis des heures, décourageant le héros national toujours à l'abri de du toit partiel du château.

Sortir en chemise n'avait pas été l'une de ses meilleures idées! Il aurait dû remettre sa robe d'école, pour le froid au moins…

Hagrid allait-il vraiment se balader dans une telle tempête?

Malefoy ne sembla même pas se poser la question, car il rendit sans corps transparent et s'enfonça dans la cour d'un pas rapide. Résigné, Harry fit de même avec son corps et emboita les pas de son compagnon vers la maison en bois du gardien de l'école.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la cabane, ils aperçurent au même moment Hagrid sortir de celle-ci muni d'un imposant parapluie noir.

Le gardien avait enfilé son fameux costume jaune moutarde qui, une fois mouillé par la pluie, tournait vert par endroits (allez savoir pourquoi), ainsi qu'une cravate brune à pois mauves, et de grosses bottes de pluie. Il avait rabattu ses longs cheveux en arrière avec 4 pouces de gel et tenait dans sa main gauche un énorme bouquet de pissenlits. Hagrid ferma la porte de sa cabane, regarda à gauche et à droite pour voir si personne n'était dans les parages et s'aventura dans la forêt par l'arrière de sa maison.

Harry et Drago se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil avant de le suivre entre les arbres sombres de la Forêt Interdite.

Les deux garçons marchèrent durant de longues minutes, s'aventurant dans des endroits de plus en plus sombres, les rendant de moins en moins rassurés. Bien que transparents, leurs pas s'enfonçaient fâcheusement dans la boue et les arbres touffus devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à traverser pour Harry. Le Héros commençait à ressentir de plus en plus les branches passer au travers son corps. Ça s'annonçait mal…

Tout à coup, une chauve-souris passa sous le nez d'Harry en vitesse, le faisant dangereusement sursauter et lâcher un cri de surprise. Il frissonna ensuite en ressentant une bourrasque de vent froid et de grosses gouttes glacées lui marteler la tête et les épaules. Son corps était redevenu tangible.

Le Survivant émit un léger rire sans joie.

Pourquoi était-il le seul à posséder un corps qui réagissait aussi mal?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter? entendit-il Malefoy lui demander au loin.

Il releva difficilement la tête pour voir où en était la progression du garde-chasse. Étonnement, ce dernier s'était arrêté et semblait attendre quelque chose. Devant lui, son ennemi lui fit signe d'approcher en vitesse avant de se retourner. Harry fit un pas en avant et grimaça lorsque son pied s'enlisa entièrement dans la terre boueuse. Il ferma les yeux et s'empressa tant bien que mal de s'avancer vers la scène.

Quand Malefoy le vit arriver, il remarqua les pieds sales de son ennemi et l'état de son corps.

-Qu'est-ce t'as foutu?

-C'est b-bon, la ferme…claqua des dents Harry.

Sous ses membres grelottants, le Survivant tenta de redonner à son corps son état de transparence, mais en vain. Il poussa un soupir de frustration avant voyant ses tentatives inutiles.

Être fantôme n'était pas censé être aussi laborieux.

-Mon Dieu, Potter, tu ne sers vraiment à rien, entendit-il.

Son ennemi voulut tendre la main vers lui pour redonner au corps d'Harry son état initial, mais ce dernier l'évita en s'éloignant brusquement. Surpris, la main du blond resta dans les airs :

-Relax imbécile, je t'aide là!

-C'est bon, ne me touche pas, marmonna Harry en fuyant son regard.

Le Serpentard s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il fut interrompu par une légère exclamation de joie provenant du garde-chasse de l'école derrière eux.

Harry et Drago se retournèrent vers lui. Ils virent alors une gigantesque personne arriver sous son parapluie vert fluo et s'avancer lentement vers Hagrid. Les deux garçons levèrent les sourcils de surprise. L'un parce qu'il reconnaissait là la directrice de l'Académie de magie de Beauxbâtons, et l'autre parce que la femme en question était risiblement plus grande que son mec. Il devait avoir une limite aux couples moches, selon Drago…

Les deux garçons les virent les deux amoureux se parler doucement tout près l'un de l'autre, glousser ensemble ou se lancer des regards tendres. Après un moment, les yeux de madame Maxime et ceux d'Hagrid se rencontrèrent et ne voulurent plus se lâcher. Les deux têtes se rapprochèrent ensuite pour joindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser langoureux, qui (merci, mon Dieu!) était caché par le parapluie.

-Oh my! On se casse avant que je dégobille, lança le Serpentard en rebroussant déjà chemin.

Harry lança un dernier coup d'œil au drôle de couple encore enlacé et s'empressa de suivre son camarade.

-Aller en forêt avec cet idiot n'apporte jamais de rien de bon. Soit on manque de mourir par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, soit on manque de mourir de traumatisme, dit le blond lorsque son ennemi fut à ses côtés.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel :

-J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais avec toi lors de ma première visite dans la forêt interdite…

-Huh? T'as oublié?

-Disons que j'ai plus tendance à me rappeler de ma rencontre avec Voledmort que ta tronche de blond.

-D'ailleurs, tu as fait quoi devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand tu l'as vu? Tu lui as bégayé dans la face ou tu t'es évanouie avant?

-Dit celui qui s'est enfui dans un cri que dépassait l'ultrason.

-Contrairement à toi, j'ai un instinct de survie très développé.

-Quelle jolie manière de décrire sa lâcheté.

-Je ne m'amuse simplement pas à aller visiter des chiens à trois têtes ou des basilics de 15 mètres de long. Je ne sais pas pour toi, le suicide, ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

-Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je suis… _courageux_.

-Effectivement, courageusement stupide…

Malefoy s'était attendu à une autre réplique, ou du moins, un habituel « la ferme! » de la part de son ennemi, mais certainement pas à ce que ce dernier fit. De sa main droite, Harry poussa légèrement l'épaule du Blond comme réparti. Cependant, comme l'avait fait occasionnellement le Serpentard pour le Gryffondor auparavant, le brun changea l'état du corps de son ennemi en le rendant tangible sans le vouloir. Pris au dépourvu, Drago sentit tout d'un coup la pluie marteler ses vêtements et sa peau. Il sursauta, recula et se prit les pieds dans une racine quelconque avant de joliment tomber dans une gigantesque flaque de boue.

-Putain, Potter!

Drago tenta de se relever en gardant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Cependant, le sol était apparemment glissant, car il retomba à plusieurs reprises, répandant encore plus de boue sur ses habits. Harry voulut s'excuser et lui offrir une main salvatrice, mais il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant ce spectacle lamentable. Malefoy lui lança un regard foudroyant.

-Potter, tu l'as met en veilleuse, TOUT DE SUITE!

-Dé…haha…désol…hahaha, ria le Survivant.

Voyant que son ennemi fulminait encore plus, Harry ne se retint plus et se lança dans un rire tonitruant.

Il avait beau être lui-même trempé, mais regardez qui avait l'air bien intelligent maintenant? Malefoy n'avait qu'à ne pas se moquer de lui! Karma!

Celui-ci, encore plus furax en entendant les rires incessants du héros, eut soudainement une merveilleuse idée. Pataugeant toujours dans l'immense flaque d'eau et de boue, le Blond s'approcha discrètement du héros. Le temps que ce dernier ne se rende compte de ce petit manège, il sentit ses pieds se faire saisir et soulever brusquement. Le dos d'Harry vint rejoindre son ennemi dans la boue qui s'imprégna et entra désagréablement dans ses vêtements. Des giclées de terre et d'eau vinrent également lui salir les cheveux et le visage. Il toussa et hurla en se redressant :

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS!

Malefoy l'imita dans son rire d'un air moqueur. Furieux, Harry lui empoigna le collet et le poussa de nouveau dans la boue. Le Serpentard grimaça lorsque son dos fut une fois de plus en contact avec l'eau boueuse de la forêt. Harry vint s'installer entre ses jambes et utilisa ses mains pour garder le blond au sol, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Mécontent de cette position de soumission, le Serpentant se redressa brusquement, surprenant le Brun. À son tour, le Malefoy plaqua le dos de son ennemi contre la terre et vint carrément s'asseoir en califourchon sur son bas-ventre en maintenant lui aussi Harry sur le sol à l'aide de ses mains. Le Survivant tenta de se débattre inutilement, mais la poigne de sa Némésis était trop ferme.

-Comme je le disais, des muscles pour faire joli, susurra celui-ci dans un minuscule sourire malicieux.

Harry lui lança un regard furibond avant de prendre conscience de leur position respective. Sans crier gare, il sentit ses joues furieusement se réchauffer. Malefoy ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, car il continua à maitriser les débattements encore plus vigoureux du héros en riant.

Merci le ciel, c'était la nuit.

-C-c'est bon! Tu as gagné! Pousse-toi maintenant, céda Harry.

Malefoy s'étonna de cette victoire facile, mais se plia à la demande du Brun. Il se dégagea et alla se trainer vers l'arbre le plus à proximité pour s'aider à se mettre debout. Il regarda ensuite le héros tenter de faire de même sans appui. À la troisième reprise, Harry réussit finalement à tenir sur ses pieds et reprit le chemin vers l'orée de la forêt en évitant de croiser le regard du Blond. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et suivit son camarade.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence total. Drago avait fait redevenir son corps transparent. Il était toujours aussi sale, mais au moins, il ne ressentait pas le froid pendant la marche. Harry ne tenta même pas de faire de même, sachant d'avance que cela ne marcherait pas s'il était aussi troublé. Mais lorsque le château fut à quelques pas d'eux, Drago leva une main dans sa direction. Harry intercepta le geste et s'éloigna d'un bond.

-Je-Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de me toucher!

Le Serpentard fit fi de son commentaire et lui saisit de force le poignet.

-Même si on est invisible, tu laisseras des traces de boue partout et je préfère qu'on ne vienne pas s'aventurer près de nos chambres.

Les doigts de Drago sur le bras d'Harry propagèrent une douce chaleur. Le Survivant ne protesta pas plus quand son ennemi les entraina vers leur chambre, mais si le Serpentard n'avait pas marché devant, il aurait définitivement remarqué que le héros était loin d'être à l'aise.

-Oh, et comme j'ai gagné, laisse-moi emprunter tes douches comme récompense, quêta le jeune Malefoy.

Harry s'étouffa tout seul à la demande du Serpent. Surpris, ce dernier se retourna pour apercevoir un Harry Potter au regard fuyant.

-Pourquoi tu veux emprunter  _ma_  douche? dit Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur chambre.

-Au début ça ne me dérangeait pas, car je n'ai jamais vraiment eu besoin de prendre de douche, mais mon eau a stupidement été coupée. Je ne sais pas pour la tienne, mais ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment d'aller me laver à une heure aussi tardive dans les douches publiques. Bonjour la discrétion, répondit Drago en traversant déjà la porte de la chambre d'Harry.

Quand le Serpentard lâcha le bras du Survivant, celui-ci eut l'impression que son corps entier se refroidissait. Il frissonna en repensant à la main de mon ennemi qui s'était posée sur son bras juste avant d'entrer dans le château.

C'était simplement que depuis quelque temps…son toucher le rendait bizarre. C'était comme si sa peau le brûlait au contact de la sienne. Il en était de même pour ses regards. Ils le déroutaient énormément. Pourtant, Malefoy le regardait normalement. Il ne savait pas…il était…bizarre, voilà. Le fait de passer toutes ces semaines avec lui le faisait sûrement agir étrangement.

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry prit la peine d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre avant d'entrée à l'intérieur et la referma derrière lui.

Son ennemi était en train de fouiller les placards, semblant être à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir de serviette. Harry haussa les épaules; Malefoy n'allait rien trouver, cette chambre n'était pas censée être habitée. Le Survivant voulut s'asseoir. Il alla prendre sa robe d'école qu'il avait retirée depuis des semaines et l'étendit sur le sofa avant de s'avachir dedans.

-Bon, tant pis… entendit Harry soupirer son ennemi.

Malefoy referma le tiroir vide qu'il venait d'ouvrir, se redressa et enleva son haut.

Des pectoraux et des abdos saillants s'offrirent en spectacle à Harry sans qu'il ne demande quoi que ce soit.

Et là, le pauvre eut chaud.

Vraiment chaud.

Il détourna en vitesse le regard pendant qu'une chaleur lui montait à la tête à une vitesse fulgurante.

La vue d'abdos n'aurait jamais dû lui donner ce genre de réaction, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait?

-Je vais prendre ma douche en premier, lança Drago en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-O-ok…

Drago remarqua la voix étrange d'Harry et se retourna. Il vit alors les joues de son ennemie rouges sans raison. Le Survivant se tortillait étrangement et cette réaction faisait bizarrement penser à Drago l'épisode des douches. Il fit une mine interrogative avant de baisser les yeux sur le haut qu'il avait en main.

Oh!

OOOoooohh! Alors, son sublime corps arrivait même à faire rougir Potter-j'ai-un-bâton-dans-les-fesses, hein? Héhé, il y avait de quoi être fier!

-Hum…? Tu veux venir? blagua (à moitié) le Serpentard avec un sourire narquois.

Harry sursauta violemment à cette proposition. Il vira encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà et balbutia, complètement outré :

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Qu-que quoi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes!

-D-D-D-D-D'accord! ricana son ennemie en entrant dans la salle de bain et en claquant la porte derrière lui.

À travers la porte, Harry entendit son ennemi siffler joyeusement et ouvrir les robinets de la douche qui fonctionnaient par chance.

Puis, honteux de il ne savait quoi, le Survivant se cacha le visage de ses mains avant d'enfouir sa tête sale dans le coussin à ses côtés.

Misère, il avait chaud!

Stupides blagues de ce stupide Malefoy!

Prendre une douche avec lui?

Comme s'il allait dire oui, même en blague. Ou en vrai, d'ailleurs!

Surtout…en vrai, hein?

Non…jamais.

Il…n-non!

…Non.

Enfin…

…

Non…n'est-ce pas?

oooOOOooo


	12. Sous le lac

_**POV Gwena** _

Ah, la nuit était froide. Ça allait bientôt être l'hiver, les lucioles allaient se cacher.

Je marchais dans les couloirs de l'école depuis quelques minutes déjà. Cette bâtisse avait quelque chose de bien chaleureux. Peut-être aurais-je aimé faire mon adolescence ici, me dis-je en m'observant dans une vitre.

Huh? Mes sourcils repoussaient. Si je ne les épilais pas bientôt, mon équilibre spatio-interface extrasensoriel allait être déboussolé…

-Oh! Gwena…fit une voix surprise près de moi.

Je me retournai et plongeai mes yeux dans mon propre regard. La version insipide de ma personne jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et sembla vouloir rapidement passer son chemin.

-Quelqu'un te traque? demandai-je.

L'Autre rapporta son attention sur moi quelques secondes.

-P-pas vraiment…Enfin, si peut-être, me répondit-il en regardant une fois de plus aux alentours.

C'était tout de même surprenant que deux êtres possédant le même corps soient si différents l'un de l'autre. Affichais-je souvent cet air de crainte sur mon visage? Cela me désolait de me voir si agité. Peut-être pourrais-je l'aider s'il me faisait part de ses angoisses.

Ah tiens, ça me faisait penser. Nous étions peut-être mentalement connectés?

Sans crier gare, j'appuyai mon front contre celui de mon double en approchant considérablement mon visage du sien. Mais avant que je ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, la version fade de moi-même se recula vivement.

-Q-qu'est ce que vous faites? s'exclama-t-il, gêné.

Ma main droite vint se poser sur son épaule, d'un geste amical. L'Autre hésita un instant, mais ne la retira pas.

Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, je voulais simplement connecter nos esprits.

-Calme-toi, le rassurai-je. Je ne ferai pas de mal à ma propre personne, voyons.

Ma phrase finie, je réitérai mon geste en appuyant mon front contre le sien sans lui demander son avis. J'ignorai le visible mal aise de mon double et fusionna mon atman avec le sien plus aisément que je ne l'aurais espéré. Quelques bribes de ses pensées s'offrirent à moi, et elles furent remplies de têtes blondes et de rires moqueurs.

-O-ok, c'est bon, dit l'Autre en me repoussant gentiment.

C'était vrai que quelque chose clochait…

-Hum…peut-être qu'une plus grande partie de notre peau doit être en contact. Bien, déshabille-toi.

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS!? hurla l'Autre.

-Oh, être en plein couloir t'ennuie? Dans ce cas, allons prendre un bain.

-QU-

-Potter! fit une voix derrière nous.

L'Autre et moi nous retournâmes vers l'appel. Le mystérieux camarade de mon double insipide marchait dans notre direction d'un pas ferme.

Ah, les têtes blondes…

Elles devaient appartenir à ce jeune homme, j'imagine.

Mon double eut l'air de vouloir s'enfuir, mais son camarade lui saisit durement le poignet dans son élan. Le blond ne sembla pas le remarquer, mais l'Autre frissonna et rosit légèrement à son toucher. Il voulut se dégager, mais son compagnon l'ignora et l'entraina dans le couloir sans me prêter la moindre attention:

-Un pari, c'est un pari, Potter, et tu as perdu. Alors, maintenant, on va aller observer ce que peut faire Rusard tout seul dans ses appartements.

-Non! AUTANT ME CREVER LES YEUX! J'ai dit non Malefoy! répliqua mon double en s'enfonçant dans le couloir et en passant à côté de deux filles brunes.

Je souris faiblement en les regardant s'éloigner pendant que leur voix s'estompait peu à peu.

Je savais pertinemment que d'autres versions de moi étaient en couple dans certains mondes. Dans mon cas, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Cependant, bizarrement, ce couple-ci me plaisait particulièrement. Leurs deux auras étaient vraiment compatibles.

Eh bien, au moins, ils allaient bientôt pouvoir repartir…

-Gwena, quelque chose ne va pas dans le couloir? me demanda l'une des deux brunes en s'arrêtant à ma hauteur.

Je clignai des yeux et me tournai vers la jeune fille en lui faisant un radieux sourire. Elle me sourit à son tour timidement en coinçant une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle était jolie.

Oui, les filles étaient jolies, mai je n'en voyais vraiment pas l'intérêt:

-Tout va pour le mieux, ma chère.

oooOOOooo

* * *

_**POV Harry Potter** _

Non, c'en était trop.

C'était dégoutant….

DÉGOUTANT!

-…Aaah…! gémit notre concierge d'école.

J'allais vomir….J'allais vomir!

-Hn…Ahhh…!

Au secours! Même me boucher les oreilles ne couvrait pas les gémissements et les halètements de Rusard.

Bonté Divine! S'il vous plait, qu'il arrête!

-….Aaaah…Miss Teigne…

AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!

À côté de moi, Malefoy s'étouffait de rire devant cet affreux spectacle qui n'était nul autre que notre concierge d'école couché sur le ventre sur son lit en train de se faire masser par sa chatte adorée. L'animal ne faisait que se promener sur le dos boutonneux de son maître, mais apparemment, ceci lui faisait un grand bien. Un bien malsain, si vous vouliez mon avis.

-…Hnnn…Miss Teigne…

Pourquoi appelait-il sa chatte en faisant ce genre de bruit!

-Hahaha! C'est dégueulasse! pleurait de rire mon compagnon à côté de moi.

-Puis-je savoir l'UTILITÉ de cette observation, m'énervai-je.

-Bah…On a du temps à perdre.

- _Temps que l'on pourrait perdre de bien d'autres façons!_

Malefoy pencha sa tête de côté en pensant à l'idée, tandis que notre concierge d'école se craquait le dos à la fin de son massage lubrique.

Je savais que la relation entre sa chatte et lui était bizarre.

Tout de même, je plaignais la chatte.

Après un temps de réflexion, le visage de mon ennemi s'illumina et il se tourna vers moi.

-Trouvé! On se rejoint près du lac dehors, dit-il en levant le pouce dans ma direction et en disparaissant sous le sol.

-attends! Mal-, commençai-je, mais il était trop tard.

Comme d'habitude, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, cet imbécile.

Puis par où diable était-il passé en passant par le plancher? On était aux sous-sols, non?

Évidemment…je n'étais nullement obligé d'y aller. Je pouvais très bien le faire poireauter, c'était mon ennemi, après tout. Mais bon, ces temps-ci, on avait beau toujours s'entendre comme chien et chat, il était rare maintenant que l'on passe une journée sans se voir l'un et l'autre.

Je ne sais pas, avec Malefoy… le temps était…moins long, voilà.

Je réussis sans trop de mal à traverser la porte de la chambre de Rusard, mais je ne voulus pas me risquer à faire de même avec tous les murs de l'école. Avec ma chance à deux balles, j'allais rester coincé dans l'un d'entre eux, un moment donné.

Quand j'arrivai finalement dans la cour de l'école hors d'haleine, Malefoy m'attendait déjà à la bordure du lac, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il me fit signe et me pointa le milieu de l'eau..

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête, celui-là…

-Quoi? dis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-On va dans le lac, me répondit-il.

…

Silence.

Haha, la bonne blague…

-Ce n'est pas une blague, Potter, répondit mon ennemi en lisant mes pensées. C'est notre dernière année et j'ai toujours été curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait là-dedans. On va aller voir à quoi ressemble l'habitat des sirènes!

-Pour quoi faire?!

-C'est ça ou les gémissements de Rusard. Choisis.

-Pourquoi devrais-je choisir entre observer les pratiques zoophiles du concierge ou allez me perdre dans les profondeurs d'un lac?! Personnellement, je m'y suis déjà aventuré, et je ne n'en garde pas que de bons souvenirs.

-Parfait, tu seras mon guide, alors!

-Je ne serai ton guide de rien du tout. Tu veux y aller, je t'encouragerai d'ici.

-Où est le l'amusement, là-dedans?

-Il n'y en a pas plus à aller visiter des trucs sous l'eau!

-Bon alors pour toi, tu peux aller dans un Ministère de la Magie remplit de Mangemorts, tu peux faire une chasse au Voldemort, tu peux mener une guerre tout entière, mais tu ne peux pas aller sous un lac! Soit c'est dangereux à l'extrême, soit ce n'est rien, c'est ça?

-Soit **,**  c'est UTILE, soit ça ne l'est pas, voilà.

-Potter… _on va sous le lac_!

Aussitôt sa phrase achevée, Malefoy me saisit le poignet, et je ne pus plus aligner deux mots. Mon ennemi sembla croire que j'abdiquais, car il leva vers moi ses yeux gris, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pourtant, des répliques, j'en avais plein à lui balancer à la figure. Mais je ne dis rien, toute mon attention tournée vers les doigts qui saisissaient ma main.

Depuis un certain temps…la présence de Malefoy commençait vraiment à me gêner.

Pourquoi?

Ben…parce que…

Parce que j'avais une étrange envie de le toucher chaque fois qu'il était près de moi.

Parce que ses rires semblaient illuminer les alentours des endroits où il se tenait.

Parce que chacun de ses regards me troublait en embrouillant mes pensées.

Je…je devenais vraiment bizarre.

-Pff, chochotte…souffla Malefoy en me tirant légèrement vers l'eau.

J'hésitai, le moins du monde confiant. Le Serpentard remarqua mon léger mouvement de retraite et referma sa poigne à ceci.

-Ça va, je ne te lâcherai pas, me dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ses mots me rassurèrent et me rendirent de meilleure humeur. Ma Némésis avança doucement son autre main vers mon bras gauche et me força à m'accroupir pour rentrer dans l'eau. Je me laissai guider par mon ennemi sans m'en rendre compte, et en moins de deux, ma main toujours dans celle du Serpentard, je me retrouvai sous le miroir du lac.

Je me sentis flotter, mais je ne ressentais aucunement le froid de l'eau. À ma grande surprise, je n'avais pas besoin de respirer et mon corps ne semblait pas être mouillé, mais cette sensation d'être dans de l'eau ne me quittait pas et je devais quand même mouvoir un peu des bras pour pouvoir me déplacer. Mon corps n'était ni tangible, ni transparent, il était quelque part entre les deux.

Je regardai Malefoy, étonné par la façon dont avait pris l'apparence de nos corps. Je savais qu'il en était la cause. Il me sourit, et m'invita à nager plus loin.

On ne croisa pas beaucoup d'êtres en haut du lac. Seule la faible lumière de la lune nous éclairait, il était donc difficile d'y voir grand-chose, de toute façon. Cette expérience était vraiment différente de celle de ma quatrième année. En ce temps-là, j'étais sûrement tellement pressé d'atteindre mon but que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'admirer mes alentours. Divers poissons et êtres marins dont je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer la forme passèrent tranquillement devant moi en me fascinant.

Après un moment, une faible lueur semblant provenir des profondeurs du milieu du lac attira notre attention.

Nous dûmes nager quelques minutes avant d'atteindre le fond, et lorsque nous réussîmes, la vue me coupa le souffle.

J'eu l'impression d'admirer l'immense château d'un petit village. Au milieu du lac se trouvait l'abri naturel le plus gigantesque que je n'eus jamais vu. Un mélange d'algues gigantesques, de coraux de toutes sortes, de lichens et de coquillages venait créer et décorer des tunnels, des coupoles ou des pavillons tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur du sol. Plusieurs algues magiques lumineuses avaient été placées un peu partout dans l'immense habitat pour éclairer ingénieusement la place. Sirènes et poissons se faufilaient entre tout cela en vaquant à leur occupation. Le spectacle était magnifique.

Une sirène passa près de nous. Elle me fit penser à celle que j'avais vu lors de ma quatrième année. La sirène que j'avais rencontrée pendant les tournois avait une peau grisâtre et une forte queue argentée, mais celle se tenant devant nous actuellement était légèrement différente. Sa queue orangée était plus fine et son corps plus enlacé. Sa peau était également grise, mais contrairement à l'autre, celle-ci possédait une longue chevelure d'un noir de jais qui venait cacher une partie de sa poitrine nue et de son dos.

La sirène passa vite son chemin ne nous voyant pas, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

Ensuite, curieux, le Serpentard me tira par la main pour nous amener près d'une des algues lumineuses qui servaient de lumière aux profondeurs du lac. De son autre main libre, il la saisit et l'approcha de son visage. L'algue prit soin d'éclairer et de faire ressortir tous les traits d'Apollon de mon compagnon. Il regarda l'algue les yeux brillants, un doux sourire accroché aux lèvres pendant que ses cheveux semblaient danser gentiment autour de sa tête.

Et à cet instant, je me dis que ce seul spectacle avait peut être valu le coup d'avoir plongé sous l'eau.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Harry s'y habituait maintenant. À cette vie, à son état, à ce quotidien et surtout, surtout à Malefoy.

Malefoy…il s'y habituait peut-être un peu trop …

Harry se retourna sur lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Il était trop occupé à penser à un certain blond, et cela commençait à l'énerver.

Ça l'énervait que le Serpentard le fasse rougir en claquant des doigts, ça l'énervait d'être lui-même déçu quand il ne voyait pas son ennemi l'attendre le matin, ça l'énervait d'avoir eu froid lorsque Malefoy avait lâché sa main en rentrant au château après leur visite sous le lac et ça l'énervait  _vraiment_  d'avoir un comportement aussi bizarre avec lui!

-Stupide blond…

-Tu m'insultes même quand je ne fais rien?

Le Gryffondor faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant la tête de sa Némésis dépasser le mur au dessus de lui. Harry se redressa et gueula :

-Non mais t'es dingue!

Drago ignora son commentaire, fit traverser son corps à travers le mur et atterrit sur le lit d'Harry. Il s'installa perpendiculairement au pied du Gryffondor en se mettant sur le dos :

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Et c'est mon problème parce…?

-Tu es le seul à pouvoir me divertir, malheureusement.

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais je suis crevé. Mes ronflements seront tes seules distractions, répondit Harry en reposant sa tête sur son oreiller.

Il avait dis ça pour embêter son compagnon, mais maintenant que le Serpentard était présent, la fatigue semblait effectivement lui peser.

-Potteeeeeeeerrr ne dors paaaas, répondit le jeune Malefoy en donnant une énorme claque sur la cuisse de son compagnon.

Ce dernier réprima un cri de douleur et donna un coup de pied au blond en le faisant tomber du lit. Le Serpentard s'esclaffa en se relevant et remarqua la table de chevet du héros national. Une fleur aux pétales noires et fanées se trouvait au dessus de celle-ci coincée entre des feuilles de papier et un livre volé de la bibliothèque.

Le cœur de Drago ne put s'empêcher de battre plus vite à cette vue.

La fleur qu'il lui avait donnée.

Comme ça… il l'avait gardé…

-Dis, Potter, s'enquit Drago en retournant sur le lit. Ça te dérangerait de rester pris avec ton pire ennemi dans un autre monde pour le restant de tes jours?

-Probablement, répondit le héros national, les yeux fermés.

-En ce moment, tu détestes ça?

-…Pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi?

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et une image du blond se moquant de lui traversa ses pensées, mais il la chassa rapidement :

-Bah…qui sait…

-En tout cas, si on retourne dans notre monde, continua Drago, je sépare ton meilleur ami et le mien dès qu'on y remet les pieds…

Ron et Zabini…

Harry sourit en refermant les paupières; quel couple bizarre…

Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas laids ensemble, au contraire même. Cependant, un Serpent et un Gryffond, nécessairement, c'était bizarre, non?

Puis il y avait Hagrid avec madame Maxime, même Rogue et madame Smith ….

-Tu ne trouves pas…que tout le monde avait l'air plus…amoureux…bâilla Harry.

Quand Drago leva la tête dans sa direction, le héros national flirtait déjà avec le monde des rêves. Sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement au rythme de sa respiration régulière. La dernière chose dont se souvint Drago fut d'avoir longuement admiré le visage paisible de son ennemi reposant à ses côtés. Il ne sut jamais à quel moment il s'assoupit lui-même.

Plus tard durant la nuit, les corps des deux garçons endormis disparurent peu à peu pour laisser une chambre complètement vide où seul le faible vent venait perturber la tranquillité des lieux.

oooOOOooo


	13. Bonus 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième petit bonus!

_**POV Lucius Malefoy** _

Assis sur le canapé face à moi, mon imbécile de fils gigotait tout seul depuis plusieurs secondes sans prononcer un mot.

« Père… » avait-il dit d'un ton dramatique en m'envoyant un Patronus « J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer ».

Mais voilà qu'il se tenait devant moi et ne se décidait résolument pas à m'annoncer cette fameuse nouvelle.

Qu'il se hâte, j'avais bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Comme aller rendre visite à une jolie blonde dans sa chambre. Hum..je me demandais si elle portait sa mignonne robe de chambre violette avec ce petit décolleté à croquer…

-Père…commença Drago en me sortant de mes rêves.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et poursuivit :

-Père…Je suis en cloque.

…

…

En « cloque »? Mon doux, le vocabulaire des jeunes de nos jours se détériorait.

Bien, maintenant, que diable voulait dire cette expression encore?

Hum…n'était-ce pas ce que les jeunes fumaient?

Oh, alors on disait « être en cloque » et non « fumer une cloque »? C'était donc un état, comme dire « je suis fumeur »?

Mais le plus important : comment un Malefoy pouvait-il s'adonner à ce genre de vice?

Quelle disgrâce!

Drago me regardait, à l'affût, comme si j'allais lui jeter un sort d'un moment à l'autre.

Eh bien! j'en avais bien envie!

-C'est une honte! Sifflai-je le plus froidement possible.

Mon attardé de fils me regarda étonné, semblant surpris et soulagé par ma réaction.

Non-non-non, qu'il ne se sente pas apaisé pour le moins du monde, j'allais tout de même lui passer un savon!

-Comment cela a bien t-il pu arriver! m'exclamai-je

À cette question, le visage de mon stupide fils changea peu à peu. Il se mit à rougir pour on ne sait quelle raison et il balbutia d'une toute petite voix :

-Je….. Normalement…c'est Harry qui…mais cette fois…je veux dire, parfois j'aime ça, alors rarement, tu sais…bref, je ne vais pas t'expliquer, mais-

-Potter en est la cause? m'exclamai-je.

Ce _vaurien_! Comment osait-il influencer aussi négativement mon fils avec ses pratiques malsaines!

Mon fils loucha vers moi bizarrement :

- _Oui_.

-Je vais tuer ce Bon à rien! Regarde ce qu'il te fait subir!

-Ce n'était pas prévu Père…

-Depuis combien?

-Je ne sais pas…ça doit faire quelques semaines là…

-Tu m'arrêtes ça tout de suite!

Drago me lança un regard éberlué. Non mais, que pensait-il que j'allais dire? Je n'allais tout de même pas l'encourager à fumer, voyons!

-Hein? Comment? me demanda-t-il.

-Prends des mesures!

-Père! s'indigna mon fils. Je savais que cette nouvelle ne t'enchanterait pas, elle ne m'enchante pas grandement non plus, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à là!

-Tu comptes continuer?

-Évidemment!

-Quelle image veux-tu donner au Malefoy? « Être en cloque » est loin d'être classe!

-Je-je sais….

-C'est mauvais pour ton corps!

-Je ferai de l'exercice…

-Quand bien même!

-Père…

-Je ne l'ai jamais été, moi! Je n'en suis pas mort!

-Père, c'est normal, tu es marié à une femme. Il aurait été ridicule que tu le sois, dans ton cas.

-Effectivement, je ne voulais pas faire honte à ma respectable épouse! Raison de plus pour laquelle tu aurais dû épouser une femme! Les femmes savent raisonner leur mari quand ils font de mauvais choix!

-Bon, je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais il est trop tard, le mal est fait!

-Mais tu peux l'arrêter!

-NON!

-Comment cela! Tu n'as qu'à faire des efforts! Tu viens de commencer! Tu n'es tout de même pas déjà accro!

-Accro à quoi?

-À tes « cloques »!

-Je…. _Non_!

-Bon alors! Où est le problème!

Drago poussa un long soupir en fermant les yeux. Il se leva alors du canapé et remit sa veste sur ses épaules, prêt à prendre congé :

-Cette discussion est inutile, père. Je maintiens ma décision. Cela ne me plait pas vraiment non plus, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à prendre des mesures. Je dois aller chercher les enfants, je repasserai en semaine avec eux.

Mon fils me salua platement et se dirigea vers la porte du salon. Je le regardai partir, incrédule.

Mais…il était bête ou quoi? Quel était l'avantage de fumer? Pourquoi était-il si obstiné? S'il pensait s'en sortir comme ça! Il en était hors de question!

Potter…ce Bâtard de Potter.

Comme j'étais le seul saint d'esprit à savoir qu'il était la pire des nuisances pour notre famille, j'avais un jour essayé de l'élim- heu, de le rendre _légèrement_ malade en lui servait une soupe bien spéciale tirée du livre « _Les 100 000 poisons du 19_ _ième_ _siècle_ » (mais, ne vous ne vous fiez pas au titre…je veux dire, les recettes ne tuaient pas toutes!…il est vrai que certaines affectaient durement le cerveau…mais sinon…).Cependant ce jour-là, lors du dîner, comme toutes nos soupes étaient brunes et qu'il était le seul en possession d'une verte, Potter avait eu quelques soupçons.

Et il ne m'avait pas cru lorsque je lui avais expliqué que ce genre de liquide réagissait avec la couleur de nos cheveux.

C'était bien dommage.

Je poussai un soupir contrit et me levai dans l'intention d'aller me remonter le moral, en d'autres mots, aller voir ma déesse.

J'empruntai les escaliers centraux et tournai à droite dans la section des chambres du deuxième étage. Je m'arrêtai ensuite devant une pièce à doubles portes et entrai sans un mot.

Assise à son bureau, Narcissa écrivait tranquillement une lettre. Elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe verte à bretelle et avait noué ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

Que voulez-vous, peu importait la façon dont elle s'accoutrait, ma princesse était divine!

Je m'approchai doucement d'elle et me penchai pour venir l'enlacer par-derrière.

Sans dire un mot, elle se retourna en passant tendrement une main dans mon cou et m'offrit un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Elle observa ensuite ma mine probablement quelque peu contrariée et demanda :

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Je poussai un soupir et appuyai mon menton sur sa tête avant de répondre :

-Ton stupide fils vient de m'annoncer…quoi encore? « qu'il prenait...non, était des cloques », un truc du genre…

-« Cloque »….ce que les jeunes fument?

-Oui! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne veut pas arrêter. Tout ça est de la faute de Potter!

-Oh…Harry? Tu es sûr?...

Narcissa dit cela d'un air déçu.

Pourquoi d'un air déçu? Je ne comprends pas moi non plus!

Ma femme était belle, intelligente, talentueuse, gentille, douce et plus encore. Elle aurait été simplement parfaite si elle ne s'obstinait pas à apprécier cet idiot de Potter. Quel gâchis…

Potter…

Cet insecte était mauvais pour mon cœur, mauvais pour le monde sorcier, mauvais pour la planète entière, et surtout, SURTOUT mauvais pour Drago!

Voilà maintenant que mon fils s'était mis à fumer à cause de cet imbécile!

J'espère qu'il n'allait pas m'annoncer d'autres mauvaises nouvelles…

Comme…qu'il appréciait maintenant les Moldus…

…ou bien qu'il allait donner sa fortune au pauvre…

…ou pire encore, qu'il était enceint…

_**Fin** _


	14. De retour

_**POV Harry Potter** _

-….ry…ve-toi…

Ah?...

Que ce passait-il? …On me parlait?

-…Harry…ve-toi…!

Hum? C'était qui? Malefoy? Qu'il me laisse…dormir… J'étais…claqué…

-HARRY LÈVE-TOI, BORDEL!

J'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup et mes alentours me prirent méchamment au dépourvu.

Où étais-je?

Le rouge et le brun des murs en face de moi me déboussolèrent et m'obligèrent à me redresser pour identifier cet environnement inconnu. Je tâtonnai ma table de chevet à la recherche de mes lunettes et les déposai sur mon nez. Je clignai ensuite des yeux plusieurs fois avant de reconnaitre ce qui semblait être le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Attendez…le dortoir des Gryffondor? Non…Ce n'était pas les dortoirs…

Ma chambre privilège…

-Harry!

Je sursautai et me retournai sur le côté pour me retrouver nez à nez avec mon meilleur ami qui me pressait apparemment pour me sortir du lit.

Ron…

-Tu en fais une tronche. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve? me demanda-t-il.

Sa voix me réchauffa instantanément le cœur et me rappela à quel point il m'avait manquée.

Ron était là, devant mes yeux et me parlait directement. Mon lit avait bel et bien un drap, une couverture et des oreillers. Je pouvais voir mes baskets trainer par terre près de mon sac à moitié ouvert et mes devoirs, qui auraient dû être achevés bien des semaines plus tôt, joncher sur ma table de travail. Mes effets personnels envahissaient cette chambre qui était restée blanche et sans vie pendant des semaines que je l'avais occupée.

J'étais rentré…

J'étais rentré!

Ce n'était pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas?! Oh mon Dieu, j'étais rentré! J'en avais envie de pleurer!

Je me mis à rire et pris sauvagement Ron dans mes bras en rigolant.

Je devais avoir l'air un peu crack, mais je m'en foutais! _J'étais rentré_!

-Heu…hésita Ron, déboussolé par cette soudaine étreinte.

-Je suis content de te voir, murmurai-je dans son oreille.

Ron sembla quelque peu gêné par cette soudaine confession, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il finit par hausser les épaules et mit probablement mon attitude bizarre sur le compte d'un mauvais rêve, avant de brièvement me taper le dos en répondant de vagues « oui, oui, moi aussi, moi aussi…».

-Allez, finit-il par dire. On va manger.

oooOOOooo

Ron et Hermione eurent du mal à y croire lorsque je leur racontais mes aventures ce matin-là dans la Grande Salle. Surtout que, d'après eux, je n'avais pas disparu des semaines comme je le pensais, mais bien qu'un après midi à peine. Ceci me surprit énormément, me demandant même si tout cela n'avait pas été qu'un simple rêve.

Un rêve qui aurait été sacrément long, par contre.

-Être pris dans un autre monde avec la Fouine, tu n'as pas eu de chance, mon pote, dit Ron en avalant un muffin.

-Ça c'est sûr, je confirmai. La plupart du temps j'avais vraiment envie de le tuer, mais après…

Je fis une pause et Hermione leva les yeux vers moi.

-Après…je suppose que ça allait…,je finis par dire.

Ma meilleure amie sourit tranquillement et hocha une fois la tête.

-Je vois que vous avez réussi à vous entendre. Tu as muri Harry, c'est bien, dit-elle.

-Comme si Harry allait s'entendre avec cet albinos, maugréa Ron. Ils se sont simplement entendus pour ne pas s'entretuer, ils ne sont as devenus amis-amis, n'est-ce pas Harry?

Ron enfonça ses iris dans les miens, et sans aucune raison, je me sentis mal à l'aise et détournai le regard. Effectivement, Malefoy et moi n'étions pas amis, affirmer une telle chose serait abuser…

Un flash me vint en tête et je me rappelai de cette soirée au fond du lac, de cette vie mystérieuse qui habitait ces eaux sombres et des cheveux pâles de mon ennemi qui encadraient son visage pendant qu'il me souriait.

Malefoy et moi n'étions pas amis….mais je me demandais bien ce que nous étions dorénavant.

-Oui, c'est vrai… répondis-je à la question de Ron.

-Pfff, continua Hermione. Les gens de cet autre monde s'entendaient bien non? Vous auriez dû apprendre d'eux. N'était-ce pas le but, d'ailleurs? Voir comment Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle peuvent se comprendre? C'est sûr que dit comme ça, ça semble assez inimaginable, mais ça serait génial. Toutes les maisons amies. J'aurais voulu voir ça. Les amitiés devaient être bien différentes…

-Elles l'étaient, je lui dis. Et les couples aussi.

-Sérieux!? s'excita Hermione. Oh mon Dieu qui? Qui?

À cette question, je levai la tête et fixai Ron avec un petit sourire. Notre amie à côté de nous réagit avec enjouement et claqua des mains :

-Ron sortait avec quelqu'un!? Dis-nous qui Harry!

Je me tournai vers ma meilleure amie et observai son sourire coquin et son regard brillant. Elle était jolie. Et elle m'avait aussi terriblement manqué. Je ne croyais pas l'avoir vu sortir avec quelqu'un quand je l'avais observé dans l'autre monde. Sinon, elle le cachait extrêmement bien. Mais j'espérais sincèrement que dans cet univers présent, elle finirait avec un garçon digne d'elle.

Je rapportai mon attention vers Ron et commençai le suspense :

-Tu sortais avec…

Hermione était penchée sur la table, avide de curiosité et Ron semblait attendre la réponse avec appréhension.

-…Blaise Zabini! lâchai-je finalement

Hermione, les yeux pétillants, ouvrit la bouche dans un grand « O » avant de se rassoir convenablement et de se retourner vers notre ami, voulant être témoin de sa réaction.

J'observai également mon meilleur ami. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'offusque, qu'il cri de rage, qu'il rejette de façon violente cette idée. Le roux détestait les Serpentard et il n'en avait jamais été autrement. Cependant, sa réaction fut tout autre.

Il ne se renfrogna pas, il ne se choqua pas, il ne cria pas, il ne rit pas. Il ne fit qu'abaisser les épaules et murmura d'un air vague :

-Oh…Zabini…

Probablement inconsciemment, son regard se dirigea vers un point derrière mon dos pour dévisager, je le devinais assez bien, le Noir Vert et Argent assis avec ses camarades de classe à leur table.

Ron semblait étrangement…soulagé.

-Ron…? hésita Hermione, surprise par son comportement.

Le Gryffondor revint sur terre, il secoua la tête et se justifia :

-Eh bien, je préfère les filles et vu ta tête Harry, je savais que tu allais m'annoncer que je sortais avec un garçon. Je m'attendais simplement à pire que Zabini, c'est tout. Puis de toute façon, tu n'as pas voyagé dans le futur, mais bien dans un univers alternatif. Regarde ton autre version de toi que tu nous as décrite….

Je grimaçai à ce souvenir.

La façon dont j'étais devenu comme cet être (oui, je parlais bien de Gwena) m'échappait encore aujourd'hui. Un ou deux événements et je tournais exhibitionniste à flatter des têtes de coqs. Malefoy avait assez de stock pour me faire du chantage tout le reste de ma vie.

En parlant du Serpentard, il ne m'avait jamais dit, au final, ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui dans cet autre monde. Je me demandais s'il l'avait réellement découvert, parfois. Je lui avais posé la question à une ou deux reprises, mais il l'avait toujours habilement détournée en abordant d'autres sujets. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler. On ne se jetait peut-être plus à la figure quand on se voyait, mais le Blond ne se sentait probablement pas à l'aise de tout me raconter non plus.

Puis maintenant, j'imaginais…

J'imaginais qu'on n'allait plus trainer aussi souvent ensemble…

-Ça va Harry? Tu as l'air triste.

La voix d'Hermione m'extirpa tout de suite de mes réflexions.

Je me retournai vers elle et lui adressai un sourire que j'espérais convaincant :

-Désolé, ça va, j'étais juste dans la lune.

oooOOOooo

_**POV Drago Malefoy** _

-T'es sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé? me demanda mon meilleur ami assis devant moi en s'enfilant une brioche au caramel fondu.

Si je l'avais désiré, j'aurais pu m'emparer d'une brioche identique dans l'assiette qui me séparait de Blaise en face de moi. Une brioche que je pouvais déguster à ma guise sans risque de me transformer en viande hachée par un stupide elfe épeuré. Je pouvais être de mauvais poil et on le remarquerait. Si quelqu'un me fonçait dessus, il se retournait vers moi, me regardait et s'excusait. Les yeux se fixaient sur moi et reconnaissait l'existence de mon corps et de sa personne. C'était bête, mais être ignoré s'avérait être une chose bien plus abominable qu'on ne pouvait se l'imaginer. J'existais et ça faisait du bien.

En me réveillant ce matin-là, en premier, je n'avais que remarqué mon cartable sur mon bureau et mes livres de métamorphose sur le sol, mais ça avait été suffisant. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire : j'étais revenu. Mon cœur s'était réchauffé, mon corps m'avait paru léger : je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi soulagé de toute ma vie.

Je m'étais levé d'un bond en sautant sur mon lit et en criant de joie. Puis, dans mon empressement, sans prendre la peine de me changer, j'avais ouvert la porte à volé – après m'être écrasé le nez contre elle en ayant voulu la traverser par réflexe (J'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait être dur, une porte)- et j'étais sortis dans le couloir, direction les dortoirs des Serpentard.

Et en retrouvant mon meilleur ami, j'avais failli pleurer de joie.

Bon…je l'avais peut-être un peu traumatisé lorsque que je l'avais enlacé (ou plutôt, durement calé sa tête contre ma poitrine) en criant des « Blaise mon amoooouuuur tu m'as manqué! ».

Bah quoi?

On s'exprime comme on peut.

-Je te dis que non! Je te jure je que j'ai passé des semaines enfermé dans un autre monde en tant que fantôme avec le binoclard là-bas! répondis-je au Serpentard face à moi.

-Hééé, des semaines seul avec Potter, sans personne comme témoin. Tu l'as violé combien de fois?

-Ça m'étonne moi-même, mais je ne pensais pas autant à ça, ma queue est restée entre mes jambes.

-Tu voudrais qu'elle soit où, à part entre tes jambes?

-Dans le derrière d'un mec, ou entre les cuisses d'une meuf, qu'est-ce t'en penses?

-Tu deviens vulgaire, je suis déçu.

-C'est toi qui a commencé, salope.

-T'aurais dû rester dans ton autre monde 10 autres années. Mes journées auraient été plus silencieuses.

-Ah! Au fait, j'ai disparu combien de temps? Tu n'avais pas l'air étonné quand tu m'as aperçu tout à l'heure.

-J'ai vu ta tête de blond hier.

-…qu… _Sérieux_?

Je n'avais disparu qu'une seule journée? Ça voulait dire que Potter et moi aurions pu passer 40 ans là-bas et personne ne s'en serait jamais rendu compte?

Mon meilleur ami haussa les épaules et m'incita à poursuivre le récit que j'avais à peine commencé un peu plus tôt.

Les cours commençaient bientôt, je me contentai donc de lui dire rapidement l'essentiel. Blaise écarquillait de plus en plus les yeux au fur et à mesure que je narrais le reste de mon expérience dans cet autre monde. Il s'étouffa même quand je lui racontai qu'il avait surnommé cette boule d'idiotie de Londubat « Nèv ».

-Tu mens! Pourquoi l'appellerai-je comme ça, c'est abominable!

-C'est à toi de me le dire! Crache le morceau, allez!

-Hein? Comment Diable veux-tu que je sache ce que le moi d'un univers alternatif pensait?

-Je ne sais pas moi, Londubat était peut-être ton nouveau meilleur ami!

Je devais avoir l'air d'une femme jalouse qui soupçonnait son mari d'avoir une aventure, mais je me sentais tout comme!

Le jeune Noir pouffa et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Il me fixa intensément et dit d'une voix mélodramatique :

-Drago, tu sais que je n'ai que toi….

-La ferme, imbécile, répondis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

Soudain, Blaise retomba silencieux. Il rapprocha la tasse fumante devant lui et sembla hésiter quelques secondes. Je n'ouvris pas la bouche non plus. Il faisait souvent des pauses quand il voulait sortir quelque chose d'embarrassant, de cru ou de non facile à dire. Si je recommençais à parler, je savais qu'il allait enterrer sa question ou sa remarque.

-Au fait, est-ce que…est-ce que j'avais quelqu'un? sortit-il finalement en faisant distraitement tourner sa cuillère dans son café.

Sans le vouloir, mon regard dévia vers la table des Gryffondor et se posa sur cet énergumène de Weasley qui bavardait avec Potter et Grandes Dents.

C'est vrai, il était avec Weasley là-bas….

 _JAMAIS_ JE N'ALLAIS LUI DIRE!

Mon meilleur ami casé avec poil de carotte, plutôt vomir! En plus, je n'avais jamais vu Blaise réellement en couple avec un garçon, alors pourquoi Diable avait-il choisi cet affreux rouquin à la noix! Non-non-non!

-Tu avais bel et bien quelqu'un…je répondis d'un air vague.

Blaise me lança un regard en biais, curieux.

-Hum…alors…c'était qui?

-Une bombe Latina avec d'immenses seins et des hanches à faire rêver toute l'école. Tu étais fou amoureux d'elle, et tu n'arrêtais de répéter à quel point elle était bonne au lit (parce que je sais que tu aimes faire l'amour avec des _femmes_ , hein!) et que tu RAFFOLAIS de ses cheveux _foncés_ , de son teint _basané_ sans taches de r…sans _rien du tout_ dessus et de sa toute _petite petite petite_ taille!

Blase me regarda étonné, probablement surpris par le choix de son double de cet autre univers en matière de filles. Je savais pertinemment que le jeune Noir aimait les femmes bien plus raffinées et discrètes, mais je m'en foutais. Tant que la fille que je lui décrivais ne ressemblait pas à cet épouvantail roux, tout allait pour le mieux.

-Eh bien…Elle existe dans notre monde? demanda-t-il en balayant la Grande Salle du regard.

-Heu…hum..pas tellement [vu qu'elle n'existait que dans ma tête]. M'enfin! Je dois aller voir Sèv là. Je vais te raconter les détails ce soir, tu viendras dans ma chambre.

Blaise haussa un sourcil et se leva en soupirant avant de ramasser son sac :

-Ta chambre aurait été parfaite, mais je n'ai franchement pas envie de me voir fracasser contre un mur! dit-il.

-Qu…

…

…

PUTAIN J'AVAIS OUBLIÉ!

Nnnnnooooooonnnnnn!

Foutue-foutue chambre!

Les malheurs ne cessaient de tomber sur ma tête! Mais le fait d'être déporté dans un autre monde m'avait fait oublier celui qui m'attendait dans le mien!

Maudite CHAMBRE, maudit PÈRE et maudit UNIVERS!

La prochaine fois, je voulais être transféré dans un monde avec un harem gigantesque comme pays, merde!

Je tournai un regard affolé vers mon ami et le suppliai, les mains jointes :

-Blaaaaaiiiiise aide moi! Je l'avais oublié, cette vache! Tu as dit que tu connaissais la solution! Et jamais je n'aurai l'intention de te faire en entrant là-bas! Alors on y va et on tue la chambre!

-Comment veux-tu tuer une chambre?

-Je sais pas moi! Comment fait-on la Lune? T'en as d'autres des questions débiles?! On va là-bas et on tue la chambre!

Blaise secoua la tête en soupirant. Il me regarda ensuite avec un petit air de pitié collé à son visage.

Effectivement, il avait pitié de moi : une adolescence sans sexe était dure pour tout le monde!

Bon, peut-être pas pour tout le monde….

En tout cas, dur pour moi!

-J'ai en effet dit que je savais la solution, me répondit mon meilleur ami. Mais bon, je ne crois pas que ça t'avancera énormément…

-Est-ce qu'elle me permettra à nouveau de coucher avec qui je veux, au moins?

-…Non.

…

…

-ON LA BUTE CETTE CHIENNE! hurlai-je

-Dray, on ne peut pas tuer une chambre, tenta de me ramener à la raison le jeune Noir.

-Je la repeins à l'arsenic!

-Et tu mourras le premier en te couchant dedans.

- _La ferme!_ monsieur le « réaliste ».

Blaise ricana en secouant encore une fois la tête. Il se pencha au-dessus de la table, ramassa mon propre sac et me le mit dans les mains pour m'inciter à quitter la Grande Salle avec lui.

-Oui oui, on trouvera une solution, on trouvera une solution, dit-il. Allons en classe, les cours ne commencent pas tout de suite, tu auras le temps de me raconter comment j'ai pu finir avec cette bombe Latina.

-Oh… haha, oui-oui….

Shit, il fallait que j'invente une histoire!

-Ah mais avant, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je dois aller voir ce que fabrique mon cher parrain. À plus!

Avant que mon meilleur ami ne rajoute quoi que ce soit, je déguerpis la seconde même où je finis ma phrase. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'accompagne, il me fallait un minimum de temps pour réfléchir à sa fausse histoire d'amour, sinon j'allais m'emmêler les pinceaux en la racontant.

Cependant, je n'avais pas totalement menti, je voulais vraiment voir le professeur de potion.

J'empruntai les escaliers pour aller dans les sous-sols et aperçus l'homme désiré après quelques minutes de recherche.

-Wouhoouuuuu Sèèèèèvvvv! roucoulai-je

Mon parrain tiqua au surnom et se retourna avec une lenteur à faire peur. Il pinça durement les lèvres en me voyant approcher et me lança un regard à couper au couteau.

- _Monsieur Malefoy,_ me salua-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai à sa hauteur, le sourire aux lèvres. Bizarrement, le fait qu'il me lance ce regard meurtrier me rendait d'extrême bonne humeur. On avait beau s'entendre comme chien et chat la plupart du temps, mais j'aimais mon parrain, et je suis sûr qu'il le savait. Alors, tout comme Blaise, j'étais content de le revoir, lui et sa robe noire, lui et son énorme nez, lui et ses cheveux crasseux qu'il devait laver toutes les 3 semaines, lui et ses remarques acides, lui et ses conseils précieux malgré son caractère de feu.

-Tu as le temps? demandai-je.

-Pas tellement, non, me répondit-il d'un ton sec.

-Tu as cours?

-Effectivement. _Vous_ aussi d'ailleurs, _Monsieur Malefoy_.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. On avait cours dans 15 minutes. On avait donc 14 minutes et 30 secondes pour parler. Nos cours duraient 2 heures et non 2 heures et X minutes. On devait alors logiquement mettre le pied dans la classe en même temps que le cours commençait. Facile à comprendre.

-Dis, les équipes sont les mêmes en Potion pour les prochains cours? demandai-je en pensant à Potter.

Je posais la question, mais je dois avouer que je ne savais pas moi-même si je le voulais ou non.

Mon parrain haussa les sourcils avant de m'afficher un sourire carnassier. Il tourna ensuite les talons pour reprendre son chemin dans le couloir, les mains dans le dos. Je le suivis et insistai sur ma question précédente :

-Alors? Elles sont pareilles ou pas?

-Le désireriez-vous? Cela dépendra.

-Si je dis oui?

-Elles changeront.

-Si je dis non?

-Elles resteront pareilles.

-Ton deuxième prénom devait être Lucifer.

-Hm? Tu as dit la même chose de ton père lorsqu'il t'a obligé à prendre ce bain à la bouse d'Hippogriffe pour les points noirs de ton dos.

-Satan à plusieurs formes. Vous êtes les deux les plus terrifiantes.

-Tu me flattes.

-Je viendrai te hanter ce soir.

-J'ai à faire ce soir. Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre tes babillages.

-Mme Smith? Tu vas rencontrer Mme Smith?

Mon parrain s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi. Il était habitué que je le soudoie de questions par rapport à cette Mme Smith. Cependant, pour une fois, ce n'était pas pour le dissuader de sortir avec elle, mais bien pour l'y encourager. La vision du professeur de Moldus enceinte était toujours bien fraîche dans ma mémoire. Je n'appréciais toujours pas les Moldus et je n'appréciais toujours pas Mme Smith pour apprécier les Moldus, mais j'appréciais l'idée de mon parrain heureux, j'imagine.

On s'était arrêté devant sa classe. Sèv donnait son cours aux Poufsouffle et aux Serdaigle, et plusieurs d'entre eux commençaient déjà à rentrer en salle de potion. Mon parrain s'apprêtait sûrement à me rembarrer sur la question que je venais de lui poser, quand j'aperçus une crinière blonde familière parmi les élèves qui s'approchaient dans le couloir à notre droite. J'oubliai mon parrain et le plantai là, en m'élançant vers la fille :

-Lovegood!

Elle leva tranquillement la tête vers moi et attendit que je m'approche d'elle gentiment. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche et me la tendit. Surpris, j'ouvris la main et un unique pétale noir se posa sur ma paume. Pétale d'une fleur qui ressemblait étrangement à celle que j'avais offerte à Potter.

-Comment…

-Sa porte chance, répondit-elle

Elle me sourit et passa devant moi en m'offrant son dos, prête à partir, comme si la conversation était déjà terminée. Je lui saisis le bras pour la retenir et mis délicatement le pétale dans la poche de ma robe de sorcier de mon autre main :

-Attends une minute Lovegood. Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.

La Blonde cligna des yeux et me lança un regard interrogateur :

-Ce qui s'est passé?

-Ne fais pas l'idiote! Comment Potter et moi sommes-nous revenus? Tu as fait quelque chose ou bien…

La Serdaigle continuait à me regarder d'un œil étrange. Je lui lâchai le bras et hésitai :

-Tu…t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas?

-Me souvenir de quoi Malefoy? Tu t'exprimes d'une bien drôle de façon.

-Les retardataires auront dix points en moins! s'écria Severus à la porte de son cours.

Plusieurs élèves près de nous se hâtèrent de rentrer en classe. Lovegood ne broncha pas, semblant plus désireuse de comprendre mon charabia que de rejoindre la salle. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient toujours fixés dans les miens, et je pouvais bien voir au fond d'eux que la Serdaigle ne se moquait pas de moi.

Les gonds de la porte du cachot grincèrent lentement; le professeur de potion allait commencer son cours.

Eh bien…

Elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

J'étais déçu...probablement.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et je mis paresseusement mes mains dans mes poches de pantalons:

-Non, désolé…ce n'est rien.

oooOOOooo


	15. Retrouvailles

_**POV Drago Malefoy** _

On était maintenant au troisième matin de notre retour. Comme je le disais, ça faisait un bien fou de pouvoir à nouveau communiquer avec tous mes camarades. Mon meilleur ami et mon parrain m'avaient vraiment manqué, et même revoir la tête prétentieuse de Pansy et Théo m'avait fait un bien énorme. Sauf que… je ne sais pas…il manquait un  _truc_.

Bon, je vous entends déjà dire « hooonnn, c'est trop mimi, c'est Harry! », mais cela était loin de m'enchanter autant que vous.

Potter et moi ne nous étions pas adressés la parole jusqu'à maintenant. Étant dans différentes maisons, dans différents groupes d'amis et suivant des programmes distincts, nous n'avions plus vraiment de raisons d'être ensemble. Je pense qu'on ne savait pas comment réagir à la situation. S'insulter de manière mesquine et humiliante devant tout le monde semblait tout d'un coup déplacé. Cependant, faire maintenant ami-ami le semblait tout autant. Nous nous étions croisés, la veille, dans les couloirs, encadrés de nos camarades de maison respective. On s'était fixé, s'attendant probablement que l'autre fasse le premier geste. Mais sans le savoir, nous nous étions déjà dépassés sans avoir bougé le petit doigt.

Après cela, le Gryffondor ne m'avait plus regardé.

Je m'étais rendu compte, ce matin, que nous étions sur la bonne voie pour que notre relation redevienne comme avant, et le fait d'en être déçu m'avait profondément choqué. Je n'avais plus envie d'attaquer sexuellement le pauvre mec (Bon oui, quelques rêves érotiques sur lui par-ci par-là, la norme quoi!...Oui c'est la norme. C'est normal de faire des rêves érotiques presque tous les jours sur la même personne…chuuut, oui ça l'est), mais je pensais certainement autant à lui, et c'était probablement ça qui me dérangeait le plus.

C'est comme si j'étais….

Oh misère…

-Dray, m'appela mon meilleur ami. Mange, les cours commencent bientôt.

Au milieu de la Grande Salle, le Serpentard agita une gaufre devant ma tête déprimée et me la déposa dans mon assiette, m'incitant à la manger. Mais savoir que les cours commençaient bientôt me coupait direct l'appétit.

Bonté divine, avec la classe de métamorphose d'hier, j'avais oublié à quel point un cours pouvait être long. J'avais oublié que marcher toute une journée était épuisant. Et j'avais oublié à quel point aller aux toilettes était une grosse perte de temps! C'est vrai quoi, même le fait de se laver tous les jours prenait un temps fou! Puis ça ne faisait que trois jours que j'étais là! Pourquoi n'étions nous pas fait en plastique? Des plastiques animés qui n'auraient pas à faire toutes ces choses inutiles! Mais oui! L'idée du siècle! On n'aurait pas besoin de manger, donc, ni d'aller aux toilettes! L'exercice ne nous épuiserait pas, on ne puerait pas, et ainsi, on n'aurait pas besoin de se laver! Tant d'avantages à être fait en plastique! Il fallait juste que je conseille les mamans de faire des bébés de ce genre dorénavant.

Bon…il est vrai que le plastique ne se décompose pas très vite, alors à notre mort, ça serait peut-être mauvais pour l'environnement, mais….

À moins que l'environnement ne soit également fait de plastique?

Ou ça serait pire?

….

Je pense que je réfléchis trop.

-Blaaaaiiiise! Je chialais

-Mange! répondit-il, catégorique.

-Je ne veux pas aller en potion.

Détestais-je la potion? Pas que je sache. En fait, normalement, j'adorais ça même. Severus était là, Blaise et moi avions toujours de bonnes notes en faisant équipe ensemble, et c'était agréable. Il est vrai que je ne serais peut-être plus avec lui, car je serai avec…

Je me courbai et entourai mon ventre de mes bras en gémissant faiblement.

Non mais, c'était quoi ces crampes!?

Pourtant, ce matin, tout allait pour le mieux! Voilà, penser à Potter me rendait malade, je ne pouvais pas être…pas pour lui…

Putain mon ventre!

-Je ne me sens pas bien… je gémis encore une fois.

-Halala, tu es si stressé que ça? rigola mon ami

-Stressé de quoi?

-De revoir Potter

Stressé? C'était ça mes maux de ventre? Depuis quand je stressais de voir Potter? Depuis quand je stressais tout court?

Les blonds ne stressaient pas. Ça rendait la peau grasse.

-Je pense que je vais aller à l'infirmerie…je décidai en bougonnant.

-Gros bébé va, répliqua le Noir.

-La ferme!

-On va en cours Dray.

-J'ai mal au veeeentre!

-Viens là, je vais te frotter le dos.*

Je continuai à bouder, le front pratiquement appuyé contre table devant moi. Quand je relevai les yeux vers l'autre Serpentard, il me lança un regard à la "non mais t'es sérieux là?". Les élèves commençaient déjà à quitter la salle pour aller en cours et Blaise haussa les sourcils pour qu'on en fasse autant. Il se mit debout et je l'imitai d'un air maussade en ramassant mon sac.

On prit la route des cachots, mais plus on s'approchait de ceux-ci, plus je ralentissais le pas. Les élèves autour nous contournèrent en nous lançant des regards curieux. Bah oui, un Drago Malefoy semblant redouter une classe de Potion, personne ne pouvait s'y attendre! Même moi, en fait, je n'y croyais pas. Juste parce que j'allais voir la tronche de Potter ? Parce que j'allais pouvoir lui parler? Pour lui dire quoi, au juste? Devais-je l'insulter comme d'hab ou étais-je mieux de lancer une conversation simple? Avais-je envie de lui parler, là était la question! Si oui, pourquoi? et si non, pourquoi!?

Mais encore une fois : POURQUOI JE STRESSAIS RÉELLEMENT?!

-Dray.

Je me retournai vers le mon ami et remarquai à ma plus grande horreur qu'on était arrivé à destination.

Ok, Il fallait que je me calme, ça devenait ridicule.

Je pris une grande respiration en fermant les yeux.

Bon sang, je commençais à envier la période où l'on s'amusait à s'insulter de tout notre soûl dans les couloirs, à se faire des croche-pieds en toute innocence (?), à se lancer des boules de papiers sur la tête et à accrocher les caleçons de l'autre en forme de drapeau dans la Grande Salle. Ok…les trois derniers c'était surtout moi, mais peu importe! À cette époque tout était tellement simple! Je le faisais suer, il me faisait suer en retour, et tout allait bien! Pas de maudite crampe car on appréhendait un simple travail d'équipe. Je pense que je préférais même quand j'avais les hormones en ébullition et que je voulais lui sauter dessus!

Hum…non, ça aussi, ça avait été l'horreur.

Ah, Stupide Potter.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ouvris finalement les yeux et zieutai vers mon meilleur ami amusé par mon attitude. Lorsqu'Il vit que j'étais revenu à moi, il me fit un petit signe d'encouragement de la tête et me pointa l'entrée de la salle de cours. J'inspirai une dernière fois et poussai la porte de classe.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 

_**POV Harry Potter** _

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait avec moi. Je ne savais plus comment réagir à la vue de Malefoy. Depuis trois jours, je me surprenais à attendre ses remarques sarcastiques, à le voir apparaitre dans ma chambre en traversant le mur ou à m'insulter comme il avait tant l'habitude de faire. Mais voilà, depuis trois jours, il ne faisait rien. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Et je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi ça me dérangeait autant!

Lorsque j'arrivai en classe de potion quelques minutes en avances, je me mis à côté d'un Ron de mauvaise humeur, après avoir hésité à demander au prof sa permission. Pff, le connaissant, si je lui demandais quoi que ce soit, il allait refuser ma requête à coup sûr. Mieux valait que je reprenne ma place comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, mon initiative fut vaine. En m'installant de façon que je pensais subtile près de mon ami, le Graisseux loucha vers moi et fit un petit sourire carnassier :

-Oh Potter? Quand ai-je dit que vous pouviez retourner à votre place habituelle? Votre nouvelle équipe est avec Malefoy, si je ne me trompe?

Je lui lançai un regard mortel avant de reprendre mes cahiers que j'avais éparpillés sur la table en le maudissant dans ma barbe. Ron ne me regarda même pas quand je me levai et m'apprêtai à rejoindre un des bureaux quelconques plus haut dans la classe. Il fixait hostilement un point inexistant devant lui en semblant curieusement ruminer de mauvaises pensées.

-Heu…Ron, ça va? je demandai.

Il ne fit que diriger ses pupilles dans ma direction, les bras toujours croisés, son humeur ne s'étant pas améliorée. Ce n'est que lorsque je mis mon sac à l'épaule qu'il eut l'air de comprendre que je m'en allais:

-Tu vas où?

-On reprend les mêmes équipes que le cours passé.

À cette réponse, je vis le Roux se tendre. Il grogna quelque chose avant de s'appuyer d'un air las sur le dossier de sa chaise et de retourner aux apparents problèmes qui cogitaient dans sa tête.

Eh bien, il allait falloir que je lui demande quel était son problème plus tard. Le fait de se coltiner un Serpentard en équipe n'améliorerait certainement pas sa bonne humeur.

Serpentard qui ne tarda pas à faire son entrée accompagné d'un blond que je commençais à vouloir fuir comme la peste.

« Ah zut, pas encore! » je pensais en secouant la tête.

Vous voyez maintenant!? Depuis quand étais-je un froussard!? Si ça avait toujours été le cas, Voldemort serait en train de fêter sa victoire en dansant le limbo après nous avoir tous éliminés! Voilà où était mon problème ; avec Malefoy, j'agissais n'importe comment et je ne me sentais pas du tout comme le sauveur du monde. J'avais plutôt l'impression d'être un être confus qui piquait un fard à un rien quand j'entrais en interaction avec lui.

Bref, cet idiot de Serpentard allait sortir de ma tête, j'en étais bien décidé. Pas question qu'il m'affecte davantage.

Alors, j'avais un plan!

Oui Messieurs mesdames! J'avais un plan!

C'est avec un air déterminé au visage que je m'installai à une table et que j'attendis que le principal sujet de mes tourments récents s'approche de moi.

-Heu...salut, dit un peu mal à l'aise le Serpentard en se mettant à mes côtés.

-Salut, je répondis d'un froid polaire.

À ce simple salut, mon coeur se mit étrangement à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Encore une de mes réactions bizarres quand j'étais avec lui. Ah merde, il fallait que ça arrête.

Je ne le regardais pas directement, alors je ne sus quelle fut sa réaction. Je pus cependant le sentir s'asseoir sur une chaise près de moi pendant que le professeur commençait à donner les explications de la potion du jour à concocter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde commença à s'affairer à leur tâche. Malefoy se tourna vers moi et dit:

-Je vais aller chercher les ingrédients, tu peux commencer par allumer le feu.

-Hm, je répondis, toujours sans un regard pour lui.

Voilà.

C'était ça mon plan : répondre à tout ce qu'il me dirait par ceci et ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Non, il n'était  _pas_  nul mon plan! Comme ça, au moins, je ne risquais pas d'agir dans tous les sens comme d'habitude!

Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir que mon manque d'enthousiasme inexpliqué prit légèrement au dépourvu le Serpentard, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que mon attitude, ainsi que mes réponses, ne changeaient pas, je le vis perdre patience.

Bon…

J'avoue que contrairement à ce que je pensais, le froid que créaient mes agissements ne me faisait pas autant de bien que je l'espérais. Je détestais effectivement n'avoir aucun contrôle sur mes émotions lorsque le Blond ne faisait que me taquiner. Mais l'idée que ce dernier commence à me détester réellement à cause de mon attitude était loin de me plaire. Pourquoi? Allez savoir….

Alors que je m'apprêtais à être un peu plus aimable, je remarquai Lavande, à une table un peu plus basse que la notre, demander le couteau de nos voisins Dean et Seamus. Ce dernier lui lança le couteau en question (notez qu'il n'est pas recommandé de lancer des couteaux à travers une classe) qu'elle attrapa gracieusement en plein vol. Lorsqu'elle reçut son « colis », Lavande fit un énorme sourire de remerciement à Dean. Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner quand elle croisa le regard de Malfoy. D'une manière très aguicheuse, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et croisa les jambes dans notre direction, de manière à nous offrir une belle vue des atouts féminins qui la mettaient apparemment en valeur.

Non, mais...non mais c'était quoi ça!?

Et vous savez le pire?! C'est que l'imbécile à côté de moi lui répondit par un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil, lui affirmant qu'il avait apprécié la vue.

Une colère venue de de nulle part monta en moi. Monsieur s'amusait à sourire à des filles quand on avait une potion à faire. Maintenant qu'on était revenu, bien sûr qu'il allait redevenir le pire des coureurs de jupons!

-Sens-toi libre de partir avec elle, histoire d'alimenter toutes les rumeurs qui courent sur toi, pendant que je fais la potion. Les gens inutiles qui restent à côté de moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas, je lui dis.

Suivant toujours mon précieux plan, je ne levai pas les yeux vers lui en parlant, mais je pus remarquer par biais que Malefoy s'était tourné vers moi et me fixait avec étonnement.

-C'est quoi ton problème? lança-t-il

Mon problème? Je ne le savais pas moi-même justement, ce qui me fit répliquer un peu plus hargneusement que je ne l'aurais pensé :

-Ton cerveau est au ralenti aujourd'hui? Je t'ai dit que tu peux aller te sauter qui tu veux pendant que je travaille.

Je pris finalement mon courage à deux mains et levai les yeux vers lui. Mais en remarquant son regard dur, je regrettai immédiatement mes accusations.

-Même si je devais me « sauter » une fille le trois-quart du cours et que je revenais uniquement pour ajouter les deux premiers ingrédients de la potion, on aurait une bien meilleure note que toi qui essaierais de la faire tout seul! siffla le Serpentard.

Cette vérité ne me gêna même pas. C'est vrai, je ne pouvais rien y faire si j'étais nul en potion. Je ne faisais que regarder le liquide magique qu'on devait confectionner qu'elle tournait verte à grumeaux orange en train de hululer (comment une potion hulule? Je vous laisse vous poser la question) au lieu d'être transparente. Non, cette remarque ne me fâcha pas. Je fus plus irrité par le fait que cet idiot de Malefoy ne nie même qu'il avait reluqué Lavande! Elles avaient quoi ses stupides jambes de filles? Elles n'étaient pas si jolies!

Qui a dit le mot « jaloux »?

De qui? de Malefoy?

Je n'aimais pas Lavande, alors il pouvait faire les beaux yeux à qui il voulait.

Mais ses actions m'irritaient parce qu'elles m'irritaient, voilà!

Non, il n'y avait pas de « aveugle » qui tienne!

-Alors, on a perdu sa langue? me dit Malefoy

-Va te faire voir.

-C'est ce que j'essaie de faire depuis tout à l'heure, mais apparemment, tu n'apprécies pas ça.

-Non je n'apprécie pas! Parce que même si je rate souvent les potions, personne n'aime travailler seul! Un peu comme ce que tu m'as fait avant notre stupide et horrible voyage!

À cette dernière phrase, le visage Serpentard se ferma. Il me fixa intensément et je ne pus que me ratatiner intérieurement sous ce regard. Mal à l'aise et regrettant encore une fois ce que je venais de dire, je détournai les yeux et me remis à faire la potion. Après un moment, Malefoy fit de même et on s'activa dans un silence lourd et extrêmement inconfortable.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucun d'entre nous pipe un mot. Alors que cette guerre froide commençait sincèrement à me rendre mal et que je me disais que je devais peut être dire quelque chose pour enlever cette tension, Rogue annonça la fin du cours. Lorsque je vis mon coéquipier fermer le manuel d'instructions et le ranger dans son sac, un vent de panique me saisit, ne souhaitant intérieurement pas que l'on quitte la classe sur ce ton :

-Heu...Mal-

Le Serpentard me lança un regard tellement froid qu'il me fit taire instantanément. Puis, sans ajouter un mot de plus, il prit une fiole et la remplit du contenu du chaudron. Il se saisit ensuite de son sac, descendit les quelques marches de la classe pour aller remettre notre devoir au professeur et sortit de la classe en claquant la porte.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 

_**POV Drago Malefoy** _

C'était quoi le problème de cet imbécile à lunettes, au juste?

De ma fourchette, je transperçai sans merci un brocoli qui se brisa en deux sous le coup.

J'avais tellement été furax tout le long de l'après-midi, que même madame Chourave avait jugé qu'il ne valait mieux pas intervenir quand j'avais soudainement décidé de tuer -à coup de formules trop puissantes, dû à ma mauvaise humeur- toutes les plantes qui me passaient sous le nez.

La pauvre professeure avait alors changé d'avis contre un cours de théorie à la vue de tous ses bébés assassinés. Théorie qui avait eu, au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde, l'effet de me calmer et de vite m'assommer tellement c'était ennuyant.

Merlin, je ne voulais même plus penser à ce cours de potion complètement bidon et à cette taupe à lunettes qui était responsable de ma mauvaise humeur.

"Hm."

"Hm" ! Il pouvait se les mettre là où je pensais ses putains de "hm" ! Après, il me piquait une crise parce que je ne "travaillais pas". La bonne blague!

Blaise n'avait pas eu l'air d'en mener large non plus. Mon ami n'avait jamais réellement eu une dent contre les Gryffondor, contrairement à la plupart d'entre nous. Il était bien trop mûr pour cela. Mais en potion, ce matin, j'avais eu la nette impression qu'entre Weasley et lui, ça ne marchait pas du tout. Ils ne s'engueulaient pas ouvertement, comme Poil de carotte adorait le faire avec moi, mais l'ambiance autour de mon meilleur pote et celui de Potter était si glaciale qu'il en donnait des frissons. Ils s'étaient disputés? C'était rare, franchement, que Blaise soit sincèrement en colère contre quiconque…

-Dray, m'appela le concerné en fixant mon plat devant lui. Il t'a fait quoi, ce pauvre brocoli?

Je baissai les yeux pour apercevoir le cadavre dépecé de ce que fut autrefois un légume entier. Oula, je n'y étais pas allé de main morte. Si je pouvais faire la même chose du corps de ce stupide Potter, ça me soulagerait grandement!

Le petit connard…

« J'ai détesté notre horrible voyage, j'te déteste, pis tu peux aller crever! »

Il avait dit un truc du genre, non?

L'imbécile- l'imbécile- l'imbécile- l'imbécile- l'imbécile- l'imbécile-l'imb-

-Drago, ne joue pas avec la nourriture, me sermonna ma maman de Poudlard.

-Qui penses-tu que ça représente, à ton avis?

Mon meilleur ami jeta un coup d'oeil à mon assiette et haussa les épaules.

-Potter? Ou Weasley, peut-être...

Je louchai vers mon pauvre brocoli en pièce en me rappelant qu'effectivement, quand j'avais besoin d'une cible pour mes fléchettes, d'un objet à frapper durement ou d'une expérience à faire exploser, j'y accrochais toujours la photo de l'un ou l'autre, mais plus souvent, celle du Roux.

Quoique Weasley valait encore moins que du brocoli bouilli.

-Non, pas Weasley…je dis. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien vu que tu ne t'entendais pas bien avec lui non plus! Tu vois bien qu'il est insupportable, n'est-ce pas!

Blaise n'eut pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. il n'émit pas un petit rire moqueur avant d'écarter le sujet comme d'habitude. Non cette fois-ci, il prit une profondément inspiration silencieuse et se retourna vers moi en plongeant son regard sérieux dans le mien.

-Dray…commença mon ami d'un ton grave.

Qu'est-ce que…

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? C'était quoi cette tronche?

Mon Dieu, vu sa tête, il allait m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle! Quoi? J'avais perdu ma fortune? Les Serpentard allaient unir leur maison avec les Poufsouffle? Mon père venait faire une présentation de son shampoing pour les cheveux blonds soyeux? Parce que putain que je vous jure qu'il en avait déjà fait une!

J'attendis avec appréhension que le Noir daigne bien ouvrir la bouche. Puis, lorsqu'il le fit, je me dis qu'il aurait été mieux qu'il se taise :

-Dray…dit-il. Je…fréquente Weasley depuis 1 an et demi.

...!

…

J'avais mal entendu, n'est-ce pas…?

Dites-moi que j'avais mal entendu!

Je me figeai d'horreur, les yeux exorbités par choc, la bouche ouverte, incapable de prononcer un mot. Mon cœur se stoppa net et cette nouvelle ne sembla pas vouloir se rendre à mon cerveau. Attendez... Que se passait-il? Qui était avec qui? J'avais cru entendre mon ami me dire qu…

-P-pardon? Je balbutiai

Blaise se passait une main à l'arrière de son cou et poussa un soupir à la fois dépité et soulagé, se sentant probablement plus léger après avoir sorti cette bombe.

-Je fréquente Weasley depuis un petit bout. Techniquement, ça ferait près de deux ans, mais je ne compte pas l'année passée, vu qu'il était absent durant le ¾ de celle-ci. Enfin….je dis « fréquente », mais je ne pense pas qu'on ait vraiment une quelconque relation…

Je secouai la tête en grands signes de négations, incapable d'accepter ce qu'il me disait.

-Non…Blaise…Tu…non…c'est une blague…elle est mauvaise ta blague…

Non, c'était impossible. IMPOSSIBLE, BORDEL, IMPOSSIBLE JE VOUS DIS! Dans l'autre monde, ça me répugnait, mais je pouvais le supporter, car ce n'était pas le nôtre. Sauf que là, c'était différent. Mon meilleur ami devait se marier avec la nana la plus jolie et riche sur terre! Ou s'il voulait un garçon, il allait être le plus sexy, le plus influent et aux pouvoirs surdimensionnés. Mais pas à cette tête de Kraft Dinner!

-Non…non…Pendant…pendant le cours de potion il y a des semaines…enfin, il y a trois jours pour toi, je t'ai vu sortir avec deux nanas accrochées à toi!

Je l'avais vu, n'est-ce pas?

Bon, il est vrai qu'en sixième année, le bouton « drague » de Blaise avait radicalement diminué, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que…Pour lui? Non, pour  _ça_?! Ce truc trop grand qui déambulait dans les couloirs avec ces vêtements de clown!

Je ne sais pas si toutes les émotions qui m'envahirent d'un coup étaient de la tristesse, du dégoût, de la frustration, ou un mélange de tout ça. Mais j'étais sûr d'une chose; je ne le prenais absolument pas! Et j'exigeais des PURÉES D'EXPLICATIONS SUR-LE-CHAMP!

À la phrase que j'avais prononcée précédemment, mon meilleur ami se rembrunit. En me voyant le fixer avec insistance, il soupira et sourit d'un air triste.

-Tu sais…on ne s'est rien promis Weasley et moi, me confia-t-il. Il peut coucher avec qui il veut, et j'imagine qu'il en de même pour moi…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette phrase me dérangea. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son ton. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son idée. Je ne sais pas, mais elle me rendit mal à l'aise.

-Donc…tu as couché avec ces filles? Je demandai.

Mon meilleur ami émit un faible rire sans joie et murmura:

-Bien sûr que non.

Il ne me regardait plus. Les yeux fixés sur le plat devant lui, une main paresseuse toujours dans le cou, Blaise semblait s'être égaré dans des souvenirs pour le moins déprimants. L'air qu'il afficha en prononçant ces paroles mit frein à mes plaintes et me peina immédiatement. Le simple fait de l'imaginer courir après le meilleur ami de Potter rendait mon animosité envers le Roux encore plus grande. Pourquoi Blaise affichait-il cet air à cause de lui? Sérieux, comment traitait-il mon meilleur ami?

J'avais envie de foutre une monstrueuse baffe à l'imbécile devant moi, d'aller déchiqueté cette loque de Weasley, de renverser la table par frustration et de sortir de la Grande Salle en faisant le plus grand tapage possible. Mais je retins mes pulsions ravageuses en prenant une profonde respiration et en fermant les yeux. Un Malefoy devait rester posé dans la plupart des situations. Je n'allais pas transgresser cette règle car mon stupide meilleur ami avait fait le pire choix de sa vie.

Blaise ne m'avait pas tout dit. En temps normal, je l'aurais probablement forcé à le faire (comme il le faisait si bien avec moi), mais j'avais la nette impression que peu importait la forme qu'allait prendre son récit, celui-ci n'allait pas me plaire.

Ronald Weasley comme fréquentation…

…

%RG »/! $&? PURÉE DE PATATE!

-NON, Blaise tu m'entends!  _Pas question que j'accepte ça_! Tu es destiné à cette princesse congolaise!

Ma remarque eut le bienfait de faire rire faiblement le Noir:

-C'était pas une bombe Latina, il n'y a pas longtemps?

-Et comment ça, tu ne sais pas quel est l'état de notre relation?!

-Je ne sais pas, soupira mon ami en venant se masser distraitement le front. Bon, oui on couche ensemble, mais normalement je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec mes partenaires. Sauf que là, j'avoue que je suis perdu depuis le début de tout ça.

Mon doux Seigneur, j'allais vomir…

C'était un cauchemar…

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je dis en mettant une main devant ma bouche. C'est quoi qui t'a charmé, hein? Ses airs d'hommes de caverne? Son QI de -30? Ses cheveux qui brillent dans le noir?!

Un ricanement sortit de la bouche de mon meilleur ami. Une personne normale aurait défendu son amant devant de telles insultes, mais bon, on est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas. J'avais peut-être espoir…

-C'est sûrement trop te demander, mais ne le juge pas trop vite, il fait bien l'amour aussi, me dit Blaise d'un air détaché.

Ark, je ne voulais pas savoir s'il faisait bien…

Huh..?

Qu…?

Attends une minute…

- _IL_  fait bien l'amour?! j'hurlai, sans me soucier de savoir si nos camarades m'entendaient ou non.

Le stupide Serpentard qui me servait de meilleur ami avait dangereusement sursauté à mon exclamation fougueuse.

-Qu-quoi? s'enquit-il

-Il  _TE_  fait l'amour? je demandai prêt à sauter de la plus haute tour d'astronomie!

-Eh bien….

Non! NON PUTAIN NOOOOON!

C'était un cauchemar! C'était un cauchemar!

-NOoooON! Ça devrait être toi le semé! je pleurai presque.

-Le se-quoi?

-POURQUOI TU COUCHES AVEC LA CAROTTE! ?

-Drago…tu deviens bruyant…

-C'est PIRE que de l'autre côté, au moins là-bas, c'était toi le dominant au lit, mais là...

Ah…

Hum…

Oups.

Pendant que je m'insultais intérieurement de ma bêtise, Blaise me lança un affreux regard accusateur et ouvrit la bouche en me pointant du doigt :

-Je le savais! Quelque chose était louche à ton histoire! Cette bombe Latina aux hanches gigantesques n'était trop pas mon style de toute façon!

-Et tu penses que te faire Weasley l'est plus? !

Un flash d'un Weasley haletant à cause de mon meilleur ami qui le doigtait dans l'une des pièces cachées du château me revint brusquement en tête. J'avais faillir vomir au passage, mais pas en raison de leur rôle respectif. Il est vrai que le Gryffondor était plus grand que lui et qu'il avait une carrure plus imposante, mais je n'avais jamais trouvé cette position bizarre. Elle m'allait de soi. Forcément, en tant que Serpentard influent et bien réputé, Blaise devait mener au lit.

Enfin, c'est ce que je me disais!

-Non, c'en est trop, je finis par dire en secouant vivement la tête. Tu couches avec la Citrouille sur Pattes, tu es soumise à elle et tu m'as _caché_  cette relation pendant près de deux ans! Moi qui croyais être ton meilleur pote! C'est fini, je t'enlève de la liste des 5 choses les plus importantes de Drago Malefoy tout de suite!

-Oh? s'étonna Blaise. J'en fais parti? C'est gentil.

-Tu n'en feras plus parti!

-Il y avait quoi de toute façon?

-Pff, c'évident; 1) mon compte en banque, 2) ma mère, 3) ma veste Sulton Diaro, et ensuite c'était toi, mais plus maintenant!

- _Pourquoi à la base je suis derrière une veste!_

-La ferme! La veste au moins ne s'empalerait jamais la Belette! (…et vice-versa!)

Blaise ne répondit pas et me regarda d'un air un peu déçu. Encore une fois, cet air me refroidit et mon énervement s'envola comme par enchantement. La mine peinée qu'affichait mon ami, maintenant que j'y pensais, me faisait drôlement penser à celle de Severus lorsque je déplorais sa relation avec Mme Smith. Je songeai à nouveau à ce monde parallèle loufoque, à cette madame Smith enceinte et à mon parrain heureux. Ils ne le montraient pas, mais Blaise et Sèv comptaient plus que je ne le pensais sur mon opinion. Avec mon parrain, j'avais manqué mon coup, et je ne voulais pas faire la même erreur avec mon meilleur ami. Tout le monde savait à quel point il comptait pour moi et que je voulais plus que quiconque son bien, mais…

J'observai mon ami qui soutint mon regard en espérant probablement que je tolère sa relation douteuse avec le Gryffondor.

Oui je voulais qu'il soit heureux… mais…

Mais…la… _Carotte…_!

Oh, misère, j'avais envie de pleurer!

Je poussai finalement un long soupir résigné, avant de fermer les yeux et de les rouvrir pour les plonger dans ceux de mon ami une dernière fois.

-Bon d'accord…Blaise, si tu… (je n'arrive pas à y croire)…Blaise, Weasley n'est  _pas_  fait pour toi, mais pour l'instant, oui juste  _pour l'instant_ , parce que je te jure que je vais te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais si  _VRAIMENT_ tu-

Tout à coup, je fus interrompu par un « oh! C'est quoi la tête à Potter? » venant d'une de mes camarades un peu plus loin sur notre table. Je tiquai au mot « Potter » et tournai brusquement la tête vers l'entrée pour le voir traverser la Grande Salle en compagnie de la Belette en question et Grandes Dents.

-Même fâché, il a un petit côté vachement sexy, déclara Alice à ma droite. Gryffond ou pas, je m'essaierai bien avec un petit code 3…

Sans savoir pourquoi, la remarque m'énerva. Je me tournai vers a blonde, puis, profondément agacé, je lui balançai :

-Tout le monde n'est pas intéressé de se sauter des trainées 24 heures sur 24.

La fille fut tout d'abord surprise par cette insulte gratuite. Après tout, je lançais souvent des piques acerbes, mais pas pour protéger l'ennemi. Cependant, elle sembla se rappeler que j'avais été d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée. Elle se contenta donc de lever les yeux au ciel et de retourner à sa conversation précédente avec l'amie qui lui faisait face, pendant que les autres membres de la table évitèrent le sujet par précaution.

Au moins, plus personne ne parlait de stupides codes avec Potter y participant.

Attendez…Pourquoi je m'énervais déjà!?

Quand je relevai la tête vers Blaise, celui-ci me regardait, abasourdi, aussi surpris que moi par mes agissements.

-Oh mon Dieu! Dray! Avec ton stress de ce matin en plus! Est-ce que tu es sérieusement…. commença-t-il.

- _Quoi?_ claquai-je _._

Le Noir gloussa doucement et me sourit d'un air narquois avant de s'accouder sur la table et d'appuyer sa tête sur l'une de ses mains:

-Eh bien, à ce rythme-là, j'ai l'impression que tu pourras bientôt réutiliser ta chambre-privilège….

oooOOOooo


	16. Quand on s'explique

**POV Blaise Zabini**

« Non mais quel glouton » j'avais pensé avec amusement.

C'était en cette journée du mois d'octobre de ma cinquième année que j'avais constaté que l'estomac humain devait inévitablement prendre des dimensions différentes pour chaque corps en observant Ronald Weasley à la table des Gryffondor de la Grande Salle. Il s'enfilait tout ce qui lui passait par la main, sans même se donner la peine de prendre connaissance des choses qu'il fourrait dans sa bouche. Comment Diable faisait-il pour ne pas vomir après avoir ingurgité autant de trucs? Ça, c'était ma question du jour.

Je m'ennuyais à ma table depuis plusieurs minutes quand mon regard s'était posé sur le Roux. Pansy m'avait fait faux bond pour terminer un devoir de potion, Drago était en train de se sauter X personnes dans la Salle sur Demande et Théo était en pleine tentative de séduction auprès de McGonagall pour qu'elle lui enlève la semaine de retenue qu'elle lui avait collée.

Alors, je regardais autour de moi et un certain Gryffondor que mon meilleur ami détestait éperdument avait bizarrement attiré mon attention.

Et à partir de cet après-midi-là, je m'étais surpris à l'observer de plus en plus malgré moi.

Weasley était toujours beaucoup plus concentré sur la nourriture que les conversations qui se passaient autour de lui les premières minutes de ses repas. Il achevait souvent ses interminables plats avant de lancer une quelconque conversation à ses camarades. Les fois où on s'adressait à lui, car il était quand même poli, il s'assurait toujours d'avoir fini ce qu'il avait en bouche avant de prendre la parole. Il s'était étouffé une fois et j'avais ri de loin au spectacle. Théodore m'avait regardé étrangement ce jour-là, mais j'avais écarté le sujet d'un revers de la main.

Personnellement, les Gryffondor ne me dérangeaient pas plus que cela. Il en était de même pour toutes les maisons, en fait. Je ne voyais pas de Lions, de Serpents, de Blaireaux ou d'Aigles. Je voyais simplement une marmaille d'adolescents confinés à tenter de se supporter. Bien entendu, je me moquais des autres maisons avec les autres Serpentard (hey, on portait les couleurs de sa maison ou pas!) mais j'accordais beaucoup plus d'importance aux individus même. L'humain était un étrange concept que je prenais plaisir à étudier attentivement.

Un peu comme Weasley.

Je croyais au début que le Roux était simplement une autre de mes victimes que je m'amusais à analyser, mais cette fois-ci, les choses avaient été différentes. Le meilleur ami de Potter occupait un peu trop mon esprit pour que cela soit normal. Le gars n'était pas laid, mais il n'était pas extrêmement beau non plus. Il était grand et avait une belle carrure, mais pas le plus sexy de l'école. Puis de toute façon, je n'étais pas comme Drago; je préférais de loin les filles.

Alors, je ne comprenais pas.

C'était encore dans la Grande Salle, un jour de cette même cinquième année, que je m'étais posé la question sur les pensées que j'avais de Weasley. Devait-on obsédé par quelqu'un en l'observant manger? C'était un peu creepy...

J'avais tourné la tête en songeant à cela, puis j'avais vu quelque chose qui allait changer le cours de ma relation avec lui.

C'était bête et insignifiant, mais j'avais souri. Weasley avait simplement laissé échapper une grosse boule de crème à fouetter sur la manche de la robe noire de Granger alors que celle-ci parlait avec dynamisme à sa voisine. La Gryffondor n'avait rien vu et il s'était empressé d'essuyer discrètement son dégât sur elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre avait remarqué sa gaffe.

Son regard avait fini par croiser le mien. Il avait rougi fortement, embarrassé de s'être fait choper, puis j'avais ri silencieusement à son air.

Un déclic sembla se faire à la suite de cet épisode, et notre relation, qui se résumait à quelques insultes, changea très vite.

Je ne sais pas qui fit le premier pas.

Je sais juste que quelques jours plus tard, on se parlait quand nos amis respectifs regardaient ailleurs, et l'année d'après, on couchait ensemble.

Drago m'inquiétait, et j'en avais fait part à Weasley. C'était durant la même période que le lord Noir avait exigé que mon ami tue notre directeur au risque de voir ses parents mourir. Le blond ami était devenu distant et très impatient avec moi. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi à l'époque, mais je m'étais dit que s'il apprenait ma relation avec le Gryffondor, les choses allaient aller très mal entre Drago et moi. Même si j'avais l'habitude de me foutre de ce que les gens pensaient, je tenais à mon meilleur ami et je ne voulais pas empirer notre relation qui était devenue bizarrement précaire à cause de peu importait celle que j'entretenais avec le Roux.

Le visage de Weasley avait été indéchiffrable à cette annonce. Il m'avait proposé de simplement être amis "intimes" sans rien de plus. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je voulais à ce moment-là, alors j'avais accepté sans rien laisser paraître. Mais à vrai dire, cette solution ne m'avait pas réjoui tant que ça non plus...

-Blaise? m'appela mon meilleur ami à côté de moi en me sortant de mes réflexions.

Je secouai légèrement la tête pour enlever le Roux de mon esprit et regardai le Blond. Il avait un air légèrement concerné sur le visage et je lui offris un petit sourire que j'espérais convaincant pour le rassurer.

On venait tout juste de finir un cours de botanique. Notre quatrième heure était libre, on avait donc décidé de passer notre pause avant le dîner dans la cour.

Le Blond ne fut apparemment pas dupe à l'air que je pris pour le rassurer, car il plissa les yeux et s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir en croisant les bras:

-Ne me dis pas que tu penses à l'épouvantail roux! Dis-moi non tout de suite, ou je te fous une baffe!

Je ne répondis rien, mais je fus quand même déçu par son commentaire.

À l'époque, j'avais eu peur de dévoiler ma relation avec le Roux, car je ne voulais pas qu'il cesse tous contacts avec moi. J'avais fini par lui avouer tout dernièrement, puisque je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas dorénavant. Après sa mauvaise période, Dray était revenu vers moi en s'excusant. Mais j'avais été stupide. Évidemment, il n'allait jamais me rejeter, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait accueillir mon amant à bras ouverts. Surtout si c'était Weasley. Je pense que je lui en avais un peu trop demandé.

-Alors, tu penses à l'affreuse Belette ou pas, que je te la donne, ta baffe, dit mon meilleur ami à côté de moi

-Comme si j'allais dire oui, Taré, je répondis en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non c'est toi le taré pour coucher avec la Carotte. Mais ce n'est pas grave, dès que je t'aurais trouvé cette mannequin cambodgienne...

-C'était une princesse congolaise, il deux jours.

-...Tu n'auras plus à penser à lui!

Un soupir m'échappa des lèvres et je secouai la tête en songeant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Je lui avais juste avoué que je couchais avec le Roux. Mais que dirait-il si je lui disais _ça_?

Je ne voulais même pas savoir.

-Fous-toi-la toi-même ta baffe et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Stupide, je maugréai.

-Je t'interdis de m'envoyer promener, Enfoiré.

-Connard.

-Bâtard.

-Albinos prétentieux.

-Fesses de cactus.

-Bouse d'hippogriffe.

-Troll en talons.

-Tête de coq.

-Chimpanzé mal baisé.

-...Sérieux, où est-ce que tu trouves ces insultes?

-Quand je pense aux Gryffondor, mon imagination est débordante.

Il plissa les yeux en faisant référence à une personne en particulier. Décidément, il ne comptait pas me lâcher pour ce coup-là. Puis il n'était pas juste, car il me semblait que lui aussi avait quelque chose à se reprocher du côté des amours défendus!

-Alors Drago! Comment ça va toi et _Potter_! je me vengeai.

Dray figea et s'arrêta en plein du couloir. Je me tournai vers lui, satisfait, et je le vis me fusiller du regard.

Tss, il pouvait bien me reprocher d'avoir une relation avec le Roux, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était lui-même amoureux - même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte - de la taupe nationale…

-Ne me parle pas du Défiguré! siffla le Blond en croisant les bras. Sale bon à rien.

-Défiguré qui a été l'objet de tes fantasmes pendant des semaines. Ça m'étonne même qu'il ne soit pas encore passé dans ton lit.

-Contrairement à toi, moi au moins je ne fais pas la salope avec la première ordure que je vois.

La remarque me fit drôlement mal. Elle n'était pas si différente de ce qu'il me sortait d'habitude, mais ça m'attristait quand même qu'il pense ça de moi.

Je pouvais compter sur une main les fois où je m'étais réellement disputé avec le Blond depuis qu'on se connaissait. Mais là, j'avais franchement envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule.

Mon meilleur ami sembla détecter ma mine peinée et en colère, car une lueur de panique passa dans ses prunelles. Il décroisa lentement les bras et fit doucement un pas vers moi:

-Bl-Blaise, excuse-m-

-ZABINI!

On sursauta tous les deux à l'appel qui venait de retentir au bout du couloir, et on se tourna vers la personne qui venait de crier.

Zut.

Quand on parlait du loup.

Weasley me fixait de loin dans les yeux, pas du tout de bonne humeur. Quelques autres élèves étaient également dans le couloir et lui lancèrent un regard abasourdi par cet excès de colère, mais le Gryffondor ne se soucia pas d'eux et s'avança droit vers nous d'un pas rageur.

Je tournai les talons à la vitesse de l'éclair et m'éloignai empressement de lui dans la direction opposée.

J'étais en colère contre Drago, mais j'avais complètement oublié que j'étais aussi frustré contre lui!

Puis j'avais le droit de fuir, j'étais à Serpentard.

-Zabini! Je t'ordonne de t'arrêter, continua à crier le Roux en s'élançant à notre poursuite.

Drago, qui m'avait suivi et qui me pressait même d'accélérer, tourna vivement sa tête vers le Gryffondor derrière nous et commença à lui balancer des insultes sur insultes contenant les mots "indigne d'être sémé (?) "Tête de schtroumpf", " cerveau de derrière de Veracrasse". Weasley répliqua avec d'autres insultes pas si plus jolies que ça, mais je ne les écoutais plus. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

-Dégage Weasley, cria Dray au Roux pratiquement à notre hauteur. Je t'interdis de-

Tout à coup, mon meilleur ami s'arrêta net et fixa un autre point au fond du couloir. Je m'arrêtai à mon tour et suivis son regard pour tomber sur Potter qui le fixait de loin, semblant l'appeler mentalement. Il était apparemment avec le Roux avant que celui-ci ne décide de nous nous courir après.

Le Blond pinça des lèvres, et voulut retourner sur ses pas pour rejoindre le Héros du monde Sorcier, mais il se retint en plein geste et me lança un regard. Semblant se rappeler la situation précédente, il zieuta vers Weasley qui s'était rapproché de moi et commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais je l'arrêtai:

-C'est bon Dray, je m'en occupe.

-Quoi? Non, il n'est pas-

-Dray, s'il te plait, va-t'en.

Mon meilleur ami dut comprendre que je le renvoyais plus parce que je n'avais pas totalement digéré ce qu'il m'avait balancé tout à l'heure que je le poussais à poursuivre le Héros national. Il me lança un dernier regard d'excuse avant de courir dans le sens opposé vers Potter qui l'observa s'approcher d'un air déterminé.

C'était dur pour moi de rester fâché longtemps contre le Blond, alors j'allais sûrement oublier sa remarque d'ici la fin de la soirée. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais besoin d'être seule. Et certainement pas en compagnie d'un Roux furax à côté de moi.

Me rappelant soigneusement de ce détail, je profitai de l'inattention de Weasley qui avait les yeux rivés sur le dos de mon meilleur qui courait après le sien. Mais ma tentative d'escapade ne fonctionna pas. Sans un regard, le Roux m'empoigna le bras d'un geste précis et ferme.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite Weasley! je sifflai en tentant de me dérober.

Le Gryffondor me lança un regard noir en ne se pliant pas du tout à ma demande, avant de m'entraîner de force vers un vouloir de droite, sa poigne de fer douloureuse me serrant toujours le bras.

C'était assez humiliant de me faire trainer de la sorte, telle une maman qui amenait son enfant pour le gronder. Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent dans notre direction, se demandant sûrement ce qu'un Lion et un Serpent faisaient ensemble, mais Weasley n'en avait décidément rien à foutre.

Visiblement plus fort que moi (ne plus jamais écouter Dray qui blablatait que les muscles de Potter et Weasley étaient en plastique), le Roux nous conduit jusqu'à un couloir caché, complètement désert que je n'avais jamais emprunté.

Quand il fut sûr que nous étions seuls, le Gryffondor me mit face à lui sans ménagement et me toisa de haut, une colère peinte sur son visage.

-Explique-toi! cracha-t-il.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles!? je répliquai hargneusement en frottant furieusement le haut de mon bras pour apaiser la douleur.

Weasley s'approcha un peu de moi et me regarda de haut. Il devait faire près d'une tête de plus que moi et avait une carrure bien plus imposante. Malgré le fait qu'il se soit un peu musclé, Potter avait gardé sa taille filiforme probablement héréditaire, mais pour son meilleur ami c'était autre chose. Quand il me serrait dans ses bras, je peux vous dire que je n'étais pas entouré d'une brindille. C'était rassurant quand il n'était pas fâché, mais foutrement intimidant quand il l'était comme en ce moment. Je déglutis, mais ne laissai rien paraître en plongeant mes yeux un dans les siens.

-Tu couches avec Stanley, n'est-ce pas, cracha le Roux.

Je le regardai, complètement abasourdi.

Moi et Stanley? Il était malade?

D'ailleurs, c'était qui!?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'accusait de coucher avec elle (lui?), mais jamais je ne l'avais trompé, même si techniquement, je pouvais très bien aller voir ailleurs. Ma conscience ne pouvait tout simplement pas. J'avais bien voulu le rendre jaloux en potion la dernière fois, parce que ça m'avait énervé quand il avait répondu à Craig qu'il n'avait aucune petite copine, mais je n'avais absolument rien fait avec ces deux nanas, au final.

-Tu couches avec elle [Ah, donc une fille], c'est ça.

-Weas-

-T'en as pas marre de te sauter tout ce qui bouge? Jouer les trainées ça t'amu-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Car mon poing alla durement s'écraser dans sa belle gueule sans que je m'en rende compte.

Déjà mon meilleur ami, j'en avais plus que marre qu'on me prenne pour la pute du coin alors que je n'avais accouché qu'avec le gars devant moi depuis plus de deux ans!

Sa tête vacilla sur le côté et resta là, tellement son propriétaire était sous le choc. Je n'avais jamais frappé Weasley jusqu'à maintenant. Puis celui-ci avait beau être totalement brusque avec moi et me sortir des choses blessantes quand il était en rogne, je savais que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait se mettre à me tabasser. Non, monsieur s'occupait bien de moi. Tellement bien de moi que ça me frustrait encore plus. Pourquoi me traitait-il ainsi s'il n'avait décidément pas l'intention d'être mon copain!

-CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI N'ARRÊTES PAS DE RÉPÉTER QU' « ON N'EST PAS EN COUPLE »! J'AI LE DROIT DE BAISER QUI JE VEUX! je hurlai.

Weasley ferma durement les yeux. Et à ma grande surprise, quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient étrangement brillants. Il secoua légèrement la tête en lâchant un faible rire désabusé et sans la moindre once de joie:

-Oh mon dieu, tu n'as rien compris...

Ma colère descendit d'un coup face à son air. Je déglutis une fois de plus et croisai les bras sur mon torse en tentant de repousser cette lueur d'espoir qui était en train de me dominer.

-Qu'est-ce...que veux-tu dire par là? je demandai

Le Gryffondor ne me regarda pas. Il alla appuyer son dos contre le mur le plus proche, comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le soutenir. Je le suivis du regard, l'air impénétrable le temps qu'il daigne enfin prendre la parole. Et quand il le fit, il ne posa toujours pas ses yeux sur moi et sa voix tremblait:

-Tu peux croire ce que tu veux…mais je ne suis pas comme Malefoy!

Il secoua légèrement la tête, semblant vouloir se défaire d'une pensée particulièrement douloureuse. Il leva ensuite la tête et me fixa de ses intenses yeux bleus.

-Non, continua-t-il en secouant toujours légèrement la tête. Je ne suis pas comme Malefoy, je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis pas comme tous ces Serpentard qui se partagent les partenaires, comme tous ces gars et ces filles qui se réjouissent d'une aventure d'une nuit. Non, je ne suis pas comme eux! Parce que moi, jamais… _jamais_ je ne coucherais avec quelqu'un que je n'aime _pas_..!

Le silence résonna dans tout le couloir à la suite de cet aveu. Longtemps. Le temps que je réalise réellement ses paroles. "Jamais je ne coucherais avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas"? Ça voulait donc dire que...

hum...

Est ce qu'on me prendrait pour un fou si je commencer à chanter "Aimer" de Roméo et Juliette en courant à travers l'école? Ou bien L.O.V.E de Nate Kinh Cole en dansant des claquettes.

La vie aurait dû être une comédie musicale.

Je décidai quand même qu'il ne fallait pas que je fasse fuir mon homme alors que celui-ci venait tout juste de me déclarer indirectement son amour (mais je vous jure que j'avais une belle voix!) et je gardai contenance en le fixant toujours.

Weasley avait glissé sur le mur et regardait ses genoux d'un air complètement détruit, semblant craindre par-dessus tout ma réaction. Il s'était probablement rendu compte qu'il venait de faire une déclaration malgré lui et au vu de sa tête, il s'attendait au pire. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et c'est d'une désinvolture feinte que je lâchai:

-Donc tu m'aimes?...Je vois...

Putain, ma voix était beaucoup trop aiguë!

Si mon cœur pouvait cesser ses propres cours de tango, peut-être que j'aurais l'air plus crédible.

Weasley n'osa toujours pas me regarder et ne répondit pas.

Je poussai un soupir et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. L'air me semblait plus doux et respirable. Depuis des mois que notre situation me dérangeait, je me sentais soudainement léger et cette envie de comédie musicale ne me quittait pas.

Je vous jure que je chantais bien!

-Comment vais-je dire ça à Drago.

Le Gryffondor se tendit. Pensait-il que j'avais l'intention de me moquer de sa déclaration auprès de mon meilleur ami.

Bon, j'allais probablement le faire, mais ça n'allait pas m'empêcher de sortir avec lui quand même.

-Que...que vas-tu dire, dit la voix brisée du Roux.

Je souris encore avant de lentement m'accroupir devant lui. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me regarda avec appréhension. Ma main alla doucement se poser sur sa joue et c'est au moment d'une caresse que je déclarai:

-Que "l'épouvantail roux " est officiellement mon petit ami. J'espère que tu as préparé ton testament.

Un autre long silence se fit. Il écarquilla ses magnifiques yeux bleus après quelques secondes d'incrédulité et son visage changea en apercevant que je ne me moquais pas de lui (pour le moment). Un bonheur sincère, un soulagement apprécié imprégna son visage. C'était beau à voir. On aurait dû faire ça depuis longtemps.

Après tout ce temps, on allait enfin être en couple.

Bien! On pouvait commencer par s'appeler par nos prénoms, au moins...

-Zabini, lâcha tout à coup le Roux.

-Weasley? je répondis du tac au tac.

Je pouffai doucement en songeant que les vieilles habitudes n'allaient peut-être pas s'écarter si vite. Weasley sourit tendrement à mon air et c'est d'une voix sensuelle qu'il murmura:

-Embrasse-moi.

Je me pliai immédiatement à son désir en posant délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sentis sourire à travers le baiser et son bras musclé vint m'enserrer la taille pour m'installer sur ses genoux.

« Bah... » je songeai pendant que le Roux m'enlevait ma cape de sorcier (est ce qu'on allait faire ça dans le couloir!?), « on était aussi très bien comme ça ».

oooOOOooo

* * *

_**PoV Hermione Granger** _

-Je suis amoureuse, déclara Lavande au beau milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondor, à ma droite, près de la cheminée.

Je lui lançai un regard torve, la sachant "amoureuse" d'un gars différent chaque trois jours. La blonde lâcha un long soupir mélancolique telle une actrice d'un mauvais drame romantique et appuya sa tête sur sa main. Elle avait fait une longue tresse sur le côté et portait un peu trop de maquillage, comme d'habitude. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être jolie, mais si la fille passait moins son temps à faire les beaux yeux aux garçons, peut-être aurait-elle autre chose que "Piètre" dans tous ses devoirs.

-De qui, cette fois-ci? je soupirai en faisant digne à Harry et Ron qui venaient d'arriver.

On avait beau avoir de magnifiques chambres personnelles, la présence chaleureuse du reste des membres de notre maison nous manquait parfois. On n'oubliait pas facilement la chaleur des lieux et ses couleurs, les disputes de Sam et Dean, les rires bourrus des gars et les cries excités des filles qui résonnaient ici et là, Lavandes et ses folies amoureuses...

Non, on n'oubliait pas facilement sa maison.

Il était donc fréquent que Neville, Ron, Harry et moi fassions un petit détour vers nos anciens dortoirs pour retrouver l'ambiance joyeuse des Lions. Ça faisait du bien.

Les joues de Lavande rosirent légèrement et elle sourit amoureusement d'un air vague en se rappelant son bel apollon.

-Kent Muray.

Ma tête se tourna vivement vers la blonde:

-Il n'est pas en _troisième_!?

-L'amour n'a pas d'âge, répliqua Lavande.

-Quand le mec à treize ans, si!

Lavande poussa un autre long soupir contrit et s'étendit sur le dos à même le sol. Elle fit une moue dépitée et exagérée aux deux garçons qui s'assirent près de nous.

Ron avait le même air maussade qui ne le quittait pas depuis plusieurs jours. Il répondit vaguement à mon salut avant de sortir un chocolat de sa poche, le déballer et se le fourrer dans la bouche. Il croisa les bras, et appuya son dos contre les pieds du fauteuil derrière lui en contemplant le tapis d'un air accusateur.

Harry n'était pas non plus, à mon grand étonnement, vraiment de meilleure humeur que son ami roux. Il semblait perdu et contrarié par un quelconque événement. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et, tout comme Ron, il avait les yeux rivés au sol, en plein dans ses pensées :

-Ça va, les gars? demanda Lavande.

Les bulles dans lesquelles étaient enfermées les deux Gryffondor semblèrent éclater en même temps. D'une parfaite synchronisation, ils levèrent les yeux vers la blonde et redressèrent la tête. Finalement, Ron nous offrit un minuscule sourire crispé et loin d'être sincère et demanda:

-Oui bien sûr. Et toi, c'est quoi cette tête?

Lavande sembla se souvenir de sa propre situation théâtrale, car elle poussa un énorme soupir forcé et ferma les yeux en se mettant une main dramatique sur le front :

-Je suis...amoureuse!

Ron et Harry eurent la même réaction que moi en lui lançant un regard blasé.

-De qui encore? se moqua Harry. Quel mec reste-t-il qui n'a pas encore été sur ta liste? Dean? Stewart? Jeff?

Au lieu de s'offenser, les yeux de Lavande se mirent à briller à la citation de ces noms.

-Oh Dean!

-C'est pas vrai, je marmonnai en agrippant mon parchemin pour reprendre mon travail là où je l'avais laissé au lieu d'entendre les divagations de la blonde.

Elle se tourna vers moi, et cette fois-ci, s'offusqua, ne se rendant même pas compte des bêtises qu'elle racontait:

-Miss Hermione, ne me jugez pas, s'il vous plait! C'est vrai qu'il y a Kent, mais j'ai un faible pour les grands Noirs...

-T'as un faible pour tout ce qui a un pénis, fit remarquer Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Exact.

La blonde le fusilla du regard et se redressa.

Au moins, une Lavande se donnant en spectacle sembla dérider légèrement mes deux meilleurs amis. Notre amie était un peu folle, mais elle avait le mérite d'être divertissante. Enfin, tant qu'on n'était pas l'élu du moment de son cœur. Elle pouvait se montre collante et imaginative parfois. Comme le jour où elle était rentrée dans la Grande Salle munie d'un banjo et avait sauté sur la table de Gryffondor pour chanter un poème à "Kevin Clark."

Tout le monde avait été soit mort de rire ou complètement confus.

Car le gars à qui elle avouait son amour n'était pas le soi-disant "Kevin Clark" mais bien un Nate O'Neil. Elle s'était trompée avec le nom de son meilleur ami.

Pour une fois, la fille avait avoué avoir foiré un peu.

Lorsqu'elle fut assise, Lavande fit une moue coquine et se passa une main dans le blond paille de ses cheveux:

-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, Dean est vraiment mignon...dommage qu'il ait une préférence pour les garçons pour le moment. Mais il y a toujours Zabini dans leur catégorie, lui aussi est sexy.

Ron serra les poings et sa mâchoire se contracta. Ce ne fut qu'une fraction de seconde, mais pour quelqu'un qui savait son secret, ses signes de jalousie étaient évidents. Apparemment, son couple avec Zabini avait des problèmes.

Comment le savais-je? Certains diront l'intuition féminine, j'imagine. Peut-être ou peut-être pas, mais en tout cas, je savais.

Je n'étais pas aveugle après tout. Les "promenades nocturnes" de Zabini qui s'avéraient bizarrement être proche de nos chambres privilèges, le regard de Ron qui s'aventurait souvent vers la table des Serpentard, le sourire tendre qui éclairait sa face quand les yeux du Serpentard croisaient les siens, le désir du Roux pour Zabini se voyait comme une explosion en plein après-midi.

Ou bien j'étais peut-être tout simplement observatrice.

Ça m'avait excité quand Harry avait déclaré que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble dans cet autre monde qu'il avait visité. J'avais espéré que cela amènerait Ron à se confier, et peut-être, qui sait, à déclarer sa relation avec le Serpentard ouverte, mais les choses ne se passaient pas de la meilleure des façons, si je fiais à son air.

J'avais cru pendant longtemps être amoureuse du Roux, mais je m'étais surprise à être ravie pour lui lorsque j'avais constaté que quelqu'un d'autre le rendait heureux. Je m'étais rendu compte avec honte qu'il n'était pas normal d'être ravie que le garçon qu'on "aimait" trouvait son bonheur dans les bras d'un autre homme. J'avais réfléchi à la question, et puis j'avais décidé que finalement, eh bien, peut-être que je ne l'aimais pas. Un immense soulagement m'avait envahi l'instant d'après.

-Je ne crois pas qu'un Serpentard acceptera d'avoir une quelconque relation avec un Gryffondor, dit prudemment Ron, le visage tendu.

Lavande le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise :

-S'il couche avec Stanley, une sixième de notre maison, il peut bien changer!

La tête du Roux se redressa si vite que j'eus peur qu'il se fasse mal au cou.

-Quoi! cria-t-il.

Lavande haussa les épaules avec un étrange sourire espiègle flottant sur son visage.

-Enfin, elle ne me l'a jamais dit, mais elle n'arrête pas de parler de lui. En tout cas, elle va le capturer si personne ne le fait avant elle!

Ron se leva in-extremis, l'air furax. L'instant d'après, sous le regard choqué d'Harry et moi et celui étrangement amusé de Lavande, il sortit en trombe du dortoir des Gryffondor en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Le silence se fit dans le dortoir jusqu'à ce que les conversations curieuses reprennent petit à petit autour de nous. Lavande se passa une autre main dans les cheveux, pas plus préoccupée que ça par le départ bruyant du Roux, et se retourna vers Harry en battant des cils:

-Alors toi Harry, pas d'amoureuse?

Mon ami se secoua quand la blonde lui posa la question et tourna la tête vers elle:

-Non...

-En amour avec quelqu'un alors? continua notre amie. Pas de main moite, de cœur qui bat, de pensées confuses, de chaleur montante proche d'une certaine personne?

Harry la regarda, les yeux surpris, la bouche grande ouverte. Après quelques secondes de flottement, il se mit à rougir à une vitesse folle et balbutia, complètement bredouille:

-C-C'est comme ça que tu sais que t'es amoureux?

-Harry, Lavande n'est pas une référence, je fis remarquer d'un ton las.

Mais Harry ne se soucia pas de ce que je venais de lui dire. Il regardait fermement Lavande qui ne sourcilla pas une fois en soutenant son regard.

Harry agissait un peu bizarrement lui aussi, maintenant que j'y pensais. Dans des rares moments où il croyait qu'on ne l'observait pas, il affichait un air tantôt contrarié, tantôt triste depuis le retour de son voyage impressionnant. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui prenait. Déjà Ron, ça commençait à sérieusement m'angoisser tout ça.

-Je suis ...amoureux?, j'entendis Harry dire en me sortant de mes pensées.

Ce fut à mon tour de bifurquer vivement ma tête vers mon ami, complètement surprise:

-Hein?

-De Malefoy!

-WHAT!? j'hurlai.

Imitant Ron un peu plus tôt, Harry se leva d'un bond. Ses yeux s'agitèrent de panique et il se passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux.

-Que...que vas-tu faire? je demandais, toujours sous le choc.

À ma question, le Survivant figea et sembla se pencher sur ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Puis, me ramenant à des souvenirs de l'année passée lors de la chute de Voldemort, il serra les poings et regarda devant lui avec une détermination sans faille. Harry avait beau être un simple ami, mais quand il avait cet air-là sur le visage, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver plus que séduisant.

-Je suis amoureux de Malefoy, répéta-t-il comme pour se l'imprégner.

Il hocha une seule fois de la tête et la releva:

-Bien, je vais aller régler ce petit problème.

Harry tourna les talons sans attendre et en quelques enjambées, il sortit à son tour de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Je vis Lavande, à côté de moi, se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand la porte se referma. Lorsque le Sauveur du monde fut sorti, elle éclata de rire en se recouchant sur le tapis. J'étais pour ma part toujours aussi choquée de la nouvelle que je venais d'apprendre

Harry et Malefoy?

Depuis quand?

-Tu le trouves comment, mon rôle de cupidon?

Je tournai vivement ma tête vers elle, complètement abasourdie.

Elle me un énorme sourire, ponctué d'un clin d'œil.

Eh bien.

Peut-être n'étais-je pas la seule observatrice finalement.

oooOOOooo

Lavande avait déclaré qu'elle allait refaire la cour à Kent (je plaignais le petit, sérieux) et m'avait laissé en plan deux minutes après la fuite de Ron et Harry. Tout le monde avait décidé de courir après leur amour aujourd'hui, apparemment.

J'avais soupiré et je m'étais résigné à aller faire mes devoirs dans ma chambre personnelle, pour un peu plus de tranquillité. Mais quand j'allais atteindre le tournant pour me rendre à ma chambre, j'entendis des bruits de pas et un une voix traînante et reconnaissable, juste derrière moi:

-Alors Potter, qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

Je ne pensai pas deux secondes et me cachai derrière une colonne dissimulée avant que Malefoy et Harry apparaissent dans mon champ de vision.

Ils s'arrêtèrent face à la chambre du Serpentard, la plus proche de la mienne. Malefoy avait les bras hostilement croisés sur son torse et regardait mon ami devant lui d'un œil dure. Je ne savais pas ce qu'avait fait Harry, mais celui-ci en était décidément un peu embarrassé. Ce dernier se passa une main dans le cou pour se donner du courage et soupira longuement:

-Écoute Malefoy, je...

Il déglutit avant de se reprendre.

-...je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais-

-Comme quoi on avait passé un horrible voyage!? le coupa Malefoy en le fusillant du regard.

-Enfin...heu oui, puis-

-Que tu me détestais?

-Qu-

-Et que j'étais juste bon à crever!?

-J'ai jamais dit ça!

Le Blond perdit toute contenance. Il décroisa les bras d'un geste et s'approcha de façon menaçante de Harry en lui enfonçant son index dans la poitrine:

-Tu sais quoi Potter? J'en ai marre de penser à toi juste pour voir que tu m'ignores et que tu m'envoies balader dans les roses. Gryffondor les courageux, mon œil! Vous êtes juste une bande d'hypocrites prétentieux! Et dire que je croyais qu'on pouvait peut-être changer nos relations après ce voyage! Mais non! T'en as rien à cirer de Drago Malefoy! Tu m'insultes et après tu viens t'excuser pour avoir la conscience tranquille! Si tu penses que tu vas t'en tirer avec tes excuses à deux noises, tu peux-

- _Malefoy_!

Ce qui se passa après fut ensuite tellement rapide et choquant que même Malefoy ne réagit pas tout de suite.

Harry, de gestes habiles et fluides, mit ses mains derrière la nuque du blond pour approcher sa tête et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut doux et léger, et avant que Malefoy ne puisse répondre, Harry s'était déjà détaché.

J'ouvris la bouche en grand et me plaquai les mains dessus pour m'empêcher de hurler.

Est-ce que moi, Hermione Granger, je venais d'assister au premier baiser du futur couple le plus improbable (et peut-être le futur plus célèbre) du Monde Sorcier!?

Je n'avais néanmoins pas encore totalement confiance au Serpentard. Zabini, je le savais, était une bonne personne au fond de lui, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il en était de même pour son meilleur ami! Comment Harry en était-il arrivé à apprécier notre ennemi commun? Pire; ce coureur de jupon!? Harry ne devait pas se faire avoir!

Cependant, quand je vis le regard que lança le Serpentard sur mon ami, je me mis à douter. Il s'était radouci au geste d'Harry -qui était maintenant rouge comme une pivoine face à son audace- et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches du brun.

Harry, très inconfortable, s'éclaircit la gorge, mais dit quand même pitoyablement:

-B-bref, je ne te déteste pas...enfin, même que peut être...le contraire.

Malefoy lui offrit un sourire tendre que je ne lui connaissais pas et appuyant lentement son front contre celui du Gryffondor:

-Donc? murmura-t-il , un peu moqueur.

-On peut...tu sais...toi et moi...dit Harry

Le pauvre ne semblait pas être en mesure de formuler une phrase adéquate pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Malefoy ricana un peu, mais pas nécessairement méchamment:

-Es-tu en train de me demander de sortir avec toi, Potter? lui facilita la tâche Malefoy.

-Quelque chose comme ça, j'imagine bougonna Harry.

Le Serpentard plongea ses yeux dans ceux de mon ami. Le temps sembla se figer, alors qu'ils se regardaient simplement sans un mot.

Puis, en même temps, ils se jetèrent dessus.

Harry passa ses mains dans les cheveux du Blond et celui-ci le serra tout contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, d'une passion longtemps contenue et finalement retrouvée. Le son de leur baiser s'éleva au milieu du couloir et les deux ne semblèrent plus du tout préoccupés de leur lieu ouvert.

Après un moment, Malefoy plaqua Harry contre la porte de sa chambre et s'installa entre les jambes écartées du Gryffondor. Le Blond glissa finalement une en dessous de la cuisse d'Harry pour la remonter vers lui et mon ami lâcha un gémissement indécent au même moment.

Oups.

Bon.

Je devais peut-être partir.

Mais je ne me voyais pas du tout quitter ma place en lançant un « Haha, désolée, je passais juste par-là… », j'allais affreusement briser leur moment magique et ils n'allaient jamais me croire. Pire, ils allaient penser que je me rinçais l'œil.

Je ne les espionnais pas!

Enfin...ça n'avait pas été ma première intenti-

PUTAIN, QU'EST-CE QU'ILS FAISAIENT EN PLEIN MILIEU DU COULOIR!

La cape d'Harry était par terre, et les mains de son nouvel amant parcouraient avidement le ventre et le torse de mon ami dont la chemise avait été à moitié déboutonnée à une vitesse fulgurante. Le Serpentard lui baisait sensuellement le cou et il bougea des reins, mimant l'acte sexuel. Les yeux fermés, la tête penchée et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, Harry laissa échapper un gémissement digne d'un film porno que je n'aurais probablement jamais du entendre.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Ce n'était pas ça qui s'appelait du voyeurisme? Comment pouvais-je regarder mon meilleur ami en train de make out avec notre pire ennemi! Je devenais une petite perverse! Voilà ce que ça donnait quand on passait trop de temps avec Ginny!

Malefoy fit un autre mouvement de hanche qui fit gémir encore plus le Gryffondor.

Ouai...

...

Ça restait quand même vachement sexy.

Me secouant vigoureusement la tête (mauvaise Hermione!), je détournai le regard pour leur donner un semblant d'intimité. Mais les bruits de baiser et les gémissements soufflés me parvenaient encore aux oreilles.

Ils devraient se prendre une chambre, ces deux-là.

Enfin, celle d'Harry, parce que visiblement, la chambre anti-conquêtes de Malefoy risquait de poser problèmes.

Je n'étais pas stupide. J'avais bien entendu le Serpentard hurler de rage, les alarmes et la chambre expulser sans ménagement diverses conquêtes du Blond. Il fallait être bien aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, en fait. Quoique je devais aussi avouer que ma chambre était la plus proche de celle du Serpentard, alors j'avais pu parfaitement être témoin de sa rage et de toutes les malédictions qu'il avait profané à la chambre. J'avais ri à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, avec Harry comme fameuse conquête, je ne trouvais pas cette situation si drôle. Elle était très chaude, mais pas drôle. Je n'avais pas envie de voir Harry se fracasser le crâne contre un mur car la chambre d'une certaine fouine l'aurait rejetée. Malefoy n'y avait-il pas pensé? Quel idiot celui-là...

Après tout, les chambres anti-conquêtes n'acceptaient que les...

Contre toutes attentes, Harry et Malefoy, les lèvres toujours scellées, réussirent maladroitement à trouver la poignée de porte de la chambre du Blond, l'ouvrirent et s'enfermèrent dedans la seconde d'après en ne déclenchant aucune alarme. Complètement abasourdis, j'attendais quelques secondes pour voir si la chambre allait envoyer valser un pauvre Harry dans le couloir, mais rien.

Je me redressai, encore choquée par ce dont je venais d'être témoin.

La chambre n'avait pas rejeté Harry! C'était génial et troublant si je songeais à ce que ça voulait dire...

Eh bien, au moins, je n'avais plus à douter de la sincérité de Malefoy à présent. Avec un peu de chance, Ron n'allait pas non plus tarder à avouer à Zabini qu'il était complètement raide dingue de lui. Ça allait peut-être bien finir pour ces deux-là en même temps.

Je gloussai, heureuse, en pensant aux histoires d'amour de mes deux meilleurs amis. Après une guerre sanglante et épuisante, après avoir sauvé le monde, ils en avaient bien le droit.

« Bon... » je songeai en me dirigeant lentement vers le couloir.

Je devrais peut-être me trouver un petit copain moi aussi.

oooOOOooo


	17. Finalement...

Le dos d'Harry fut plaqué contre le matelas du lit du Serpentard. Sa bouche était toujours scellée avec celle de ce dernier et lorsqu'Harry sentit une main passer sous sa chemise pour lui caresser la peau, il ne put que frissonner. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû faire ça avec le blond depuis longtemps.

La langue du Serpentard agressait sa bouche innocente, faisant voir des étoiles à Harry. Trop d'émotions se chamboulaient à travers son corps et le Survivant était sûr d'être à deux doigts de perdre la tête.

La main droite de Drago s'attarda soudainement sur sa ceinture. Harry se décolla légèrement et rougit lorsque la fameuse main descendit plus bas pour aller caresser son érection.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…commença Harry.

-Je vais te baiser Potter, chuchota Drago avec le sourire d'un prédateur s'apprêtant à manger sa proie.

Et vu leur position, c'était probablement le cas.

-A-attends, on ne va quand même pas faire ça maintenant, on ne s'appelle même pas par nos prénoms! couina Harry.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais te baiser _Harry_.

Le Harry en question voulut protester, mais à l'entente de son prénom de la bouche du Serpentard, il ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Ça sonnait bien. Ça sonnait juste. Harry espérait que le blond allait l'appeler ainsi désormais.

Puis, deux perles grises fixèrent le Gryffondor le plus sérieusement du monde. Drago posa doucement sa main sur sa joue droite et demanda:

-T'as pas envie?

Harry ne répondit pas, si ce n'est que son cœur commença à se déchaîner dans sa poitrine. Drago prit naturellement ce silence pour un "oui" et se redressa pour enlever sa chemise. Et à la vue des abdos du Serpentard, les pensées d'Harry ne furent plus assez claires pour refuser quoi que ce soit.

Une fois torse nu, Drago entreprit de déboutonner lentement la chemise d'Harry. Il avait les yeux plongés dans ceux du Survivant, comme s'il le défiait de dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qui allait se passer. Harry déglutit, mais se laissa faire, et bientôt, sa chemise fut oubliée quelque part sur le sol à côté du lit.

Drago glissa une main derrière son dos et l'approcha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Harry ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre (ni quoi _faire_ ), mais si c'était avec Malefoy, il était prêt à essayer.

Après un moment à embrasser langoureusement son ancien ennemi, Drago mit sa main sur le devant du pantalon du brun et le défi agilement. Il ne prit pas une minute de plus pour déshabiller le Survivant au complet. Harry rougit furieusement quand son sexe excité fut libéré, mais il se força à ne pas se couvrir comme une petite fille lors de sa première nuit. La situation était assez gênante comme ça, et il ne voulait pas en plus que le Serpentard se moque de lui en le traitant de vierge effarouchée. C'était vraiment son genre…

Le Serpentard en question attaquait maintenant le cou du héros en continuant à le caresser de long en large. Harry gémit faiblement quand les lèvres de Drago poursuivirent leur chemin plus bas. Et il ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir quand le Vert et Argent se saisit de son sexe pour le mettre dans sa bouche. La langue du Serpentard parcourut agilement la verge d'Harry qui mit l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son partenaire pour le sentir encore plus.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry expérimentait ce genre de sensations. Sa relation avec Cho avait été trop courte pour avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle et il avait été trop occupé à essayer de ne pas se faire tuer par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts lorsqu'il sortait avec Ginny. Il se doutait que se faire sucer devait faire du bien, mais le Malefoy lui faisait carrément perdre le contrôle.

Les mouvements de va-et-vient de la bouche de Drago sur le sexe d'Harry accélérèrent. Le Gryffondor se mit à gémir un peu plus bruyamment et il s'apprêtait à dire au Serpentard qu'il allait bientôt venir, mais son ancien ennemi s'arrêta soudainement.

Le blond se redressa un peu et fit un petit sourire mesquin au Gryffondor quand celui-ci le regarda curieusement. Il ne répondit pas au regard du brun et préféra prendre sa baguette posée près d'eux sur le lit. Il murmura un « _Ducatus!_ » et un liquide transparent sortit de sa baguette.

Drago dirigeant sa baguette au-dessus d'Harry et le liquide s'écoula sur ses parties intimes. C'était tiède et huileux. Du lubrifiant. Alors, Harry allait vraiment faire l'amour avec Malefoy.

L'Élu déglutit difficilement et Drago sembla sentir son stress. Ce dernier arrête son sort et se pencha pour embrasser à nouveau le brun sur le lit. Puis, la main du blond joua un instant avec le lubrifiant entre les cuisses d'Harry et elle se dirigea finalement vers son intimité.

Le Serpentard enfonça un doigt en lui et Harry grimaça de douleur à l'intrusion.

Oh, putain. C'était trop bizarre.

Harry passa ses bras autour des épaules du blond et plongea sa tête dans son cou alors que son partenaire le pénétrait avec son doigt.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry était à peine en train de s'habituer à la sensation qu'il sentit un deuxième doigt s'ajouter en lui. Il resserra ses bras autour du cou de Drago et s'obligea à respirer pour apaiser la douleur. Le blond se mit ensuite à lui embrasser tendrement la tempe et la mâchoire, le faisant partiellement distraire de l'inconfort.

Tout à coup, les doigts de Drago atterrirent sur un point à l'intérieur d'Harry qui lui envoya une vague de plaisir. Le Survivant gémit brusquement et il entendit Drago souffler un "trouvé".

Le Serpentard continua à jouer avec le point sensible à l'intérieur d'Harry et ce dernier, après quelques minutes, se surprit à bouger des hanches au même rythme. La douleur s'était un peu atténuée et il grimaça à peine quand le blond lui enfonça un troisième doigt.

Puis, encore une fois, Drago ne laissa pas venir quand il retira ses doigts et se redressa sur le lit. Sans un mot, il descendit la braguette de son pantalon et l'enleva, suivi de près par son boxer.

Harry regarda la verge du blond, fasciné, excité et en même temps, assez épeuré par la grosseur du membre devant lui.

-Tu vas vraiment foutre ça dans mes fesses? demanda Harry sans y réfléchir.

-...Potter, soit un peu plus _cute_ pour notre première fois, veux-tu? dit le Serpentard en se positionnant vis-à-vis son intimité

-Pourquoi c'est moi en dessous encore?

-Prochaine fois, j'apporte une muselière.

-...prochaine fois?

Drago sourit tendrement. Ok, finalement, Potter était mignon.

-Oui, prochaine fois, confirma-t-il en même temps qu'il dirigea son sexe vers l'entrée d'Harry.

Drago rentra en lui doucement. Le Survivant étouffa une plainte de douleur et enfonça ses doigts dans le dos du Serpentard. Le membre du blond était bien plus gros que des doigts.

Une fois en lui au complet, le Serpentard s'arrêta, pour donner le temps à Harry de s'habituer à sa présence et lui planta un bisou sur le nez en remarquant qu'il souffrait:

-Hey, ça va aller, relax.

Harry hocha une fois la tête et, difficilement, s'obligea à respirer et relaxer. Il avait affronté Voldemort, des Mangemorts et des Détraqueurs, il pouvait bien surmonter l'épreuve de se faire baiser par le pénis trop gros de son ennemi, non?

Bon, il n'allait peut-être pas mettre ça sur son CV, mais...

-Je vais bouger, le prévint le Serpentard en le sortant de ses pensées.

Avant qu'Harry ne lui donne une réponse, Drago se mit à effectuer de lent va-et-vient en lui. Le Héros National grimaça à la sensation bizarre et à l'inconfort douloureux, mais après un moment, il sentit la chaleur monter.

Les pénétrations de Drago se firent un peu plus vites. Il sentit la verge du blond cogner ce même point sensible que le Malefoy avait trouvé avec ses doigts tout à l'heure et il ne put plus retenir ses gémissements plus longtemps.

La douleur qu'Harry ressentait au début partit et la chaleur monta encore plus dans son corps. Chaque mouvement que le Serpentard faisait à l'intérieur de lui envoyait des ondes de plaisir presque insupportable tellement elles étaient intenses. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ça quand il avait pensé à sa première relation sexuelle (surtout pas au fait qu'il se ferait dévierger par _Drago Malefoy_ ), mais il était loin de s'en plaindre.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Harry laissa échapper un dernier râle de jouissance et éjacula entre leurs deux torses quand un puissant orgasme le saisit. Drago ne tarda pas à venir à son tour après deux ou trois coups de hanches de plus et il se retira d'Harry avant d'éjaculer entre ses jambes.

Les deux garçons reprirent leur souffle difficilement. Quand les battements de leur cœur se calmèrent, Drago appuya son front contre celui du brun et les deux se sourirent doucement.

Le Serpentard s'étendit lentement à côté du Survivant avant de poser sa tête sur son tore et de passer un bras autour de son corps en fermant les yeux. Puis, en sentant le contact de la peau de ce dernier, Drago pensa à un truc franchement désagréable (comme un père et une fameuse crème!) et demanda;

–Potter, tu t'épiles?*

Harry le regarda bizarrement.

-…Non!

Soulagé, Drago se recoucha sur lui :

-Ok, juste une question comme ça…

oooOOOooo

* * *

Les habituels airs joyeux de la Grande Salle résonnaient jusqu'aux couloirs voisins, en cette heure du dîner.

Drago et Harry se tenaient près des doubles portes de l'immense salle à manger sans oser la pénétrer. Les deux élèves étaient dans l'ombre, alors personne ne faisait vraiment attention à eux, et Drago était en train de se demander si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

Le Gryffondor et lui, après avoir passé un long moment étendu sur le lit du Vert et Argent, collés et profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, avaient réalisé qu'ils étaient affamés et qu'ils étaient peut-être temps pour eux de se lever et d'aller se nourrir. Le repas du soir avait débuté depuis une vingtaine de minutes, alors s'ils se dépêchaient, ils allaient encore pouvoir mettre la main sur les meilleurs plats.

Ils étaient descendus naturellement ensemble, cependant, quand ils avaient croisé quelques élèves dans le couloir qui les avaient observés étrangement, Drago et Harry s'étaient souvenus qu'ils n'étaient pas censés être si proches l'un de l'autre. Enfin, pour les autres, du moins.

-Heu…qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Harry d'un ton hésitant.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant pas quoi faire non plus. Il observa l'intérieur de la Grande Salle et regarda les élèves de sa maison parler entre eux. Le blond se demandait vraiment comment ils allaient réagir en apprenant que leur « prince » sortait avec son ennemi juré. Finalement, Drago haussa les épaules et se retourna vers Harry :

-On n'est pas pressé, dit-il en souriant faiblement. Et on vient tout juste de se mettre ensemble, on a le droit d'avoir un peu de temps avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde.

Harry fut soulagé. Il savait très bien qu'Hermione et Ron ne le rejetteraient pas pour sa relation avec le blond, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'allaient pas être choqués ou fâchés d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Le Survivant retourna le sourire de son nouveau petit ami et il leva le bras vers lui dans l'intention de lui prendre la main brièvement, mais une voix en arrière d'eux interrompit son geste :

-Mais que vois-je! Que vois-je!

Drago et Harry s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et se retournèrent vers la fameuse voix d'un même mouvement. Blaise Zabini, un gros sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha d'eux avec un air moqueur collé au visage.

-On dirait que vous vous êtes réconciliés, dit le nouveau venu avec un sourire au coin. Alors, Dray, la chambre l'a repoussé ou pas?

Drago regarda son meilleur ami d'un œil suspect. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, il n'était pas d'aussi bonne humeur. Quelque chose de bien était apparemment arrivé au Noir. Cependant, quand le blond porta attention aux paroles de son ami, il en sursauta presque.

Bon sang, sa stupide chambre! Il l'avait complètement oublié! Et elle n'avait pas éjecté Potter dans le couloir?

-Non…mais…comment? commença Drago, dubitatif.

Blaise lui sourit doucement avant de hausser les épaules.

-C'est un vieux sort qui existe depuis des siècles. Un sorcier l'avait créé pour empêcher son fils d'avoir mille et une maitresses. Il voulait que son aîné se dédise uniquement à sa femme le soir, mais il a été particulièrement surpris quand la femme en question a également été rejetée par la chambre. Le sorcier a compris pourquoi plus tard; son fils n'aimait pas sincèrement sa femme. Apparemment, la chambre te permet juste de faire entrer une « âme sœur ». Félicitation Dray.

Harry rougit furieusement, et pour une fois, Drago prit la même teinte que lui.

-Oh, je vois, dit ce dernier en toussotant pour tenter de baisser son malaise.

-Alors maintenant je peux aussi t'avouer ceci, dans ce cas: je sors officiellement avec Weasley, reprit rapidement Blaise en ignorant l'énorme « _**QUOI! ? !**_ » de Drago à côté de lui. Bon à plus!

Blaise s'enfuit dans la grande salle sans demander son reste. Encore sous le choc, Drago ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, puis, semblant se réveiller, il secoua sa tête et voulut poursuivre son meilleur ami et le ramener par la peau des fesses. Mais Harry, voyant ses intentions, le retint par la manche.

-Malefoy… laisse nos meilleurs potes être heureux, dit le héros doucement.

-Non! s'énerva le blond. Quand j'aurais trouvé cette impératrice-

Harry le fit sèchement taire en lui plantant un baiser sur la bouche. Malgré lui, Drago se calma, mais il conserva tout de même une mine renfrognée quand Harry se retira. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond et dit:

-Tu sais que tu devras un jour supporter Hermione et Ron? Ce sont mes meilleurs amis.

-C'est écrit nulle part que je suis obligé de faire ça, dit hautainement le blond.

-Eh bien, moi je t'oblige, crétin.

-Je m'entendrai bien avec la belette et le castor le jour où Lovegood deviendra mannequin.

Harry secoua la tête, déjà découragé par son tout nouveau petit ami. Bon sang, il espérait simplement qu'avec le temps, il allait être capable de le manier.

Et quand le Survivant plongea son regard dans la Grande Salle, il vit Luna Lovegood, des lunettes en forme d'étoiles sur les yeux et une baratina catalane rouge posée sur sa tête, leur sourire en levant son verre vers eux de loin.

oooOOOooo

* * *

-Ils furent quand même un peu plus difficiles à mettre ensemble que d'autres.

La fille aux longs cheveux blonds et à la beauté surréelle sourit narquoisement à sa sœur brune qui venait de parler.

-Mais je vous avais dit que cette petite Luna ferait du bon travail! dit cette dernière.

La troisième sœur, qui avait un teint basané et des lèvres charnues, émit un rire aussi clair que l'eau et se passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais.

Les trois sœurs étaient assises à la lisière de la forêt interdite sur des rochers près d'un buisson. Les oiseaux chantaient, les nuages semblaient avoir pris congé et le soleil dans le ciel ne faisait qu'éclaircir leur peau parfaite. Après tout, elles amenaient toujours le beau temps quand elles passaient quelque part.

Une légère brise vint caresser tranquillement le visage de la brune que l'on nommait Fanelle. Elle ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de l'agréable sensation, heureuse d'avoir fini leur mission temporaire sur cette Terre.

C'était quand même joli ici. Peut-être pas autant que chez elles, mais ça resterait agréable à visiter une fois de plus si un jour les trois sœurs devaient repasser dans le coin.

Fanelle rouvrit les yeux sur ses deux sœurs Clora, celle aux cheveux noirs, ainsi que Karis, la blonde, et leur sourit doucement.

-Prêtes pour les prochaines âmes sœurs à jumeler? s'enquit-elle en lançant un dernier regard maternel au château.

Ils n'avaient pas été facile à gérer, mais tout de même, le jeune Potter et le jeune Malefoy avaient été amusant à observer.

-Oh oui! Ces deux-là étaient épuisants! répondit Karis en souriant malgré tout.

-Les sorciers sont si compliqués, remarqua Clora en riant faiblement.

Des amours cachés, des sentiments inavoués, de la colère face à un malentendu ou une jalousie saugrenue, c'était vrai, les sorciers étaient compliqués. Ou bien était-ce un trait humain?

Allez savoir.

C'était bien plus simple d'être nymphes.

Les trois sœurs se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Elles disparurent au milieu de cet air joyeux dans un scintillement de lumière , et laissèrent derrière elles un château de sorciers au bonheur tout juste connu.

**The end~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà Finito!

**Author's Note:**

> Mon style d'écriture n'était pas vraiment excellent en 2011, je l'avoue...
> 
> Mais! L'histoire n'était pas siiiii mal!
> 
> Bon, sinon allez voir ma fic "Le plus loin possible" ça me représente mieux!


End file.
